The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes
by LadyLady1994
Summary: The Honours. A group with a bond that once seemed impossible to break. Five years ago, it was a fact. But now, as war rages, relationships break and form, bonds are shattered, and the hunt is started, will they be strong enough to stay together? COMPLETE!
1. Four Years Later

AN: Hello all! Yep, it's here! The sequel to the Mudbloods Daughter! Narca-Jane, Teddy, Stella, Raine, Riley and Adalyn are all in seventh year, Victorie is in fifth year. Set Four years after the last chapter of the Mudbloods daughter, so it's 2014.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"Ugh! Someone shut that dreadful noise up!" Stella shouted over the mullet rock that her best friend Riley so painfully adored. Riley stuck her tongue out at her seventeen year old friend, but flicked the switch on the stereo, effectively cutting off the music.

"I don't care that Victorie is your stupid bloody girlfriend Teddy! You are not allowed to tell her about our secret!" Narca-Jane's voice snarled throughout the Room of Requirement, and Stella quirked a dark blond eyebrow. Riley shrugged, then looked at Raine, who was making a sweet smelling potion mix that was a clear colour.

"Hey Periwinkle, how long have you been at it?" she asked and Raine looked up at her, pushing her teamed up glasses up her nose, and biting her lip in thought.

"About an hour, Plushpaws," Adalyn butted into the conversation, not looking up from where she was doing her Advanced Runes essay. Stella sighed, and flopped down onto a pile of pink cushions, exhausted. The sound of arguing filled the room. Stella pursed her lips.

"I'm going to guess that's what the music was for, then," she muttered, rubbing her temples. She was tempted to just curl up as a chinchilla under the pile of cushions to sleep. The rest of the Honours, minus Teddy and Narca-Jane, nodded, frowns on all their faces, when the sound of shattering filled the room. As the sounds of yelling got louder, Adalyn's eye began to twitch, her lips pursing into a thin, pale line.

"You stupid BLOODY MORON!" Narca-Jane screamed furiously from the other room.

"Heinous BITCH!" Teddy roared back. Adalyn grit her teeth before shoving her seat back, and marching off to the separate room that the ex-couple were in.

"Would you two shut the HELL UP! Some of us are actually wanting to pass our N.E.W.T.S and you are making it bloody difficult to concentrate!" Adalyn boomed at the two unsuspecting seventeen year old Hogwarts students. Narca-Jane gaped at her red-headed friend, her own platinum curls half pulled into a clip while the rest surrounded her like a waterfall. She still had a vice like grip on Teddy's Gryffindor tie, and her fist clenched, ready to punch him in the face. "Thank you!" Adalyn snapped, before storming back to her homework and sitting huffily in her chair.

"Er... Pappy" Riley asked, and Adalyn snapped 'What!?'. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Er... so Puffball... what's up?"

"Hm?" Stella asked, as if waking up from a daydream. She blinked, lazily, before replying. "Oh... nothing. I just wondered if Periwinkle had finished the potion yet," Stella asked, looking over at Raine. Raine looked up, and smiled.

"It should be ready soon, give me another hour or so, and we can test it," Raine beamed. Stella applauded her both tiredly and jokingly. Narca-Jane shuffled into the room, smiling at the other female Honours sadly. Teddy shoved past her, fuming, and grabbing his bag before heading to the door.

"Fluffy, where are you going?" Adalyn called to him, and Teddy looked at her madly. Adalyn furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Away," he snapped and Adalyn gasped as he stormed out of the Room of Requirement, slamming the door behind him. The girls all looked at Narca-Jane, who was still looking at the fading door with a pained expression on her pale face, before she realised they were still looking at her. 'What?' she asked, tucking her fringe behind her ear, and straightening her Slytherin tie.

"Paws, what happened?" Stella asked, and Narca-Jane looked at her sadly, before shrugging.

"What always happens when we're together for to long. We fought," Narca-Jane stated. then going over to Riley. "Is it ready yet?" she asked, flipping a long curl over her shoulder, and looking into the cauldron. Raine shook her head, muttering 'twenty minutes', before Narca-Jane nodded. She looked at the Honours. "I'll go find Teddy. It's not fair that he misses out on this."

"Why not? Ever since he started going out with Victorie three months ago, he's become a right arse. I barely want him around anymore," Riley stated, and Narca-Jane gave her a cold look.

"Teddy will always be part of this group. No matter how much we argue, or who he goes out with," Narca-Jane said, her tone empty of the conviction and authority she was trying to have. Riley just rose her eyebrows, and nodded. Narca-Jane sighed, before walking from the Honours House, her hips swinging.

* * *

Hermione smiled at her three year old son, as he dipped his hands into a pot of paint, and then smeared them all over a piece of paper, while she cut up cucumber for the salad she was making. The honey blond boy grinned, dimples appearing on his cheeks, and he lifted the piece of paper to show her. "Look Mommy. I painted you a picture!" he said, an angelic look on his face, and Hermione looked at it studiously, before giving him a proud look.

"Good boy, Scorpy," she said, ruffling his perfectly straight hair, and he patted her hand away, splashing paint on the end of his nose. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had been born on the 16 December 2010, weighing a healthy 3.4 kg, and 50 centimeters long. Hermione had, stupidly, let Draco, her husband, name him. Hermione wasn't the only one to have another child. Charissa was on her twelve baby, due in September, so she was a good 16 weeks along, and also showing. Both her and Charlie had come to agreement that after this one, there would be no more. A fact which even Molly had happily accepted.

James, Cassie, Cleo and Louis had all started Hogwarts that year and James and Cleo had been put straight into Gryffindor, while Cassie went into Ravenclaw and Louis had gone into Hufflepuff. Dominique was, much to her father's dismay, 100 percent Slytherin, while Roxanna had been put into Gryffindor, and now they were both stuck into their second year of Hogwarts, no longer as close as they once were.

Hermione had gotten a job, again, as headmistress of Hargreaves Primary School. Once they had seen her sitting in the waiting room for the interview, they had practically given her the job then and there. Hermione giggled, shaking her head, as Scorpius accidentally knocked over his pot of paint. Scorpius's eyes filled with tears, and he went 'Sorry, sorry, sorry' loudly, as Hermione sighed, and started to mop the orange paint up.

"It's okay sweetie, look, mess is all gone," she soothed, and Scorpius wiped his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve, sniffing. Scorpius, much to Hermione's distress, was a much more sensitive child then Narca-Jane had been, and whenever he did something that he deemed wrong, he would start bawling. It was slightly unnerving, especially when Hermione had been used to how Narca-Jane was when she was a child, very eager to cause trouble.

"Evening, 'Mione," she heard Draco's deep voice and she looked up to her husband and smiled at him. Scorpius shouted 'Daddy!' and ran over to Draco, hugging his father's legs. Hermione stood, and walked over to Draco, kissing him gently on the lips, while Scorpius went 'eww!'.

"Evening, honey," she said, smiling at him, and Draco grinned back, before she went back to chopping cucumber. "Hey Scorpy, why don't you show Daddy what you painted today?" she suggested, and Scorpius beamed proudly.

"Look, Daddy!" he said, pointing to his painting, and Draco bent down to look at it. He nodded thoughtfully, and Scorpius grinned. "It's you!" he said, and Draco blinked. The great, orange blob... was him? Gross. Draco forced a smile onto his face, and patted Scorpius on the head.

"It's great, Scorpy. Very orange," he said, and Scorpius nodded, smiling.

* * *

Narca-Jane rubbed her arm, as she walked out into the night, and leaned against the castle wall, looking into the dusky sky. She heard a giggle, and sighed. Great, she had walked out onto a couple making out. Yay for her. Adjusting her robes, she made sure her prefect's badge was in full view, as she walked around the corner, only to stop dead. Her mouth fell, and she stepped backwards, not making a sound. Covering her mouth, she turned and ran back into Hogwarts, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, as she rushed back to the Room of Requirement.

Teddy... she hated him! Her heart pounded against her chest, and she couldn't help but feel a pang of hate towards Teddy. She tried to shake the image of him from her mind. Teddy kissing Victorie, crushing her form against the wall furiously, hands on her hips with her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips fighting for dominance, and her just giving it to him. Her lower lip quivered, and she hit herself, snapping at her heart to snap out of it.

She wiped any trace of sadness from her face, and walked into the Room of Requirement, smiling at her friends. Stella had, at some point in her absence, turned into Puffball the chinchilla, and curled up in a pile of cushions, snoring happily to herself. Riley was out of boredom, playing with her own lion's tail, combing it's ends with her fingers, while Adalyn was still tackling the mountains of homework she had gotten. Raine looked up at Narca-Jane, and smiled.

"It's ready," she said and Narca-Jane's eyes widened excitedly, before she rushed over to Raine.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked, and Raine nodded yes, before holding out a glass bottle full of the potion to Narca-Jane.

"All it needs is to be tested. So, I was raking through some of the school album's, and I found this," Raine stated, taking a picture out her pocket. In the picture their were four men, all Gryffindors, in their seventh year, holding the Quidditch cup with big grins on their faces. One looked strangely like Narca-Jane's Uncle Harry, but she brushed it off. "If we can get the cup from the picture, we will know if the potion works or not. Wait, where is Teddy? I thought you were going to get him?"

"I was. But it seems he got to Victorie first. But never mind that! Let's test this potion!" she said, and Riley, Adalyn and Puffball all looked over at them, before Puffball leaped out of the pillow pile, landing neatly on her feet as Stella. Riley quickly rushed over to them, her eyes wide with joyful mischief, and Adalyn had a shocked look on her face. "Okay, so what do I do, Raine?" Narca-Jane asked, and Raine looked at her as if she was an idiot, before rolling her eyes.

"Place a drop of the potion on the picture, and then tap it with your wand," Raine said, and Narca-Jane nodded, before gently dripping some of the water like potion on the picture and tapping it with her wand. They all waited eagerly for something to happen, and when nothing did, they all gave sighs of dejection, sadness, and tiredness.

"Well that was a bloody waist of time," Riley stated with no eloquency whatsoever, and Stella frowned, before yawning.

"Let's just go to bed guys. No point in staying up any later," Narca-Jane sighed, before walking towards her bedroom door which had just appeared. She said 'Noght' before closign the door after her, and collapsing onto her bed. One by one, the others did the same, Adalyn giving up on her homework for sleep. They were all so tired, that none of them notice the picture starting to glow white, in the darkened room.


	2. Ex Girlfriends are Off Limits!

AN: Hello all! Yep, it's here! The sequel to the Mudbloods Daughter! Narca-Jane, Teddy, Stella, Raine, Riley and Adalyn are all in seventh year, Victorie is in fifth year. Set Four years after the last chapter of the Mudbloods daughter, so it's 2014. Set in April.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"Oi mate, where the bloody hell are we?" a deep, male voice hissed, as he pulled himself up from ground in the dark. Another was feeling around for his glasses, while the sandy haired scar faced boy was scrambling to his feet from under a more plump, fatter boy. Once the messy, black haired boy had managed to slip on his glasses, he looked around, and made the basic assumption they were in some sort of common room."Whys it so bloody dark? I can't see a- whoa!"

The room suddenly lit up, and the four boys had to cover their eyes from the brightness, before they could adjust their eyes to it and looked at their surrounds. Green, pink, blue and red piles of pillows in a corner surrounded by ceiling high bookshelves. A large, marble fireplace in the centre of the room, which was an ivory colour on the walls, with soft plush carpets. Three couches were around the front of the fire, and there was a cauldron in the fireplace, hanging above the fire. Over in the corner, was a kitchen, with marble surfaces and gold handles.

Settled into the area beside it, was a large table that seated six people, covered in books, and parchment and ink blotches. But really, the most intriguing feature was the shield above the fireplace. It was rimmed by silver, a large circle shape, and in the centre was a smaller circle with the shape of an ivory werewolf against a black background. After that the shield was split into five sections around them, an ivory wolf, eagle, chinchilla, fox and lion in each section, with a black background. Around the rims were carved the words Fluffy, Puffpall, Paws, Plushpaws, Pappy, Periwinkle. "Hey Prongs, does look this familiar to you?"

The boy with glasses looked at the black haired boy, and then shrugged. "Nope. Hey, where do you think those doors go?" he asked, and the sandy haired boy looked at him like he was an idiot.

"They are obviously bedrooms, Prongs. I mean look, they have names on the doors," he stated, when footsteps approached behind them. They all turned to see a blue haired boy looking at them with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, quickly whipping his wand from the sleeve of his Gryffindor robe. Teddy looked at the men, his eyes narrowing, as he looked towards Narca-Jane's bedroom door, a pang of worry hitting him dead on in the heart. The sandy haired boy looked at him, and then at the scars along his jawline. Teddy's eyes glinted yellow, as he snarled out the question again. "Who are you?"

"Look mate," the black haired boy said, running his hand through his hair, Teddy growled, when his wand was suddenly accio'd out of his hand, and straight into the outstretched one of Narca-Jane, wearing her pyjamas. The problem was, that her pyjamas consisted of green and silver Slytherin hot pants, and a green strappy top that barely covered her stomach, and was tight over her breasts. The black haired boy looked at her, and whistled approvingly.

"Fluffy, what's going on here?" Narca-Jane asked, her platinum curls loose and tangled. Teddy looked at her, before gesturing to the men.

"I just came in, and they were in here," he said, and Narca-Jane pursed her lips, before nodding, and looking at the men. She turned back to Teddy.

"Wake up the others," she ordered, and Teddy nodded, before going over to the bedroom doors and banging on them one by one. Narca-Jane turned to the men. "Okay, who are you?"

"How can you not know who we are? We are the Marauders! The famous Hogwarts pranksters? God, what year are you from!?" the black haired boy snapped, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened.

"You're THE Marauders? James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew? Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail? Oh my god!" Narca-Jane squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down in excitement. "How did you get here? How old are you anyway? Oh my god, your hair is awesome!" Narca-Jane said, running over to them, and feeling Sirius's hair. "It's so soft..." she said, smiling, and Teddy growled possessively.

"Paws!" he snapped, and Narca-Jane pulled her hand away from Sirius's head, and put her hands on her hips.

"See! This is why we broke up! You're so damn possessive! It's not like he's touching me or anything! I just complemented his hair for Merlin's sake!" Narca-Jane huffed, her eyes turning red, before she looked at the Marauders again, an expression of utmost horror on her face when she realised exactly what it meant for them to be in there time. Riley fell out her room, scratching her mane of hair tiredly, wearing her boyfriend Joseph's Puddlemore United t-shirt, and it hung of one shoulder.

Stella came out, doing her satin dressing gown, that went to mid thigh, up. Her dark blond curls were pulled into a ponytail, as she leaned against the fireplace, yawning. Raine stretched as she wandered out her room, and flopped onto the couch, wearing a pair of Gryffindor shorts, and a red sports bra. Her short hair was sticking up in spikes, so it looked a little like Teddy's. Instantly she started snoring again. Adalyn walked in last, her hair pulled into a messy bun, as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She wore a tank top, with a huge pair of blue jogging bottoms that hung of her waist.

And still, Teddy seemed unaffected, until Narca-Jane stretched, and looked at her fellow Honours. "Guys... the potion works," she said, and Stella's eyes widened. "I think... that it didn't work how we hoped it would though."

"What to you mean?" Adalyn asked, as she shook Raine awake. Raine sat up, rubbing her eyes. Narca-Jane looked at her as if she was an idiot, which normally, first thing in the morning, Adalyn was. She gestured to the Marauders.

"That is what I mean," she hissed, and Adalyn looked over at them, before gaping.

"That's.... oh my god. What have we done! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she panicked, and Stella quickly tried to calm her down, while Teddy and Narca-Jane looked at one another. Narca-Jane nodded, and turned to Adalyn.

"Adalyn! Stop it! We need to fix this, and we can't do it without you!" Narca-Jane snapped, and Adalyn took several deep breaths, before nodding, and looking at the Marauders.

"Okay, you four. What year is it?" she asked, and the four looked at each other, all wondering if she was crazy.

"It's 1978," Remus said, and Adalyn went rigid, before looking at Narca-Jane.

"Yeah, I can't fix this."

* * *

Sirius looked at Teddy with a hint of respect, as he pulled the five girls into the corner to discuss what was going on. When he was sure they were all distracted, Sirius turned to James and Remus. "Something seriously awesome is going on here," he stated, and James nodded. Remus frowned.

"But doesn't this seem odd to you? I mean, I think we are in Hogwarts, but... it's seriously different," he said, and Peter nodded, going along with everything Remus was saying. James looked at his friends, before leaning against the table.

"Yep, I mean that girl didn't even know who we were!" James said, and Sirius nodded furiously, saying 'Yeah, so wrong, that is!'. Remus sighed, and went to say something, when the platinum blond Slytherin came over to them again, biting her lip nervously. She rung her fingers, and the blue haired boy walked up behind her. Sirius quirked a black eyebrow, at the way the boy continued to stick to her, glowering at anyone who showed interest, even though they were apparently broken up now.

"Look, I think you guys might want to... sit down for this," she said, and Sirius shook his head, preferring to stand. "Listen, sit down. You are going to want to," she snapped, and Sirius smirked at her. She gave him a smirk back, and Sirius was struck by scary familiarity of the smirk. He sat down at the homework covered table, as did James. "Look... this is all our fault, and really, we never meant this to happen. The potion was supposed to create a duplicate version, not... this."

"What is this, exactly?" Remus asked, and the blue haired boy looked at him, almost pained, until the blond looked at him gently, placing her hand in his. She mouthed silent words to him, and he narrowed his eyes on her face, before nodding, and leaving her, going to his room. The blond sat on a chair, and looked at them seriously.

"Er..." she said, looking at him, as if debating what to call him, before deciding, "Remus. You said the year was 1978. It's really, really not. It's actually, well it's actually 2014," she stated. Sirius's eyes widened, Remus gaped, and James blinked.

"Holy mother fucker," James said, and Sirius nodded furiously, his sleek black hair shimmering. The girl bit her lip, running her hand through her hair, and went to say something when Remus interrupted her.

"Wait, are you saying that we've travelled... 36 years into the future?" Remus asked, and she nodded nervously, glancing over at boy's door.

"Holy crap, that means I'm like fifty six in this time!" Sirius shouted, and she frowned softly, looking at her hands, before nodding.

"Yeah... you're like... fifty six in this time," she said, unevenly, and Remus looked at her suspiciously, while Sirius moped moodily, crossing his arms. She quickly tried to change the subject. "So... er yeah... you're in the future, and we don't know how to send you back, because we screwed up the potion, and we have no antidote to it," she said quickly, but Remus's ears picked up the conversation that the other girls were having.

"...shush, they might hear you, Puffball. And of course Fluffy's taking it hard. It's his bloody father for Christ sake. We should just hope we don't accidentally bring back his mother, or he might go all emo on us and kill himself," the girl with glasses snapped, pulling the dark blonds robe shut more.

"It's so weird... Harry looks just like James... it's amazing. My god, how confusing is this? We already have a James Potter in this time. What are we..."

"Shut up, Plushpaws, he's listening," the red haired girl hissed, and they all looked at him, narrowing their eyes on him. Remus quickly looked back at the girl, who was being barraged by furiously angry questions from James and Sirius, while Peter looked saddened and scared as he looked from the Marauders to the girl.

"Look! I'm sorry okay! It was supposed to duplicate things, but it didn't! It's not our fault, and we don't know how to fix it yet. Give me a bloody break!" she finally yelled. She stood, and stormed to her room, slamming the door with a harsh bang behind her. Remus shook his head, giving the two boys a harsh look, when the blue boy came out his room, scratching the back of his neck.

"What happened?" he asked, and the red head frowned, nodded to the bedroom door with Paws on it.

"Paws got mad. My bet is, she's jumped off her balcony and gone for a run," the red head said, and the boy frowned. He looked at the girl with a mane for hair.

"Go after her. We still have to sort this huge mistake out," he stated, and the mane nodded, before running from the room, transforming into a light furred lioness, with a white collar as she did so. "And be careful! The first years already think there is a ghost lion wanting to eat them!" he yelled, and the lioness just roared, before pushing on the door and disappearing out of the Room of Requirement.

"That was awesome!" Sirius stated, and the boy rolled his eyes. "So... who are you anyway," he asked, looking at the group, and the boy looked at him, before looking at the girls who nodded tiredly, flopping down onto the couch as the fire roared to life.

"Just tell him. It's not like we can destroy time anymore than we possibly have," the red head moaned, leaning her head against the back of the couch, and closing her eyes. Teddy sighed, and sat down looking at the boys.

"My name is Teddy. Teddy Lupin," he stated, and Remus looked at him eyes wide. "Yes, yes. You're my father. Deal with it quickly. The red head on the couch is Adalyn Spears, she's a Ravenclaw. Stella is the one who is in the green dressing gown, Slytherin, and Raine Gray is the one with short black hair, in Gryffindor," Teddy yawned, his hair fading into a light brown colour, and falling longer into his eyes. "The lioness was called Riley Adams, she's a Gryffindor, and Narca-Jane was the one who you four all tried to kill with questions. She's Slytherin."

"And your ex-girlfriend, right?" Sirius asked, a smirk on his lips, and Teddy's lips set into a thin line.

"Yes. My ex-girlfriend," he stated. Sirius grinned, running his hand through his hair and tipping his seat back onto it's to back legs, crossing his arms. Teddy narrowed his eyes on his fellow seventeen year old boy. "But she is off-limits."

"Says who?" Sirius questioned, and for once, Teddy didn't have an answer.


	3. Morning Routines

AN: The sequel to the Mudbloods Daughter! Narca-Jane, Teddy, Stella, Raine, Riley and Adalyn are all in seventh year, Victorie is in fifth year. Set Four years after the last chapter of the Mudbloods daughter, so it's 2014. Set in April. Also, as celebration for the completion of The Mudblood's Daughter, I am asking all my loyally brilliant lovely reviewers who have stuck with me through all those sixty chapters, to have a clip of their favourite couple, or pairing in the story.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

When Narca-Jane came back to the Room of Requirement, the tension in the room was almost choking her. She had mud on her feet, leaves in her hair and was dripping wet with murky brown water, Riley was walking behind her, arms crossed and a stony look on her face. While Raine, Stella and Adalyn had passed out on the couch, exhausted as it was only five in the morning and they had been up for the last two hours. But what got her most was the mutinous glare on Teddy's face, and the cocky, attractive look on Sirius's face. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, everyone. Up, it's time to get another two hours of sleep in before class," she ordered, shaking Raine, Adalyn and Stella. They all humped, and moaned and groaned, before getting up and going to their rooms. Narca-Jane gave Riley a look, and she muttered 'yeah, yeah' before huffily marching to her room, closing the door behind her. Narca-Jane turned to Teddy, who pursed his lips. "Fluffy..." she threatened, taking a step closer to him, and Teddy shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you alone with them," he stated, and Narca-Jane gave him a cold, hard look.

"Teddy. I am soaking wet, I need to wash my hair, and I'm bloody exhausted. I do not have the time or the patience to deal with your stubbornness. Go to bed," Narca-Jane said in a scarily even tone, and their eyes met. They argued silently for a few seconds, before Teddy gave her a sharp nod and stood. She smiled softly at him, and he smiled back, before going to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Narca-Jane looked at the Marauders, avoiding looking at Peter for to long in case a look of hate slipped onto her face, and smiled. A new door, with the Marauders coat of arms appeared next to Teddy's.

"Okay, there is your room. Everything you need should be in there. If not, just ask and you'll get it. No alcohol, or sex toys. Or doors into the Slytherin Common Room. So go to bed. We have to meet McGonnagle in the morning to see if she knows how to fix this," Narca-Jane sighed, and the Marauders looked at each other, confused, before Remus looked at her.

"Why can't we ask Dumbledore?" he asked, and Narca-Jane's expression wilted into one of pure sadness.

"Albus isn't with us anymore. He died in the war," she said and the boys gaped. 'WHAT!?' chorused from Sirius and James, while Remus looked at the table sadly. Narca-Jane bit her lip, before looking at them. "But we can discuss it all tomorrow. now get to bed."

"Hold on. I am Head Boy. You can't order me around," James protested, and Narca-Jane walked over him, before tearing his badge from his grey jumper.

"Not in this time, your not," she stated. She wasn't use to people not doing as she told them, other than her friends, and these people were most certainly not her friends. "Now go to bed."

James glared at her, and she glowered back, before Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled James into the room, Peter following like a lost little puppy. Narca-Jane sighed, and turned to go to her room, when her name was called. Frowning, she turned to see Remus looking at her. "What? It's late," she said, and he looked at her seriously.

"You lied to Sirius about him being fifty-six," he stated, and Narca-Jane's eyes narrowed.

"No, I didn't," she said, her tone cautious, and he quirked an eyebrow at her, and crossed his arms. Narca-Jane sighed. "Okay, so maybe I did. What does it matter? Hopefully McGonnagle will know how to send you home, and the less you know the better," she stated, and Remus sighed.

"Yeah, but we will still need to know the more important things. Like the fact that Teddy's my son, and if we're alive!" Remus said, and Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, before looking at him sadly.

"What good would it do? Wouldn't it be better to let him go back and believe that he actually has a life here? He isn't... dead... than to lose all hope in life and suffer for the rest of time until his death?" Narca-Jane pleaded, waving her hands around. Remus frowned, and shook his head.

"We deserve to know everything. We don't deserve to be lied to," Remus said stonily, and Narca-Jane frowned, looking at him sadly. Her silver eyes searched his face.

"Are you sure you want to know? Some of it's really bad," she questioned, and he nodded. "Very well. You can go without sleep, cause I'm going to bed," she snapped, before going over to the bookshelf's. She pulled out a dusty looking book, about three thousand pages thick, and dropped it in front of him. "This book was written by my mother. It contains everything that happened over the last thirty six years, What Actually happened, not what everyone else says happened. Although that is in the book as well. You'll know everything you need to know."

Then she left him, closing her bedroom door behind her. Remus picked up a book, and looked at the title. "Memoirs of the Truth," he read, before opening it and resigning himself to two hours of reading.

* * *

Remus had just reached the middle of the book, when the girls all fell out their rooms, running towards the bathroom. 'Oh my god!', 'I can't believe we slept in so late!' and 'Don't hog the bloody mirror, Puffball!' shot from bathroom, as Teddy wandered out his room, cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck, heading towards the kitchen area. "Did anyone owl Auntie 'Mione?" he shouted, and Narca-Jane shouted back 'I did!', walking out of the bathroom and putting her fist sized silver hoops into her ears.

"Did you send that birthday present for Uncle George to him? And the apology for it being late?" Narca-Jane asked, as Teddy handed her a cup of steaming black coffee. Teddy nodded, reaching out to adjust her shirt collar as it was still pointing up to the ceiling like a vampire cape. Her Slytherin tie was around her neck, tucked into her cropped grey vest, and she wore a grey mini-skirt that was just past mid thigh. She wore black tights, with a pair of black pumps, and she had yet to put on her Slytherin robe. "Good, I don't want him to think we forgot him."

"I don't think he will ever think that, Paws," Stella said, fluffing her hair as she walked out of the bathroom, in only underwear, sticking and a suspender belt. She walked over to Narca-Jane and Teddy, leaned between them and lifted a cup of creamy coffee, before looking at Teddy. "Three sugars?" she asked, and the completely unaffected boy nodded. "Good, coffee can never be too sweet," she said, winking, and then going to her room.

Riley ran out the bathroom, and Remus felt slightly put off that none of them really seemed to notice he was here, as she ran past him, wearing her bra, and school skirt, with stripy red and orange socks, with black shoes. Her shirt and tie were in her hands. "Fluffy, do me a favour and fix this. Raine, the bloody klutz, dropped it in the bath."

Teddy sighed, and put down his cup of coffee, which prompted Narca-Jane to walk over to Remus. She smiled and sat opposite him. "You look like there was just a full moon, Remus," she said, and he frowned at her, away to ask how she knew, even though he knew by the scars on Teddy's jaw that he was a werewolf. "Oh, trust me, I know a werewolf when I see one. Teddy is a werewolf, and so is my dad."

"Your dad is a werewolf?" Remus asked, and Narca-Jane nodded, looking at her watch and sipping her coffee.

"Oh yeah. Five years in May. Teddy though, he's been a werewolf since birth," Narca-Jane said, before Adalyn walked out the bathroom, her uniform pristine, and her hair pulled into a tight bun. "Hey Pappy, will you tell Cartland that I'm going to be late for the Prefect's meeting? I know he's a total stuck up arse-face, and he makes you want to hurl up your breakfast, but if I tell the others they will forget," Narca-Jane asked her, receiving an indignant yell from Riley who was doing up her shirt over her Weird Sisters t-shirt.

Remus looked down at the book in his hands, frowning. Not only had his werewolf gene destroyed is life, but it had also destroyed his sons. And according to the book in his hands, one of his closest most trusted friends, Peter, was gong to betray all of them to Voldemort. Narca-Jane looked at the look on his face, and sighed, putting her hand on his arm.

"I know, it's hard to accept it, but you have to. Beside's you actually remembering reading this will be improbable. McGonnagle wont let you," she stated, and Remus looked at her, mixed emotions on his face, when she shouted for Teddy to wake up the Marauders.

"Now come on, we have to go and meet Professor McGonnagle in 15 minutes."


	4. Why The Truth Hurts

AN: The sequel to the Mudbloods Daughter! Narca-Jane, Teddy, Stella, Raine, Riley and Adalyn are all in seventh year, Victorie is in fifth year. Set Four years after the last chapter of the Mudbloods daughter, so it's 2014. Set in April. Also, as celebration for the completion of The Mudblood's Daughter, I am asking all my loyally brilliant lovely reviewers who have stuck with me through all those sixty chapters, to have a clip of their favourite couple, or pairing in the story.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"This is disastrous! What you blasted Honours have done could affect the very fabric of time itself! Honestly, I would have expected this from your parents, possibly not Miss Granger, I mean Mrs Malfoy, Narca-Jane, but definitely from Mister Potter, or Mister Weasley! Not from your group though, no matter how much you desire to destroy my patience with you!" Minerva snapped at Narca-Jane, who stood in front of the sloppily dressed Marauders, her head high as she looked at her with a look of pure indifference only a Slytherin could have.

"Professor, you can not seriously say this is the worst thing we have done. Remember Tony McArthy?" Narca-Jane asked, and Minerva pursed her lips.

"I think everyone remembers Mister McArthy, Miss Hallows. And I am sure a lot of people miss him as well. What you lot did to that poor boy," Minerva shook her head. Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, and looked at the Marauders. They looked at her with confused expressions.

"Tony was a first year, in our fifth year. We warned him that if he was going to follow us around, to learn how to use protection charms really quickly. We have a habit of blowing things up by accident. He, unfortunately for everyone, as he was such a sweet boy, was one of those things. He's been in St Mungos ever since," Narca-Jane said, and Remus looked at her horrified. Narca-Jane sighed. "What? We couldn't help that the potion went wrong!"

"That happens to you a lot, doesn't it," Sirius said slyly, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Only when the reason for the potion is definite," she stated, before looking back at Minerva, who was looking at Narca-Jane gravely. Narca-Jane instantly turned serious, her arms falling to her side, as Minerva looked at the Marauders with a hint of sadness. "Professor, you have to be able to send them back. It's.... impossible for them to stay here. They can't stay."

"I'm afraid, Miss Hallows, that they have no choice. As we did not know about the potion you were making, or the ingredients you used, we have no possible way of creating a spell or potion to send them back," Minerva explained, and Narca-Jane blinked, before James and Sirius exploded.

"What do you bloody mean we can't go back!? We just won the Quidditch Cup! I just got Lily to go out with me! She's going to think I bloody stood her up!" James roared, slamming his fists on Minerva's desk. Sirius glowered furiously.

"We have lives back then! You can't expect us to just... STOP THEM! We have to go back!" he shouted, and Peter nodded, fearfully. Remus looked at Narca-Jane, who steeled her expression.

"Okay, look, we will find a reversal to this whole problem, so stop panicking!" Narca-Jane snarled at them, and James and Sirius glowered at her.

"For now, you four will just have to stay here. I will inform the other Professors of this, and the situation at hand. I am sure that you four will be on your best behaviour. For now, I leave you in Miss Hallows care, and she will organise sleeping quarters for you. I am sure the Honours House would do, am I right, Miss Hallows?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Narca-Jane who gaped at her, nodding. "Very well, off to breakfast then. Oh, and before you go, it may be a good idea to come up with different identities for yourself. We already have one James Potter in this school. Oh, and Miss Hallows, I will be owling your family after breakfast."

The group nodded, and James looked her curiously, before Narca-Jane butted in him asking any questions, a pout on her face.

"Come on, guys. No use going hungry," Narca-Jane sighed, heading out of the office. James and Sirius looked ready to kill someone, but at the prospect of food, they quickly followed, stomachs rumbling loudly. Remus looked at Peter, who was cowerign under the glare that Minerva was giving him, before grabbing him by the arm and walking out the office.

* * *

The Honours all waved at Narca-Jane as she walked into the hall, her head held high, and an air of confidence surrounding her. They were all sat at the Ravenclaw table, Stella, Adalyn and Raine on one side, Teddy, Victorie and Riley on the other. The head seat was saved for her. Victorie glared at Narca-Jane as she walked past her and sat in her seat, while the first year generation of Honours, Cassie, Cleo, James S and Louis all grinned at her.

Dominique sat with the other Slytherin second years, green streaks in her blond hair. They were talking with one another, and glarign at the Gryffindors across the hall. Roxanne was sitting with her fellow Gryffindors, and they glared right back. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked around the hall, at the difference thirty six years could make. And how much actually stayed the same. They quickly went and sat with the Honours, slightly off put at their surrounding. The entire hall went silent.

'What are they doing?', 'Do they even know who they are?' and 'Oh my god, what's happening?' was some of the whispers heard, as everyone looked over at them with confused, scared and slightly wonderous looks on their faces. The Honours paid no heed to the whispers and glances, continueing to eat their breakfast and talk amongst themselves. The dark brown haired boy looked at him with big hazel eyes, and freckles on his nose. He looked almost just like James, only without glasses.

A girl with a dark chocolate curly ponytail, and blue streaks blinked, looking from the boy to James with big violet eyes. "I'm confused," she said, and the girl opposite her, who looked exactly like her, only with red streaks smiled and patted her on the head.

"It don't take much, does it Cassie," she said, and the girl named Cassie stuck her tongue out at her, before looking at Sirius. Her eyes lit up, and she sighed dreamilly, putting her chin in her hand. The boy quickly shoved her, and the blond boy that sat opposite him snorted into his breakfast when Cassie's arm slipped, and her face landed in her bacon and beans. Narca-Jane looked up, and then sighed at Sirius and James. "James, come here a minute," she said, and both James and the boy stood to go over to her.

They looked at each other, and the younger James looked at Narca-Jane. "Er, Narca-Jane, what's going on?" he asked, and Narca-Jane quickly came up with a story.

"Oh, guys, this is Leo James. He's new, so McGonnagle asked me to keep an eye on him and his friend. You can call him, er," she looked at James for help. He shrugged and said 'Prongs'. "Yeah, you can call him Prongs."

"Who are the others than?" James asked.

"Orion James," Sirius said, putting his arm around James shoulder. "We're cousins," he stated, and James S quirked an eyebrow. Sirius or Orion as he was now called, smirked, and Prongs nodded.

"My name is Remus Gray," Remus said, and everyone looked at Raine. Raine blinked.

"What? He's my cousin on my dad's side," she stated, and Remus nodded. Cleo looked at her, quirking at eyebrow.

"Your family have a thing for 'R' names don't they," she asked, and both Raine and Riley stuck her tongue out at the first year. James had sat down and started eating his breakfast, before he looked at Peter.

"What a minute, you know, you look just like Peter Pettigrew," he stated, furrowing his eyebrows. "That man was a bastard. Got ma gramps and grams killed. Tried to kill ma da-"

"James, hush up. Now," Narca-Jane ordered, and James looked at her confused, while Peter's pasty white complexion paled even more, when Prongs and Sirius looked at him, confused. James frowned.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. Peter Pettigrew was a coward, and everyone knows it. The only reason he didn't kill my dad, was because my dad reminded him that he had saved that rat's ass once before and he owed him big time," James stated, not catching the now furious looks on Sirius and Prong's faces, and the saddened one on Remus's. Narca-Jane stood, and marched round to him, covering his mouth.

"I said to hush up, James Sirius Potter, or else I'll owl Uncle Harry and tell him your telling strangers private family stories. Again," she threatened, and Teddy smiled approvingly, before Victorie glowered at him. James and Narca-Jane battled with their eyes, before he licked her hand. Narca-Jane quickly pulled it away, wiping it on her shirt. "Ew! Gross!" she grimaced. James suck his tongue out at her.

"I'm going. Coming Cassie?" he asked, and Cassie nodded, grabbing her book bag. She told Cleo and the blond boy she called 'Louis' to hurry up, before following James out of the hall. Adalyn looked at her watch, and then looked apologetically Honours.

"I'll see you back in the house, okay. I have double Potions with Professor Nott," Adalyn stated, and Riley smirked.

"Hot Professor Nott? Oh, I think I'll come with you," she said, and Adalyn shook her head, before leaving, Riley running after her, grinning to herself. Stella shook her head, and then winked at some fifth year Ravenclaw boys, who was watching her every move. Prongs and Orion were looming over Peter now, who was looking at them fearfully, while Remus tried to hold them back.

"Padfoot, Prongs, we don't want to make a scene!" Remus tried to coerce them into backing down but Sirius growled.

"Oh no, I really want to make a scene. This asshole got James... and probably Lily killed, he has no right to be here!" Sirius snarled, and Peter cowered, his eyes tearful, as Teddy stood to help his father. Remus smiled at him thankfully. "How dare he call himself our friend! He is a traitor!"

"Not yet, he isn't," Remus tried, and Prongs hissed.

"But he will be," he spat out at Peter, who whimpered, curling into a ball in his seat. Narca-Jane and Raine were standing, and the entire hall had fell into silence at the look on Narca-Jane's face. She was pissed, and when the Leader of the Honours was pissed off, you got out the way, sharpish.

"Stop it right now," she said, her tone scarily even, as she slowly walked towards them. Stella stood as well, now following them nervously. Victorie stayed in her seat, confused and looking at Teddy worriedly. Prongs and Sirius still struggled against Remus and Teddy. "That is it, I have had enough!" Narca-Jane yelled, and she shoved Peter from his seat. "Get out of here, unless you want to be killed," she hissed.

Peter quickly scampered away, and Orion whipped out his wand, aiming it at his form and firing a few hexes at him, before Narca-Jane slapped him hard across the face. "Get a grip! Right now!" she ordered, and Sirius glowered at her furiously, his handsome features contorting into a dark shadowed look. She softened the harshness of her look, and placed a hand softly on his chest. "I know you feel betrayed, and I know he will betray you in the future, or the past, or whatever. Trust me, I do," she said, glancing at Teddy sadly, and he looked guiltily at Victorie.

"But you have to calm down, here is not the place to argue this," she told him, and Sirius glared for a few more moments, before nodding and backing down. Narca-Jane turned to Prongs. "You too, Prongs. It's no use going to Azkaban here, when you can just wait until your home," Narca-Jane stated, and Prongs breathed slowly, before nodding. "And... there is someone I really think you ought to meet."


	5. Knowing Your Children

AN: The sequel to the Mudbloods Daughter! Narca-Jane, Teddy, Stella, Raine, Riley and Adalyn are all in seventh year, Victorie is in fifth year. Set Four years after the last chapter of the Mudbloods daughter, so it's 2014. Set in April. Oh, and from now on, the Marauders will be called their nicknames.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Hermione smiled at her cousin, and hugged her tightly. Charissa laughed, and hugged her cousin back. "Uh, Hermione, you're crushing my ribs," Charissa gasped, when Hermione hugged her tighter. Hermione apologised and let the pregnant woman go. Charissa smiled thankfully, running her hand through her shoulder lenth curls. Hermione gaped.

"Oh my god! You got a haircut! It's so pretty, but why did you cut it?" Hermione asked, fingering the short curls, and Charissa shrugged. Charissa's hair had been long, almost to the back of her knees. Honestly, Charissa had just got sick of sitting on it, and stopping her sixth month old son Corvine sucking on her hair, or the three year old Claria-Jane pulling on it. Corvine looked up at them from his pram, his dirty blond hair sicking up in every direction and dirt on his cheeks and hands. He was missing a shoe, and he was grinning like an idiot.

"I thought it was time for a change," Charissa said, unbuckling Corvine's seat, and lifting him so she was holding the back of his head and the base of his bottom with one arm. "Merlin, its been forever, how long now?" she asked, referring to the amount of time it had been since they had last seen each other. Corvine cooed and ahhed, trying to grab Charissa's hair and failing huffily.

They both sat on Hermione's patio, while Scorpius and Claria-Jane drew at the kiddie table in the kitchen. Kathy, ten years old now, was sitting at the dinner table doing her homework for her primary seven class. Hargreaves had seven years, and you started when you were three, and then went on up till ten. Cassali, Lucien and Bilius, now seven, six and five, were playing dress up, because Cassali was in charge of those two, and tea party in the living room, while Elizabeth and Esmeralda watched Spongebob. Charlotte was playing keepie ups in the garden.

"I think it was... last summer. Before this one here was born," Hermione stated, wiggling her finger in Corvine's face. He went 'Baa!' and grabbed it. Hermione laughed. Corvine was adorable, with big round cheeks, and large puppy dog hazel eyes, with freckles under the dirt on his face. "Oh, he is so sweet. And now look at you, pregnant again! God, Charlie can't keep it in his pants, can he?"

Charissa laughed, when Charlotte shouted for her attention. Charlotte was still the same as she had been four years old, now nine years old. She had two long curly red pigtails on either side of her head, with a baseball cap on top of her head. Dirt streaked across one freckled cheek, and on her hands she wore fingerless goalie gloves with Velcro straps. She had on a Holyhead Harpies quidditch shirt, complete with spaghetti sauce stains, and red ketchup stain and mud permanently coating it. She had ripped, faded and grass stained jeans on, with one leck tucked into her sock, and old, worn trainers that had deffinitly seen better days. In her hands, was a mud covered football.

"Hey Mum! Mum! Watch this Mum! Look at what I can do!" she yelled, and Charissa looked over at her daughter, shifiting corvine so he was sitting in her lap.

"I'm watching, sweetheart!" Charissa called back, and Charlotte grinned, before proceeding to do a series of fifty keepie ups, with the heel of her foot, back of her neck, toe of her foot and her shoulders, before heading the ball into Hermione's chicken hutch. "That was brilliant! I bet you could out do Beckham, sweetie!" Charissa yelled, and Charlotte beamed. "Go get your ball sweetie, before the chickens peck a hole into it."

Charlotte's eyes widened, and she leaped over the hutch fence to get her ball, landing daintily on her feet. Charissa giggled, and looked at Hermione, who was grinning at Charissa. "You are like, so brilliant with them," Hermione stated, and Charissa laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm their mother, Hermione. It's just natural. You can bet, in at least three minutes, Essie and Lizzie will come through and moan that their bored. And then I'll give them their face paint. I just know them," Charissa shrugged. Hermione looked at her, in awe.

"How do you do it? Know which one is which and their personalities?" Hermione asked, and Charissa blinked, before saying 'It's easy'. "How is it easy? There is eleven of them!"

"Wel, I find it easy. You see, Cassie and Cleo, they are the eldest, they set the rules, they have the big sister thing going for them. Then Kathy is the incredibly smart one. She always has been. Takes after you. Charlotte is obsessed with any type of sport she can every learn, mainly Quidditch and Football though. The Essie and Lizzie, they are always in trouble and on the go," Charissa said, just as Essie and Lizzie came through, moaning they were bored. Hermione gaped, as Charissa pulled two tubs of facepaint out her handbag and handed them to the twins.

"Don't get them on the furniture, and put them on in the kitchen," Charissa stated, and they nodded gleefully, before running into the kitchen. Charissa saw the look Hermione was giving her. "What?"

"How did you know?" she asked, and Charissa laughed.

"Everytime we go to someone's house, they get bored. So I bring something different for them to do everytime," she shrugged. "So yeah, where was I? Okay, then you have Bilius. He's really sensitive, and is good at problem solving, then there is Lucien, who is like his father and obsessed with Dragons. Cassali has them both wrapped around her finger, and because she is such a girly girl, she makes them play tea parties and dress up with her. Claria-Jane is very independant, artistic, and Corvine here, is my baby boy and for now that's all he can be."

"Wow... That's... cofusing," Hermione chuckled and Charissa smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she giggled, before Corvine clapped his hands, going 'Laa!'. "Yeppers, sweetie. Lalala! Hahaha!" Corvine grinned, hitting his fists on the table and jumping up and down.

"Hey ma! Bilius made Cassali cry!" Lucien yelled, and Charissa heard Bilius yell 'Did not', before the two started to fight. Cassali wailed, and yelled 'Mother! They broke my tea cup!'. Charissa took a deep breath closing her eyes, before standing and holding Corvine on her hip.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Charissa asked, and Hermione hid a grin, nodding. Charissa went into the house, and Scorpius came running out, when Charissa closed the door behind her. Hermione giggled, and shook her head, while Scorpius hid behind her legs.

"Why's Auntie Kissa so mad, Mommy?" he asked, and Hermione shook her head, giggling.

"She's just dealing with her life her way," Hermione said, just as a Minerva's owl swooped down into the garden, dropping an official looking letter in front of Hermione. "Oh god... what's your sister done this time?"

Scorpius grinned. "I dunno."

* * *

Prongs looked at Narca-Jane with a look of confusion, as they stood in front of the fireplace at the Honours House. "What are we doing here?" he asked her, and Narca-Jane smiled at him. Padfoot and Moony sat on the coffee table, behind them, watching her curiously, while Teddy stood close by, arms crossed and leaning against the white walls. "Narca-Jane?"

"Just wait, okay," she whispered, before the fire roared to life, and her Uncle Harry's face appeared in the flames. "Hiya Uncle Harry! Hiya daddy, cause I know your there to!" she called into the fire and Harry smiled at her and waved, while her father peeked his head in and did the same, before disappearing again. "Uncle Harry, I know you're busy with work, but I thought that there would be someone you might like to meet someone."

"Who, sweetie, I am busy," he asked, and Narca-Jane smiled.

"Well... it's your dad, Uncle Harry," Narca-Jane said, and Harry blinked in confusion. 'Wha...what?' he stammered, and Narca-Jane pulled Prongs into Harry's view. "Prongs, meet Harry. Your son."

"Wow... that's... wierd...." Harry said, blinking. "God, I'm old enough to be your father. That's so... weird. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Prongs said, looking at Harry with wide eyes. It was like looking in a mirror, at a future reflection of himself. Only... "You have Lily's eyes."

Harry laughed, and nodded. "Yep. You end up married to her," he stated, and James smirked happily, looking at Padfoot.

"See, Padfoot. Told you I was going to marry her," he mocked, and Padfoot stuck his tongue when they heard Harry's breath hitch.

"Sirius? Is Remus there as well? Narca-Jane, what did you do?" Harry asked, and Narca-Jane looked guiltily at her uncle, scratching her neck. Harry sighed. "Narca-Jane... what did you do this time?"

"Why does everyone say that?" she muttered, before looking at Harry. He honestly looked exactly like Prongs, it was amazing, and his hair was completely messed up. "Look, Uncle Harry. It was a duplicating potion gone wrong. Okay? We didn't want to brink them to this time, it was an accident. Can't you just be grateful for this chance to get to know him?"

Harry looked at his best friends daughter, long and hard, before he nodded. Narca-Jane smiled, and said 'Thank you', before turning to the Marauders. "I'll leave you alone. You'll need some peace, and I have to go to class," she stated, before turning back to the fire. "I love you, Daddy, and you uncle Harry!" she called into the fire, and Harry nodded, while Draco peeked his head in the fire and said 'I love you' back.

Narca-Jane smiled, before grabbing Teddy's arm, and dragging him from the room, waving goodbye to the Marauders. "Have fun!" she called, before forcing him out the room.

Prongs turned to the fire, and looked at Harry, who grinned.

"So, what do you want to know... dad?" he asked, and Prongs grinned.

"Everything."


	6. Cheater Cheater, Not A Keeper!

AN: If you review I'll update. If not, I won't. But thanks to everyone who is. :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"Paws, this isn't class," Teddy whispered huskily, when Narca-Jane shoved him in a broom cupboard. The cupboard was tiny, so they were pressed completely against each other, and Teddy had a broom lodged between his shoulder blades. The cupboard was just, and there were spiderwebs above their heads. Teddy heard Narca-Jane cast a locking spell on the door, and then felt her eyes on his face, as even with the full moon getting close, he still couldn't see a thing.

He could feel every curve on Narca-Jane's body pressing against his stomach, his chest, and his hands where stretched on either side of her head, against the door. He was bent of slightly, and her front was pressed dead against him, including her breasts. Narca-Jane had her hands on either side of him, gripping the back of his robe, as she shoved her lips up to meet his. Teddy grunted at the sudden contact, but quickly responded heatedly, his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her lower half flush against him.

Narca-Jane moaned, and melted into him, her hands going from his back up to his hair, gripping it harshly with her fists, and pulling his mouth harder against his, her tongue licking his bottom lip, and then darting in when he opened his mouth. "This... isn't... working," he barked, and he quickly twisted so his back was against the door, her legs were around his waist, and his knees were crushing the brooms.

She smiled into his lips, and quickly he made work of erasing it, by shoving himself harder against her, and his hand went to the back of her neck, tilting her head to give him better access to her mouth. His lips barraged her mouth, attacking her lips furiously, and she shivered in delight, before battling him for dominance. He slipped his hands down her front, over her breasts, and flat stomach, before gripping her robe, and slipping it down her arms, onto the dirty floor. Her fingers made quick, precise work of the buttons on his shirt, and he lifted hers above her head.

"We... have... to... stop..." she keened, in between the almost painfully passionate kisses he was giving her. He moved his lips from hers, and over her jaw, massaging her jaw and neck with his lips, before sucking on her collarbone, and licking it mercilessly. Narca-Jane huffed, and then bucked against him, causing his head to go flying from her neck, and bang against the door.

"You... started this... Paws," he seethed, and Narca-Jane just latched and arm around his neck, and pulled herself right against him, so his skin practically burned at the sensation. She bit his ear, before kissing it, and the caressing his jaw with her lips.

"I know," she whispered, almost sadly, before biting down hard on his collarbone, causing him to jerk against her.

* * *

Narca-Jane had her back to him, as he pulled his shirt back on, and did up his belt. Every time this happened, she just felt guiltier and guiltier. It was always her to start it, and while Teddy didn't put up a fight, she knew that it was so wrong for her to do that to him. To, even though it was her who broke up with him, keep on sleeping with him even when he was in a relationship with Victorie. It wasn't fair to him, or as much as she hated to say, fair to Victorie. "Why do you keep doing this, Narca-Jane?" she heard Teddy sigh behind her.

"I...I don't really know," she whispered sadly, and he wrapped his arms around her neck, and pulled her back against his chest. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, exhausted. "But it has too stop," she breathed, and she felt Teddy nod.

"The questionis, will it though?" Teddy asked. They heard the bell ring, signalling the end of their second lesson, and the sound of students filing into the hall. They stayed silent, before Narca-Jane shrugged him off, and pulled on her robe.

"Yes. It will. This can not happen anymore. I am stopping it right now," Narca-Jane stated, and Teddy quirked an eyebrow down at her in the dark. "You and..._Victorie_... deserve a chance. And I shouldn't be sabotaging that."

She tried to turn, but was trapped between Teddy and the brooms. "Ugh," she groaned, trying to duck under his arm, but he blocked her and looked her in the eyes. "Teddy, let me go," she behest him, and he stayed strong over her.

"What makes you think I'm going to let it end? Really?" he implored, and Narca-Jane sighed.

"You have to, I'm not your girlfriend, Teddy," Narca-Jane said, and then she turned Teddy so his was standing behind her, and unlocked the cupboard, stepping out into the now empty hall and heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Teddy waited a few minutes, before following her, eyebrows furrowed furiously.

* * *

Lunch was tense, and everyone, even the very happy Prongs, was affected by it. Teddy and Narca-Jane avoided looking at each other, and Victorie sat beside Teddy awkwardly, while Stella and Riley, who assumed that Teddy and Narca-Jane had had another fight because of Victorie, glared at her. Padfoot looked at Narca-Jane, who smiled at him politely. "So, when's the next Quidditch game?" he asked, just to meake conversation, and instantly everyone sopke.

"OMG! Quidditch! We so forgot!" and "Oh crap! Who's playing next? God I hope it isn't Slytherin!", "Thank god we already had the Gryffidor versus Slytherin game" and a "Yeah, which Gryffindor beat ya'll in!" chorused from the group. Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, and pulled out her schedule. As Slytherin Quidditch Captain, if they werenext, she was going to be in so much trouble if she didn't get the pitch.

"Shit. It's Slytherin verses Hufflepuff. Which means I'm up against Miranda again. And I have to play with _Jon and Silena _again," she shuddered with disdgust as she said their names. Moony looked at her confused.

"Who's Jon and Silena?" he asked, and the doors to the Great Hall opened as if by magic. In strode in the very people Moony had just asked about, noses in the air with an air of superiority around them, and a look of disgust on their faces. Silena smirked triumphantly at Narca-Jane with frozen grey eyes, flipping her white, blue streaked hair over her shoulder, her marble skin shining in the light of the sun. She walked right past the group, and sat with a group of Sytherin seventh year girls.

Jon, however, walked over to Narca-Jane. His white hair hung around his flawless face, and his skin gleamed,as he looked at Narca-Jane with soft hazel eyes, towering over her at 6'3. Narca-Jane looked at him, her eyes the famous Malfoy silver. "Can I help you, Rosen?" she asked, and he smirked at her.

"There are many ways you could help me, Narca-Jane, but none of them are fit to be said in public. However, over dinner in Hogsmeade they are," he said, his tone smooth and silky. Narca-Jane shuddered in disgust, which he mistook for desire. "Say, Saturday, Madame Puddifoot's, about seven?"

Narca-Jane, even though she was a Slytherin, still found it difficult hurt anyone's feelings, especially when it's someone who's braved her friends to ask her out. "Look, Jon," she started, furrowing her eyebrows, and Padfoot, seeing her distress, flung his arm over her shoulder, and smirked at Jon.

"Sorry, Rosen, was it? Yeah, Narca-Jane's with me now. Yeah, too late, mate," he said, and Jon frowned, before standing up straight, and glowering.

"Very well. Sorry to bother you, Hallows," Jon snarled, and Narca-Jane nodded guiltily.

"See you at Quidditch practice, then," Narca-Jane said, while Teddy fumed in his seat, glaring at Jon. Padfoot smirked, and Jon glared at him, before going over to the Slytherin Table and sittign with his sister. Narca-Jane sighed, and Padfoot grinned at her. "Thanks for that, Padfoot," she whispered, and Padfoot grinned.

"So, how about it? Wanna go out with me?" he asked, and Teddy bit back a snarl, while Narca-Jane pondered it, before nodding.

"Sure," she said, and Padfoot grinned at her, before talking to Prongs. Teddy glared at Narca-Jane, who glowered back, before eating her lunch.


	7. Merchieftainess Murcas

AN: If you review I'll update. If not, I won't. But thanks to everyone who is. :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Hermione had been running through her potions book, ever since Charissa had left after dinner. She knew that there was NO way on this planet, that a duplication potion could bring people back from the past. Not a chance in hell. Especially not when it was a potion she had created.

Scorpius looked at his mother curiously, his legs crossed, wearing his Slytherin pyjamas that Draco had bought for him, and sitting on the kitchen table. He had pink and purple face paint on his face. Esmeralda and Elizabeth had, in their face paint rampage, gotten to him. "Mommy? What's wrong? What did Narcy do this time?" he asked, his voice gleeful.

Hermione looked at him, and smiled softly, patting his dimpled, lightly freckled cheek softly. "Nothing, sweetie. Your sister's just got herself into a little bit of bother," Hermione said, and Scorpius looked at her confused. Draco came up behind Scorpius, and scooped him up, causing Scorpius to squeal, and shout happily. Hermione laughed, when Draco playfully dropped Scorpius on the couch, and proceeded to tickle him to death. Scorpius laughed into he ran out of breath, kicking and hitting, begging Draco to stop.

"Daddy - hahaha - stop - wheeze - it - HAHAHA!" Scorpius shrieked, and Hermione shook her head, a huge smile on her face. Draco let Scorpius regain his breathing, panting happily, before lifting him into his arms, and balancing him on his hip. Scorpius grinned, and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I love you, daddy!" he pronounced, and Draco smiled, rubbing noses with his button nosed son.

"I love you too, squirt," Draco said, and Hermione slyly pulled her phone out of her pocket, and snapped a picture of the two, before putting it back in her phone, looking innocent.

"Mommy! You took a picture of us!" Scorpius yelled, and Draco quirked an eyebrow, when Hermione shook her head, saying 'No, I didn't'. Draco smirked, and looked at Scorpius, who looked back, smirking the exact same smirk. "Mommy's lying, Daddy," Scorpius whispered, and Draco nodded.

"Yes, and do you know what happens to Mommy's who lie?" Draco whispered, lowering Scorpius to the ground. Scorpius shook his head, his innocent eyes wide. "They get punished."

Then he ran at Hermione, who shrieked, when Draco scooped her up in his arm. 'Put me down! Put me down!' she shouted, and Draco grinned evilly at her. "Very well then," he said, dropping her on the couch, he held up his hands menacingly, and her eyes widened when she realised what he was going to do.

"No! Draco, no! Don't you dar-" she shouted, when he dived on her, and began tickling her mercilessly. "DRAY! Stop! Please!" she gasped out in between her loud, rambunctious howls, and Scorpius whooped, in stitches while his dad tickled his mother. "DRACO!" she shrieked, and Draco stopped tickling her, looking her in the eyes, a content smile on his face. Hermione smiled back gently, and he placed his hand on her cheek, before kissing her softly.

"EWW!" Scorpius squawked, and Hermione and Draco looked at him, while he bounced up and down, pointing at them, going 'Gross! Gross! Gross!'. Draco chuckled, and Hermione shook her head, before kissing Draco again.

"I love you," he whispered, and she nodded.

"I love you too," she said back, and Scorpius went quiet, before sitting on his bottom, yawning. Draco sighed, and stood, going over to the tired four year old. He gathered the boy in his arms, and Scorpius yawned tiredly. Hermione smiled, and sat up, coming over to him. She kissed Scorpius on the forehead. "Night, Scorpy baby. Sweet dreams."

Draco kissed her forehead, and Hermione glowed, as she sat down at the table, to go through her potion book again. Draco carried Scorpius up the stairs to tuck him in his bed. Hermione looked at the book, a frown on her lips, before going to the front, and looking at the contents page. The Duplication potion was on page 298. Why she didn't just do this to begin with, she had no idea. Flicking to page 298, her eyes quickly skimmed over the page, before widening.

"They aren't the real Marauders..." she whispered, and Draco looked at her confused as he walked back into the living room. 'What?' he asked, as he went over to the kettle and filled it with water. Hermione looked at Draco, biting her lips. She turned the potion book to him, and said 'Read it'. Draco quirked an eyebrow, at this sudden privilege of even getting to be near Hermione's precious potion book, and walked over to the table.

_This potion is incredibly potent, and will duplicate anything it touches. The tests carried out on the pictures of Crookshanks, have concluded that the potion will also duplicate the image inside the picture into a living, breathing thing. The potion is to be kept out of dangerous hands, at all times, for fear of being used immorally. _

Draco looked at Hermione. "What's this mean?" he asked, and Hermione looked at him sadly.

"It means, that the Marauders in this time, they aren't the real Marauders at all. While they are actual living people, they are copies, clones of them. A duplicate, so to speak," she said, and Draco blinked.

"So what do we do then?" he asked, and Hermione turned at the book.

"We let them live their lives. And we tell Narca-Jane," she stated, and Draco nodded. Hermione pulled a pen and a piece of paper out her briefcase, and started to write the letter, while Draco went over to the kettle pouring them both a cup of coffee.

* * *

Charlie stacked the crates of Dragon Feed, his sweat slicked muscles gleaming in the setting sun, his body lean, and toned. Sonny chatted on happily to him, as she checked of items on a list, her bouncy curls shimmering and her tanned skin glowing as she gently jigged up and down. The thirty seven year old woman looked at Charlie, who was turned so his flexed, tattooed back was turned to her, and sighed silently. She admired the muscles, her eyes traveling lower, until they came to his waist, and she was reminded bitterly that he wasn't hers.

Around his waist where the names of his children, just above his waist, in a circle. They were in vine like patterns, with roses between them. There was a space for the last baby to be born. Sonny frowned, an uncharacteristic thing for her, and looked back at her clipboard, silently. Charlie turned to her, and quirked a red eyebrow. "What's up, Sonny?" he asked, and Sonny looked at him, before smiling.

"Oh, me? Nothing! Duh brain!" she joked, but her usual humour was gone, replaced by a sort of flatness. Charlie frowned and walked over to her, leaning against the crate she was sitting next to, and crossing his arms.

"Come on, Sonny," he said seriously, kicking her chair with the toe of his dirty old boot, and she looked at him, before suddenly launching herself at him, kissing him hard on the lips, her nails digging into his shoulders. Charlie's eyes widened, and he shoved her away, so she fell back into the crates. He looked at her in pure anger. "What is wrong with you!?" he snarled, before marching from the storage locker, wiping his mouth.

Sonny sat there for a moment, her eyes wide, before they filled with tears, and she curled into a ball, sobbing.

* * *

Jon Rosen sighed, when he saw Narca-Jane laughing with that Orion boy. They were holding hands, and walking around the lake, while he was perched high on his broom, overlooking the Black Lake with a saddened look. Suddenly, he spotted a figure in the dark, walking from the castle, wrapped tightly in a robe, with short, spiky black hair. He flew lower, as the figure made their way to the dock that went high over the lake, before dropping their cloak.

Jon gaped, and then landed behind the figure, as they prepared to dive, stretching. He watched from the cover of the trees, as the figure spun, and narrowed her eyes on the trees. Jon's eyes widened, as he recognised the sultry, sleek features of Raine Gray, the once so innocent face, turned into that of a scarlet woman. His eyes roamed over her curved figure, under her skin tight black swimming costume, with a halter neck, and dipped collar. Her pale skin glowed eerily in the moonlight.

Her green eyes searched the trees suspiciously, before she turned back to the Black Lake and rose her arms, to dive in. Then she did, her svelte form slipping under the steady, black coating of the lake, then her head popping back up through the surface, sending ripples and splashes across the water.

Jon stayed silent, before going 'Huh', as a plan formed in his mind, and a slow smirk fell across his lips. "To get to Narca-Jane... I need to get to her friends... and to get to her friends..." he pondered, before grabbing his broom, and looking at Raine's form as she swam towards the centre of the lake, before diving under. "Watch out, Raine Gray. You just became mine."

Raine stopped swimming under the water, a Bubble-head charm firmly over her mouth, and she looked around the murky dark water, before pulling her wand from strap around her ankle. "Lumos," she said into the bubble, and the area around her lit up, to see the Merpeople's village. The grey skinned merpeople swam past her quickly, with long, strong silver tails, and wild, dark green hair. She smiled, and headed towards the statue in the centre of the village, the sound of their singing filling her ears.

"Who goes there," a voice hissed at her, and she turned to see the Mercheiftainess Murcas floating behind her, her yellow eyes narrowed and her yellow, cracked teeth bared. Raine waved.

"A friend, Merchieftainess Murcas," Raine replied, and Murcas swam right up to Raine's face, their eyes meeting, before Murcas rose her spear in the water.

"Welcome back, Child," she bellowed, and Raine nodded. The merpeople all swished over, raising their hands and spears in welcome as well.

"Welcome back!"


	8. Missing Charlie

AN: If you review I'll update. If not, I won't. But thanks to everyone who is. :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"Guys, something is seriously wrong with Prongs," Riley whispered to the other female Honours, as they sat at the dinner table in the Honour House kitchen. Adalyn looked over her shoulder at Prongs, who was looking into the fire sullenly, a sad, distant look on his face. Narca-Jane frowned sadly, flipping her curls over her shoulder, and Raine cocked her head to the side, a melancholic look on her face. Stella sighed, and looked at her friends.

"My bet is he's missing Lily," she stated, and Riley looked at her confused.

"Who the hell is Lily?" she asked, and Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, her forehead hitting her book, while Adalyn gaped at Riley as if she was the biggest idiot on the planet. 'His girlfriend' Stella hissed, and Riley furrowed her eyebrows, nodding. "Oh..." she whispered, thinking hard. "Hey Narca-Jane, your mom says that the potion didn't bring them from the past, it just duplicated them into our time, right?"

Narca-Jane quirked an eyebrow, nodding. "Yeah, why? What are you thinking, Riley Adams?" Narca-Jane asked suspiciously, and the others all leaned closer to hear Riley's plan.

"Well, I was thinking, that we could use the last of the vial to bring back Lily. Or, I mean... duplicate her into our time. What harm could it do? Now we know the potion didn't bring them back, and the real Marauders are safe in their time, living their lives until this time, why can't we bring back James girlfriend?" Riley asked, and Adalyn was the only one who had an incredulous look on her face.

"Plushpaws, you can't seriously be suggesting this!" she hissed, her eyes blazing. "Who knows what consequences we will face by them being here alone, but Lily as well? Why don't we just bring back bloody Dumbledore and be done with it! That potion needs to be destroyed! We have already destroyed the future too much with it, we can't do it!"

Prongs was looking at them curiously now, as was Padfoot, until Narca-Jane winked at him, and whispered 'Girl talk'. He nodded and the started to speak to Moony, most likely about the disappearance of Wormtail. Riley glared at Adalyn. "Of course I am suggesting it, Pappy. What's the point of having Prongs here, if we can't have his wife? It's not fair on him. Besides, look at the poor man. He's a wreck."

Adalyn looked at Prongs again, who was stared into the fire, gripping a picture tightly in his hands, eyes filling with unshod tears. Her sympathy peaked, and she looked back at her fellow female Honours.

"Well, what I say about the matter really doesn't matter does it? It's Narca-Jane who has the last say," she said, almost bitterly, and Stella squeezed her shoulder kindly. Adalyn smiled at her, before looking at Narca-Jane, who was closing her eyes as she mulled over the possibility of bringing back Lily. Finally she opened her eyes, and looked at them seriously.

"I say we do it," she declared, and Riley whooped punching the air happily. Narca-Jane looked at her levelly, and Riley sat down, quiet again. "But the minute we have done it, the potion goes down the drain. No more people get duplicated. We are already risking our magic by doing this. If the Ministry find out, we could go to Azkaban," she warned, and the others paled, and nodded in agreement. "Good. So, let's do this then."

Narca-Jane pushed herself up from her seat, and walked over to Prongs. "Prongs, mate, today is your lucky day..." she whispered, and he looked up at her, as she smiled down at him, and snatched the picture of Lily from his hands.

"Hey!" he yelled, going to grab it back, and she threw it to Raine, who pulled the vial of potion from around her neck, and dripped it onto her wand, before Stella tapped it with her wand. Prongs looked confused, as the picture stayed normal, before looking at Narca-Jane. "What was that f..."

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily's voice shrieked, and he spun to see Lily, in all her glory appearing in front of him, glowing, before the glow died down and the red headed girl was standing furiously, her fists clenched. Prongs gaped at her, and Narca-Jane patted him on the shoulder, smirking at him.

"Happy Birthday, Prongs," she joked, before Padfoot flung an arm around her shoulder, laughing as Lily proceeded to fume at Prongs. Prongs looked at her, in awe, before he swept Lily up into a kiss, and she gasped in shock, before smiling, and putting her arms around his neck. Raine looked at the last of the potion sadly, before taking it from around her neck, and pouring it down the sink.

* * *

Charissa looked through her wardrobe, as Charlotte lay on her back on her bed, batting a ball between her hands, while Kathleen sat next to her, reading her book on rare species of Mushrooms. Essie and Lizzie sat at the end of her bed on the floor, playing Wizards chess, while Bilius recited children's Shakespeare to them, messing up every now and again. Cassali and Lucien played pat-a-cake, while Corvine snoozed in his cot, and Claria-Jane played with her muddy little kitten Tippers.

Charissa frowned, looking through her wardrobe. Her fingers rested on Charlie's old t-shirt, and she sighed, feeling a fool as she looked at her fancy sparkly gowns. She bit her lip, wishing she could just curl up in her bed, wearing the t-shirt, instead of her Jimmy Choo's and floor length evening gown and going to some huge gala. She missed her husband.

Did she really want to go without him? It didn't feel right to go without him, hell, it didn't even feel right when she wasn't with him. Sighing, she gripped Charlie's t-shirt, and pulled it out of the wardrobe. Charlotte looked at her mother, upside down, and then rolled onto her front, when she saw the tears welling up in Charissa's eyes. "Mum?" she asked, worried, and Charissa looked at her, before smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetie. Er... I don't think I'm goign to go to the Gala tonight. How about we just... have a movie night?" she said, and Charlotte grinned. Kathleen looked at her mother, who was smiling at them, but her eyes were a deep black. _Mum's upset again, _Charlotte's voice floated into her head, and Kathleen replied back _I know_ sadly. _I wish Dad would hurry up and get his ass back home, she misses him_ Charlotte's voice snapped, and Kathleen looked at her.

_No swearing, Lottie, _she warned in her mind, and Charlotte stuck her tongue out at her sister, before turning to her mother. She was still looking at that old t-shirt that belonged to her Dad, a miserable look on her face. Then she walked into the en-suite, closing the door behind her.

Charissa undid the side zip to her dress, and let it fall to the floor. She kicked of the Jimmy Choo heels, and pulled the t-shirt over her head. Pulling the neck up to her nose, she sniffed it, and closed her eyes as she embraced the smells of fire, dragon dung and sandalwood. Taking a deep breath, she looked in the mirror, and saw her eyes were black. "Well now... I can't be having that," she muttered, and her eyes melted into a deep honey colour. "Much better."

Then, she gathered all her strength and walked through the door, smiling at her children. "Okay, everyone in the bed. We're going to have a movie night!" she said, beaming, and they all looked at her, apart from Corvine who was babbling in his sleep now. Then huge grins broke out on their faces, as they dove to the bed, trying to get the best spot.

* * *

Charlie sat on his bed, looking at his picture of his family. He smiled softly, when the flaps his tent opened, and Sonny walked in, biting her lip and wringing her fingers. Charlie instantly frowned, and set down his picture, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "What do you want, Sonny?" he asked, coldly, and Sonny winced, before sitting on Jim's bed. Jim was, of course, at the Chill House.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry..." she started, her tone desperate, and Charlie glowered at her.

"Sorry? You shouldn't have kissed me in the first place, Sonny. You had no right. Why'd you do it?" he asked, and Sonny shrugged, looking at the carpet guiltily. Charlie's green eyes bore into her, as she looked at him, with sparkling blue eyes that were filling with tears.

"I just... I love you Charlie," she said finally, and Charlie looked at her as if she was mad. "I'm sorry, but I do. I am completely in love with you, Charlie. I always have been. And you invited me to your bloody wedding, and I knew I was never going to have you, and it hurt so bad. But I just had to kiss you, and I shouldn't have, I know. But I just needed to try."

"Try what? Destroy my marriage? Ruin our friendship? Try and split me and Charissa, one of your friends, supposedly, up?" he asked, sarcastically, and Sonny looked at him, sadly. Charlie didn't want to be cruel, and he didn't want to be harsh, but Sonny had seriously overstepped a line. She had just proved, that Charissa was right to worry whenever he was with Sonny. Not because of anything he would do, but because of what she would do.

He shook his head, and walked over to the tent flap. "Just leave Sonny," he said flatly, and Sonny stared at him, her expression broken.

"Charlie... please... can't you just... please don't kick me out, Charlie. I still want to be friends, please," she begged, and Charlie looked at her stonily.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. But... I don't think we can be friends after that," he stated, and she gasped, before tears filled her eyes and she ran from his tent, past Jim, who was sauntering towards the tent, his hands in his jean pockets. Charlie sighed, feeling a bit guilty, before dropping the flap shut, and getting into his bed, suddenly incredibly tired.

* * *

Teddy looked at Moony, who was sitting in front of the fire. It was late, and everyone else had gone to bed, other than the two wolves, who were feeling the pull off the full moon just days before it arrived. "So, you're a werwolf too?" he asked, and Moony looked at him, nodding. Teddy smiled half heartadly.

"Yes, I am," he said, his tone sharp, and Teddy frowned. Moony looked at him, and for once Teddy saw his father as an older, broken man, scarred both on the outside, and on the inside. "And it seems I manage to ruin your life, with this as well," he said, coldly, and Teddy couldn't help himself, but laugh. Moony looked at him incredulously, and also a bit hurt. "What are you finding so funny? This curse that I have suffered manages on to you. It not only ruins my life, but yours as well."

"Look... dad..." Teddy started, and Moony's eyes softened as Teddy spoke. "This werewolf thing, sure, it's been hard and sure, it's one of the most difficult things I have had to live with, and I live with Dromeda, but to say it's ruined my life, I wouldn't go that far. I have never been alone, not through any of it. I've always had Narca-Jane, and my god-father, Harry, and Dromeda."

"You really love Narca-Jane, don't you," Moony stated, and Teddy's hair turned fire red, as he nodded scratching the back of his head. "Well then why the hell are you with Victorie?" Moony asked, and Teddy looked into the fire.

"Honestly. Narca-Jane and I, we broke up five months ago. She broke up with me. Then, Victorie was just there, you know," Teddy said, and Moony nodded. Teddy took a deep breath. "So, the full moon. It's coming soon."

"Yeah. So, what are the plans?" he asked, and Teddy looked at him.

"The Shrieking Shack."


	9. What Home Felt Like

AN: If you review I'll update. If not, I won't. But thanks to everyone who is. :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

The full moon came on the following Friday, and it was an event they were all nervous about. That week had been hectic for all, they had came up with a new identity for Lily, gotten in trouble for bringing her back by Minerva and then there was the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game. Slytherin had won, with 500 points. Then there was also Jon, who had taken to following Raine about, and trying to get her attention.

Overall, by the full moon, they were all antsy to get out of there and to the Forbidden Forrest. That was where they were all now gathered, The female Honours, and the Marauders in their animagi forms, while they waited for the full moon to take effect on Teddy and Moony. Plushpaws was sitting on top of a mossy green boulder, licking her paws with a contented look on her face, while Puffball, as a small, dark honey coloured chinchilla, was curled up on her back, snoozing.

Paws, a magnificant, pure white, sleek furred wolf, sat on a patch of green grass, watching Teddy and Remus with dark blue eyes, while Padfoot lay on the muddy ground beside her, his shaggy black furred head resting on his front paws while his tail swished back and forth. Pappy was perched up high, away from the rest of the group, on the branches above their heads, her golden eyes glinting as she spread her wings to stretch them.

Then, Periwinkle was curled up into a ball of spiky red fur, looking at Prongs menacingly from a hole in a tree. He had stood on her tail with those big hoofs of his. Prongs stood tall and mighty, occasionally rearing back onto his hind legs in a display of dominance, that only Paws would howl at in protest. And then, it happened. The full moon rose, Teddy and Moony's transfiguration began. Paws lowered her head, closing her eyes out of respect, and the others followed suit, before two fully changed werewolves were before them, at the centre of the group.

Fluffy was the larger of the two, his snout bared into a snarl, his brow furrowed at his eyes flicked over the group. He was coated in a thick sheen of blue fur, and he bent over, so his front to hand like paws, with curled claws, larger than a human head were touching the ground. He was balanced on his legs, powerful, and regal, his tail swishing dangerously as he looked over to Padfoot.

Moony was the smaller one, just barely though. His fur was of a sandy colour, and coated his snout and body fully, while he had a tuft tail. Paws barked, and padded over to Fluffy, before bounding onto him, knocking him to the ground and licking his face affectionately. Fluffy batted her away, snarling, almost playfully, while Padfoot bounded towards Moony.

Plushpawd roared, and then dove at Fluffy, and soon the entire group where in on it. Suddenly, Paws was alert, when she heard something. Her ears pricked, and she howled loudly, causing all motion to stop, and silence surround them, like a thick blanket of fog.

"Did you hear that? Come on, Bart, please, let's go back to the castle," a female voice hissed, sounding terrified, and Moony and Fluffy, immediately snarled, sniffing the air. Plushpaws looked over at Paws, who readied herself to leap into action, like Padfoot. Paws nodded to Plushpaws, who then took off, soaring over the two werewolves heads and towards the voices.

Fluffy reacted instantly, bounding after her, and Paws flew at him, knocking him to his side. Fluffy knocked her away, while Moony snarled, and lashed out at Prongs who was trying to stop them leaving the cover of the trees. Screams from the couple who were getting close to them echoed, and Pappy soured high into the air, spiraling, before diving into the Forrest to see what was happening.

Fluffy howled, as Paws landing on his back, digging her claws into his shoulders and tired to shake her off. Periwinkle danced around his feet, avoiding being trodden on by his claws, trying to trip him. Padfoot and Prongs were pushing them back, deeper into the Forrest. Finally, too exhausted to keep fighting her, Fluffy fell to the ground with a thud, into a ball of blue fur. Moony was quick to follow, Prongs holding him down with his two front hooves.

Paws and Padfoot kept their ears pricked, searching out the sound of voices, yet only the shrill noises of the night surrounded them. When Paws heard the familiar sound of Plushpaws, racing through the trees towards them, was when she pulled her claws from the whimpering blue werewolves hunched shoulders. Softly, she bounced down from his back, and padded round to his muzzle, gently prodding it with her black nose.

She licked his shoulders tentatively, where her claws had cut through his flesh, before lying down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Padfoot looked at them, before turning to Moony, who was whining quietly. Prodding over to him, he nudged him gently, before curling up beside him, tired.

* * *

Teddy stirred in early in the morning, feeling a heaviness over his shoulder. He opened his eyes, groaning as pain shot through his back, to see Paws sleeping on his shoulder, her snout nuzzled into his neck. smiling, he rose his hand weakly, and scratched her ears, causing them to twitch madly as she growled in her sleep. He looked over at Moony, who was in his human form as well, as naked as the day he was born. "Hey, Dad..." he whispered, and Paws lazily opened an eye, before her head rose and her eyes opened fully. Then, she was on her feet, Narca-Jane once again, and stripping off her cloak to give to Teddy.

"Come on, sweetie, time to get you cleaned up," she whispered, and Padfoot opened an eye, before growling at Teddy. Narca-Jane sighed, and bent down, kissing his nose, and scratching his ears. "Quit being jealous, ya mangy mutt," she said affectionately, stroking his shiny fur. "Now help me get these guys up, otherwise i might just leave you for Remus," she said eyeing up Moony with a smirk. Suddenly Padfoot was human again and covering Remus with his cloak, looking at Narca-Jane with fathomless grey eyes. Narca-Jane smiled sneakily, and kissed him on the cheek, before going over to Teddy.

"Okay, lets get you to the Shrieking Shack," she said, and Teddy nodded, as she threw his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Moony looked at Teddy, who was sitting wrapped in a big thick blanket, while Narca-Jane combed his hair, talking to Raine. Sighing, he looked at his own hands, and then left the room, not noticing Riley sigh and shake her head, from where she sat, huddled up with Stella. Adalyn frowned, and then turned to Teddy, speaking to him.

Padfoot looked at Moony, as he walked into the bedroom, from the bed, where he and Prongs were playing 'Cheat'. "What's wrong, Moony?" Padfoot asked, a grin on his handsome, seventeen year old face. Moony just sighed, and flopped down at the end of the bed. "Remus, mate?"

"We don't belong here, Sirius," Moony stated, and Padfoot frowned. Prongs sighed, and dropped his cards, running his hands through his messy black hair. "This isn't our life, its theirs. We shouldn't be here."

"Remus..." Prongs started, and Moony shook his head, frowning.

"No, James. We really don't belong here. Sirius shouldn't be going out with Narca-Jane, and you shouldn't be talking to your thirty-five year old son as a seventeen year old," Moony stated, and Padfoot frowned.

"What about you and Teddy? You two spend all your time talking. Don't think we don't hear you two at night. 'So your in love with Narca-Jane?'. He is going to have to face that Narca-Jane is MY girlfriend, and not his anymore," Padfoot barked, just as Narca-Jane wandered into the room, holding a tray of steaming scrambled eggs and toast. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked. But the breakfast is ready," she said holding the tray out to them. Prongs smiled at her, fixing his glasses, and then got up to get the tray from her. "So, I wanted to talk to you three about the Summer," she said, walking over to them, and sitting beside Padfoot, who kissed her on the cheek, causing her to flush red. 'What about it' Moony asked, and Prongs looked at her curiously. "Well, I contacted my Grannie Molly, and she said that it would be a pleasure for you three to stay with her. I just wondered if it was alright with you three?"

"What about the time we were going to spend together?" Padfoot asked moodily, and Narca-Jane laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sirius, I live right opposite Grannie Molly, you idiot," she said, kissing him on the nose, and Padfoot grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Moony coughed, and the two looked at him, before separating. "So, what do you think? Remus, James?"

"It's fine with me, as long as she doesn't mind," James said, shrugging as he started to eat his eggs. Narca-Jane looked at Moony, who just shrugged and said 'Fine'. Narca-Jane frowned.

"Remus, can I please talk to you for a moment?" she asked, and Moony looked at her in confusion, before nodding. "Good, follow me," she ordered, and she got up, walking from the room, her tangle of messy platinum curls shimmering. When they were alone, in an empty room, she closed the door and looked at him seriously. "Remus. I don't understand what your problem is, and honestly, if you weren't Teddy's father, I wouldn't give a damn. Now personally, I like you, I think you are a good person."

"But when it comes to the sake of my friends, and our group, I am not as easy going. Remus, I don't think you understand the risks we are taking, with you three here. We could go to Azkaban for this. This entire thing was a mistake, and we are trying to make the best of it. My Grannie Molly was kind enough to take you into her home, because I asked her to, so don't make me regret asking her for help. Now I know, you aren't used to this time, and you probably think you don't belong here, but now you do okay?" she told him, her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

Moony looked at Narca-Jane for a long time. On one part, he was icredibly relieved she liked him, and slightly mad that he was causing her so much trouble while the other part of him just wanted to yell at her, for no reason at all. "I'm sorry. I just... haven't settled yet. I am sure that once I am used to this time, I will be fine," he sighed, and Narca-Jane smiled at him gratefully, before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Remus," she whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek, in a friendly sort of way, before leaving him in the room, alone. Moony stood there for a moment, before smiling, a feeling of weightlessness, and happiness filling him.

He felt safe, and comfortable. But mostly... he felt like he was home.


	10. Then She Crumpled

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Charissa was sure, that if she wasn't nearly six months pregnant, she would be bouncing by now. Fleur was watching her, a smile on her face, as Charissa eagerly paced the living room of the Burrow. A lot of people didn't understand the friendship that Fleur and Charissa had. It confused most of them really, but the main matter of the fact was that Charissa had gone to Beauxbaxtons for most of her schooling years, and Fleur had been one of her closest friends then and still remained it. When most people asked why Charissa didn't have the same accent as Fleur, Charissa would just smile mysteriously, and look away.

"Charissa, you 'ave to zit down. It iz no good to work up an excitement. Bill will be back soon," Fleur stated, and Charissa just beamed even brighter, sitting down and tapping her foot giddily.

"Oh Fleur, zees is ze best moment, when he just comes home," Charissa said, a tidbit of her french accent slipping through, as it always did when she got really excited and let it slip. Fleur quirked an eyebrow and laughed lightly, her voice like bells. Charissa giggled, and stood again, pacing once more. "Oh, I just can't wait Fleur! I haven't seen him in three months! It's like an eternity!"

"Oh, Charissa, 'e will be 'ere soon. Calm down," Fleur chastised, and Charissa sighed dreamily, before sitting down on the couch, her eyes a hazy blue colour. Pansy walked into the room, feeling her way along the furniture with a soft smile on her face. When she was sure she had found a seat, she carefully sat down. Her milky white eyes stared blankly into space.

"Is she still panicking? Or has she stopped yet?" Pansy said, her tone joking, and Fleur laughed. 'She stopped' Fleur told Pansy, before standing and waved her wand over the dirty cups the woman had drank tea in, before directing them into the kitchen, when Molly was baking a cake, flour on her red cheeks.

"Oh, Fleur dear, please get the post from Piggy, he's been tapping the window for ten minutes now, and I'm busy," Molly said, and Fleur nodded, going over to the window and letting the fat owl through it, who then plopped unceremoniously onto the floor, panting. Molly rolled her eyes, laughing with a good nature about her. Fleur lifted the black letter from the tired owls beak, and then frowned. Molly noticed.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, wiping her hands on a tea towel, and walking over to her, a concerned look on her face. Fleur handed her the letter, and Molly saw that it had the official Ministry seal on it. Her kind, aged eyes widened, before she sat down. "Oh dear..." she whispered, before she opened it slowly. Her hands trembled, as she pulled the letter from the envelope, and her eyes flickered over the parchment, before her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Molly?" Charissa's voice asked, worried, from the doorway. Molly quickly stuffed the letter in her apron's pockets, and smiled at Charissa, who looked at her with fearful purple eyes. "Molly? What's going on? What did you just put in your pocket?" she questioned, walking towards the older woman. Molly stood, and ushered her out of the kitchen.

"Nothing, dear, nothing. Now you go and sit down, it's not good for you to be on your feet," Molly stated, and Charissa protested, until Molly gave her a look that only a mother could give. Pansy felt the waves of sadness emanating from Molly, and frowned, until Molly rushed from the room, closing the kitchen door behind her. She took the letter out of her pocket, and read it again, before sobbing.

"Molly! What eez wrong?" Fleur pleaded, rushing to Molly's side, and looking at her with big, blue eyes. "I 'ave never seen you like zis! Not since ze passing of Fred," Fleur said, throatily. Molly just sobbed harder, and Fleur picked up Molly's discarded letter from the table. As she read it, her own startled eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh Molly! Zees is terrible! Why didn't you tell Charissa?"

Molly sniffed, and looked at Fleur, shaking her head. "Charissa... she's already lost so much... and she is pregnant... who knows what this could do to her," Molly whispered, and Fleur rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Molly! Your husband, 'e iz dead. You shouldn't 'ave to think of others at this time," Fleur said softly, and Molly looked at her stonily. Fleur pleaded with her, silently, and the sounds of Charissa squealing reached the kitchen. "Zat will be Charlie and Bill. Molly, you must tell them."

"I know, Fleur! I know! I just need a moment, dear, just a moment," Molly pleaded, and Fleur looked at her, narrowing her eyes, before nodding, and leaving the kitchen. Molly sighed, and took a deep breath, as tears filled her eyes and poured down her pale, puffy cheeks. She looked at the letter again, and reread it, as if affirming it to herself.

_Dear Mrs Molly Weasley_

_It is with great regret that we inform you that at Nine fifty-one this morning, your husband, Arthur Weasley, son of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley, was attacked and killed by a group of Bloodhunters, on his was to a raid in the town of Surrey. Unfortunately, the anonymous tip off that his department received was in fact a trap, and he was the unfortunate victim of the Bloodhunters. We at the Ministry will miss him sorely, and we can only but dream of how much he will be missed by his family. Please accept our most sincerest of condolences, and the gift basket which should arrive withing two days, as our symbol of sympathy here at the Ministry in tribute of this great man._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

The ink on the parchment began to run, as Molly's tears trickled down her cheeks and coated it with salty wetness. Soon, all the words were melded into a great black blob, and Molly crumpled up the letter, and the envelope, throwing it into the bin.

"That bitch Cissady better stay far away from me," Molly snarled, her eyes gleaming. "Or else I will kill her."

* * *

Padfoot and Narca-Jane sat opposite each other, in the pink frilly tackiness that was Madame Puddifoots. After half an hour, they had both run out of things to say, and gradually eased into a very awkward silence, that had Narca-Jane wishing she could just get out of there. Part of her felt as if she was on a date with her brother, or uncle or something, and honestly... he didn't have the same attracting appeal that Teddy had. Finally, Padfoot gave up, and looked at Narca-Jane apologetically.

"This isn't working put, is it?" he asked, a slightly humorous tone to his voice, and Narca-Jane smiled weakly, nodding. "Well, you can't say I didn't try. What was it, honestly?" he joked, and Narca-Jane laughed.

"I think it was the fact that I have spent my entire life hearing about Uncle Harry's 'brilliant god-father Sirius' that did it really. I mean, it's not that you aren't attractive, cause good lord you are, or that you're a bad kisser, cause holy mother of Mary you're brilliant at kissing, it's just this whole date thing? It's not working for me. You're just not..." she stopped herself, covering her mouth and looking at the table guiltily as she realised what she was away to say. Padfoot's lips quirked upwards.

"Go on, say it. I'm just not Teddy," he said, tipping his chair back onto two legs, and crossing his arms, a sly smirk on his handsome face, his black hair falling into his grey eyes. Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, but had to nod, agreeing. "Why are you two not together? I mean everyone can see you two still want each other." Sirius stated, and Narca-Jane looked at him, her eyes sad and slightly guilty. His chair fell back to it's four legs with a thud, and he gaped at her. "You two are together!"

"Shush! And no, we aren't! It's over now..." she protested, and Padfoot rose his eyebrows. "Okay, so for a little bit, we were still seeing each other. But it's over now. It has been for nearly three weeks."

"As opposed to the four months you've been broken up," Padfoot replied, and Narca-Jane stuck her tongue out at him. "Do want to just go? Cause this... it's weird," he stated, and Narca-Jane sighed thankfully, before nodding. "Great. Let's run for it," he stated, and Narca-Jane laughed, before looking around, and then nodding. The two made a break for it, and were almost out, when Narca-Jane's world spun. She gripped her head, and slowed, closing her eyes tightly.

Padfoot turned, just in time to see her crumple to the floor.


	11. Because You Abandonned Us!

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :( This chapter is in honour of me reaching 50 reviews! WHOOP! :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Narca-Jane gripped her head, sitting up from where she lay and looking around tiredly. She was in the hospital wing, she realised, when she saw Madame Pomfrey rushing around, trying to keep the Honours out, she presumed. Her eyes laid upon Padfoot's head of glossy black hair, sleeping on her bed, and she smiled, before patting it gently. Padfoot groaned, and stirred, looking at her, exhausted. "Hey, you're up," he mumbled, and she laughed.

"Yeah. Sirius, how did we get here?" Narca-Jane asked, and Padfoot went to tell her, when Madame Pomfreybustled over to them. She quickly butted in, checking Narca-Jane's temperature and shooing Padfootaway. Padfoot stepped back, while Madame Pomfrey fussed over the platinum haired girl.

"Ah, Miss Hallows, You're awake, good," she said, and Narca-Jane nodded. "Miss Hallows, do you know why you fainted?" Madame Pomfrey asked the flushed girl, who shook her head, looking at Padfootconfused. Padfoot shrugged, and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Right, well. I think it is best said in private," Madame Pomfrey said pointadly, narrowing her eyes on Padfoot.

"No, it's alright. Sirius can stay," Narca-Jane said, smiling lightly. Padfoot grinned, while Madame Pomfrey frowned, and then looked at Narca-Jane seriously. Narca-Jane's expression melted into a one of equal severity, when Madame Pomfrey held her hand tightly, a saddened expression on her kind, wrinkled face.

"If you're sure dear... Miss Hallows... Narca-Jane, the reason you fainted, is because you are four weeks pregnant," Madame Pomfrey said, softly, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened, before she shook her head. Padfoot started choking on air, coughing as Narca-Jane started to panic.

"No... NO! I can't be... I can't be pregnant! We were always so careful..." she protested, and Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the poor girl, as she started to hyperventilate. "No, no, no, no! It's not possible!" she looked at Padfoot for help, her eyes terrified, and he quickly stood, rushing to her side. He sat beside her, then looked at Madame Pomrey assuringly.

"I'll take it from here, Madame Pomfrey," he said, and Madame Pomfrey looked at him, annoyed, before nodding. Padfoot rubbed Narca-Jane's back, telling her to 'breath', as she panicked, clenching her fists untill her knuckles turned white by her grip on the white blanket. Her breathing eventually slowed and she looked at Padfoot, her expression one of a true leader and her resolve set like cement in her silver eyes.

"You do not tell a word of this to anyone, Sirius. Do you understand? No one must find out," she demanded, and Padfoot looked at her, seriously.

"You have to tell Teddy. It's his kid, Narca-Jane," Padfoot stated, and Narca-Jane glowered at him, causing fear to spike in his stomach. He ignored it, and pressed on. "You have to tell him, he deserves to know."

"He will know! Just not yet! I'm not ready, do you hear me!? I am not going to do what my mother did to me and leave this kid without a father for most of it's life. So don't worry, I will tell him! Just not yet," Narca-Jane snapped at him, and Padfoot smiled at her, proudly, before kissing her forehead affectionately. Narca-Jane's eyes turned sky blue, and teared up as she looked at him. "What am I going to do, Sirius?"

Padfoot looked her in the eyes, before shrugging, and hugging her. "You'll figure it out, Paws. You always do."

* * *

Charissa looked at her Aunt, with a look of pure disdain. "Why are you here, Jean," she asked the older woman, who looked at Charissa's grandmother's grave with sad hazel eyes.

"I came to visit my mothers grave, is that alright?" Jean asked, sarcastically as she held out the white roses in her arms. She wore a simple tan coloured suit, with a white shirt, and her greying honey hair was pulled into a tight bun. She was a far cry from the great witch Charissa had been told about, and to Charissa, she really wasn't a witch at all. Charissa narrowed her eyes on her, her hand going to her bump, which was about the size of a volleyball now.

"Your mother? That's rich. Where were you when she was sick?" Charissa spat, her hormones fluctuating, and Jean frowned, looking at her niece with guilty eyes, but not saying anything. "I was there. I saw how weak she got. How she couldn't even move to go to the toilet. It was terrifying. But where were you? Huh? Where were you?" Charissa demanded, and Jean sighed.

"Charissa... it was difficult times... dangerous..." Jean tried to argue, and Charissa laughed coldly, shaking her head.

"Difficult times? I know all about those 'difficult times', Auntie Claria-Jane. Or do you forget? My mother stayed, she didn't abandon the family when things got hard, unlike you," Charissa said, her tone low, and dark. Jean looked at her in horror. "Speaking of my mother actually, where were you on her funeral? Have you ever even bothered to visit her grave? Your own sister?" Charissa hissed, malice in her eyes, and Jean glowered at her niece, her eyes flashing red for the first time in nearly twenty nine years.

"Don't you dare bring up my sister, Charissa Elanalia Hallows! I loved her. When she died it was a tragedy!" Jean argued, and Charissa glared at her, scoffing.

"Yeah, but where were you? Off playing muggle with Uncle Job, right? No ties to magic at all! I was alone! I had no one. You had taken my cousin with you, so I couldn't even talk to her! I couldn't talk to grandmother, because she was an old woman who had an incredibly frail heart, or grandfather, because lets face it, he wasn't the most talkative of people. I had no one. And you let me stay that way," Charissa said, and tears started to fill up her eyes, as she looked at Jean.

"I lost everyone! I had to bury more people by the time I was seventeen, then anyone should have to in their entire lives. When I found Miona, it was one of the happiest days of my life! Then it turns out she didn't even remember me, or our family, because you erased her memories. The day you did that, you erased your last connection to our family and any right to call yourself a Hallows witch. You abandoned all of us, and you know the worst part of it, is that even after grandfather died, and you knew that I would have to take the position as the Head of the Hallows family, you didn't even come out of hiding to let me grieve for my family," Charissa finished quietly, her tears falling from puffy red eyes.

"So you can lay down as many roses as you want, and call yourself whatever you feel like. But no matter what you do, in my eyes, you are nothing but Jean Granger, the witch who left our family without a clue, and let everyone I loved die," Charissa snarled, her hormones finally going down a little. Jean looked at her, before going over to the grave, laying the roses at the marble head stone, and stepping back. She gulped, and looked at Charissa, her expression guarded, but the hurt and brokenness still shining through.

"Very well... if that's how you feel... I'll just be going now..." she said, her voice cracking, before she rushed off. Charissa felt a surge of immense guilt fill her, and her eyes widened, sinking into a dark, deep purple colour. She heard footsteps, and looked to her left to see Charlie approaching her.

"Charlie... I did something really bad..." she said, scrunching up her nose, and Charlie pulled her into his arms.

"I heard..." Charlie said, and Charissa moaned, burying her nose into his shirt.

* * *

Teddy hugged Narca-Jane tightly, almost too tightly for Victorie's liking. Narca-Jane smiled at her friends, who were all questioning her furiously, with worried, frantic looks. "Guys, I'm fine... really," Narca-Jane said weakly, but they didn't let up, until Teddy snapped at them.

"Leave her alone, guys, she's obviously just stressed," Teddy ordered, and Raine looked at him suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow at him. Stella saw Victorie begin to fume, pouting madly, furrowing her golden blond eyebrows as she tapped her fingers against her arm. Stella elbowed Teddy in the side, and he looked at her confused, before she mouthed 'Victorie'. His eyes widened, before he looked at his girlfriend, smiling at her and putting his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

Victorie visibly relaxed, and wrapped her arms around Teddy's waist, kissing him softly on the lips. Narca-Jane winced, looking away, and Adalyn put an arm around her shoulders supportive. No one noticed Narca-Jane's hand rest on her stomach. Padfoot looked around the group, and then saw Krystal Jameston walk past. She winked at him, flicking her pixie-cut platinum hair over her shoulder and plowing him a kiss. The Gryffindor girl then sauntered past, swinging her hips and giggling. Padfoot smirked.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have a date with a girl I'm supposed to be at," he said, before kissing a laughing Narca-Jane on the cheek and going after Krystal, flinging his arm around her shoulder as they rounded the corner and whispering in her ear. Narca-Jane grinned and shook her head, giggling lightly until she saw the looks the others were giving her. She looked at them one by one, slightly weirded out.

"We broke up," she said, and everyone noticed, but didn't comment on it, Teddy visibly relax and grin wider. Victorie however, frowned, and tightened her grip on Teddy's waist.


	12. She Was Beautiful

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Hermione yelled at Charissa, as she looked guiltily into the orange juice she had been drinking. The 30 weeks pregnant woman, who was the size of basketball, had only came by to tell Hermione that she wouldn't be able to go with her to get Narca-Jane from the station, because Esmeralda had chicken Pox and she had inadvertently told her about the argument with Jean a little over a month ago. "Why did you yell at her? Charissa!"

Charissa sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know... I was mad at her..." Charissa said, before looking at Hermione. "But do we really have to talk about this now? You still have to pick up Narca-Jane, and my daughter has chicken pox," Charissa stated, and Hermione nodded. When Hermione had turned round, Charissa stuck her tongue out. "Not like i didn't say anything that wasn't true," she mumbled and Hermione groaned in exasperation, looking at her cousin.

"True or not, you shouldn't have yelled at her like that!" Hermione snapped, and Charissa rolled her eyes. "Charissa... she's really fragile at the moment..." Hermione said, quietly, and Charissa turned to give Hermione the once-over curiously. Hermione looked into her cup of coffee, her expression almost completely blank, her skin going pale. 'What do you mean,' Charissa's voice reached her ears, and Hermione bit her lip, before peering at Charissa. "Mom's got cancer. Leukemia, and she... she is refusing treatment."

"Oh Merlin... Hermione... why didn't you tell me?" Charissa said softly, setting down her glass, and Hermione shrugged, sniffing. "Oh sweetie..." Charissa sighed, pulling her into her arms for a tight hug, and Hermione sobbed. "You should have told me sweetie..."

"I didn't want you to know... It would just stress you out," Hermione said, and Charissa looked her in the eyes, sadly. "So I tried to keep it to myself, you know, stay strong like you did," Hermione whispered, and Charissa laughed curtly, and humorlessly.

"Miona, I didn't stay strong... I blocked it out, refused to accept it. I was in denial, for very long time. I wasn't strong," Charissa told Hermione morosely, "You can't keep it bottled up like I did, it's not good for you," Charissa said, her voice soft, and Hermione gulped, before the clock above the cooker chimed. Hermione looked at it, biting her lip.

"I have to go meet Narca-Jane at the station," she said, wiping her eyes, and Charissa nodded.

"Yeah, and I have to get back to Essie," Charissa said, before hugging Hermione again, and then vanishing with a crack. Hermione stared at the spot where Charissa had been, before sighing to herself, and grabbing her car keys and leaving the Cottage, slamming the door shut behind her. She had to get her daughter.

* * *

"Can you believe it!? It's finally OVER!" Riley shouted gleefully, spinning on her spot on the station. Students running to their parent's, being crushed by one another, and trying to get as far as possible away from the train shoved and pushed past the Honours, who were all standing together, grinning at one another, Prongs holding Lily's hand, Padfoot with his arm lazily around Narca-Jane's shoulders, and Stella happily cussing her long time boyfriend Timothy for the first time since Christmas.

Moony laughed, and Adalyn groaned trying to get back to the train, while Raine held her back. "No! Let me go! I don't wanna go home!" Adalyn yelled, but Raine laughed, shaking her head, just as Jon walked past. Their eyes met, and he smirked at her winking. Raine blushed, and her grip on Adalyn loosened, causing her to fall into Narca-Jane, who was quickly pulled out the way by Padfoot.

Narca-Jane winced, and gripped her head from the sudden movement. Padfoot looked at her worried, and she just smiled weakly at him, before helping Adalyn up from the floor. "What are you doing, Periwinkle!" Riley's voice shrieked, and Narca-Jane looked over to see Raine blushing madly, Jon standing over her, his hand on her cheek and a smirk on his handsome face. Raine stuttered, and then looked from Jon, to them, before going fire engine red.

Jon shook his head in amusement, and handed her a small piece of parchment. "Owl me sometime," he ordered, and then he vanished. Raine swallowed heavily, and clenched her fist around the parchment, shoving it into her jeans pockets.

"What was that about?" Riley snapped, and Raine shrugged, before she searched over the crowds of people for her parent's who still weren't there yet. She did however, spot Hermione looking around the platform for them.

"Hey Narca-Jane, your mother is here," she said, and Narca-Jane looked around, before waving at her mother, then turning to the Marauders and Lily with a grin on her face.

"Are you four ready to go?" she asked, and they nodded, lifting their trunks and saying their goodbyes to the rest of the group. Sudden screams erupted from the lower half of the station, as darkness caked cover it like a thick black fog. Then, as soon as it appeared, it began to disperse, revealing several tall, black cloaked figures, and a short, rat featured one. Immediately, they had their wands out, firing hexes at everyone, while frantic parents tried to protect their children.

"MOM!" Narca-Jane screeched, trying to shove through the crowd towards Hermione, who had already started to whip protective shields around a couple who were under fire. She felt Padfoot grab her, try to pull her back, but in sheer desperation, she slammed her heel into his foot, causing him to bark in agony, and let her go. Narca-Jane ran through the crowds, swerving past them.

"Kill her! Don't let the girl live!" a harsh hiss erupted from one of the cloaked figures, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened when they started to bombard her with curses. She tried to cast a shield, panicking, and then her head sent a pulse of agony throughout her body. She gripped it, just as Hermione reflected an Avada Kedavra, and started to sink to the ground.

"Narca-Jane! NARCA-JANE!" Hermione called, and the rat faced boy rose his wand at Narca-Jane. Hermione gasped, and then her wand was shot out her hand, and she was pulled back into the crowd, screaming her daughters name.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the boy yelled over the din, and Narca-Jane's eyes snapped up, blinding with agony, just as the green blast smacked her right in the centre, and sent her flying into the wall, her head crashing against the stone wall.

"NO!" Padfoot and Teddy howled, while the girls screamed. They both whipped out their wands, and Teddy growled, firing an expelliamus at the boy. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Padfoot exploded, and the boys eyes widened, before he was sent flying by the sheer surge of the blast of the platform and into the Hogwarts Express. There were several more shouts of orders being given, but it was all a blur, as Teddy ran to where Narca-Jane lay, his hair bright red.

"No, no, no... wake up, Narca-Jane, wake up," he begged, and she stayed deadly still, her entire body limp. He shook her. "WAKE UP! Dammit!" he roared, his eyes filling with tears, and he clutched her broken form close, as the black fog coated the platform again. Adalyn soared over to them, her face streaming with tears.

"Teddy! Teddy, stop!" she pleaded, trying to get him to loosen his grip on Narca-Jane, as Stella wailed, screaming at Teddy to let her go. Lily buried her nose into Prongs shirt, as he cried silently, holding her tight. Riley's cool demeanor cracked, and she fell to her knees, beside them, praying for Narca-Jane to wake up, while Raine bawled, hugging herself tightly. Padfoot stood over them, disbelief written on his features, while Moony stared, tears filling his own eyes.

Teddy looked at Narca-Jane's face, looking like she was asleep, her eyes closed gently and her mouth slightly open. "Come on, Paws... you gotta wake up..." he wavered, as Hermione pushed through the growing crowd around them, before her hands flew to her mouth.

"No! Narca-Jane!" she broke down, next Teddy, grabbing Narca-Jane's hand. The entire world slipped away, the crowd, and soon it was as if they were the only people on the platform, even as the Aurors began to arrive, and search out the scene.

* * *

Narca-Jane groaned, sitting up. Where ever the hell she was, it was really foggy. "Hello?" she called out, into the empty, foggy grey that surrounded her, and suddenly, everything was clear, and she saw she was in a room, with lavish furniture, and deep, rich colours. Sitting in a chair behind a desk, sat someone Narca-Jane thought she would never see. Looking at her, with sparking, bright blue eyes, behind half-moon glasses that balanced on a long, crooked nose, was Albus Dumbledore. "Oh my god..."

The old man chuckled, and stood, rounding the desk to look at Narca-Jane. He wore a heavy, rich purple cloak, over bright green robes, with heeled buckled boots. His silver hair fell to the floor, shining, and his beard was long, and bound by a green cord. Narca-Jane felt very under dressed, when she looked at her own plain jeans and a blue halterneck t-shirt with blue flip flops.

"Ah, my dear... it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Dumbledore said, and Narca-Jane blinked, with misty white eyes. "Oh, you have the Hallows eyes. Magnificent things, aren't they? Incredibly confusing to understand, but I myself have managed to develop a certain understanding for them. By the colour of yours, I would say you are most likely very confused, correct?" he asked, and Narca-Jane nodded. "Ah... well it's certainly understandable."

"Am I dead?" Narca-Jane asked, her eyes going ice-blue as fear filled her. Dumbledore smiled calmly at her.

"No, dear. You aren't. But your child unfortunately, is," he said, and Narca-Jane was filled with an instantaneous despair, her hand's goingto her stomach, and she asked him 'how'. "She saved your life, Miss Hallows. She absorbed the force of the Avada Kedavra for you."

Narca-Jane gaped at him. "How is that even possible!? She was the size of a bean!" Narca-Jane argued, and Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses.

"A child is a miraculous thing, and to understand the power of its magic is impossible, Miss Hallows," he said, cryptically, and Narca-Jane sat in a very large, very plush chair, her head spinning.

"So... what happened to her?" Narca-Jane asked, quietly, and Dumbledore placed an old, withered hand on her shoulder, smiling at her gently. Narca-Jane looked at him with peridot coloured eyes, uneasy with the knowledge that her child was dead.

"She will most likely grow up in the spirit form. There is the possibility that she will be reborn, but for now, she will remain here with us, as a spirit," Dumbledore told Narca-Jane, who nodded, not looking at him.

"Can I see her? Or at least... what she could have been?" Narca-Jane questioned hopefully, and Dumbledore looked at her, almost sadly, before nodding, and handing her a gleaming silver mirror. She looked into it, and the reflection began to morph, until it was a little girl, running around, holding a Quaffle. She had bright purple curls, that floated around her pale face like a halo, and a slightly pointed nose. She grinned up at a distant figure, waving, before running away. Narca-Jane smiled, sadly, before handing the mirror back to Dumbledore.

"She was beautiful," Narca-Jane sniffed, wiping her eyes, and Dumbledore nodded, before sitting on the arm of the chair next to her.

"I always find, though, it is better to look to the future, than to live in the past, do you not?" he asked, his voice gentle and wise, and Narca-Jane looked at him, before nodding softly. "Very good, Miss Hallows. Now I do believe it should be time to go home, don't you as well? I am sure your family are pretty worried, including Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said, his eyes glinting as he looked at her with an infinite knowledge.

"Wait! Before I go back. There has to be another reason I am here. Something you are not telling me. What is it?" she asked, and Dumbledore looked at her mysteriously.

"All in good time, Miss Hallows," he said, before her world went black.

* * *

Hermione sobbed, clutching her daughter freezing hand, when the sound of choking suddenly erupted from her. Teddy dropped her like a bomb, and Narca-Jane gasped for air, her eyes opening wide and a light lavender colour. "Narca-Jane? How... oh, who cares how! Your alive! Thank Merlin!" Hermione shouted, as Narca-Jane tried to sit up, gripping her head. Teddy placed a hand on her back, helping her sit up.

"But... you were hit with a killing curse! We all saw it! You died!" Adalyn ranted, completely confused, and Narca-Jane looked at her, before mouthing 'I'll explain it later', and letting Teddy help her to her feet. Narca-Jane looked at her mother, who was deathly pale, as she stood, wobbling. Then, pain filled her from her lower stomach, shooting up her body and straight to her head. Narca-Jane howled, falling, and Teddy grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from hitting the ground, as blood started to colour her light denim jeans.

"Mom... help me..." Narca-Jane pleaded, and Hermione nodded, before grabbing Narca-Jane, and apparating to the only place she could think of. The Weasley's.


	13. Words That Never Passed Her Lips

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Narca-Jane sat in the shower, the water pouring down on her like hot rocks, her knees pulled to her chest as she leaned against the back of the bathtub, her sobs drowned out by the sound of the splashing water that was starting to pool around her. She sniffed, her breath coming in short spurts, and swallowed heavily, the water from that washed away the blood that left her, blending with her tears as they streamed down her face.

She felt heavy. Like all her limbs were like lead, and all she could feel was pain. Lots and lots of pain, just bubbling inside her. Her baby was gone... the one thing in her life she should protect was gone, and it was never coming back. She understood now why Dumbledore had looked at her with that sad expression, when he had showed her the little girl. It only made it worse, to see it... to know the sort of child she would have been. She couldn't understand it, why it happened, even after all Dumbledore had told her, but she knew she wasn't going to be alright.

She wasn't going to be alright at all, and no matter how much Dumbledore had told her to move on, and look to the future, for an entire month, all she could have imagined, was that baby as her future. A cry ripped itself from her throat, and her arms fell into the pool at the bottom off the bath, while her head fell back to the wall, and she cried, for the baby she lost, who she would never know, and she cried for herself, for the part of her that had vanished along with her baby.

* * *

The Marauders and Lily looked at Molly, who was scrutinising them furiously. "Well, your cover stories, I must say, are completely terrible! We will most definitely have to fix those, and then we will get you unpacked. God knows how you lasted in Hogwarts!" Molly said, as Teddy sat in the kitchen, his head in his hands as he looked into his large mug of coffee. "Now then, James. No more Prongs. You will have an ACTUAL name."

"But," Prongs went to protest, and he quickly quietened under the glare that Molly was giving him. Lily laughed, and then went quiet when Molly looked at her, before nodding thoughtfully, taking in Lily's dark red hair, and slight resemblance to Ginny.

"Hm... you could be a Weasley..." she pondered, and Lily looked at the other Marauders. "What do you think dear? We could say you are a second cousin from my side of the family three times removed," Molly suggested, and Lily nodded. "Brilliant. However, we can't name you Lily, it would be far to confusing at the family dinners. So from now on, you are called Lilyanna Muriel Prewett. If anyone asks, you were living with Great Aunt Muriel after the death of your parents, and you've been... occupied with school."

Lily, or Lilyanna now, nodded, slightly confused as to who Great Aunt Muriel was, but going along with it. Molly beamed at her, and hugged her tightly. "Welcome to the family, sweetie, it's wonderful to have you," she said, and Lilyanna blushed red, her emerald eyes sparkling as she smiled at Molly. Molly smiled, and then turned to the boys. She went to Sirius first, who gulped.

"Sirius, you will become a relation of Charissa. A cousin, three times removed. You were living with Charissa, but after she had Corvine, you felt that there was no room for you, and decided to move out. From now on, you live here, with me. Your name is Orion Phineas Clyde, and your mother is Cissady Clyde, daughter of Felix Clyde and Cassandra Hallows. She's dead as well," Molly said, and Orion shrugged. Molly narrowed her eyes on him. "Are you listening to me, Orion?"

"Yes, miss," he said, bored, and Molly turned red, before taking a calming breath and turning to Prongs. Prongs looked at her, quite excited to hear his story, in a strange sort of way.

"James, you are now called Jacob, Jay for short. None of this Prongs nonsense. You will be Narca-Jane's co..." she was cut off by Orion.

"How can James be Narca-Jane's cousin? That would mean he's either Charissa's kid, or we have to make up a brother or something for Narca-Jane's dad," Orion said, and Molly gave him a look that said she thought he was incredibly insufferable. 'Do you have a better idea' she hissed, her voice stony, and Orion smirked, throwing an arm around Prong's shoulder. "Yep. He's my brother," Orion grinned, and Molly looked at him.

"How would that work, do tell," she asked, her hands on her hips, and Teddy looked up from his coffee and gulped. Orion smirked.

"Fraternal twins! We have the same parent's, born on the same day, but we look different," Orion explained, and Molly grit her teeth, before going 'Fine' stiffly. Jay grinned, and flung his arm around Orion's shoulders, who was sporting an 'Oh-I'm-so-wonderful' grin on his handsome face.

"Okay, so you are Jacob Felix Clyde, Orion's twin brother," Molly said, her eye twitching slightly. No one notice Teddy standing, and start to leave, going up the stairs. Molly turned to Moony. "I think it would be easiest if you were Teddy's cousin, on his father's side. That way it'll be easier to get you here for the full moon. You'll have to live with Teddy at Dromeda's home, and you originally went to Beauxbaxtons, do you understand? Your name is Romulus Ryan Lupin."

Romulus nodded, and looked into the kitchen, only to notice Teddy was gone. "Hey, where is Teddy?" he asked. Molly frowned, and looked into the kitchen, only to see that Teddy was indeed gone. She looked at the stairs, and sighed, shaking her head.

"Most likely waiting for Narca-Jane to get out the shower. Actually, she has been a while now, hasn't she," Molly said, and Orion looked at her, with a slight nervousness in his eyes. He was the only one who knew about Narca-Jane's baby, and it's death, because he had been there when she had found out, but he also knew that she was most likely grieving for the loss of her child while in the shower, so no one heard.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said, covering for her, and Molly nodded, a worried expression on her face, before Jay spotted the portrait of the entire Weasley family, blood related and non blood related, above the fireplace. He looked at the couple in the centre, who was Molly and a tall, lanky man who was balding.

"Hey, is that your husband, Mrs Weasley? When do we get to meet him?" Jay asked, and Molly winced, before looking at him sadly, her eyes pained.

"You won't, Jay. My husband Arthur, was killed by the V.C.V," she said, and Orion looked at her, confused.

"Who are the V.C.V?" he questioned, and Molly sighed, before sitting down, and explaining everything to them.

* * *

Narca-Jane pulled the heavy, grey jumper that had once belonged to her Uncle Ron over her head, wiping her eyes. It didn't do anything for the puffy redness of them, but she would just tell them she go shampoo in her eyes. An age old excuse, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she walked from the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "You were crying," she heard Teddy say, and she spun to see his tall form leaning against the wall.

"No I wasn't," she said, defensively, and Teddy looked at her with sad eyes. She had to force herself not to look away, as they searched her own eyes. Teddy walked towards her, and placed a hand on her cheek, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes you were," he said, his voice gentle and soft, and Narca-Jane felt anger bubble up in her, before she slapped his hand away from her face, furiously.

"Why the hell would you care!? You have Victorie to worry about! Quit thinking things that aren't true! I was not crying, and even if I had been, it would be none of your business!" she snarled, shoving her wet hair over her shoulder. Teddy looked at her, hurt.

"I still care about you, Narca-Jane. You will always be important to me, and if you were crying, then you should tell me why," he said, his tone delicate, and it felt like feathers against her skin, so agonizingly sympathetic, it made her angry.

"Oh shove off, Teddy. That crap doesn't matter any more. What matters is the fact that I just lost my..." she cut herself off, her hand flying to her mouth as the words she dreaded nearly passed her lips. She blinked to stop her tears from welling up in her eyes again, and looked away from Teddy. Teddy looked down at her, and it was as if he wasn't even looking at her any more. He felt like he was looking at someone completely different, someone who was so broken, she couldn't even live.

"Oh Paws..." he whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly. Narca-Jane's anger vanished the minute his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his waist. He heard her mumbling into his t-shirt, felt her forehead press into his chest, and looked above his head, closing his eyes tightly when her tears started to soak into his t-shirt.

"What's wrong, Narca-Jane? What aren't you telling me?" he whispered, and Narca-Jane shook her head, and pulled back from him, wiping her eyes and her nose on her sleeve. Teddy looked at her, pleadingly, and she just looked at him weakly.

"Fluffy... not right now... okay... Just don't ask me now, please," she begged, and Teddy looked at her, before nodding slowly. She smiled at him, thankfully, before turning and walking down the stairs. Teddy sighed, and gripped his hair in frustration, pulling at it, before kicking the wall furiously.

* * *

"I wanna see Narca-Jane!" Scorpius yelled, kicking his toy, and Hermione sighed. When the four year old had learned that Narca-Jane was only across the road, but that he wasn't allowed to see her, he had started to throw a momentous fit, throwing his toys around, and shouting at his mother as he tried to get out the house. Scorpius slammed his fist on door, banging it repeatedly, until Hermione finally lost it.

"SCORPIUS! Stop that this INSTANT! You will see your sister soon! Quit throwing a tantrum right now, or I will confiscate all your toys, and you'll be on the naughty step!" she shouted, and Scorpius stilled, looking at his mother with big, scared silver eyes. Then, his lower lip began to tremble, and his eyes began to fill with water. Hermione, who was used to this trick, crossed her arms. "Scorpius. Stop it, right now," she ordered.

He pouted, and crossed his arms, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. It was then that the front door opened, and Narca-Jane walked in, smiling at her mother weakly. Hermione's heart broke at her daughters appearence.

She was pale, paler than usual, and her eyes were bright red, and bloodshot. She wore a jumper that was far to big for her, and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. The usual playful aura that she normally gave out had vanished, and now, she just looked beaten, as if everything was taken from her. Scorpius grinned happily at the sight of his big sister, and flung himself at her shouting 'Narca-Jane!' happily.

The look of pain that fell on Narca-Jane's face was unmistakably, when Scorpius's arms latched onto her waist, him hovering a few inches of the ground as he hugged her tightly. Hermione looked at her eldest child, worried, and quickly pulled Scorpius from her waist, holding him in her arms. 2Are you hungry, sweetie? Can I make you anything to eat?" Hermione asked, and Narca-Jane shook her head.

"I think I'm just gonna go to be, is that alright?" Narca-Jane asked, and Hermione nodded, while Scorpius looked at his older sister curiously, before looking at his momma.

"Mummy, what's wrong with Narca-Jane?" he asked, scared, and Hermione looked at him, before kissing his nose.

"Nothing, sweetie. Narca-Jane's just tired. Come on, let's clean up your toys." she said, and Scorpius, to distracted by his older sister's disappearing frail looking figure, just nodded, and let him mother carry him into the living room.

Scorpius frowned. He knew there was something wrong with his big sister, and he was going to find out what!


	14. Sibling's Don't Keep Secret's Short

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Narca-Jane lay curled up in her bed, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to fall asleep. She heard footsteps outside her room, before there was a series of timid knocks. Narca-Jane sighed, and pushed her blankets of her, before going over to her bedroom door and opening it, looking down at Scorpius. He was clutching his teddy bear, wearing his Superman pyjamas, and his hair was completely ruffled.

"Can I sleep in your bed, Narca-Jane?" he asked, and Narca-Jane looked at him, blinking, before nodding. Scorpius grinned, and rushed into her room before she could change her mind, getting into her pink and white bed. Narca-Jane closed the door, and walked over to her bed, climbing into it next to him. He looked at her, his thumb in his mouth, and Narca-Jane looked back, both of them lying on their side. "Narcy, why were you so sad?"

"I can't tell you, Scorpy," Narca-Jane whispered back, and Scorpius pouted. Narca-Jane giggled at the sight of his cute little pout, and Scorpius grinned, before frowning again.

"You can tell me, Narcy. We don't have secrets, remember," he said, and Narca-Jane winced, feeling guilty. Scorpius frowned even more when she didn't say anything, and put his small hand on her bigger one. "Please? Pretty, pretty please?" he pouted, and Narca-Jane laughed quietly, turning her hand to hold his tiny one, as she gave him a half smile.

"Okay," she whispered, and Scorpius smiled happily, until she looked at him sadly. "You know when you were a baby, and you were in Mummy's tummy?" Narca-Jane asked, and he nodded, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Well, I had a baby in my tummy, as well," Narca-Jane said, and Scorpius's eyes widened and he went 'Like me?'. Narca-Jane nodded. "Yes, like you, when you were in Mummy's tummy. But you see, something bad happened, and I lost my baby."

"How'd you lose it?" Scorpius asked, confused, and Narca-Jane looked at him, torn.

"Because a bad manny took her from me," Narca-Jane said, and Scorpius gasped in a way only a four year old could.

"Who was the bad manny, Narcy? Cause I'll tell Daddy on him, and Daddy will get him," Scorpius said, and Narca-Jane laughed humorlessly, rubbing noses with Scorpius, and the looking him in the eyes, their foreheads resting against one another's.

"You can't tell Daddy, Scorpy. This is mine, yours and Mummy's secret. I have to tell Daddy myself," Narca-Jane said, and Scorpius went 'ah' before thinking to himself, hard.

"Narcy... if you lost your baby, why can't you just find it again?" he asked, his cute little freckled face lost, and Narca-Jane felt tears prick her eyes, and was glad it was dark so that Scorpius couldn't see them. "Narcy?" Scorpius asked, when Narca-Jane didn't reply, and Narca-Jane smiled.

"It's not that easy, Scorpy. I wish it was, but when I lost my baby, she can't come back. She's with Nanny Cissy and Grampy Lucy now," Narca-Jane explained, and Scorpius frowned, clutching Narca-Jane's hand tightly, before he yawned.

"Narcy... don't be sad, 'kay?" he asked, and Narca-Jane sighed, before nodding, pasting a smile on her face. "'Cause I don't like it when your sad. When your sad, I get sad. And even if you lost your baby, you still have me, cause I'll never leave, 'kay?" Scorpius said, and Narca-Jane giggled, nodding, before kissing his nose. Scorpius laughed, and batted her away, before hugging her tightly. "You promise?"

"I promise, now go to sleep, you little monster," Narca-Jane said, and Scorpius grinned, before snuggling up to Narca-Jane, and closing his eyes. Narca-Jane smiled gently, and draped her arm over his tiny form, closing her eyes, as sleep finally took her. Somehow, talking about it... helped.

* * *

"Draco! Calm down! If you go up there shouting the odds, who knows what it'll do to her! She just lost her baby!" Hermione yelled at her husband, who paced the kitchen furiously, his eyes blazing. Hermione bit her lip, as he kicked a chair across the kitchen, and was glad she put silencing charms on the room before telling him. "Draco, please... she has already suffered enough. Just leave her be."

Draco turned to shout at her, when he saw the look on Hermione's face. He sighed, and closed his mouth, repairing the chair with his wand, and setting it upright, before sitting on it, his head in his hands. Hermione sat next to him, and took his hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb gently. "It's my fault... if I wasn't working so hard, I would have been there, and I would have stopped it. She wouldn't have lost her baby, and she wouldn't be so upset."

"Draco... no one could have seen this coming. There was nothing anybody could do to prevent it. It's no use going over what if's, and we could do that's, we just have to carry on, and do our best to survive," she said softly, and he looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"Since when were you so smart?" he joked weakly, and she grinned, shaking her head, before kissing him gently. Draco looked at her, his eyes fathomless. "It's just... she's my baby girl, you know? I'm supposed to protect her from the evils of the world and so far, I've done a pretty crap job of it," he said, and Hermione looked at his scarred features with a smirk.

"Well not crap, more mediocre," she giggled, and he quirked an eyebrow at her, before pulling her into his arms.

"Mediocre? Really, Hermione?" he asked, and she smiled sultry at him. 'Care to prove me wrong?' she whispered in his ear, and Draco, even though he was slightly confused by her sudden change of mood, smirked.

"I'd love to," he said, and she squealed, when he lifted her, and carried her out the kitchen, waving his wand to turn of the lights. At least, when everything in their lives was falling apart right before them, they still had each other, to make everything seem right, even if it was in stolen moments with one another.


	15. Stronger

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

It was four full days, before Narca-Jane finally left her room again, and honestly, she felt miles better. Not quite how she used to, but she felt better. She looked healthy, and her face had regained that luminous glow that Hermione admired about her. Her hair was falling in soft ringlets, thick and long, while she smelled fresh, like summer, and fruit all rolled into one. Scorpius beamed at her, and she grinned at him.

"Narca-Jane! Honey, you're up," Hermione said, grinning, and Narca-Jane nodded, smiling at her mother kindly. Hermione beamed, and then turned back to her cooking. "Sweetie, I hope you remember your Aunt Pansy is coming by with Rosie and Callaria, then we are going out for lunch, right?" Hermione said, and Narca-Jane furrowed her eyebrows, before looking at her bother with a confused smile.

"Sure, Mom. I remember," she lied, and Hermione gleamed as she laughed, shaking her head. Narca-Jane stuck her tongue out before looking around the kitchen, frowning. "Where's Dad?" she asked, curiously, and Hermione looked over her shoulder at Narca-Jane, who had Scorpius in her lap, while he drew in his drawing pad with crayons. She turned back to the pancakes she was making, and then flipped them, causing Scorpius to whoop when she caught them in the pan again.

"Draco had to go into work, sweetie," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane pouted, resting her chin of Scorpius's head. Hermione put the plate next to Scorpius's book, and Narca-Jane picked at her pancakes, tearing them up and putting bits of them in her mouth. "Sweetie, just because it's Saturday doesn't mean the evil of our world isn't still out their. Your Dad's still got to work. You know this."

"Yeah, Mom. I know, I just really wanted to talk to him today," Narca-Jane shrugged, when Scorpius's head popped up.

"Rosie's coming?" he asked, his four year old eyes widening at the mention of the three and three quarters year old girl. Hermione grinned and nodded at him, causing Scorpius to shout with glee, and slide from his sisters lap, running from the room.

"Scorpy? Where are you going!?" Narca-Jane called, and Scorpius popped his head back into the kitchen.

"I gotta get my cars!" he said, a huge toothy smile on his face, before he rushed away again. Narca-Jane laughed, shaking her head so her curls shimmered in the light of the sun through the glass French doors that were open to allow a slight breeze into the kitchen. Narca-Jane stood, the white dress she wore swishing around her knees, and left the kitchen, walking out onto the patio, telling her mother she was going to feed the chickens.

"Don't forget lotion, sweetie! You burn like a crisp in the sun," Hermione called, and Narca-Jane looked at her mother exasperated.

"Mother! I put it on after I got out the shower!" Narca-Jane yelled back, and she heard someone laughing. She ran to the edge of the patio, and looked over the railing, to see Orion looking up at her with a grin on his face. "Padfoot!" she said, running down the stairs off the side of the patio. "What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him tightly, before looking at him.

"Prongs and Lil's are having 'personal time'. It was, to say the least, incredibly nauseating. So I thought I should come and visit you, see how you were doing," he said, and Narca-Jane smiled up at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"That's so sweet! Come on, you can help me feed the chicken's," she said. Orion quirked a sleek black eyebrow at her, giving her a half smile as he said 'Chickens' with a slight mocking tone in his voice. Narca-Jane laughed, and punched him hard on the arm. "Shut up."

* * *

Teddy sat at his desk, his eyebrows furrowed, and his tongue sticking out slightly as he sketched into his drawing pad furiously, his earphones blaring music into his ears. On the wall his desk was against, there were sketches, drawings, paintings and doodles, all of him, Narca-Jane and the Honours. On the wall opposite was a huge mural of The Burrow, and then on his ceiling there was a portrait of him and Narca-Jane, kissing, with the Honours all in little circles around them, smiling.

When he had gotten home, and seen his room, it had been like a blast into the past, when Narca-Jane and him were still dating, before Christmas. It was then he realised that he had never once drawn Victorie, ever. And for all he had tried, he couldn't throw away the drawings of Narca-Jane, no matter how much it hurt to look at them, and wish that they were still true, that they were still together. So he was drawing Victorie. Or at least trying to.

Everyone he tried to draw, ended up looking like Narca-Jane. He didn't hear the knocking on his door, until the door was opened by Romulus. Teddy spun to look at him, his eyes widened, and yanking his earphones out of his ears. "What are you doing in here, Remus?" he snapped, and Romulus just looked around his bedroom, with wide, slightly weirded out eyes.

"Teddy... this is a bit obsessive... isn't it. Why do you have so many drawings of Narca-Jane?" he asked, looking at the wall, and Teddy growled.

"Get out! This is my room!" he ordered, and Romulus quirked an eyebrow as him, before raising his hands innocently, and backing out.

"I just came to tell you Dromeda's made lunch, and if you want to eat, you have to get downstairs now," Romulus said, before walking away from Teddy's room, closing the door behind him. Teddy looked at the door, before banging his head on his desk repeatedly.

* * *

"Your mom is so hot," Orion said, when they were far enough away from the Cottage to talk freely. Narca-Jane looked at him, completely grossed out, before chucking a handful of chicken feed at him. The Lohmann Brown's immediately swarmed him, pecking around his feet in hunger. "What!? It's true. She is gorgeous!"

"Sirius! That's my mother you are talking about!" Narca-Jane said, scattering the feed as Orion sat down on the fence, crossing his arms and looking at her with a grin. She saw the look, and quirked an eyebrow. "What? You going to tell me you think my Aunt is hot now?" she asked, jokingly, and Orion shook his head, laughing.

"No... but that's also true. I was going to say that you look so much better now," he said, and Narca-Jane put the lid on the feed bucket, opening a crate and putting the bucket inside it, before latching it shut.

"Are you saying that I looked really bad, Padfoot?" she said, wandering over to the hutch and opening it. Orion quickly protested, saying 'No!' and Narca-Jane laughed, looking at him over her shoulder, before looking into the nests for eggs. She heard him say 'You're evil'. Shaking her head, she picked up an egg, and looked it over. "Hand be that basket, Sirius," she said, waving a hand in the direction of a woven basket, and Orion looked at it, before handing it to her.

"How do you know which eggs have baby chickens in them and which ones don't?" Orion asked, and Narca-Jane looked at him.

"You really came over here to ask me about chicken eggs?" she asked, her tone slightly doubtful, and Orion smirked, shaking his head. "Good. Now tell me what you want, or I will be forced to splat you," she said, her voice playful, as she held up an egg threateningly. Orion barked with laughter, before shaking his head.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, you know? I was worried, Paws. You're like... my family here or something," he said, and Narca-Jane smiled at him, putting the eggs down on the crate, and hugging him. He rose his eyebrows, but hugged her back, tightly.

"Thanks for worrying, Padfoot. But honestly... I'm actually feeling so much stronger. I have grieved, I've dealt, and now as unbelievable as it seems, I'm going to have to move on," she shrugged, and Orion looked at her seriously, before she smiled at him. "Seriously, Sirius, I'm feeling better, I look better as you pointed out, and I'm moving on, growing from this. You don't have to worry," she pacified him, squeezing him, before grabbing her basket.

"Okay, so your feeling better. But I guess the real question is when are you going to tell Teddy?" he asked, and she caught the warning tone in his voice, and knew what he meant instantly. If she didn't tell him, and tell him soon, he would tell Teddy. She dropped the eggs, and marched over to him, shoving her finger in his face.

"Don't you dare tell him, Sirius. It is my business, you hear? If you tell him, I will never forgive you," she snapped, and Orion looked at her, blankly.

"Well then when are you going to tell him?" he asked. Narca-Jane dropped her hand, and looked at him coldly.

"Soon," she stated simply, and he crossed his arm, with a look on his face that said 'Sure! I believe THAT!'. Narca-Jane pursed her lips, and glowered at the basket full of broken eggs, before looking at him furiously.

"On Friday. At the Weasley Family Dinner," she said, and Orion smirked triumphantly, as she started to walk away. She turned, and looked at him. "By the way. I am so not speaking to right now!"

Then she spun, grabbing the basket of broken eggs and marched up to the patio stairs huffily.

"Aw! Come on Narca-Jane!" Orion called, and she slammed the French doors shut, effectively blocking him out. Orion grumbled, and walked out the garden, closing the gate to the keep moodily. "Evil bitch," he mumbled, pouting, as he walked across the road and to the Weasley's.


	16. When The Frog's On Your Head

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Friday came far to soon, as far as Narca-Jane was concerned. But, like always, the Weasley Family Dinner was a complete feast, complete with the entire family there. Draco, Hermione, Narca-Jane and Scorpius were the first ones there, and Molly had immediately enlisted Hermione in helping cook the food, while Narca-Jane set the table, Scorpius watching her every move. Draco was slightly... hesitant in letting Narca-Jane do anything.

They had had a very long, and very awkward talk, in which Narca-Jane had spilled her guts, and cried harder then she ever had, and he had comforted her, and assured that no matter what, Narca-Jane was still his little girl, his baby, and he would always be there for her no matter what she did, or what happened to her. Of course, he had also, in typical father fashion, became incredibly overprotective, and was always watching her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Lilyanna was decorating the garden, with floating candles and ribbons. She was wearing a pretty pink dress, with flowers on it, with matching flip-flops, and a pink flower in her hair. She looked stunning, and Jay agreed with anyone who said so as he drooled over her watching her giddily. Orion shook his head, as he helped Narca-Jane lay the table cloth over the table. Soon, Bill, Fleur and their children had arrived, Fleur immediately going to help Molly in the kitchen.

Narca-Jane waved at Bill, who scowled at her, before turning back to Draco, who held Scorpius in his arms. Orion looked at her. "What was that about?" he asked, quirking and eyebrow, and Narca-Jane laughed, shaking her head.

"He doesn't like me. At all," Narca-Jane stated simply, before she was suddenly bombed by children. She heard Charissa shout, and smiled at her aunt, who had Charlie's arm draped over her shoulders, holding Corvine as he sat down next to Bill and joined in their conversation. "Guys, let me up," Narca-Jane called out, and the tiny arms that had trapped her vanished, before the faces of nine smiling children looked down at her. Orion pulled Narca-Jane to her feet, and she ruffled Bilius's hair.

"Okay... disperse." she ordered, and they all ran off to annoy Victorie. Pretty soon, all the family had arrived, and the feast was in full swing as the food started appearing on the table. Narca-Jane looked over the crowd, trying to locate Teddy as people shoved past her to get to the buffet of food, when she spotted the familiar head of blue hair over by the tree at the end of the garden.

Looking at Orion, who gestured for her to go over and tell him, she gathered all her courage, and pushed through the forage of people, before she finally got to Teddy. He looked at her and she noticed that his eyes were green today, before she looked at him seriously. "Er... Teddy. I need to talk to you," she said, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Right now?" he asked, gesturing to Victorie who was glaring at Narca-Jane with the heat of a thousand suns. Narca-Jane looked at Victorie, before returning the glare, and grabbing Teddy's arm.

"Yes, right now," she hissed, before dragging him out the garden. Teddy looked over at Victorie, who looked ready to explode, and yelled that he would be back soon, before following Narca-Jane to the Old Oak, which had been once 'Their' tree. Teddy looked at the magnificent old tree, and placed his hand on the bark, slightly nostalgic as he looked at the tree.

"Why are we here?" he asked, running his fingers over the_ TL + N.H 4ever _engraving that Narca-Jane had carved into the tree nearly five years ago. He looked at Narca-Jane, who was watching the sun in it's slow journey to the horizon, before looking at him.

"Teddy... remember when we were coming back from Hogwarts, and I was hit with the Killing curse?" Narca-Jane asked, and Teddy went deadly silent, before nodding, his lips pursed. Narca-Jane looked at him, biting her lip, before continuing. "It wasn't luck, or fate that I survived, Teddy. I was pregnant," she said, and Teddy blinked, his eyes widening considerably.

"What? You what? What?" he stumbled, walking backwards into the tree, as Narca-Jane looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. She waited for him to digest it, as his hair turning black, then brown, before going a brilliant red that made him look like a Weasley. "You were pregnant and you didn't tell me!?" he seethed, and Narca-Jane sighed, looking at the ground. She honestly did know he would get mad. Really, there was no reason for him not to. But she just didn't like it when he was mad at her.

"Come on, Teddy. What would have happened if I had? You would have left Victorie, who I know, that even as much as you say you love me, you also love her, and my dad? He would have murdered you," Narca-Jane stated, and Teddy crossed his arms, looking at her as if he couldn't believe her. She glared at him bitterly. "Besides, it's not like it matters, does it? There is no more baby," Narca-Jane said, hurtful and harsh, her voice like stone. Teddy's arms dropped, and he swallowed heavily.

"The curse... it killed it, didn't it?" he stated more then asked, and Narca-Jane turned from him, squeezing her eyes shut and bowing her head. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him again, her expression completely blank.

"Yes, she died saving my life," Narca-Jane said, and Teddy looked at her, with mixed emotions in his eyes. "And Teddy, I was going to tell you. But we never had a moment alone, and then there was the attack at the station... and in the end, Sirius gave me an ultim-" she was cut off by Teddy laughing sharply, and she looked at him surprised.

"Of course. He knew. Of course he knew, you two spend more time together than we do," he snarled jealously, his hair turning lime green. Narca-Jane sighed, and rested her head in her hand, exhausted suddenly.

"Teddy, how many times do we have to go over this. Sirius and I, we are just friends. There is nothing between us. Nothing at ALL," she tried to persuade him, but Teddy had already started and was developing a bit of a tirade, his hair gaining hints of red and black among the green.

"In fact, how do I even know this baby was mine? It could have been anyone's! It could have been his, for all I know. God knows it would be just like a Slytherin to..." he was stopped short in his mouthing off, by Narca-Jane slapping him hard across the cheek, her eyes glowing red furiously, and her hair wild. He looked at her, his hand touching his now pounding red cheek, his eyes wide.

"You asshole! Don't you dare accuse me of... sleeping around... when it wasn't even a bloody month after we broke up that YOU got with that blond bitch Victorie! And she relished every moment of rubbing it in my face!" Narca-Jane snapped at him, throwing her hands into the air angrily. "I never once slept with anyone else, Theodore, and lord knows you know that. How could I when I'm still in love with you!"

She was breathing heavily, her hands clenched into tight fists, her face bright red, but immediately paled when she realised what she just said. He looked at her with wide eyes, as she stumbled back, blinking. Then, Teddy grinned. "I knew it," he said, and Narca-Jane glowered at him, as he looked completely made up, smiling like a buffoon. His hair had turned blue again.

"Yeah, well Teddy. You went and blew it when you said that I was sleeping around, when we both know that's your job," Narca-Jane flared, before turning and marching away from him, her knee length red dress swishing daintily, her hair whipping around her face in the hot summer breeze. Teddy looked at her back, gaping, before he darted after her, until they reached the reeds around the river and spun her to look him in the eyes. "Teddy, what are you-mph!"

Teddy kissed her, hard on the lips, his arm slinking around her waist, and is hand cupping the back of her head. Narca-Jane's hand went up in the air, as she struggled against him, before she growled, and flung her fists into his chest. He fell backwards, tumbling through the reeds, and into the murky water of the stream.

"What did I say about kissing me without my permission!" she hissed, and he looked up at her, as a frog dumped onto his head, croaking. Narca-Jane's eyes shimmered, before she snorted, and started laughing madly. Teddy scowled, as she gripped her ribs, panting for breath as she pointed at the frog on his head. "You... hehe... have a... giggle... frog on your head!" she gasped, and the frog suddenly spat at her, a huge dollop of dirt and flies landing on her nose.

She blinked, before screaming and wiping at her nose, completely grossed out. Teddy guffawed, and she grimaced, until he grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the stream next to him. She sat there for a moment, before her eyes widened, and she leaped at him, shouting his name furiously. "Teddy! Look at my dress!" she shouted, and Teddy obliged, before smirking.

"So you forgot to wear a bra then?" he asked, and Narca-Jane flushed red, crossing her arms over her chest, and glowering at him. They were still in the water, Narca-Jane sitting on Teddy's legs, while Teddy was propped up on his elbows, the frog hopping away, with several croaks of goodbye. Teddy placed a hand on her cheek, and her eyes softened, against her will. "You're adorable. How can I not love you?" he breathed, and she smiled sadly.

"By loving your girlfriend," she said, and Teddy frowned.

"Well what if I don't want to?" he asked, and she laughed, before kissing him gently.

"You have to, because I'm not giving you a choice. You and Victorie will be happy, and because you are happy, I will be," she whispered, before standing and holding out her hand to him. "Friends?" she asked, hopefully, and Teddy looked at her, before reluctantly nodding and taking her hand.

"Friends."


	17. Aldric Daivat's Puppy

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Charissa wandered through Diagon Alley, pushing Corvine and Claria-Jane in their twin pram. Cassali held onto the pram handle, looking awe at everything around her, as she clutched Lucien's hand tightly to stop him running away. Bilius walked ahead of them, by a few feet, while Cassie, Cleo and Kathleen had rushed of to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to get fitted for their Hogwarts Robes. Charlotte was bouncing her basketball as she walked, getting weird looks from wizards around her.

Charlie had offered to take Essie and Lizzie to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, when they had started to get antsy and bored of trailing round the Apothecary and the cauldron shop. Charissa stopped for a moment, wiping her forehead from the sweat that was already gathering, and rubbing her large bump tiredly. She was already tired, which was actually quite usual for her, as she neared the middle of her eight month. Plus the heat in the middle of August was unbearable for anyone.

"Bilius, don't go in there, you're allergic to birds," Charissa said, as Bilius tried to go towards the Eeylops Owl Emporium. Charlotte shook her head, and pulled him away from it, her ball still bouncing when she went back to it. A group of first years, watched her in a slight awe, as she dribbled nonchalantly, whistling. Charlotte noticed them looking at her, and then smirked, before holding her ball still. It slowly morphed into a football, and she dropped it the the ground, before kicking it through the bustling street.

"Ah, here we are," Charissa said, when they arrived at Ollivander's, and she saw that Kathleen was already there, looking at Ollivander suspiciously, her arms crossed and her blue/grey eyes pinned on the old man. Bilius held the door open for Charissa, as she pushed the pram in, huffing slightly, and told Charlotte to keep an eye on Bilius, Lucien and Cassali. "Hello, Ollivander," Charissa said kindly, and the moony eyed old man smiled at her.

"Ah, yes, Charissa. Your mother has a very unique wand, young lady, a mix of two woods. Rosewood and oak, I believe, with a Aethonon feather core. The only one of it's kind, and the first wand I made, for her great, great grandmother," Ollivander said, and Charissa nodded, holding out her wand to the old man. Kathleen rarely saw her mothers wand, as she never used it, but the wand truly was beautiful, with intricate flower carvings up the sides, and a two tone wood. "Not the wand I would have chosen for you, of course, but all in all a good wand."

"You say that every time I come here, yet you never offer me a new wand," Charissa said, accepting the wand from him and placing it in her bag. Kathleen looked at her mother, curiously.

"Mother... can I try the wand?" she asked and Ollivander looked at her curiously. Charissa blinked, and then nodded, before pulling the wand out of her bag, and handing it to her. Kathleen looked at it, then gave it a sharp wave. The wand tip glowed brightly, and a gentle breeze surrounded Kathleen, before it settled again, and Kathleen looked at Ollivander and her mother, with a happy look.

"Looks like I'm the one needing a new wand, Ollivander," Charissa sighed, and Kathleen grinned, before twirling the wand in her fingers. "Kathleen, go wait outside with you sister, I'll be out soon," she said, and Kathleen nodded, pocketing her new wand, and skipping from the room. Charissa turned to Ollivander. "Well then, Ollivander. What wand would you say would work for me then?"

Ollivander looked at her curiously, before walking into the shelves. "I remember the day I gave your father his wand, holly, 14 inches, with a unicorn tail core. It was very good for charms, if I remember correctly. Very different to the one that I gave Lucius, elm, with a dragon heartstring core, you would never believe by their wands that they were brothers. Ah, this one will do," he said, pulling an incredibly dusty box from the shelves, and climbing down the ladder, and looking at Charissa.

"This wand, I made for when you were born. It's a willow, with Kneazle tail core. Flexible yet constant, much like yourself, Mrs Weasley, twelve inches exactly," he told her, and Charissa smiled at him, before accepting the wand. She looked at it, and smiled. It was perfect for her, with a rose pattern up to the tip, and gold painted onto the flowers, so it was just visible. It was a light wood, and it felt sturdy and strong in her hands.

"It's perfect," she whispered, and she swished it through the air gently, before a huge grin covered her face, and then a look of honest confusion. "Why did you make me this wand? You knew I wouldn't need it, so why make it?"

Ollivander looked at her, and then blew the dust of the box. "Your mother came in here, a few days before you were born, and asked me to make it. A very good woman, very polite," Ollivander said, and Charissa looked at the wand sadly. "This wand was made for you, Mrs Weasley, and only you," Ollivander said, and Charissa looked at him, before her baby gave her a sharp kick in the stomach, causing her to wince.

"Mom! Cassali ran off!" Lucien suddenly burst through the door, and Charissa's eyes widened, as fear filled her.

"What!? Why did she run off?" she snapped, waving to Ollivander goodbye as she pushed the pram out the store. Charlotte had vanished as well, probably having ran after Cassali.

"I don't know! I think she saw something, and followed it!" Kathleen said, as they rushed down the street, Charissa looking around wildly. "You know what she's like, she sees something cute, and cuddly and she wants it!" Kathleen shouted exasperated, and Charissa bit her lip, looking around.

"Get away from him, Ali," she heard Cassie's voice, and her attention was drawn to Madame Malkin's robes for All Occasions, where Cassie, Louis, James, Cleo and Fred II were all standing, with their wands pointed at a tall male figure, who Cassali was standing next to, gently stroking the three headed puppy that was next to him.

"Look, mommy! He's got a puppy!" Cassali said, waving to her happily, hugging one of the puppy's heads. Charissa's eyes widened, as she rushed over to her, pulling her away from the puppy.

"Cassali, how many tim-" she started to reprimand her daughter, but a deep, drawl of a voice captured her attention

"Charissa?" the man said, and Charissa turned, to look into the cobalt blue eyes of Aldric Daivat. He hadn't changed at all in the fifteen years she had been out of touch with him. He still had his boyish good looks, with a slightly rugged, stubble along his strong jaw, his muscles under his shirt taut and firm, as he turned to look at her, peering through thick black lashes, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Aldric..." Charissa whispered, and he smirked at her, spreading his arms.

"The one and only. You look wonderful," he complimented, and Charissa, despite herself, blushed bright red, stammering a thank you. She was wearing a strapless maternity floor-length dress, with a drape front and a v-neck. It was a deep, rich purple colour. Her hair had grown at an alarming rate, and now fell in loose layered curls to her just under her breasts. She quickly turned to Cassie, Cleo, Louis, James and Fred II.

"Lower your wands, you five. Honestly," Charissa said, shaking her head, before looking at him again. "I'm so sorry that Cassali bothered you. She likes puppies though. My God you look exactly the same as you did when you were twenty," Charissa said, mooning over him a little, and he grinned cheekily.

"Thanks. You haven't changed a bit either, still gorgeous," he said, and Charissa giggled, before shaking her head, and looking at him seriously.

"So what are you doing round here? Last I heard you were teaching in Beauxbaxtons," she asked, and Aldric shrugged.

"Thought I'd come and visit the family," he said, and Charissa nodded, when Cassali tugged on her dress. Charissa looked down at her, and Cassali pointed to the three headed puppy.

"I want one, Mommy!" Cassali pouted, and Charissa sighed, ruffling her dark waves. Then the sound of Charlie yelling through the crowd, before he was standing beside her, Essie and Lizzie talking to Lily, carrying bags of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Charissa looked at her husband nervously, before looking at Aldric.

"Er, Aldric. This is my husband. Charlie. Charlie, this is... my old friend, Aldric," she said, and Charlie looked at Aldric, suspiciously, before draping his arm over Charissa's shoulder. She quickly shoved it off. "My god! What is your problem! I'm sweating like a bloody whore here and you want to add to my heat? Not only that but I'm carrying an extra thirty seven pounds of baby, and you drape your heavy arm over my shoulders. What are you, an idiot? Come to think of it, the way you've been acting lately, I think you are. I mean really? Buying me pistachio ice cream and ordering Indian food? You know I HATE Indian food!"

Charlie just smiled, as if this happened a lot, and nodded, while Cassie snickered and gripped Cleo's arm as Cleo tried to hold in her laugh. "Sweetie, you love Indian food."

"No I hate it! Don't you dare tell me what I like and don't like! You know I hate Indian food! I told you three days ago! Why do people even eat it! It's a load of rubbish! Why did you bloody buy it, Charlie, WHY!?" Charissa snarled at him, crossing her arms huffily, and turning away from him. Charlie turned to Aldric, who was watching with an almost amused smirk, as Charissa grabbed the pram, and started pushing it towards the Leaky Cauldron, Cassali, Lucien, Bilius and Charlotte following. "Do your own shopping! I'm going to Molly's!"

"Wow..." Aldric said, and Charlie nodded. "So that's a pregnant woman's mood swing. Never seen one before," Aldric said, and Cassie snorted.

"I have. I have seen HUNDREDS of them," she said, and Aldric looked down at her, eyebrow quirked. 'Really' his voice drawled, and she nodded, grinning at him. "Hell yeah. My mom's moods are like a roller-coaster. One minute she's laughing, all happy, and the next minute, she's smashing a window with a chair because it's got bird poo on it. You'd think, having twelve kids would have calmed the moods down, but they really didn't."

Aldric looked at Charlie, and then clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck," he said, and Charlie rose his eyebrows, as Kathleen shook her head, and pulled out her Hogwarts letter. Aldric gave him one last look, before apparating away with a crack.

"Dad, I still need to get my school books," Kathleen said, looking up at Charlie, who nodded.

"Well, er... let's go then," he said.

* * *

Hermione's eyes stared at the white stick in her hand, before she smashed it against the side of the toilet. "Please be wrong, please be wrong, please be wrong," she begged, before looking at it again. It stayed the same. Groaning, she grabbed a different box, before pulling out the test from the box. She quickly read the instructions, before following them to the letter, and waiting the five minutes the test needed to process the results.

"Honey, what are you doing in there? You've been in there half an hour!" she heard Draco's voice from outside the bathroom, and she looked at the seven white sticks that were in the sink, that all had the same, life changing (again) results.

"I'm just... cleaning the bath! Yeah! I'm cleaning the bath! Get lost!" she shouted back, and she could almost hear Draco's amused smirk, before there was a furious rap of knocks on the door, with a fast, upbeat pattern, and Hermione just knew that Draco had pulled out his ultimate weapon. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Come out! I got you a present! Mommy!" Scorpius yelled, and Hermione looked from the door to the pregnancy tests and their boxes lying around the bathroom before rounding them all up into her arms, and opening the bin lid, to shove them in it. The pregnancy test she had just done beeped, and she looked at it again, her heart sinking rappidly as read it's results.

_You are pregnant. _


	18. I'm Gonna Love You Tonight

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been so relaxed on the last day of the Summer Holidays. Actually... she could. It was seven years ago. Before Narca-Jane started Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed, and rested her chin on her hand, completely relaxed as she sat in the garden, reading her book. Unfortunately, her husband who had been hovering around her like an over protective mother ever since she had told him she was pregnant two weeks ago, was quick to pounce on her, and question her about the sigh.

"Draco. Draco! DRACO! I'm fine! I'm just relaxing, okay," she said, and he looked at her nervously, before nodding. Hermione rolled her eyes, and then watched Scorpius chase a chicken around the garden, laughing madly. Draco looked at Scorpius proudly, while Hermione bit her lip worriedly. "I hope he doesn't have crazy tendencies... like your Aunt Bella," Hermione said, and Draco looked at her, before looking at Scorpius.

"Nah... he's got your blood in him. That's too good to be evil and sadistic," Draco said, slipping in a compliment for Hermione, who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"This coming from the man who once detested me for my blood. You're a bit of a Hypocrite, Draco Malfoy," she joked, and Draco looked at her, ashamed, and began apologizing once again, until she giggled and stood, kissing him gently on the lips. "I was joking, sweetie. Now stop him chasing that chicken. I don't want him to ruin his shoes. I just bought them."

Draco nodded, and then sauntered down the patio stair, before scooping a screaming Scorpius into his arms as the honey haired boy streaked past. Hermione laughed, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at her eldest child, who giggled as she watched her father and her baby brother playing. "How are you, Narcy?" Hermione asked, as Narca-Jane sat opposite her.

Narca-Jane wore a sparkly green bandana, and her hair was pulled into a poytail under it. while her bangs hung in curls around her face. She seemed to be glowing, her ivory skin flushed, and her eyes glinting gold in a way Hermione hadn't seen in a while. She wore a sparkly white and green v-neck top, which was strapless, and had on a pair of hip-hugging jeans, with green flip-flops. "I'm doing good. Going to see Fluffy later. We're going to catch up on stuff, plan the full moon." Narca-Jane shrugged, and Hermione looked at her, before nodding.

"Sound's like a plan," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane nodded, not paying attention as she stared over the patio railing into the garden, where Draco and Scorpius were playing tag. Hermione sighed, and Narca-Jane looked at her.

"Hey, Mama, who is Aldric Daivat?" she asked suddenly, and Hermione blinked, before looking at Narca-Jane curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, and Narca-Jane shrugged.

"I heard Uncle Charlie and Phlegm's husband talking about him, and I wondered who he was, cause Uncle Charlie sounded really mad when he was speaking about him," Narca-Jane explained, and Hermione went 'ah' in sudden understanding, before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Don't call Fleur 'Phlegm'," she said, and Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, before Hermione looked at her again, seriously. "Aldric is Charissa's... ex fiancé. They were together over fifteen years ago, before she fell in love with Charlie. Apparently, they were really close, until he cheated on her with a girl from Beauxbaxtons when they were seventeen. After that they just drifted apart, but they had to be married because it was pre-arranged. But Aldric was Charissa's first everything. Her first love, her first kiss, her first time, her first fiancé."

"No wonder Uncle Charlie's so upset that she had lunch with him," Narca-Jane stated, and Hermione's eyes widened, as she looked at Narca-Jane sharply.

"What?"

* * *

Charissa sighed, as she waved goodbye to her eldest three children, and then looked at Charlie sadly. "I miss them already," she pouted, and Charlie nodded, Corvine on his hip. It was just them three now, as Claria-Jane, Cassali, Lucien, Bilius, Essie, Lizzie and Charlotte were all at Hargreaves during the day, and now, Kathleen, Cassie and Cleo were all at Hogwarts until Christmas. "The Mansion is going to be so empty," she sighed, and Charlie put an arm around her shoulders.

"No, it wont, because the new baby arrives soon, and then we will have both her and Corvine to look after," he said, leading her towards the portal back to Platform Nine in Kings Cross Station. Charissa balanced a cup of orange juice on her stomach, as she read her book, letting Charlie guide her to their car. Corvine bounced on Charlie's hip, clapping his hands and singing 'Lalalala'.

Charissa looked at Charlie, and smiled. "I think we should go to Romania after little Feli is born. Visit everyone there, you know? I haven't spoken to Sonny in ages. I miss her," Charissa said, cheerfully, and she couldn't see Charlie pale under his tan. "And Bethy. God, I had some wonderful times there," Charissa whispered, dreamily as her eyes clouded over with shadows of her past as she reminisced, a gentle smile on her face.

"I remember strawberry wine," Charlie replied, strapping Corvine into his car seat, and Charissa giggled.

"I remember when you had to go back to the Burrow for Christmas the first time after I arrived, and I was stuck on my own. You didn't even write," she laughed. Charlie kissed her nose, and closed Corvine's door, before twirling Charissa slowly. "And I remember that time you took me on our first date, walking through the forest around the Reserve, and I fell in a stream."

"Yeah... that was classic," he joked, opening her door, and she smiled, slipping into the seat and pulling on her seatbelt. He closed her door, and got into the other side, putting the key in the ignition. He turned to Charissa, to say something, when he saw that her eyes were closed, and she was gently snoring to herself, while Corvine sucked on his hand in his car seat. Smiling, he reached over and placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it gently, before starting the car, and pulling out their parking space.

* * *

Narca-Jane's eyes widened, when a song drifted from the speakers of her stereo. Teddy looked up from where he was writing on the floor, and the felt his chest pang as he looked at Narca-Jane. She looked at the stereo as if it was Voldemort manifesting in her bedroom, before getting up to change the song. Teddy grabbed her hand. "Leave it," he said, and Narca-Jane looked at him, before nodding.

_ Ain't it just like one of us to pick up the phone and call after a couple of drinks,  
And say: "How you been? I been wonderin' that maybe you've been thinkin' 'bout me."_

Teddy pulled Narca-Jane into his arms, and began turning, holding her hand in the air, his arm around her waist. She blushed red, and then smiled, as they danced along with the song.

_And somewhere in the conversation, an old familiar invitation always arrives,  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

_Narca-Jane's eyes pricked, and she stepped back, going towards the stereo to change it as soon as those words drifted to her ears. She was mad at the feeling they bought, and mad at herself for letting herself feel that way._

Everyone's known someone that they just can't help but want;  
And even though we just can't make it work out, well the want-to lingers on.

Teddy gripped her around the waist, and pulled her into his arms from behind, whispering in her ear gently. 'If it's only for tonight...' he sang softly, and Narca-Jane tensed, when his chin rested on her shoulder, his nose burying into her hair, before relaxing, and nodding, swaying in time to the song/

_So once again we wind up in each other's arms, pretending that it's right,  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

_She turned, her hands sliding up his chest, and around his neck, as she looked him in the eyes, before slowly letting her lips go to his in a perfectly sweet and innocent kiss. His arms tightened, and she sighed happily, at the feeling of being in his arms again. It had been far too long..._

I know it's wrong, but it ain't easy moving on.  
So why can't two friends remember the good times once again?

_They were together, even if it was only then._

Tomorrow when I wake up, I'll be feeling a little guilty, an' a little sad,  
Thinkin' how it used to be before everything went bad.

_He directed her to the bed, lowering her safely onto it, before looking at her face, and stroking her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears, and he kissed them away, and she knew that in the morning, she would feel so terrible, but for now, they were back in the good times, when their relationship was sweet and new. _

_An' I guess that's what it is, in lonely late night calls like this, that we try to find;  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

_Teddy lowered his lips to meet hers, and she sighed contently, all thoughts of doubt leaving her mind as he playfully toyed with her lips, whispering sweet nothings, loving her the way he always had._

I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight.

Because even if the morning was heartbreaking, tonight, they were in love, and they were together. And really, that was what mattered.


	19. Through The Fire and The Flames

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :( WHOOP! WHOOP! One Hundred Reviews!

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Narca-Jane groaned as she stirred, and looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom as she realised just what she had done. Again. Ever since the First September, her and Teddy ending up in bed together had become more and more frequent. Anytime they met up whether with the group or without them, the same thing always happened, and too be honest, she was tired of hiding it.

"Morning," she heard a whisper from her side, and she rolled onto her side to see Teddy looking at her, sleep clouding his eyes slightly, but a smile on his face. She smiled at him, and he gripped her hand, pulling it to his lips were he gently kissed it. 'Morning' she replied, dreamily, her breath hot on his face. "You have morning breath," he chuckled, and she giggled.

"Well so do you, but you don't see me complaining," she said, tapping him gently on the nose with her finger. He smirked, and then kissed her gently on the lips. Narca-Jane closed her eyes, feeling complete contentment, and sighing softly to herself. She kept waiting for morning to come, for the regret, but all she felt was pure delight as she lat peacefully in his arms.

"I'm going to break up with Victorie," Teddy whispered suddenly, and Narca-Jane looked at him with wide eyes. "I love you, and to keep doing this to you... it's just not fair. You don't deserve to have to share me, so I'm choosing you. Not that there was any contest. It was always you," he said, placing a hand on her cheek, and she flushed red, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

"Wait," she said, and he looked at her confused, before asking why. "Wait until Christmas. When she is here. It's not fair on her, as much as I hate her, to do it over a letter," Narca-Jane explained, and Teddy looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Don't worry about how fair it is on me, Teddy. You want to be fair on her. She is the one who's going to kill you."

"Yeah... do you want to tell her?" he asked, and she looked at him as if he was mad, before sitting up and taking the blanket with her to the closet. Teddy groaned, and goosebumps erupted over his flesh when the cold October breeze that drifted through Narca-Jane's open bedroom window tore over his skin. Shuddering, he grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled them on, as she pulled a thick woollen jumper over her head with the letter N on it, and a pair of jogging bottoms over her lower half.

He came up behind her, and kissed her on the lips. "I'll call you later," he said, and she nodded, smiling at him happily, before kissing him again and he apparated out of her bedroom. Grinning to herself, she skipped out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen, where the smell of bacon drifted from.

* * *

Charissa sat in her library, glasses balanced on the end of her nose, while she held Felicity Molly-Ann Hallows against her shoulder, with one arm as she turned the pages of the book she was reading with the other hand. Corvine sat on the couch beside her playing with his cars, while Charlotte worked on her homework at the desk. Essie and Lizzie were rushing between the stacks of books, playing tag, while Charlie was talking to an eager Lucien about dragons, Cassali standing a little away from them with a huffy look on her face and her arms crossed.

Bilius was doing his maths homework, his tongue sticking out in concentration as Claria-Jane poked him in the side to get his attention over and over again. Finally he snapped. "What! I'm trying to do my homework! Just GO AWAY!" he snarled, and Charissa furrowed her eyebrows, but stopped Charlie when he went to tell the seven year old boy off, looking at Charlotte who was frowning at her brother.

"Bilius!" she admonished, and Bilius looked at her madly. He yelled 'what', and Charlotte, who was still new to the whole 'big sister' role, and not quite used to it yet, stammered, before out of habit looking around for Cassie to interrupt, and give Bilius a stern telling off. When no such thing happened, she gathered up her wits, and looked at Bilius, who was glowering furiously at everyone.

"Bilius. Apologize right now! You do not yell at C.J! She is only three years old, and your supposed to look after her, not be mean and yell at her," Charlotte told him, standing up and her hands on her hips. There was an order in the Hallows Household with the children, and secretly, it had just been properly established. Cassie looked after Felicity and Corvine, Cleo looked after Claria-Jane.

Charlotte kept an eye on Bilius and Lucien, who were also constant companions of Cassali and kept her out of trouble. Essie and Lizzie looked after themselves, and each other, while Kathleen kept to herself, and looked out for Charlotte silently as well. Cassie didn't need anyone to look after her, cause she had James as her constant lookout, and Cleo was a very solitary person when Cassie wasn't about, who knew how to look after herself. But Cassie, Cleo and Kathy weren't here, so that left Charlotte in charge of keeping lookout for all of them.

All nine of them...

"Why should I do what YOU say! You're not Cassie, or Cleo! You're just Lottie!" he yelled, and Charlie started to look really mad, but was still held back by Charissa, who whispered to her husband.

"You've gotta let her learn. Remember what it was like when you were that age, and it was Ginny, Fred and George arguing? Well it's the same for her," she told him, gently rocking Felicity, who was drooling on Charissa's shoulder. Charlie looked torn between arguing with his wife, and admitting that she was right. "Just let her learn, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, sitting back down, as Charlotte glowered Bilius crossing her arms. "I may be 'just Lottie', Bilius Kyrian Hallows, but I am still your big sister, and that means you still have to do as I say when Cassie or Cleo aren't around. And right now, I am telling you to apologise to C.J," she stated. Bilius looked ready to argue, before he looked at Claria-Jane, who was ready to burst in tears, sucking on her bottom lip, her eyes big. Bilius softened his look, and patted her on the head.

"I'm sorry, C.J," he said, and she nodded, whimpering a little, before hugging him. Charissa smiled, and looked at Charlie reassuringly. Charlotte grinned, and went back to her homework, when Charissa suddenly felt a pounding headache start to form.

_Go through the west wing... too the right... the library... that's where they will be... _drifted into her head, and Charissa sudden felt a blind panic, as she handed Felicity to Charlie. "Get the kids out of here! Now! I think we're going to be attacked!" Charissa said to him, and Charlie's eyes widened, before he grabbed Corvine and Claria-Jane, apparating out of the Library. Charissa looked at Charlotte, who looked back panicked.

"Charlotte! Go and find Essie and Lizzie, they have to be around here somewhere!" Charissa ordered, and Charlotte nodded, sprinting into the stacks, calling out the twins names, as Charlie came back for Cassali, Lucien and Bilius, who were running around like headless chickens, panicking madly. "Calm down! Charlie, get them out! Now!" she snapped, and Charlie looked at her, eyes wide. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, before he vanished with a crack. Charissa spun, and waved her wand, slamming them shut just as the sound of jeering yells, and black smoke started to burn through the halls, curses being fired left right and centre. Charlotte came running towards her, dragging Elizabeth and Esmerelda by their hands.

"Charlotte! Call Vesta and get her to apparate you to the Burrow! Do not come back unless I send my patronus, you hear me!?" Charissa yelled, as the doors to the library began to shudder under the force of the curses being fired at it. Charissa looked at it, her eyes widening, before she looked at Charlotte. Charlotte was frowning, while Essie and Lizzie were screaming, jumping up and down in fear. "JUST DO IT CHARLOTTE!"

Charlotte looked at her mother, before nodding, and dragging the twins back into the stacks, shouting for Vesta as she did so. The following two cracks informed Charissa that the last of children were out and safe, just as the doors to the library crashed open revealing a swarm of Bloodhunters. Cissady led them, glowering at her sister, who glowered back. She looked around.

"Where are you hiding the little brats? There is no way you could have gotten them out in the short time it took for us to get here," she snarled, and Charissa smirked, whipping out her wand and pointing it at her younger sister.

"Safe from you," she hissed, and Cissady smirked, before she demanded that the Bloodhunters search the place, and destroy everything as they did so. Charissa shouted, when they started setting fire to the stacks, but suddenly she was under attack from Cissady, ho was firing every curse known to her. Charissa quickly blocked them, and Cissady looked at her wand.

"You got a new wand," she hissed, and Charissa smirked. Cissady fired a crucio at her, and Charissa dove out the way. Charissa quickly cast a blasting hex in Cissady's direction, not noticing the dark figure creeping up behind her, until they grabbed her, trapping her arms at her waist, and crushing her ribs. Cissady giggled manically, before going up to her sister and sneering at her. "I bet you thought you'd never see me again. I bet you thought I was gone for good."

"Yeah... right... as if there was anything ever good about you, Cissady. I know it was you who killed Narca-Jane's baby, who killed Arthur, and so, I knew you would be coming after me," Charissa hissed, and Cissady shrugged.

"Worthless. It was all too get to you. Although, it really takes all the fun out of it if you figure out the game," Cissady pouted, her wand digging into Charissa's neck. Charissa looked at her sister with disgust, as black smoke started to surround them. Cissady thought for a moment, before looking at the black figure who held Charissa. "Tie her up. We are going to let her burn..." Cissady said, with a smirk, and Charissa's eyes widened.

Suddenly, someone screamed, and Charissa and Cissady looked to the side to see Charlotte fighting against two Bloodhunters, who were fighting to hold her down. Charissa snarled, struggled. "Let her go! LET HER GO!" she screeched, and Cissady looked at her sister in speculation, before walking over to the cursing ten year old. Charlotte stopped fighting, and was thrown forward onto her hands and knees at Cissady's feet. Charissa's eyes widened, when Cissady grabbed the back of Charlotte's head, gripping her curls with a cast iron grip.

She dragged her forward, and Charlotte looked at Charissa, fear and also a hint of determination in her eyes. Charissa looked at Charlotte, her eyes tearing, as she looked at Cissady. "Please... let her go... you can have me... don't hurt her," Charissa begged, and Cissady smirked.

"She's your weakness... this little... Weasley..." Cissady hissed, and she shoved Charlotte in the direction of the burning stacks. Charissa screamed, and kicked at the Bloodhunter that held her, fighting to get loose. Cissady looked at Charissa, with a sneer. "You love her so much... go and get her," Cissady said, and Charissa's eyes widened as Cissady threw Charlotte through the flames.

The Bloodhunter waited for a few moments, before dropping Charissa, who immediately shot through the searing flames of glowing orange flames, and into the burning heat, screaming for Charlotte. Cissady smirked, and called for a retreat.

"SEAL THE ROOM! NO ONE LEAVES!" she snarled, and then she strode out, as the smoke began to suffocate all in the room.


	20. The Hallows Bond

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Charissa held onto Charlotte's hand tightly, while the ten year old girl lay on the St. Mungo's bed, with a white blanket tucked around her. Charissa looked at Charlotte's pale, freckled face, and swallowed heavily. She couldn't lose her... Not Charlotte. Not any of them. She could remember when Charlotte was born. The Fourth of January, 2005. Charissa had been in labour with her from midnight on the second, till 1:30pm on the Fourth. Charlotte, even then a stubborn child, had not wanted out.

The Healer had said that she'd be alright. That she'd live. But Charissa wasn't leaving her side until Charlotte opened her eyes. Then, and only then, would she know that Charlotte was going to live. Charlie stood, leaning against the door, his head bowed as he gently snoozed, Felicity asleep in his arms, the nine days old baby sucking on a pacifier. She had dark red wisps of straight hair that stuck up in odd directions, and rosy red cheeks. Charissa looked at the door, when Hermione walked in, carrying a steaming cup of coffee.

"It was the best I could find, sorry," she said, handing it to Charissa, who accepted it tiredly before looking at Charlotte again, swallowing dryly, and then sipping the coffee. It was as thick as tar, and completely tasteless, but Charissa didn't care. Nothing mattered until her baby was awake. Charissa suddenly felt Charlotte's hand tighten around her own, and her eyes widened, as she handed the coffee quickly to Hermione and looked at Charlotte in the face.

"Charlotte! Charlotte, are you awake?" she asked, patting Charlotte's cheek, and the ten year old groaned, scrunching up her nose and coughing. Charissa nearly sobbed in relief, and flung her arms around her daughter, crying happily. "Oh thank Merlin! I was SO worried! Oh Charlotte, you should have left!" Charissa said, in one breath, and she looked her daughter in the eyes, her lower lip trembling, while Charlotte just looked at her, faintly amused, her blue eyes light, yet also dimmed.

"Mom... why are you crying? I'm fine, look. Alive," Charlotte joked, and Charissa looked at her sharply, before turning red in fury.

"BARELY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! STAYING BEHIND? THEY EARLY KILLED YOU! ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR GRANDPARENTS!?" Charissa bellowed, slamming her palms down on the bed, and Charlotte reared back, her eyes widening, as Charissa glowered at her. "I gave you a specific order! You completely betrayed it, Charlotte! And now look at you! You're in HOSPITAL!" she shouted, and Hermione quickly pulled Charissa back, looking her cousin in the eyes.

"Charissa... you have to calm down..." she said, as Felicity wailed, and Charlie tried desperately to calm her, while Charlotte looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. Charissa looked at Hermione, and took a deep breath, her every emotion splashed in her eyes. Fear, anger, worry, desperation and a slight tinge of happiness were swirling around Charissa's pupils, and she looked ready to break. Charissa turned to Charlotte, before flinging her arms around her neck, sobbing.

"You silly girl..." Charissa cried, and Charlotte looked at her mother, before hugging her. "Don't you ever do that again, okay? You always do as I say, you hear me?" Charissa said, wiping her eyes finally and looking Charlotte seriously. Charlotte nodded, and Charissa smiled thankfully, when a thought hit her. "Oh god... we have to tell Cassie, Cleo and Kathy..." she moaned, and Charlie, who had finally gotten Felicity to calm down, groaned. Charlotte looked at them confused.

"But they already know," Charlotte said, and all three adults in the room looked at her, lost. Charlotte stared back. "Yeah, they've been yelling at me for the three hours through the connection," she shrugged, and Charissa blinked.

"Through the what?" she questioned, and Charlotte felt tempted to shake her mother for her stupidity. How could the Head of the Hallows Family NOT know about the Sibling Mind Link? Wasn't she supposed to know EVERYTHING about the Hallows Family?

"Mom, how can you not know about the mind link? The one that every Hallows sibling has? So you can hear the thoughts of your brothers and sisters at all times," Charlotte stated, and Charissa shook her head, looking at Hermione.

"I didn't know about that... did you?" she asked, and Hermione nodded, remembering painful memories of Narca-Jane screaming as she ran round the house, pillows on her head before she knew what the thoughts in her head where.

"Oh yeah. I remember when Scorpius and Narca-Jane's kicked in. Narca-Jane spent a week complaining about hearing baby noises, and thoughts about milk every where she went," Hermione said, shuddering, and Charissa frowned.

"How did I not know about this?" she asked, and Charlotte sighed, when Cassie's voice, which had stopped yelling at her when she woke up, began to speak again. _Tell her about the way it works, Lottie. If what you say about what happened in the library is true, then Mom probably heard the B.Q in her head. _Cassie said, and Kathleen's voice quickly followed. _Leave out the fact that Cissady probably knew all about it all along and has been using her for information though _she thought, and Charlotte replied madly. _Well duh! What do you think I am, an idiot!?_

"Mom... the mind link is very weird. Like, our mind link with Felicity hasn't kicked in yet, cause she's still to young to have thoughts, but gradually she will be able to think, in her own baby language which will quickly turn into proper thoughts. It's quite simple, after that, and it's just a case of blocking out you sibling's thoughts. The problem with Felicity as well, is she can hear all our thoughts, probably around the time she developed a brain, but she can't respond," Charlotte explained, and Charissa furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Charlotte tried a new tactic.

"Okay, let me think... okay, here we go... I can control my link, to transmit what thoughts I want, and filter out the thoughts of everyone else so I could think to myself, but when I was younger, I couldn't, so I could feel, hear and reply to every thought Cassie, Cleo, Kathy, Essie and Lizzie had, before I could control it. Normally, the link properly kicks in when you're around six months old, and when you are about four you learn to properly control it. It's actually incredibly intrusive, cause Cassie and Cleo have a habit of walking into your dreams in their own dreams," Charlotte said, and Charissa frowned, before her eyes widened.

"Cissady knew about it. She knew all along. She kept it a secret from me so she could use me as a spy," Charissa quickly pieced everything together, before she covered her mouth, gasping. "I have to go. I'll be back soon," she said, and Charlotte looked at her mother, before Charissa rushed from the room, Charlie calling her name, as she apparated out of St. Mungo's as if the devil was on her heels.


	21. The Pink Boxers With The Ducks

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

The Hallows Tomb was a sacred book, kept hidden in the deepest, most protected of places. Underneath the Hallows Mansion, deep into the earth, was the darkened chamber, that contained the old book, the original, that held the secrets of their magic, written by the first female Head of the Family, Sarina Hallows. The women herself, had in fact been a squib. She had no magic, but the children born to her did. Their magic was strong, and their magic was pure.

The way to get to chamber was hidden from the entire family, a secret only the Head of the Family could know, and if Charissa was correct, which Cissady now knew, because Charissa couldn't control the bond between them. It would explain the attack on Hallows Mansion, why Cissady wanted her she died, then Cissady would instantly become Head of the Family, which means she would be able to get the entrance to the Chamber open, and take the book of the Mansion Grounds.

Charissa walked down the stone stairs towards the chamber, blood dripping from the palm of her hand, and a wooden torch in the other, her wand safely tucked into her sleeve. Her expression was set, and determined, as she arrived at the heavy marble wall with intricate carvings etched into the stone, and a small dish sticking out the centre of it. Holding up her hand, she clenched her fist, wincing at the pain as she pressed into the cut on her palm, watching the thick red blood dribble into the dish.

She dropped her hand back to her side, when she started to feel slightly faint, and stepped back, as the carvings on the wall began to morph, and change, slipping and sliding against one another, until she was looking through a marble archway, into a room made of rock and earth. Flowers were across the ground, each one glowing white, and a stream ran in a circle around the white island in the centre, was the grave of the first Hallows witch. Held in the skeletons hands, across the cracked ribs, and dust and dress, was the Hallows Tomb, it's pages turning as if being read by someone invisible, and words appearing across the page as if by magic in a flurry of golden lines.

Charissa couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the pure magic that ran through the room, by the sight of the bones of her ancestor, and more importantly, by the sight of the Hallows Tomb. She had seen the copy of it, many times, but this one, the original, it was magic, completely. She walked across the stone bridge over the stream, dropping the torch outside the room, and the archway morphing back into a wall.

Swallowing, she looked at the wall, before looking back to the open casket, and walking towards it. Truth be told, in all her thirty five years of live, the only other time she had been down here was on her seventeenth birthday. Right after her grandmother had died. "I'm sorry, Sarina. But I have to move the book," she whispered, before she peeled the three hundred years old bones from the Tomb, and lifted it, snapping it shut.

The effect on the room was instant. All the flowers slowly shrivelled, and vanished. The clear stream began to turn murky brown, as the dirt from the walls fell into it, and the entire rooms went pitch black, causing Charissa to be blinded by darkness. Charissa gasped, clutching the book to her chest, as a wispy, pale form began to appear in front of her, glowing, and then to glowing white eyes opened in the white fog, gathering it all together to form a ghostly figure, glaring at Charissa.

"Who are you?" Charissa asked, fear coursing through her veins, and the ghost scowled at her.

"I am Sarina Hallows. Who, may I ask, are you. And WHY are you stealing the Hallows Tomb?" she said eerily, her voice echoing through the chamber and Charissa gulped. She was in so much trouble.

* * *

Scorpius watched his sister, as she danced around the living room, music blasting from the speakers that were in the corners of the room, eating his salt and vinegar crisps. _NARCY! _he suddenly yelled in his head, and she shrieked, dropping to the floor covering her ears, while he started laughing. Narca-Jane glowered at him.

"That was EVIL, Scorpy," she hissed, as she turned of the stereo, and Scorpius just grinned cheekily, before running away and out onto the patio. Narca-Jane smiled, and chased after him. She caught him quickly, scooping him up in her arms as he screamed, his crisps falling out their packet and onto the patio. She held him upside down by his ankles, and he hit at her, causing her to laugh. "Apologise!" she ordered, a grin on her face, and Scorpius crossed his arms, a stubborn look on his face.

"No," he stated, and she took a step towards the railing. _I know what you're doing, Narcy. You won't get me to give up!_ his thoughts filled her head, and she replied with a simple _we will see, won't we_. She was away to take another step towards the railing, when she heard and outraged yell from behind her, and spun to see her father looking at her furiously. Chuckling nervously, she put Scoprius back on the ground, and looked at her father guiltily.

"Just what where you doing Narca-Jane? What if you had dropped him?" he spat at her, and Narca-Jane winced at his angry tone. Scorpius looked from Narca-Jane to his dad.

"We were just playing, dad," Narca-Jane told him, and Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. Narca-Jane felt a rush of shame brush over her, and Scorpius held her hand, not taking his eyes of his dad.

"You were going to throw him over the patio railing, how is that playing?" he asked, and Narca-Jane swallowed. Scorpius looked at his father madly, before dropping his hand from Narca-Jane's after giving it a tight squeeze.

"We were just playing, daddy. Narcy wasn't really going to put me over the edge," he said, and Narca-Jane grinned at him. Scorpius grinned back, before he looked at Draco, who still looked mad.

"Scorpius, will you please go to your room. Now," Draco ordered, and Scorpius quickly ran as fast as his four year old legs could carry him into the house, while Draco closed the door, looking at Narca-Jane seriously. Narca-Jane suddenly realised that her fathers anger was about more than just her playing roughly with Scorpius, and looked at her father worried. "Sit down, Narca-Jane," he commanded, and Narca-Jane, feeling a little like a nine year old in trouble, sat down nervously.

"Dad... what's going on?" she asked, and Draco pulled something out his back pocket, before putting it on the table. Narca-Jane's eyes widened, when she saw what it was. Teddy's boxers... the pink ones with the ducks that he had left a couple weeks ago because Narca-Jane had wanted to keep them. Narca-Jane looked from the boxers, to her father, fear evident in her eyes. "Er... I can explain?"

"I hope to god you can, because Narca-Jane, right now I am suspecting the worst," Draco replied, and Narca-Jane looked at him, before sighing and looking at her hands.

"They are Teddy's," she whispered, and Draco's lips became even thinner, as his form went rigid and tense. Narca-Jane sighed. "I'm sorry, dad... but... Teddy and I, well we are back together again..." she told him, and Draco crossed his arms, saying 'really' in a very condemning tone. Narca-Jane looked at him, worried. "Dad, I know you don't like Teddy, and you probably don't trust him, but I'm a big girl and I can look after myself. Besides, Teddy would never hurt me."

"Doesn't Teddy go out with Victorie?" Draco more stated then asked, and Narca-Jane frowned, looking away from him.

"He's breaking up with her," she said, her voice quiet, and sad, causing Draco to become confused.

"Why is that upsetting you?" he asked, sitting opposite her, and Narca-Jane bit her lip, to stop it trembling.

"Because... Uncle Bill is going to really hate me, cause Teddy broke up with his girlfriend because of me, and I don't want that, even if I hate his wife and daughters," she sniffed, and Draco looked at his daughter, before hugging her.

"Sweetie... your Uncle Bill already hates you," he said, and Narca-Jane laughed, hugging him before Draco turned serious again. "But the next time you have Teddy over, I want to have serious words with him. No more secret liasons, you hear me? Or I'll have to ground you for a month," he said, and her eyes widened in mock horror. Draco kissed her forehead, before standing. "And also, if I find any more of that boys underwear lying around, I swear to Holy Mary I will kill him."

"Yes Daddy," Narca-Jane said, pocketing the boxers, and Draco ruffled her hair, something he hadn't done in a while.

"I love you, kiddo," he said, and Narca-Jane grinned.

"I love you too, dad."


	22. When The Darkness Falls

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Victorie Weasley was a lot of things. Gorgeous, smart, and part Veela where some of the many qualities she possessed. Daily she would turn down many boys who would ask her out, receive letters and presents from secret admirers and praise that she wasn't like the Honours, whom had reined supreme for seven years. She liked to believe that her life was perfect, that everything was going brilliantly but that was something that only an incredibly stupid, something the beautiful blond was most definitely not, thing to do.

So when she read Teddy's latest letter, short, yet still undeniably sweet, to the point it nearly gave her toothache, all her suspicions that there was something wrong in their relationship, that she was missing something important, were confirmed. And deep down, she knew that Narca-Jane had something to do with it. Because really, if there was one person who was the biggest threat to her relationship with Teddy, it was Narca-Jane Hallows. Victorie knew though, that if it came to it, to Teddy choosing her or Narca-Jane, Narca-Jane would win hands down, all the time.

Victorie could get any guy she wanted, if she thought about it. She looked almost exactly like her mother, only with freckles, and slightly more golden hair. She had sparkling blue sapphire eyes, and a great porcelain complexion. If she wanted anyone, she could get them. Easy as pie. But she didn't want just anyone, she wanted Teddy. Victorie had a niggling feeling, that irritated her to no end, that the only reason she actually wanted Teddy was because Narca-Jane had him.

Now, Victorie, for all Narca-Jane was and how much she disliked her, still secretly admired her. Victorie tried to be everything Narca-Jane was, minus all the trouble she got into. Narca-Jane was her role model, a figure to live up to, but honestly, Victorie felt that she was falling short. No one would say it to her, they all told her how great and how awesome she was, but compared to Narca-Jane, she felt almost... not fit to hold her as high as she did. And to have Narca-Jane hate her... it was like a blow to the gut for her. Almost painful.

It wasn't that she didn't know why Narca-Jane hated her. She honestly did. It was because that during the war, her Mom and Dad, had looked after Narca-Jane at Shell Cottage while Hermione was away, and Narca-Jane had, until Victorie had been born, been the focus of their undivided attention. When the attention suddenly shifted, Narca-Jane had immedietly loathed her. And unfortunately, it had stuck.

Narca-Jane's toddler years of loathing towards her, had manifested into a deep hate against her, Bill, Fleur, and slightly Dominique. She liked Louis, really, it was just them. Them four that Narca-Jane despised. While Fleur couldn't understand it, why Narca-Jane tried to make her miserable all the time, Victorie could. And it made her feel so guilty, because it felt like it was her fault.

"Miss Weasley! Are you paying attention!?" the shrill, spiteful voice of Professor Rimes hissed throughout the Transfiguration classroom, and Victorie snapped to attention, looking at Professor Rimes with wide eyes. Professor Tiffany Rimes was possibly one of the meanest, nastiest, slimiest teacher to ever teach at Hogwarts, according to all the students. She had greasy, greying blond hair, a single huge blackhead at the centre of her crooked pointy nose, and sharp hawk eyes that watched everyone and everything.

All in all, she was a downright unpleasant person to be around. And even more unpleasant to be taught by. Especially considering she had a strong dislike for Ravenclaws. "Of course, Professor Rimes. Sorry Professor," Victorie said, and Professor Rimes looked at her narrowly.

"Fifteen points from Ravenclaw," she snarled, and the Ravenclaws groaned. "Twenty points. Care to keep going?" she asked, glowering, and everyone shushed. "Good. Now turn to page 678, Miss Weasley. Maybe then you will actually know what we are talking about!"

Victorie blushed, and turned the page, swallowing heavily.

* * *

Charissa limped into the Cottage, her hair matted with blood, and her trousers and top torn in several places. She clutched the Hallows Tomb to her chest. Hermione quickly gasped, and rushed over to her cousin, telling her to sit down in the kitchen, if she could find a seat, before going up the stairs where the sounds of children screamed throughout the hallway. Charissa was confused, until she went into the living room. It was packed. Every member of the order was there, The Honours and the Marauders, as well as The Honours boyfriends.

In the kitchen, Harry and Ginny talked feverishly, while Draco, under Hermione's orders was carrying a notebook and a pen, jotting down the types of tea and coffee everybody took. Aberforth Dumbledore sat at the table, looking as gruff and as ungroomed as always, talking to Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge while drinking a firewhiskey. Hagrid was standing out on the porch, as it was the only place he would fit, talking to Charlie.

Hestia Jones was bustling around, as was Molly, trying to get everyone settled. Sturgis Podmore was talking to Bill, as George held his wife Angelina's hand tightly under the table, but he still spoke to Ron who sat next to him, his arm around Pansy's shoulders. Luna, Neville and Audrey were all speaking quietly, in hushed whispers, as Minerva sternly talked to Lucas, who looked at her bored.

In the livingroom, Narca-Jane was squashed between Teddy and Orion on the couch, Lilyanna sitting at her feet in Jay's tight arms, while he talked to Romulus. Stella sat with her boyfriend Timothy, a nervous look on her face as she clutched his arm tightly, and Timothy glared at the platinum blond boy who had his arm around Raine's waist, looking at the group with a slight disgust, and also a hint of respect.

Adalyn was typing on her laptop, and writing at the same time, her books and parchment sprawled out on the coffee table. Riley was sitting in Joseph's lap, running her hand through his red hair as he spoke to his sisters Jamie and Annabell. Ralph La Monte, Lizzy Miggins, Isabelle La Monte, Katelyn Johnson, Lola Sage, who had her husband Connor's arms around her waist, Fred De Carlo, Chaz Lyte and Katrina Lyte were also there, standing in a group and talking to Noelle Stark, who was holding onto James Eckhard's hand tightly.

Charissa tried tp slip in unnoticed, but with a group this size, it was near impossible. It was Lizzy that saw her first, and her eyes instantly widened, as Charissa put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. The twenty year old woman, who hadn't grown an inch in four years, frowned, until the beautiful, wavy haired Isabella commanded her attention. Ralph had his arm around Isabella's shoulders, his hair green with pink tips, and his eyes red.

Caterina Ferrucio, who had married the Ravenclaw Alberto Ferrucio a couple of years after Hogwarts, spotted her next, and unlike Lizzy, she called out her name, waving her into the kitchen where she was drinking a steaming cup of tea, placing her book on the side. Charissa looked at everyone weakly, as they started to look at her, and quickly pushed through them, to talk to Caterina, who looked at her in shock.

"What happened to you!?" she gasped, and she looked Charissa over, with wide eyes.

"I got into a fight with a dead relative of mine," Charissa said, as if it was something that happened to her everyday. Caterina blinked, and Charissa just smiled at her, putting the Tomb on side, resting her arms, before picking it up again. "Excuse me, I have to go and speak to Hermione," she said, as Hermione rushed back into the living room. Charissa quickly limped ver to her, and pulled her aside.

"What is it, Charissa?" she asked, and Charissa held up the Hallows Tomb for Hermione to see. Hermione gaped, running her fingers over the frail, old leather, before looking at Charissa sharply.

"That's the Hallows Tomb. What's it doing out the chamber, Charissa!" Hermione hissed, looking around the room, and Charissa looked at Hermione desperatly.

"Cissady's after it, Hermione. It needs to be in a safe place, and if Cissady can get into Hallows Mansion, then it's not safe there. It has to be here. In the cabinet," Charissa replied, and the three months and two weeks pregnant woman looked at Charissa, who pleaded with her silently, before sighing and nodding. She pulled the key from around her neck, and went ofer to the cabinet, opening it. Charissa grinned, and then put the book in, the cabinet groaning at the lightening charm Charissa had put on it wore off. Hermione quickly closed and locked it again, before Molly came bustling into the living room.

"Okay, we are calling the meeting to order now. Everyone in the kitchen!" she boomed, and the crowd of people started to crowd into the kitchen, Hermione looking Charissa over.

"Do you want to go and take a shower... maybe see a healer?" she asked, and Charissa shook her matted curls, before hobbling into the kitchen, sitting down in a seat next to Charlie, who looked at her, blinking, before worry etched onto his handsomely scarred and freckled face. She just squeezed his hand, as Harry looked at everyone forlornly, his normally sparkling, emerald eyes hollow and empty.

"I am sorry to gather you all here on such short notice, and I know that it is a terrible inconvenience to you all, but just under an hour ago, we received some horrifying news," he said, and Charissa looked at him startled, while several people went rigid. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, our good friend, loyal member of the Order, and Minister of Magic... was... he was found dead in his office."

Hermione gasped, and covered her mouth a vomit threatened to rise up her throat, turning in Draco's arms and burying her nose in his shirt as tears started to fall. Molly went pale, looking into her lap, while Ron said 'Bloody Hell...'. "Does this mean the Ministry has fallen?" Hestia piped up, fear written plainly over her ace, and Harry looked at her, sadly.

"I hate to say this... but that is exactly what it means," he said, and Charissa paled.


	23. Time Stood Still and the Snow Fell

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :( And here is a knew age list, to clear up any confusion. :D

Bill Weasley - 46  
Charlie Weasley - 44  
Fleur Weasley - 37  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 34-25  
Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 30  
Lucas Weasley - 19  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows, Stella Zabini, Raine Gray, Riley Adams, Adalyn Spears, Orion, Jay, Romulus, Lilyana - 18  
Victorie Weasley - 16  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 14 ( yeah, I made a mistake. They are in Fourth yar, and third year at the beginning)  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 12  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 11  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 10  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 9  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 7  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 6  
Cassali Hallows, Scorpius Malfoy - 5  
Claria-Jane Hallows, Rose Weasley - 4  
Corvine Weasley Hallows - 1 and three and a half quarters  
Felicity Hallows - nearly four months

Omg... that confused me and I wrote it! Also it's the closet I could get to the ages, so some are slightly off. Sorry...

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Christmas was a dark time. Everyone was on edge, waiting for something to happen, for the V.C.V to attack, but it was silent, and nothing happened. It was almost as if the time had gone to a standstill. Tensions were running high, and Charissa and Charlie had even abandoned living in Hallows Mansion, and moved into the Burrow with Molly. It had resulted in one very crowded home, with children running between Hermione and Molly's house frequently. Orion had moved into Hermione's house, and Jay and Lilyanna were taking full advantage, becoming incredibly close.

But everyone tried to put it behind them for Christmas, everyone tried to put on a brave face for the children who seemed unaffected by their melancholic moods. Molly beamed brightly as she pulled Victorie into a tight hug. "Oh Cleo darling, it is delightful to see you, how was school?" Molly questioned, and Cleo smiled, telling Molly all about her term at Hogwarts, while Kathleen rounded onto her mother, who was holding Felicity in her arms in the kitchen.

"What's going on, Mother?" she asked, her tone hushed, yet urgent, and Charissa looked at her eleven year old daughter. Kathleen knew the look. It was the one where her mother debated on just how much to tell her, that she wouldn't get in trouble. "Mother. I haven't sent Cassie or Cleo a message, but trust me, if you don't tell the whole truth and nothing but it, I will," Kathleen threatened, and Charissa sighed, and was saved from answering when Victorie ran through the house from the garden, crying. Narca-Jane, looked up from where she sat in the kitchen, Corvine on her knee, babbling in vowels. Bill glowered at her.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you," he hissed, and Narca-Jane scowled.

"What makes you think that, William? Maybe she's just upset cause her dad looks like a girl who fell in a shredder," she snapped, handing Corvine to Lilyana, who smiled at the drooling baby, before marching out of the kitchen. Bill stared after her, in a slight shock at the unusually sharp bite in her voice. Sure, Narca-Jane was often spiteful to him, but most of the time, unless it was involving his wife, she did it with good humor. But this was cold, even for her.

"She's right, you do look like a girl. How about we cut your hair? It is abnormally long," Molly started, and Bill just gave her a sharp look, before following Narca-Jane. She had stopped on the seventh floor, where Victorie sat huddled against the wall in the dark. He stopped at the fifth floor, close enough to hear them, but not for them to hear him. Narca-Jane had a surprisingly soft look on her face, as she looked down at Victorie, who sobbed to herself.

"What do you want? Come to make fun of me? Gloat? Rub it in my face that you won Teddy?" Victorie hissed at Narca-Jane, and the white haired girl paid her no heed, sitting next to her. She looked as if she was debating something, her eyebrows furrowed, as she looked at the other blond, only with gold straight locks, instead of white, nearly silver, curls. Then, to Bill's and Victorie's surprise, Narca-Jane hugged Victorie. Victorie stayed still, fearing that if she moved, Narca-Jane would snap at her.

"Don't read into this too much, the minute we go back downstairs, we are enemies again," Narca-Jane said, and Victorie swallowed. "But... for now I'm just your friend, okay? You can yell, you can cry and you can scream and I won't tell anyone, I promise," Narca-Jane told her, and Victorie just asked why, an incredulous look on her tear stained face. Narca-Jane looked away, before sighing. "Because I feel guilty that I didn't try and make you two work out as well as I could have."

"How could you have done anything?" Victorie whispered, and Narca-Jane dropped her arms, letting her head fall back tiredly.

"Because no matter what happens, Teddy always does as I say," Narca-Jane said, and Victorie looked at her, before laughing. Narca-Jane looked at her in shock. "What's so funny?" she asked, getting slightly annoyed, and Victorie apologised.

"I'm sorry... it's just... I knew... I always knew... Teddy was yours..." she giggled, before her gaze saddened, landing on the floor. "I never could compare to you. No matter how hard I try... no matter what I did," she said quietly, tears falling down her cheeks, and Narca-Jane sighed, hugging Victorie.

"Tor... listen to me. Don't compare yourself to me. Especially not when it comes to Teddy. You'll go mad," Narca-Jane joked, and Victorie laughed through her sobs, hugging Narca-Jane tightly. "But... you're right. Teddy and I... we are different... and I know it can't be good hearing this, especially from the girl your boyfriend just broke with you for... but our relationship, we were friends long before we were lovers. And you never had that luxury, because of me."

"I used to watch you together, when we were younger. I remember being seven, and watching you two play fight in the living room at Shell Cottage, and wish that I was allowed to play as well. But anytime I tried to come near you, you would give me this really cold look," Victorie admitted, pushing the break up to the back of her mind and just trying to talk to Narca-Jane without being threatened. Narca-Jane chuckled deviously.

"Oh those were the days... okay. Now everyone downstairs is going to get suspicious, and Phlegm and William are most likely going to think I have killed you, if we don't get downstairs soon," Narca-Jane said, standing, and she held out her hand to Victorie, who took it and pulled herself up. She began to head to the stairs, before Victorie called her name. "What?"

"I always wondered... why do you hate us so much?" Victorie asked, and Narca-Jane whistled, before frowning to herself, a distant look on her face.

"Teddy, Stella, Lucas and I were playing hide and seek at the Burrow. We were about five, Lucas was six and you were three. You wanted to play with us. Teddy, Stella and Lucas were fine with it, but I wasn't. In my mind they were my friends, not yours which meant you shouldn't get to play with them. But Teddy convinced me too, and I let you play..." Narca-Jane said, gripping the railing tightly and looking away from Victorie, her eyes dark, and her face shadows as she looked down the darkened staircase to the faint light of the living room where everyone was. Victorie swallowed, looking at her back.

"We stopped playing. We had forgotten all about you, in our game. Us four went back in, and played in the living room. None of us noticed you weren't there. It was only when your mom came to get you, really late at night, that any of us realised you had gone anywhere, that you weren't there. They instantly questionned me, because they knew that I didn't like you much, but I didn't know," Nara-Jane's grip tightened, as she remembered the night she learned to hate Fleur.

"Your mother yelled at me. She really, properly yelled and shouted at me. She blamed me, and thought I had done something to you. When they found you at Xenophilius Lovegood's house, the one that was destroyed, she never apologised. She just gave me a look that said it was all my fault. That day, I hated her. I was innocent, it wasn't m fault, but she still put all the blame on me. So I wanted to hurt her. Give her something to blame me for, and after that, Teddy and Stella quickly followed. She bought it all on herself, and she never once stopped to think that maybe it wasn't my fault. Maybe I was just a five year old girl who was forced into letting you play with us, and then forgot," Narca-Jane said, before looking at Victorie over the shoulder.

"I could never look at her the same after that. She lost all my respect. She lost all my love. And then, William. He loved his wife, he tried to keep me happy, but eventually he followed her lead, and hated me too. But by the time I was eight, I didn't care. They could think what they wanted. I could get them back, and I did. I always did, until I was just doing it out of pure spite," Narca-Jane smirked sadly, and started to walk down the stairs before stopping again and turning to Victorie. "You were different. You were competition. The only one who I thought was a threat to Teddy and to me, that's why I didn't like you."

"Does that mean you like me now that we are over?" Victorie asked, slightly hopeful, but Narca-Jane laughed.

"Yeah right. Just get down those stairs before I push you down them," Narca-Jane ordered, and Bill's eyes widened, before he hid in a bedroom with the names _Cassie, Cleo, Kathy and Lottie_on the door. Victorie laughed nervously, before rushing past Narca-Jane, who smirked evilly. She sauntered down the stairs, when an arm suddenly grabbed her around the waist, and dragged her into a bedroom, the person covering her mouth with their hand. "Mph! Teddy! Let me go!" she giggled, and Teddy looked down at her, grinning.

"So... I broke up with Victorie," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. She grinned, and slid her arms up over his sweater and around his neck, playing with his spiky green, red and gold hair. She smiled at him sadly.

"I heard," she replied, and he slowly started to turn her, swaying gently. "Why are we dancing? There is no music," she asked, and Teddy kissed her nose, before saying 'So'. She laughed, and the he took her hand, before spinning her, and then pulling him back to her, dipping her so her hair touched the dusty floor, and then pulling her back up. They danced, until he pushed her onto a messy, toy covered bed that smelled faintly of feet and drool. She looked at him, as he kneels in front of her, before going to kiss him. He stopped her placing a finger on her lips, before reaching around his back, and pulling a small, green wrapped box from his back pocket, putting it in her hand.

"I wanted you to open this away from everyone," he said, and she blinked, before asking why. "Just... please do it, before I lose my nerve," he said, and she quirked and eyebrow, before unwrapping the present, her eyes widening with every piece of green paper that fell to the floor. She gasped, when the box was revealed, and looked at Teddy, who took the box from her, and opened it, turning it to her to look in, sliding onto one knee.

"Teddy... what are you..." she whispered, as he looked at her, nervously, but with that famous cheeky grin of his. She gulped.

"I love you. I really do, and I always have. And I know you may think it's too soon, but I know I could never live without you. With everything happening around us, losing the Ministry to the V.C.V, grandad Arthur dieing, and the Marauders showing up, I need to know that you and I will be together forever. So Narca-Jane Hallows, I, Theodore Lupin, am on my knees, begging you, will you marry me?" he asked, and she stayed silent, before screaming and throwing her arms around his neck, saying 'yes, yes, yes!' over and over again.

Teddy blinked, and then beamed, his hair turning bright blue as he wrapped his arms around her waist still clutching the ring box in his hand, and spinning her, before setting her on the floor. She quickly pulled box from his hands, and gasped as she looked at it. It was swirls of nine carat white gold gently encircled a sapphire gemstone. The sapphire had two sparkling diamonds on either side, causing the sapphire to sparkle brightly. "Oh wow.. Teddy... this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Eh, it was money in fair words. Worth it for you," he said, slipping it onto her finger, and she bit her lip. He looked at her expression, and his high spirits immediately fell. "What? Do you not like it?"

"Oh Teddy, don't be silly. I just don't think we should tell anyone right now. My dad's still on edge with you, and you just broke up with Victorie. It'll seem a bit suspicious. So for now, we have to keep this hush. Even from Puffball and all that," Narca-Jane said, and Teddy frowned, but saw her reasoning. Slowly, he nodded, and she looked at the ring on her finger, before slipping it off, and onto her right hand. She kissed his cheek. "It's just for now, okay? Then everyone will know."

"Fine," he said, his tone clipped and short, and she kissed him.

"Please..." she whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw, and Teddy groaned, as he knew she was going to win again. Finally, he kissed her back,. and she smirked against his lips, causing him to frown, and tighten his grip on her. He slammed her against the wall, and she giggled, before pushing off it with her feet, and causing him to land on his back on the bed, her on top of him. She broke away from his lips, and grinned. "I win."

Teddy just growled, grabbing the back of her head, and pulling her lips back to his, rolling over her so he was back on top. "We'll see," he snarled.


	24. Christmas Toasts

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Ginny shook her head, giggling to herself, when she saw Teddy and Narca-Jane sneaking into the living room. Teddy had a scowl on his lips, which were a red under light pink lipstick, and his hair matched, glowing red, and completely messed up. His clothes looked like they were put on really quickly, mussed up, one of his trousers legs tucked into his sock. Narca-Jane held his hand, looking positively gleeful, her eyes triumphant and sparkling. Her lipstick was gone (onto Teddy's face, most likely) and her hair was wild, and in complete disarray. Her clothes were creased and crumpled, and as she was down with everyone at the dinner table, Ginny noticed the buttons on her shirt were done up wrong.

Grinning, she elbowed Harry while he talked to Jay, and he winced and looked at her sharply. She nodded her head towards Narca-Jane and Teddy, who were sitting side by side, both bright red as they were questioned by George, who had a very big smile on his lips at the look of sheer torture on their faces. Harry looked at Ginny. "Remember when that was us?" he asked, smirking, and Ginny smiled gently, nodding. He kissed her gently, then moved his lips to her ear. "Still could be," he whispered, and Ginny smirked.

Standing, he excused himself, saying he needed the toilet. No one really noticed. After about five minutes, Ginny said that she was going to check on Felicity, vanishing before Charissa could say anything. Charlie looked at Charissa, as she cut up her turkey, and then kissed her on the cheek quickly, causing her to blink in surprise, before she blushed and hit him on the arm gently. He grinned at her, and then pecked her on the lips, before turning to Bill who was pushing food around his plate, looking deep in thought.

Fleur squeezed his hand, smiling worriedly at him, and he gave her a quick smile before looking at his food again. Pansy placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, and he looked at her, as she stared vacuously ahead of her, right at Corvine who was rubbing his mashed potato into his messy sandy hair, dirt on the end of his nose. He turned to her, and clutched her hand tightly to show she had his attention. Pansy smiled, and moved her hand up to his cheek and over his lips. She mouthed ''I love you', and he shined as he looked at her, before whispering it back in her ear.

George threw his arm around Angelina's shoulders, and then made a huge show of kissing her tightly, before pulling away, grinning goofy while she swayed in her seat dizzily. Next to him, Percy raised Audrey's hand to his lips, before grazing it softly, causing her to blush brightly, and giggle. Jay and Lilyanna sat right next to each other, his hand on her stomach, almost protectively and an arm around her shoulders as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, causing her to twitter in amusement.

Orion sat with Scorpius on his lap, the five year old boy babbling to him happily, while braiding his hair. He was pulling ribbons out of Callaria's hair, which had been up in several ponytails, and putting them in Orion's hair. Orion let him, talking to Romulus, who was trying to sneak looks at Victorie as she chatted animatedly to Dominique. Roxanne and Molly II were giving Dominique dirty looks, while whispering to one another.

James and Cassie were playing poker, while Cleo and Louis were talking about Professor Rimes. Kathleen was spooning her potato into her mouth as she read her book in her lap, while Lucy attempted to talk to her, before giving up and talking to the Afro haired Fred. Charlotte, her arms still bandaged up, and Albus were discussing football tactics, moving peas along their plate in a fake football game. Lily, Essie and Lizzie, were all crowded together around a Nintendo DS, Essie and Lizzie sucking their thumbs as Lily had her tongue sticking out, trying to kill the boss on her game.

Bilius was making his mashed potato into a volcano, using his broccoli as trees, and his peas as rocks, while putting a hole in the top and filling it with gravy. Lucien kept swiping it with his finger, causing Bilius to snarl every now and again. Cassali had climbed onto Romulus's lap, with Charissa's lipstick in her hand, and was saying 'pretty princess', as she drew on his face with it, beaming happily. Claria-Jane and Rose were playing pat-a-cake, going tee-hee as they bounced in their seats.

Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek, and she looked at him, before grabbing him by his collar, and kissing him hard on the lips, his hand resting on her bump gently. Molly looked around them, at all the happiness, and clinked her glass, just as Harry sidled back into his seat, his shirt half hanging out his pants, glasses crooked and his hair messier than usual. His lips were coated in a light smudge of gloss. Ginny slipped in shortly after, her hair mussed up, and her clothes in shambles, her face flushed as she sat next to him.

Charissa quirked an eyebrow at her, and Ginny tried to flatten her hair. Molly shouted 'Oi!' and everyone went silent, looking at her. Molly smiled at them all gratefully. "I'd like to make a toast," she said, and the adults all grabbed their glasses, the younger members of the family copying them.

"Right. A toast, to all those who couldn't be with us today. As we celebrate this happy time of the year, we also remember those we lost, those we loved who will not see again until the next life," Molly said, and sad looks crossed everyone faces, Charissa resting her forehead on Charlie's shoulder, and him kissing the top of her head gently, while George's eyes lost some of their humor as Angelina rubbed his back, supportive. Fleur squeezed Bill's hand, and Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders hugging her tightly. Pansy kissed Ron on the cheek, and he smiled at her thankfully.

"But, we also welcome new members of our family. So a toast, to old and new, to lost and found, and may we have many more Christmases together, as friends, as companions, and mainly as family. So to us! May we always be together," Molly beamed, and they lifted their glasses saying 'To Us!'. Corvine, who didn't quite know what was going on, shouted, and knocked his plate onto the ground, laughing giddily, bouncing up and down.

* * *

Charlie walked into his and Charissa's bedroom, which was actually his bedroom when he was younger and shared with Bill, to find her leaning against the headboard with a lamp on, Felicity resting on her chest as she balanced her glasses on the end of her freckled nose, reading her favourite book, All Roads Lead To Rome. Charlie climbed into the bed next to her, and looked at her, lying on his side. He stroked Felicity on the back, as she slept, and smiled at Charissa, who completely ignored him, turning her page.

"So I was thinking..." he whispered, and Charissa stopped, placed her book mark into her book and placed it on the bedside table. Then, she lifted Felicity, and got out the bed, walking towards the door. "Hey, wait... where are you going?" he asked, and Charissa looked at him, her eyebrow quirked.

"Charlie, when you say 'So I was thinking...' it always leads to you seducing me. Not tonight. I am exhausted and I need to sleep. So not tonight," she said, before leaving the room, gently clicking it shut quietly. Charlie frowned, and lay down in the bed, crossing his arms huffily.

It just wasn't fair.


	25. Bad Moon Rising

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :(

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Hermione sighed, rolling onto her bed. The light of the full moon shone through her bedroom window, and fell onto her bed, and into her eyes. She swallowed, as the familiar worry of the full moon filled her insides, and the baby in her womb kicked her gently in the side. Grabbing her glass from her bedside table, she kicked her covers from her body, and walked towards the door, opening it quietly.

The hall had an ominous feeling, dark and silent, as she walked towards the stairs, gripping the banister slightly. The sound of low growling filled her ears, sounding so close she could almost feel the hot breath on her neck, and she looked at the enforced door, just to make sure it was still safely closed. It was difficult though, to see in the dark. Furrowing her eyebrows, she walked towards the stairs, and stopped dead, her eyes widening.

At the base of the stairs, she could see the large, hairy form of a werewolf, his eyes glinting in the moonlight, as he looked up at her, teeth bared. The platinum fur told her it was Draco, and she took a step backwards, as she realised just what had happened. The werewolves had got free... they had got out the room... Dropping her glass, she turned and ran as fast as a seven and a half months pregnant woman could, to Scorpius room, the wolf quickly leaping into action and bounding after her.

She slammed the door shut, and ran over to Scorpius, who was sitting looking at his wardrobe with terrified, wide silver eyes. Hermione followed his gaze, slowly, before gasping at the dark outline of Fluffy's form, his amber eyes sharp on them, his blue fur on edge. He was growling, deep, and dark, and Hermione felt her fear spike. She forgot everything about magic, about witchcraft, and pulled Scorpius into her arms, the five year old boy deadly silent. Fluffy took a step forward, snarling. Draco pounded at the door, dull thuds floating into the room.

Suddenly, Fluffy leaped at her, and the door came crashing down, causing Draco to be hurled into the bedroom, right into Fluffy. Hermione screamed. The two werewolves scrambled to their feet before advancing on her, claws ready to swipe her skin clean from her flesh, teeth bared to crunch her bones, when out of nowhere, a pure white wolf leaped between them, barking at the two werewolves. Fluffy looked at it confused, as it swiped at his muzzle, growling, before lurching at it, determined to get to the fresh human meat.

Hermione quickly mad a run for it, Scorpius wailing in her arms as he reached for the white wolf, as the white wolf battled with Fluffy, trying to keep them distracted. Red splotches were quickly coating it's white fur. A huge, black dog, with sleek fur and large eyes pushed past them, growling at the werewolves, ears pinned back. Hermione stumbled down the stairs, trying to keep Scorpius quiet. A spiky furred fox suddenly sank it's teeth into her nightgown, tugging her towards Narca-Jane's bedroom.

An eagle swooped over her head, crowing at the fox, who grumbled back with almost a glower. As she was pulled past the stairs to the living room, Hermione caught a glimpse of Moony, Prongs and a Lioness fighting in the living room, and gasped, before she was pushed into the room by Adalyn, who had appeared out of nowhere. The fox followed, as Adalyn closed the door. Stella quickly took Scorpius from Hermione, and set him down, looking him over for injuries.

Hermione sighed, and put her head between her hands, flopping down onto the chair at the end of Narca-Jane's lacy pink bed. "How could this happen? How did they get out!?The room was supposed to be able to keep them in! What happened?" Hermione searched her brain, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, as dull thuds, howling, barking and general sounds of destruction filled the room. Stella and Adalyn looked at each other, almost guiltily, as the fox morphed, and revealed Raine, cracking her neck with a twitch of her nose.

Scratching at the door caused Hermione's head to dart up, and Adalyn walked over to it, placing her hand on the door knob.

"Scratch twice if you're Paws," she said, and two long scratches tore at the door, before Adalyn opened the door, and allowed the limping, now blood red wolf into the room. Hermione watched in pure horror, as the wolf transfigured and changed, before her eighteen year old daughter was crawling over to Stella, before crashing onto the floor.

Scorpius screamed. "NARCY!" he clamoured, falling over to her, and falling to his knees by her head. Narca-Jane looked at him through cloudy eyes, and smiled, placing a red hand on his cheek, before she slipped into unconsciousness and her arm went limp, falling onto her stomach. Hermione broke down next to Narca-Jane, her expression torn between anger and pure worry.

"Quickly, get me a blood replenishing potion!" Stella ordered Raine, who nodded and rushed over to Narca-Jane's bed, and pulled a large bag from under it, raking through until she found what she was looking for. She quickly through it to Stella, who poured it down Narca-Jane's throat. Hermione gasped, as the baby gave her a sharp kick, and winced. Stella looked at her.

"Are you okay, Mrs Malfoy?" she asked, and Hermione nodded, breathing in sharply as another sharp kick tore through her.

"Oh god, I think she's having the baby!" Raine shouted, and Stella's eyes widened. Hermione began to hyperventilate, gripping Adalyn's shoulder tightly, shaking her head.

"No... no... not possible... too early..." she wheezed, bending over in agony as another sharp, blasting pain ripped through her lower abdomen, and Adalyn, rubbed her back. Stella gasped, and then immediately took charge. Narca-Jane was unconscious, so that left her second in command as Teddy was... well that was an entirely different story.

"Okay, Adalyn, I want you to apparate Mrs Malfoy to St. Mungo's, right now. Raine, help me get Narca-Jane onto the bed," she commanded, and with a crack, Adalyn vanished, only to come back a few seconds later, blushing madly. Taking Hermione's hand, she apparated again, while Scorpius looked at Stella, and asked if he could help. "No, sweetie, you have to let us deal with this, okay?"

Scorpius nodded, and sat down nervously, watching as they worked on Narca-Jane.

* * *

Hermione sighed thankfully, as the Healer gave her the all clear, squeezing her hand. "It was just Braxton Hicks, Mrs Malfoy, but we have given you a hormone to keep the pregnancy going, as the closeness of the Hicks where unsettling. You should be able to go full term," the Healer said, smiling at her and Hermione nodded, a big smile on her face, as Adalyn looked at her watch.

"It's nearly sunrise, Mrs Malfoy," she whispered, and Hermione looked at her, before looking to the Healer.

"Can we go?" she asked, and the Healer frowned. Hermione instantly had a bad feeling about what she was going to say, and sat to attention. "I am asking you as Miona Hallows, if you are going to let me go," she stated, and the Healer went pale, before nodding and saying right away, before rushing off. Hermione sighed. She really hated doing that. It made her feel like she was using her title to get what she wanted, which she actually was.

Adalyn, however, was staring at her with awe, and Hermione could actually hear her thinking 'I wish I could do that'. Shaking her head, she rubbed her bump gently, she slipped from the high table to her feet, yawning. The Healer quickly appeared, with forms for her to sign, and Hermione nodded slowly, as she filled them out, then turned to Adalyn. "Come on, let's go back to the house. The moon should be down now," she said, and the Healer looked at her curiously.

"The moon, Mrs Malfoy?" she asked, a sort of hunger evident in her eyes, and Hermione looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"You heard nothing," she said harshly, and the Healer suddenly went quiet, and nodded, but the cold, dark smirk never left her lips. Adalyn looked at her, before Hermione took her hand and apparated them out of the room.

* * *

The Daily Prophet bought bad news for everyone that morning. But for Hermione, Harry, Charissa, Ron and Draco, it was like reading a blast from the past. A very nasty, pink ruffled blast from the past.

"What on EARTH are they thinking!? Letting that... THAT TOAD back into the ministry!" Hermione roared, her eyes flashing dangerously and her face bright red. She slammed her copy of the Daily Prophet down on the recently repaired table, and fumed, while Draco nervously rubbed her back, looking at the picture of the toad-like woman on the front page of the Daily Prophet with disgust and hate etched into his features. His shoulder was bandaged up, and he had a bandaged around his middle as well.

Charissa, who had come over to ensure Hermione and everyone was well, with Felicity balanced on her hip, glowered at the picture. "It's only right, isn't it. My sister would never let Hogwarts go undisturbed. So she's appointed Umbridge as the Head of Education. That way not only does she have full control to do what ever she feels necessary to Hogwarts, but Hargreaves as well," she explained, as Felicity, now six and a half months old, stuck her hand into her mouth, sucking on it.

Hermione seemed to get angrier, as she gripped the edges of the paper tighter, until her knuckles turned white. "That... monstrosity is not getting anywhere NEAR my school!" she snarled, and Orion looked at Narca-Jane terrified, starting to back into the living room, where Raine, Stella and Adalyn where putting the room to right after the fight between Moony, Prongs and Plushpaws.

Riley, Jay and Teddy were sorting out the upstairs, while Romulus had gone to sleep in Narca-Jane's room, exhausted. Charissa sat down, shifting Felicity so she was on her lap, and reached for a piece of toast, buttering it. Hermione quickly stood, pacing. "I have to go to my school. Now... before she tries to do something." she panicked, and Charissa shook her head.

"Hermione, it's a Sunday, there is really no point. Just wait until tomorrow," Charissa said, and Draco weakly nodded, before Charissa continued. "Besides, didn't you want to talk about Narca-Jane? Something about animagi, correct?"

Narca-Jane, Raine, Adalyn and Stella all looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

Crap.


	26. Fields of Lilies and Poppy's

AN: Please review! Or I won't update :( Warning: Some french in this chapter. And also, check out my new website I made for the story! It's good for all my readers! http: // tmd factfollower . mfbiz . com only without the spaces! :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"A toast! To Hagrid and Olympe! May they have a long and happy life together!" Harry, Hagrid's best man, said, and the people in the Great hall cheered and applauded, as Hagrid kissed his wife on the cheek. Olympe chuckled, and kissed him back. Harry grinned, and sat down next to Ginny, who was smiling happily. Charissa and Fleur stood, and walked over to Olympe as music started to play. She beamed at them both, patting them both on the cheek as she towered over them.

"Ah, my two girlz. 'Ow eez you doing?" she asked, in her deep French accent, and Fleur smiled, saying 'fine' in that throaty accent she had, and Charissa just giggled, shrugging. "Beauxbatons, it eez not ze same without vous too. Vouswere some of my favoureete pupils. It iz a pleazure to have vousat my wedding," she told them, and Charissa blushed, while Fleur laughed happily.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Madame Maxine," Charissa said, as she caught sight of her old friends from Beauxbatons and gaped. Frédérique Bardeau, Juliette Scion, Adélaïde Délaçâtes and Marguerite De Larme where all alkingto one another, some of her closest, most dear friends from Beauxbaton' apart from Fleur, who was also part of their group. Charissa was the only English member. Frédérique was from Belgium, Juliette was from France, Marquerite was from Italy with French parents, and Adélaïde was French. After she had left Beauxbatons, Charissa had lost touch with them, and she would never have expected them to be here, at the wedding. "Excusez-moi, je dois aller et parler à quelqu'un," she said, in french, and Olympe nodded.

Charissa walked over to her old friends. "Gars ? Est cela vraiment vous ? Dieu cela a été si long!" she gushed in french, because very few of them actually spoke English. She had actually said 'Guys? Is that really you? God it's been so long!'. Adélaïde gasped, and hugged Charissa tightly, exclaiming in french, her black hair falling perfectly straight. Juliette waited until Adélaïde was finished, her hair curly and honey blond, pulled into a ponytail. Frédérique fiddled with the ends of her dark brown wavy hair, and Marguerite looked at Charissa madly through her dark red fringe.

"Presque dix-neuf ans, je crois! Vous n'avez pas même essayé de nous contacter une fois. Nous avons parlé à Aldric plus que vous!" Marguerite snapped furiously, and Charissa winced, looking at her older friend slightly hurt. Charlie looked at her, and sidled up next to her, kissing her on the cheek. Marguerite gave him a look of disgust. "Vous vous êtes mariés avec CELA sur Aldric ? Est-ce que vous êtes idiots ? Vous savez vraiment Aldric toujours le want's vous, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes un crétin pour avoir choisi ce chien bâtard marqué d'une cicatrice!" she hissed, and Charissa glared at her, while Charlie looked slightly confused.

"Allez vous baisent, vous la chienne. Personne n'insulte mon mari!" Charissa stated, and Marguerite gaped at her, while Juliette giggled, and Adélaïde smiled, shaking her head at her old friend. Marguerite flounced away, Frédérique giving Charissa an apologetic look and following. Juliette looked at Charissa.

"Zat was so funny, Charissa," she laughed, and Charissa gasped.

"You speak English now?" she asked, and Juliette replied 'A little'. "That's brilliant!" Adélaïde looked at them, confused, and Charissa squeezed her shoulder. Obviously, Adélaïde hadn't decided to learn English. "Comment avez-vous été ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous êtes mariés, avec Laurent Douay. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" Charissa asked, and Charlie, who was now sick of listening to French speak (and finding it incredibly sexy how the words slipped from Charissa'slips perfectly), began to walk away when a swan patronus flew through the window, towards them, before veering towards Harry, who recognised it as Cho's patronus.

"Lavender Macmillan has been murdered! Her children are missing and Ernie is in St. Mungos. They were attacked by Bloodhunters, Parvati Thomas has informed me! Harry, she says that they left a message for you! You should go immediately!" Cho's voice resounded through the Great Hall, and all the festivities stopped. The swan vanished, leaving silence reigning in the hall. Harry stood, and looked at Hagrid apologetically.

"I have to go, Hagrid. I'm sorry," he said, and Hagrid nodded gruffly. Charissa looked at her friends, and then rushed over to Harry, a determined look on her face.

"I'm coming to," she stated, and she walked over to him, "It was my sister who did it, so don't you think I won't come," she told him, and Harry looked at her, before nodding, and grasping her arm. Then, they vanished with a sharp crack, leaving everyone to their broken festivities.

* * *

"Miss Hallows, it is a pleasure to see you again," the gentle, old voice of Albus Dumbledore cut through Narca-Jane's dream, and she looked at him, blinking. They were in a field, filled with red poppies and white lilies, long blades of grass tickling her legs, and the sound of the ocean roaring in her ears. The sky was perfectly blue, as she looked around, slightly surprised. It was so peaceful...

"Where are we?" Narca-Jane asked, looking at Dumbledore, and he smiled mysteriously.

"I do not know. It is your dream, Miss Hallows, I am merely... trespassing upon it," he said, and Narca-Jane laughed, shaking her head, as she plucked a poppy from it's stem. SHe handed it to him, feeling slightly like a child in the presence of an old relative, and then picked another.

"Trespassing? Why would you do that?" she queried, and Dumbledore chuckled deeply, shaking his head at her curiosity.

"So much of your mother in you, no matter what your outer appearance, or your house say, you are truly Hermione Granger's daughter," he said, and Narca-Jane giggled, sitting down in the grass. It tickled her nose, and caused her to sneeze a little. Dumbledore looked out across the endless field, and his blue eyes twinkled. "This place is very beautiful, Miss Hallows. Do you dream about it often?" he asked, and Narca-Jane looked up at him, before nodding.

"All the time... since I was fourteen. I bought Scorpy here one day, I found it while I was on my broom. It was the first time I ever properly looked at my little brother. He was only seven months old," her voice floated in the air, and the sound of laughing surrounded them, as they saw two figures playing in the distance. Narca-Jane looked on almost sadly, before turning to Dumbledore.

"And who are they?" he questioned, even though Narca-Jane was sure he already knew. She told him anyway.

"It's me and Scorpius. But that doesn't explain why you are in my dream, Professor Dumbledore," she said, quirking an eyebrow at him, and Dumbledore gave her a wry smile, sitting down in the grass beside her.

"Miss Hallows, tell me, what do you know about elemental magic?" he asked, and Narca-Jane furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to why he was asking her this question.

"Elemental magic? What? As in earth, fire, water, air and all that?" she speculated, and Dumbledore nodded, wisely. Narca-Jane bit her lip, thinking heavily, before shaking her head. "No... if they mentioned it in Hogwarts I would have definitely have remembered it, and probably used it in a prank. As far as I can remember, no one did."

"Ah... that would be because the secret to elemental magic has been lost for centuries," Dumbledore told her, and Narca-Jane blinked, before the old man spoke again. "You, Miss Hallows, would be a fire elemental," he explained, and Narca-Jane asked how he would know that, both curious, and slightly terrified. "You display many traits that fire displays. You are hot tempered, unpredictable, and not easily tamed. Yet, you show strong leadership qualities, and even against your Slytherin nature, have a big heart."

"Interesting, but what has that got to do with anything?" she asked him, and Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses, his eyes youthful and twinkling, a stark difference from his appearance. He picked some poppy's making them into a chain.

"Cissady Hallows is very powerful witch, do you not think?" he said, and she blinked, shocked at the sudden change in the conversation topic, before nodding. Dumbledore chuckled. "I assume you know all about Lord Voldemort, Miss Hallows," he asked, and Narca-Jane began to understand what he was getting at, as she slowly replied yes. "Cissady... for all manner of purpose, Miss Hallows, is Voldemort in a sense of the word, for your generation."

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged, not wanting to actually admit the fact that Cissady Hallows was like Voldemort for her. Dumbledore looked at her sadly, before adding another poppy to his chain. Narca-Jane frowned. "I'm sorry, okay, but I just don't get what you want from me. I can't do anything about it, I'm not Harry Potter, or my mother, or even uncle Ron, I'm just Narca-Jane, and that's it."

"Miss Hallows, you are so much more then just Narca-Jane, eve if you do not see it. You are an enigma, a story that was never supposed to happen. You are the future of all the wizarding world, Miss Hallows, a true leader in your own right. Yes, you may not be Miss Granger, or Mr Potter or Mr Weasley, but you are Narca-Jane Hallows, and you are the future. You will save the world, one day," he said, and Narca-Jane blushed, shaking her head.

"Don't be silly," she muttered, and the old man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, but I'm not, child. I am merely speaking the truth. But, first you must learn the truth about Cissady Hallows, about what made her who she is," he said, and he held out his arm, for her to take. "Take my arm child, and I will show you the truth about the one who is known as Cissady Hallows."

Narca-Jane looked at his arm, before looking at his face. She wasn't sure if she could trust the man who her family praised so highly, in fact, she rarely trusted anyone other than her parents, her friends, and Scorpius, so she was wary of going with the stranger. Finally coming to a decision, she took his arm, and he smiled charmingly at her, before they vanished from her dream world into a place unknown.


	27. Tomorrow Doesn't Matter

AN: Okay, so I noticed that there is a lack of reviews, and I don't want to set a chapter review target, but I am going to say again that I won't update if you don't review. Thanks. :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"Where are we?" Narca-Jane whispered, keeping her voice low so nobody could hear her, as she looked around the bedroom of what seemed to be a five year old girl, complete with pink snakes painted on the walls, and a pink four poster bed. Dumbledore looked at her amused, as she walked round the room, at her surroundings.

"There is no need to keep your voice down, Miss Hallows, no one here can hear, see or feel you. We do not exist here," he said, calmly, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened, when a platinum haired little girl skipped into the room, closely followed by a furious older girl. The blond girl was an obvious beauty, with flawless, ivory skin, heavily lashed blue eyes, and perfectly straight silver like hair, with a green hair band, and a matching green dress, with white shoes and white knee high socks. She had a smirk on her face, while the other girl was livid.

The older girl had long, dark brown curls, pulled into a low ponytail with dark bangs around her freckled red face, under a blue pointed hat, and wearing the Beauxbatons uniform. She had her fists clenched, and her eyes glowed blood red as she fumed. "You always ruin everything, Cissady! Today was my day, and you made it all about you as always!" the girl shouted, and Narca-Jane gasped as she realised she was looking at her ten year old aunt. The five year old Cissady just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Honestly, Charissa, you are such a spoil sport! Besides, you look like an idiot in that outfit anyway," she shrugged, and Narca-Jane looked at her, as Charissa grit her teeth. Cissady flashed a victorius smirk at her older sibling, as she went over to her wardrobe, and opened, reaching into a large cage. "Hello Nagini..." she said, lifting a small, green snake from a tank in the closet, smiling happily, and Charissa gasped.

"You still have that thing!? Mother and Father are going to be furious with you!" Charissa said, and Cissady laughed cruelly, as the snake curled around her arm, hissing.

"Please, I can get Mother and Father to do anything I want. They have no choice," she said, cryptically, and Charissa blinked, before glowering at her sister, then turning to leave the room. "Oh, and be a dear and tell a house elf to come clean my room, I cant stand to have it infested with your filthy presence for longer than necessary," the five year old said, sneering with malice, and Charissa looked at her with disgust.

"Sometimes I wish you had never been born," Charissa said, her voice low, and her eyes empty. Cissady just smiled, completely unaffected. Narca-Jane gaped at the five year old, as Charissa stormed from room, and Dumbledore walked forward, around the girl as she pulled a box of scurrying mice from her wardrobe. Nagini slid around her neck, her tongue darting out her mouth as she hissed, and Cissady petted her head.

"Are you hungry, sweetie? Of course you are. Here we go," she said, lifting a mouse by it tail, the mouse squeaking madly, and dangling it in front of Nagini's mouth. Nagini quickly snapped it up, and Cissady started to glare evilly into the mice box. "She wishes I'd never been born now? Just wait... soon she'll wish she was never born."

"Why are we seeing this? What's the importance of this moment?" Narca-Jane asked, confused, as Cissady talked to the snake, feeding it mice. The girl suddenly blinked, when the snake hissed in reply, looking at her with it's beady red eyes.

"This moment is when Cissady's hatred for her sister cemented itself into her heart. Though the child never realised it, the vow she made there would stick with her forever, in her subconsciousness, and become her main aim in life," Dumbledore explained and Narca-Jane nodded, before Dumbledore held up his arm for her to take. Casting one last glance at the girl, Narca-Jane took his arm, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Opening her eyes again, Narca-Jane found herself in a dark room, with one door in and out. There was a bed, with frilly white sheets, and a bedside table next to it, with a lamp on it that dimly lit the room. There was a cubicle in one corner, and a dresser next to the door, with china dolls along the top of it. At the end of the bed was a pile of books, all on dark magic. The walls were a grey colour, and the floor was black. From somewhere in the room, a low, gentle melody was playing, and the ten year old girl who sat on the bed hummed along, embroidering.

Narca-Jane looked at Dumbledore, who was looking at the girl sadly. "What happened?" Narca-Jane asked, when the door opened, and a tall dark figure swept into the room, with glowing scarlet eyes. Narca-Jane gasped, then covered her mouth fearfully, as if she was scared he would hear her. "That's... that's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..." she whispered, and Dumbledore nodded. The white skinned man, skeletal and black-hooded, looked down at the girl as she continued to sew.

Finally she looked up at him, blinking. "Hello," she said, simply, before looking back at her cloth. Voldemort seemed to be slightly frustrated, until the girl stood, and placed her embroidery on the bedside table, looking up at Voldemort with an empty, waiting expression. He looked back, his eyes slit.

"You are a good child, Cissady," he said, and Cissady smiled. "Have you read the books?" he hissed, and Cissady nodded. "Good... good..." he rasped, and Cissady latched her hands behind her back, blinking up at him. "Sit down, Cissady."

Cissady immediately sat down, and Narca-Jane wondered just what was going on, as she looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, what's he going to do? Professor?" she asked, and Dumbledore turned to face her. He held out his arm, and Narca-Jane just looked at him. "Professor, tell me!" she demanded, and he looked at her, forlorn and shadowed.

"I think we have seen enough, Miss Hallows, let us leave," he said gravely, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened, before she grabbed his arm, and closed her eyes.

* * *

They were in the Malfoy Drawing room. Dumbledore and her where standing in the centre of the room, surrounded by a circle of Deatheaters. On a throne like seat, Voldemort sat high and mighty above his followers, Bellatrix Lestrange on his left, and Severus Snape of his right. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were stood next to Bellatrix, looking almost nervous as the looked at the three figures that were on their knees in the centre of the hall.

Narca-Jane spun, and gasped at the sight of them. One had a label of 'Muggle' around his neck, one had 'half-breed' and the other had 'Mudblood'. They were all blindfolded, and had bald heads. They were all wearing black robes, and had dirt streaked across their forms. Narca-Jane felt a surge of pity towards them, and looked at Dumbledore with a helpless expression. He was looking towards the door to the Drawing Room, as if waiting for something. Then the door opened, and the sound of skipping was heard.

"Hello all!" a chipper, happy voice giggled, and Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other, with wide eyes, and the twelve year old Cissady, wearing a white empire-waist sleeveless dress, that brushed against the floor, entered the room. Her hair had grown to her waist, and she had a green hair band holding it back from her youthful, ivory face. She stopped in front of Voldemort, with a beaming smile. "You called for me?"

"Yes Cissady. I have a present for you," Voldemort hissed, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened when he gestured to the three at the centre of the hall. Cissady squealed with delight, and clapped her hands, jumping up and down, so it was revealed she had bare feet. Bellatrix smiled cruelly at the girl, who, quickly rushed over to the three, stopping in front of the 'Mudblood'. She looked over at Voldemort, almost nervously.

"Can I play?" she asked, and Voldemort got a very nasty, pleased look on his face, before nodding. Cissady squeaked, and turned to face the Mudblood, pulling of his blindfold. "Hello!" she said, and the man looked at her, terrified, as she sneered at him. "You're my toy!" she told him, and the man swallowed, as she lifted her dress a little, and stuck out her foot. "Kiss my foot."

Narca-Jane quirked an eyebrow, looking at Dumbledore who seemed to be looking away pained. She turned back to Cissady, and the man. The man was looking at her as if she was crazy, and Cissady pouted, before kicking him in the face, and ordering him to kiss her foot again. Slowly, the man bent down, and kissed her foot, in obvious agony as his hands were tied behind his back. Cissady smiled, gleefully, before holding out her hand.

Bellatrix smirked, and pulled out her wand, taking it over to Cissady and handing it to her. Cissady's hand enclosed around it, and a dark look crossed her features, marring her childlike beauty, as she bent down to look the man in the eye. "I don't like you. You don't do as you told. My toys do what I tell them to," she hissed, and she leaned back, raising the wand to his forehead.

Narcissa whimpered, and looked away, causing Cissady to look at her in fury, and turn her wand on her. "You must PAY ATTENTION!" she snarled, and Narcissa looked at her terrified, and Cissady sneered at her. "Imperio!" she snarled, and Narcissa went rigid. Narca-Jane inhaled sharply, when Narcissa suddenly attacked Lucius.

Lucius looked terrified, backing up, as Narcissa tried to claw pieces out of him, her eyes blank. This went on a few minutes, until Lucius was beaten black and blue, before Cissady removed the spell, a cruel smirk on her face. "Now, Auntie Narcy, pay attention," she commanded, and Voldemort looked at her proudly, as Cissady turned back to the muggleborn. She put the wand to his forehead. "Crucio."

The man howled with agony, and fell to the ground, riving, as Cissady laughed happily, keeping the wand on the man, as Bellatrix got a smug look on her face. Narca-Jane looked on horrified, as Cissady stopped the spell. The man lay on the ground, panting, and Cissady looked at him bored. "You're boring. Avada Kedavra!" she spat, and a green flash shot at the man, who ceased movement, his eyes going glassy.

Cissady pointed at the other two, and quickly killed them away, before hitching up her skirts, and handing the wand back to Bellatrix, a smile on her face. "May I leave now? I want to play with my dolls," she said, and Voldemort nodded. Cissady beamed, and skipped from the room, giggling as she left. Narca-Jane looked at Dumbledore, her eyes wide.

"She's twelve years old! And she just… how could she do that!?" Narca-Jane asked, and Dumbledore looked at her sadly.

"Miss Hallows… Cissady was trained, groomed, to kill. She was," Dumbledore said, and Narca-Jane cut through him.

"She was abused," she said shallowly, and Dumbledore nodded, his eyes dimming slightly. He held up his arm, and she wordlessly took it, taking one last look at the corpses on the ground.

* * *

Narca-Jane looked at Dumbledore, her eyes empty. "I don't want to see anymore," she whispered, and he looked at her sadly, before raising one finger. Narca-Jane sighed, and looked around her, at her surroundings. It was light. Surprisingly light after the dark she had just been in. Narca-Jane immediately recognised the place, as the field she had been in, in her dream. "What are we doing back here?"

"Just wait, my dear, and all will be clear," he said, and Narca-Jane blinked, until a figure, completely dressed in black with knee-length platinum straight hair appeared in front of her, her eyes searching out for something. Out of nowhere, the most familiar figure of Charissa Hallows stepped forward, twenty three years old. Instantly, Narca-Jane recognised the difference in the two.

Charissa's gentle, motherly glow sharply contrasted with Cissady's dark, frosty look. The soft, dark curls of Charissa's, and Cissady's almost white hair. You would never have believed they were sisters, never in a million years. They were so different, especially as Charissa was about seven months pregnant.

"Hello, Cissady," Charissa said, and Cissady just nodded sharply. Narca-Jane gaped at them, amazed that they weren't fighting to the death. "You wanted to see me?" Charissa commented, and Cissady gave another sharp nod. "Why here?"

"This was the most sensible place. We both know it well," Cissady replied, and Charissa nodded, looking around her. Cissady looked at Charissa. "How is grandmother? And grandfather?" she asked, and Charissa replied 'Dead' flatly. Narca-Jane saw Cissady smirk slightly, before it disappeared. "Shame."

"You don't think that, really, do you, Cissy?" Charissa asked, and Cissady shrugged, but couldn't hide the gleeful smile that slipped onto her lips. Charissa shuddered, at the similarity of the evil grin to Voldemort. "Enough silliness, Cissady. Just tell me why you summoned me here, so I can go."

"I'm giving you a chance, sister dear," Cissady said, and Charissa looked at her confused, saying 'What?'. "I'm giving you the chance to kill me," Cissady stated simply, and Charissa looked at her horrified.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? There is no way I would ever, ever kill you! Why are you even saying this!?" Charissa demanded, furiously, and Cissady just shook her head, laughing harshly.

"You don't get it, do you?" Cissady sneered, and Charissa looked at her, stepping back on one foot, an arm protecting her bump. "I'm going to kill. I'm going to torture, and I am going to destroy anyone who get's in my way. It's all in the master plan! I will finish his work! I will annihilate the inferior race! I'm giving you the chance to kill me now and prevent it."

Narca-Jane looked at Charissa, waiting for her to attack Cissady, but Charissa just stood there, her expression torn between disbelief, anger, and sadness. Finally, after about ten minutes, she spoke. "No," she whispered, staring at Cissady, her eyes defiant. Cissady scoffed sharply, shaking her head.

"You really are stupid! I'm evil, I'm going to murder a lot of people, and you aren't going to stop me?" Cissady jeered, and Charissa nodded. "Why? What would possibly stop you from killing me?"

Charissa looked at her, almost pitifully, before sighing. "You're my sister," she stated simply, and Cissady stalls, gripping her dress tightly, as the two look at each other silently. Narca-Jane looks at Charissa in outrage, her face slowly turning red as anger bubbled under her skin and caused her blood to boil.

"That's… that's insane," Cissady said eventually, and Charissa shrugged, non-committal.

"I'm not going to kill you, Cissady, no matter what you say you will do, because you are my sister. But that doesn't mean I won't let anyone else," Charissa warned, and Cissady smirked, giggling. Charissa looked at her, before looking at her watch. "I'm leaving now, Cissady. And I don't ever want to see you again."

"Same with you," Cissady said, and the sisters looked at each other, before apparating with a crack from the field, leaving Narca-Jane in a furious turmoil, Dumbledore watching her.

"How can she do that? How could Charissa just… PASS up the chance to kill her!? What is wrong with her!?" Narca-Jane snarled, and Dumbledore shook his head, sadly at her. Narca-Jane looked at him confused. "WHAT?"

"Narca-Jane… even now, Charissa killing Cissady would be like you killing Scorpius for Charissa. Can you imagine that?" he asked, the twinkle returning to his eye, and the anger that she had previously possessed simmered down, until it was gone. She would never hurt Scorpius. Never. Dumbledore held out his hand for her to take, and she sighed, before taking it, only to find her world going black. "We will speak again later," he told her, "Until then, Miss Hallows, get some sleep, you will need it..."

Narca-Jane felt like she was falling before she thudded onto her bed, shooting up, gasping, as sweat ran down the side of her face. Teddy stirred beside her, and looked at her blearily. She smiled at him, shakily, clutching the blanket to her bare chest, before he pulled her to him, hugging her around the waist. "You alright?" he mumbled sleepily, and Narca-Jane nodded, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's just go back to sleep," she replied, yawning, and he rolled onto his side, facing her, so his chin was resting on her head, and she tangled her legs with his, her forehead resting on his chest. "Lets… just… sleep…" Teddy smiled at her, and kissed her nose, before she fell asleep again, this time dreaming of nothing, just content in the arms of her fianc for the moment.

It was like tomorrow didn't matter at all.


	28. Patches The Teapot

AN: Okay, so I noticed that there is a lack of reviews, and I don't want to set a chapter review target, but I am going to say again that I won't update if you don't review. Thanks. :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Charissa swallowed heavily, and rubbed her temples as a headache started to form in her head. She was sitting in the living room of the Burrow, surround by complete chaos as she tried to do her work. It was a Saturday, so the house was full of children, all ten years old and under, Jay and Lilyanna, who Charissa knew was pregnant without a doubt, Molly, Bill and Fleur and Hermione because Draco was at work. "Would you just SHUT UP!" she yelled, and Elizabeth and Esmeralda looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry, mom," they squeaked, before running away, and Charissa took a deep breath, her head sinking into her hands. Something was wrong... everything was going haywire in her head. Thoughts that weren't hers kept slipping through her defences, cruel, harsh thoughts. Having twelve children, and trying to balance the Empire was just spreading her too thin, and her husband was just.... he was just wearing her out. And then there was that bloody toad Umbridgeaccusing her of corrupting the Ministry. Blaming the faults entirely on her, and her family. She was so tired, of everything.

Sighing, she grabbed her jumper from beside her and pulled it over her head, walking towards the garden, feeling the need to breath. Cassali stopped her, grabbing her hand and looking up at her. "Momma, I can't find Lucien! He said he was going to play with me and I can't find him!" she wailed, tugging on Charissa hand as the exhausted woman sighed, before pulling her hand from Cassali's, and bending down to look Cassali in the eyes. They were still the same green splashed grey they had always been.

"Ali, Lucien is playing with Bilius. Leave him alone, okay. Go play with Claria-Jane," Charissa ordered, and Cassali frowned, before nodding, and running off. Charissa was suddenly knocked over by Charlotte as she ran past, yelling at Albus, while Callaria laughed, following Charlotte. Charissa groaned, and looked at her knee which was now bleeding. "Brilliant, just brilliant," she mumbled, pushing herself to her feet, before walking into the garden, leaning against the wall.

"Charissa, can I talk to you," she heard Harry's voice, and closing her eyes, she pursed her lips, before relaxing her expression, and pasting a smile on her face, looking at Harry brightly. Saying 'Of course' she let him lead her to a small table and chairs at the end of the garden. He looked at her, searching her features. "Are you alright? You look sort of pale," he said, and she just smiled, saying 'I'm fine'. "Good... so I wanted to talk to you about your sister."

"What? Why?" Charissa asked, and Harry smiled at her, handsomly and sweetly. Charissa blinked, and then frowned. "Seriously Harry, why?"

"I want to know if you know what she has planned," he asked, and Charissa sighed, saying 'why would I know'. "I heard about the sibling bond, Charissa. And we need to know if you know anything," he said, gravely, looking at Charisse with stern emerald green eyes. She goes to say that he knows nothing, that she has no idea what her sister is up to, or has planned, when her mouth closes, and her eyes go glassy, as she remembers something, a stray thought that had entered her mind while she was looking through a History of Magic.

Harry notices the look, as she suddenly stands upright, muttering something about 'Cissady' and 'Voldemort's plan', before rushing into the house, and up the stairs, her knee protesting as blood tumbled down her leg. Harry is hot on her heels, and he finds her digging through an old trunk, searching for something with panic etched onto her features, her eyes wide, and her mouth opened slightly. She drags things out of the box, until steadily a pile of her belongings are surrounding her, before she stopped, leaning back onto her feet.

"It's not there. I knew it wouldn't be," she whispered, furrowing her eyebrows, and Harry looked at her confused, walking over to her and sitting beside her, looking into the empty trunk. Charissa looked at him, out the corner of her eye, before frowning. "My mom's necklace. It's been in the family since Sarina. I didn't like it, I thought it was too... to garish, more Cissady's sort of thing, you know? But I always kept it in this trunk, in my room. Now... it's gone. My guess is she has it."

"Why would she take it, Charissa?" he asked, almost urgently, yet fearing what she was going to say. Charissa looked at her hands, fiddling with them, before looking at Harry, biting her lip. "Why, Charissa. What is she planning?"

"Horcruxes, Harry. She's making horcruxes," she whispered, and Harry's eyes looked at her sharply, as she stared into the empty box, her knee bleeding out onto the carpet.

* * *

Scorpius was bored. He was really, really bored. Shaking Narca-Jane, who was asleep on the couch, she stirred, before rolling over onto her side so her back was to him, still sleeping. Pouting in frustration, he looked at the television. He had already seen this episode of Spongebob, it was boring. He looked around for something to do, and stood, going towards the kitchen, when he noticed Narca-Jane's wand peeking from on top of a table. A slow smirk appeared on his innocent face.

He move a chair, and stood on it, going to pull the wand from the table. Stalling, he debated on whether or not he should take it, before he thought that Narca-Jane wouldn't mind, and it was something she would probably do anyway. Grinning, he snatched it, and hopped down from the chair, grinning sneakily. Then, Patches came into the kitchen through the open french doors to the kitchen, mewing loudly. Patches, was a Hallows cat.

The Hallows family had eleven cats. One for every child. The oldest two, both ten years old, where Mr Muffles, and Socks. Mr Muffles was owned by Cassie, and was a pure white, flat-nosed Persian cat, with one green eye and one blue one. Ironically enough, Mr Muffles, was a sadly, a female cat. Cassie had refused to rename her when she had found out. To be fair, she was only two years old at the time. Socks was also a female cat. She was a fluffy cat, with dark brown fur, and white socks on all her paws. One of her ears was also white. She was Cleo's cat, and also a very snooty, dirt fearing animal, unlike Mr Muffles who loved dirt and making mess.

Then you had Kathleen's sleek furred grey Egyptian Mau, named Aristocrat, who was nine years old, and a very posh, regal animal, and he hated going outside. Charlotte's eight year old cat, Patches was next. Patches was originally named Patches, because of the black patches against his tabby brown fur. Now he was named Patches because of the number of patches missing on his body, thanks to his constant fighting with other animals.

Esmeralda and Elizabeth's cats, Blackie and Tabs, were both seven years old. Blackie was a pure black cat, with bright green eyes, and Tabs was a tabby ginger cat. Surprisingly enough, both the male cats from the same house, but they were very different. Blackie was a very aggressive cat, who would only let Essie hold him, and Tabs was incredibly affectionate, and loved everyone. Then Bilius had Smelly-pops. Smelly-pops was a fluffy, short haired grey cat, who always had an odd stench about him. He was also incredibly shy, and only came out at meals, or when he was alone with Bilius.

Lucien had Pickles, who was five years old, and loved to eat pickles, weirdly enough. Pickles was a pure white cat, with blue eyes, and a strange green stain around his mouth. Then there was Cassali's cat Woof, named so because he had a distinct habit of barking. Woof was three, and very playful. Cassali liked to dress the poor tortoiseshell tom in pink dresses. Then finally, you had Claria-Jane's cat Tippers who was one year old, and Corvine's kitten Bubbles. Tippers was a muddy little cat, who was big eyed, and a fluffy brown colour, who constantly stuck his tongue out. Bubbles was still a tiny kitten, a Siamese cat, who had the most peculiar habit of producing bubbles from his nose when he breathed.

But it was Patches, who had the unfortunate timing to come into the kitchen when Scorpius had a wand. And it was Patches who was turned into a rather furry teapot, while Scorpius laughed happily. He quickly shushed, casting a quick look at Narca-Jane, who moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake. Patches fell onto his side, causing Scorpius to snicker, before he felt slightly pitiful. "Sorry, Patches," he muttered, trying to remember the spell that reversed spells. He had heard Narca-Jane use it.

Scorpius rubbed his chin, thinking as hard as a five year old boy could, when Patches was suddenly on his four paws, hissing at Scorpius furiously before bounding out the door. Scorpius blinked in shock, before whooping and punching the air with his fists. "I did it! I di-" he chanted, until he saw Narca-Jane standing over him, arms crossed and a stern expression on her face as she shook her head. Scorpius looked at her. "I didn't do it."

Narca-Jane smirked at him. "You keep going at that rate Scorpy, and one day, you'll be just like me," she said, and he grinned widely.

"Really? Awesome!" he cheered, and Narca-Jane ruffled his hair, silently hoping that her little brother never actually became just like her.


	29. Not Supposed To Feel This Way

AN: Review. Or I won't update. OMG It's been over a year (in the story) since the beginning of the story! Things have progressed pretty well, don't you think? LoL. As celebration for this I am issueing a challange to all my readers, who wish to take it up. I want you to write a fanfiction (it can be anything, a song fic, a drabble, a story, anything) about your favourite pairing in this fanfiction. It can be ANY of them, even Teddy and Victorie (cause hey, they were together), and I want you to tell me what they are called by any way you want, PM me, review me, whatever, your choice. I want to see your work, and see what you can do!

Good Luck, and enjoy the chapter. (P.S anyone watch Harper's Island?)

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Cassie sighed, as she flicked through the Daily Prophet, and found nothing but Pureblood propaganda, and people slagging off her family. Out the corner of her eye, she saw James, and dropped the Prophet to greet him, when he was stopped by a Gryffindor in their year. Cassie was sure she was called Mitchie Palmer, and she was Gryffindor's chaser. She saw James face light up, as the piercing blue eyed, jet black haired girl beamed at him.

Cassie grit her teeth, and when James looked over at her, waving, before sitting down with Mitchie, Cassie growled, running her hands through her blue streaked dark chocolate curls, Cleo and Louis looking at her worriedly. "Cass... er... I'm sure... I'm sure he is just..." Cleo tried to say, but ended up stammering. Cassie just swallowed, a snarl in her throat, and Kathy, from the Slytherin table, looked at Cleo, as if asking if Cassie was alright. Cleo shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. If he wants to eat with that two bit tramp, he can. Obviously he doesn't have time for his cousins anymore," she snapped, and Cleo and Louis looked at her sadly, as she stood, grabbing her bag. "Excuse me, I'm going to the library, I have to find a book," Cassie said lowly, before she marched from the hall. She heard scrambling, and felt eyes on her, and when she was out the hall, she stopped, as James caught up with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her confused, and she glared at him.

"We eat together," she replied, and James looked at her confused, before laughing. Cassie glowered, before turning on her heel and continuing to the library, muttering under her breath furiously. James grabbed her wrist, and turned her to face him, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. "What?"

"Is that what this is about? Because I sat with Mitchie?" he asked, and Cassie narrowed her eyes, before shrugging sharply, yanking her arm from his and crossing them over her chest. James looked at her incredulously. "My god, what is your problem? So I sat with her! What's the big deal!?"

"The big deal is that she likes you!" Cassie flared, her eyes sparking red, and James smirked, saying 'Yeah... she does...' happily. Cassie frowned, giving him a dirty look. "Just go away and play with your precious 'Mitchie', I don't care anymore!" she thundered, and James's eyes widened, as he looked at her panicked.

"Wait, what? Don't say that, Cass," he pleaded, his tone turning around completely, and Cassie rolled her eyes. "Come on, I know you care, you're Cass, you wouldn't not care," he said, his tone desperate, and she gave him the coldest look she had ever given him. James felt his skin prickle, and his panic rose.

"Yeah, well that was when you cared enough to at least eat breakfast with me," she mumbled, and James swallowed nervously. He took a step towards her, and she took one back, her eyes lowering to the floor sadly. "James... I don't think we should be friends," she whispered, and James was immediately at attention, looking at her in alarm, asking 'Why!?'. "Because I don't think cousins are supposed to feel the way I feel about you," she said, her voice so low that James almost couldn't hear her, before running away.

James looked at whee she had stood, swallowing heavily.

* * *

Narca-Jane held her new born baby brother in her arms, an adoring look on her face. Abraxus Kyrian Malfoy had been born on the Thirtieth of April, and was adorable with golden tanned skin, and curls of honey coloured hair. Other than that, he was his father, with slightly pointed features, and an already developing smirk, that might have just been gas. But he was one of the cutest things (next to Scorpius, no one could beat that boy) she had ever seen.

When she had told Teddy that, he had pouted, and joked that he thought he was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She had just laughed, and then threatened to turn him into a toad if he didn't get over himself and soon. Scorpius had gotten upset when Hermione bought him home after a week in St Mungo's. So used to being the baby of the family, the sudden shift was something that he took really bad. It had taken Narca-Jane a full four hours, three galleons and a promise of a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans to convince him to come out.

Scorpius still wasn't comfortable around Abraxus, fondly nicknamed Braxie, by Hermione, and when Braxie was in the room, Scorpius had developed a habit of avoiding that room at all costs. Draco was still trying to talk him round, into even being in the same room as Braxie, but so far his attempts had remained futile, Scorpius being as stubborn as a mule in his attempt to have as little to do with Braxie as possible. Even Narca-Jane couldn't convince him. And that meant it was really bad, when even Narca-Jane couldn't convince him.

Hermione looked at Narca-Jane, a tired smile on her face. "Thanks for getting him, Narcy. I forgot just how tiring babies could be. I don't know how Charissa does it," Hermione joked, and Narca-Jane laughed quietly. "I guess... she has Charlie there as well. Unlike your father, who spends all his time at work," Hermione said pointedly, and Draco looked up from where he was writing at his desk.

"I have to keep up a pretense, honey, otherwise Cissady may attack the family. We've been over this," he sighed, and Hermione glowered at him.

"Doesn't mean you can't spend time with us, Malfoy," she seethed, and Draco rubbed his eyes, while Narca-Jane rolled hers, before looking at her mother.

"I'm going to check on Scorpy. You two... sort out your differences," she said, before leaving the room, and closing the door behind her. She made her way to Scorpius's bedroom, where she knew he was holed up, and knocked gently on his door. "Scorpy, sweetie. It's Narca-Jane. Are you going to open up?" she asked, and she heard shuffling inside the room, before the door opened a little, and two big eyes peered up at her, before catching sight of Braxie in her arms. He quickly shut the door, just as Orion came down the stairs, and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"He still acting up?" he asked, quirking his head to Scorpius's room, and Narca-Jane nodded, sighing. Orion shook his head, muttering, and knocked on Scorpius's door. Scorpius shouted 'Go away!' stroppily. Orion shouted 'No!' back, and Braxie whimper in his slumber, causing Narca-Jane to glower at him. "Scorpius, you have five seconds to open this door, or else I'll let myself in, ad you won't like it when I get in there," Orion threatened, and Narca-Jane giggled, shaking her head. "One... Two... Three... Four... Fi-"

Scorpius opened the door slowly, looking up at them with pursed lips, his chin pushed out, and his eyebrows furrowed deeply. Orion grinned at him. "There's our boy," he said, ruffling Scorpius's hair, while Narca-Jane shifted Braxie into one arm, his head one her shoulder, and bent down, pulling Scorpius into a hug with one arm, kissing his forehead. Scorpius was tempted to shove her away, but he could never really hurt Narca-Jane.

"Scorpy, Scorpy, talk to me, sweetie, what's going on with you?" Narca-Jane pleaded with her little brother, and Scorpius looked at Braxie with a let down expression.

"He doesn't do anything!" Scorpius said, looking back at Narca-Jane who blinked, before replying 'who?'. "Brax. He doesn't do anything! Mommy said that he would be able to play with me, boy games, like Quidditch, and he doesn't. He just eats and sleeps and poops and cries! He's boring! I don't want him, I want a different one. One that can play snap with me," Scorpius rants, and Orion looked at Narca-Jane over the five year olds head. Narca-Jane sighed, and looked at Scorpius.

"He's too young to play snap, or Quidditch, Scorpy. He's only five weeks old. When he is older, he will be able to doo all that stuff, but not now, sweetie," Narca-Jane told Scorpius, who seemed determined to be stubborn. Got it from his mother, Narca-Jane though airily.

"But he... he's taking you away fom me. You're my big sister, not his," Scorpius finally sniffed, and Narca-Jane laughed sadly, handing Braxie over to Orion, who held him awkwardly. Narca-Jane hugged Scorpius tightly, planting kisses all over his freckled face.

"Don't-you-ever-think-I-am-leaving- you!" she said, between her sisterly kisses, and Scorpius pushed her away, laughing. "You're my baby brother, Scorpy, and don't you forget that. And don't think of it as you losing a big sister, think of it, as gaining a little brother. Now YOU'RE the big brother, which means when I'm not around, you're in charge of him, you hear me? But don't go abusing the position, to be a big brother is hard work, just ask Bilius," Narca-Jane joked, and Scorpius saluted hr, before planting a big wet kiss on her nose. "I love you, Scorpy, you know that right?"

"I know, Narcy. I love you too," he said, and she looked at him, before gasping.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you are not in your pyjamas! It's way past your bedtime," she said, tapping him on the nose, and Scorpius giggled.

"I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna watch Bob the Builder," Scorpius pouted, and Narca-Jane rose an eyebrow.

"Oh really, well we'll just have to see about that, won't we!" she laughed, before scooping him up and carrying him into his room, hanging him upside down by his ankles, as he cheered. Orion shook his head from the doorway, having gotten the hang of the holding thing, and looked at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"You're sister's one crazy chick," he said, as Narca-Jane dropped Scorpius, and proceeded to smother him with kisses. Orion chuckled. "One very crazy chick."

* * *

Charissa shoved her clothed into a bag, as Charlie walked into their room. "What are you doing, Charissa?" he asked, closing the door, and Charissa rushed by him, to the chest of drawers, pulling out her shirts. Charlie grabbed her wrists, and turned her to look at him. "Charissa! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to kill her, Charlie. I'm going to hunt Cissady down, and I'm going to kill her. Like I should have years ago," she snapped, her eyes blazing, as she tugged her wrists from his grip, and went over to her bag, pushing the clothes in. Charlie snatched the bag from her, throwing it across the room, and she snarled at him. "Charlie, stop it. I have to do this. I should have done it when I had the chance, now look what that bitch has done. She is tearing apart our family."

"No, you are the one doing that, Charissa," Charlie replied, and Charissa stumbled in her rage, blinking. "You're acting crazy, wallowing in self-pity, and pushing everyone away from you. Well it ends now, do you understand! I am sick of it always being about you! Get a grip! Yes, your sister is evil. Yes she probably wants to kill you, but we have to get past it, so we can defeat her. There are greater things at stake, than you rushing off to get yourself killed."

Charissa looked at him, her eyes wide. "I'm not going to get myself killed, Charlie. I'm not an idiot. I know how to get to Cissady. And I have not been 'wallowing in self-pity', as you so eloquently put it, Charlie," she said stiffly, before summoning her bag back to her, and going over to the wardrobe.

"Are you hearing yourself? Charissa, if you go against her, you will die. You will be killed. You would be doing exactly what your parents did to you, to your children. Do you want that?" he asked her, and she looked at him, glowering.

"This is nothing to do with that, Charles," she said, her voice clipped as she barely restrained her anger.

"You never did get over that, did you? Don't you think it's about time you let go of the past? I did. I've lost people, Fred, Tonks, my father, but you don't see me going on a suicidal mission to kill the person who did it," he snapped, and her eyes exploded with red hot fury.

"Let go of the past? Charlie, you have not let go of the past, you just haven't faced it! And I'm sorry that I'm not you, and I can't ignore these things, but because of me, everyone I love is being murdered. I have to end it. I have to end her," Charissa argued outraged. Her chest heaved, as her temper mounted.

"GROW UP! Are you having some sort of midlife crisis? Is that what this is about? Is that what's making you SO determined to get yourself killed?" he questioned, and she gasped, resisting the urge to slap him. "Charissa, I love you! But you are acting crazy! I can't lose you! Not to her! I need you here! I want the you from before, the happy one, not the self-pitying, angry one who we've had lately. I love the happy you. It's why I turned down Sonny."

Charissa's temper had been gradually deflating, as he spoke, but it suddenly came back in full force. "What do you mean 'turned down Sonny'?" she said through grit teeth, and Charlie suddenly really wanted to punch himself for mentioning it.

"When I was at the Reserve... Sonny kissed me. I pushed her away, and I shouted at her, but she still kissed me," Charlie told her, and Charissa blinked. Reigning in her anger, she swallowed and looked at Charlie.

"You pulled away?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Please... don't go after Cissady, or Sonny, Charissa. I don't want you dead... or going to Azkaban for killing someone," he said gently, and Charissa looked at him, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. Charlie stumbled backwards, not ready for the sudden assault, but welcoming it completely, leaning against the door.

"Have I mentioned how much I love it when you yell at me?" she asked, and he looked at her, and eyebrow raised and shaking his head. "Well, I am now," she gasped, before grapping the neck of his t-shirt and pulling his lips back down to hers.


	30. We're At War

AN: Review. Or I won't update. OMG It's been over a year (in the story) since the beginning of the story! Things have progressed pretty well, don't you think? LoL. As celebration for this I am issuing a challenge to all my readers, who wish to take it up. I want you to write a fanfiction (it can be anything, a song fic, a drabble, a story, anything) about your favourite pairing in this fanfiction. It can be ANY of them, even Teddy and Victorie (cause hey, they were together), and I want you to tell me what they are called by any way you want, PM me, review me, whatever, your choice. I want to see your work, and see what you can do!

Good Luck, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Cassie avoided James for the rest of the day, and the next, eating at the Ravenclaw table with her fellow Ravenclaws, and and not even glancing at the Gryffindor table, as much as it pained her not to. She had blocked of her mind from all her siblings, to Cleo and Kathy's ultimate distress. She pushed her potatoes around her plate, keeping her head low and resting her chin on her hand. The other Ravenclaws were careful not to aggravate her, knowledgeable in the fact that when she was upset, she was volatile. Finally, Cassie had had enough of being looked at as if she was a bomb, and stood, marching from the hall, unaware of the eyes watching her.

It wasn't until she was nearly at the Ravenclaw dormitory that she realised she was in fact being followed, and spun, her wand raised. When she saw there was no one there she sighed, and ran her hands through her hair, mumbling to herself, before looking around her. "I know you're there James. Just come out," she ordered, tired. As if out of thin air, she saw the top of James messy haired head appear, before the hazel eyed boy was looking at her intently. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you. You've been avoiding me all day," he said, and she looked at the floor guiltily, scuffing her shoe against the stone. "What did you mean earlier? When you said that about 'Cousin's aren't supposed to feel the way I feel about you'?" he asked, and Cassie groaned, dropping her head into her hands, before looking at him frustrated.

"It doesn't matter, okay. Just leave it alone, James," Cassie said, and James said 'No' back. Cassie glowered at him. "James..." she warned, but he took no heed.

"Come on Cass, we've been friend's forever, just tell me," he pleaded, taking a step towards her, and she promptly took one back. "Cass. You're acting silly now."

"I'm going to Beauxbatons after the summer," she said quickly, and James fell backwards, before finding his footing, staring at her with wide eyes. He muttered 'Wha-?' and she bit on her lower lip. "I asked Mum if I could a couple of months back, and she said that she'd think about it. She owled me yesterday saying everything was in place for me to go if I still wanted to. I'm going to say yes."

"But... why? I mean... you can't! What about me? What about Cleo? Kathy? Louis!? You can't just leave us!" he shouted at her, eyes panicked, and she looked at him, with a sad expression. They both knew what he really meant. She couldn't just leave _him_. "You... you're mine. Remember. You're mine," he said weakly, and she frowned. She remembered when he had first said that. It had been five years ago, at Christmas, after she had gave her Uncle Draco that awful scarf that he wore every year.

_"I love it. It's perfect," he stated, and Cassie blinked, before blushing and giggling. Draco was suddenly pushed away from her by James, who then wrapped his arms around her neck possessively. Draco smirked in amusement, and noticed that James was wearing a red scarf like his, made by Cassie as well. Cassie placed her hands on James arms, and tried to pry them from her neck, but James kept glaring at Draco, and kept his arms around her neck._

_"Mine." he stated, and Cassie pouted, before giving up, letting James drag her back to his pile of presents._

"No, James. I'm not yours, I could never be yours," she whispered, and it was like something broke inside of James. His breathing went shallow, and he wiped tears from his eyes, as he looked at her. Cassie looked away from him, guiltily. "I'm leaving, James. And there is nothing you can do to stop me," Cassie said, determinedly and finally. James blinked, looking at her, and she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs to the Ravenclaw house, once again, leaving James in the hall, alone. When she reached the top of the stairs, she stalled, and turned to look at him.

"It's for the best, James. There is no other way," she said, and James just looked at the floor, as she disappeared from view. Shaking, he reared round and kicked a suit of armour that lined the stone walls of the corridor, and portrait tutting as the armour fell to the ground with an hard crash.

* * *

"Uncle Harry! You can't seriously be suggesting that we don't fight in the war!" Narca-Jane shouted furiously, as Harry looked at her, Teddy, Stella, Adalyn, Riley and Raine. Jay, Orion and Romulus all nodded, standign behind her with menacing looks on their faces. They stood in the living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and the atmosphere was dark, in stark contrast to the fresh, cream paint on the walls, and light wood floor. "We are old enough to fight!" she stated, and Harry shook his head.

"You're eighteen years old! You are still children!" he snapped, and Orion rose his hand.

"Actually, technically, we're fifty seven years old," he said, motioning to himself, Jay and Romulus. Harry gave him a pointed look, and Stella tugged on his ear, saying 'You are not helping!'. Jay looked at Harry, frustrated.

"We can do what we want. You can't just expect us to sit around and do nothing, while Cissady is out there killing the people we love," Jay argued. Jay and Harry looked at each other, neither willing to back down, the same stubborness ingrained into both of them, as Narca-Jane looked at her uncle pleadingly. "We should be out there, fighting her with everything we've got! Instead we are hiding? For what? What are we waiting for? Her to kill more of our family?"

"You can not get involved in this war! You are too young!" Harry said sternly, and the sound of laughing filled his ears. Everyone looked to see Ginny leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed, and her fiery red hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing her Gryffindor jumper from seventh year, and a grey skirt under a small black aporn with flour and butter on it. On her feet she wore a pair of fluffy slippers. Harry looked at his wife, who rose an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"That's rich, coming from you Harry," she said, and Narca-Jane looked at her confused, as Adalyn asked what she meant. "Oh, didn't you know? And I thought you read your history books. Harry here was off hunting Voldemort way before he was your age. Had a knack for heroics, didn't you love," she laughed, and Harry grit his teeth, glaring at his loving life partner, who smiled kindly at him. "Harry, you are being a bit of a hypocrite, you have to see that. Remember when it was you begging to be let into the Order? You were only fifteen years old at the time."

"Ginny, darling, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Harry asked, avoiding looking at the Honours or the Maruaders expressions of outrage, annoyance, disbelief and anger. Ginny nodded, and Harry walked over to her, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the kitchen, muttering as he did so. Jay scowled.

"I can't believe that man! Honestly! You would think he'd understand where we are coming from. We should get to fight, right Padfoot?" Jay said, and Orion nodded, saying 'Hell yeah!', while Stella looked at him.

"I don't want to fight. I don't want anything to do with it. The only reason I am here is because I'm not letting my friends go to war alone," she told him, and Raine looked at her sympathetically, before turning to Jay.

"Prongs, I have to say, I agree with you, but Mr Potter does have a point, we are only kids," she said, and Riley looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Don't you dare back out on us now, Periwinkle. It's our turn to fight. They fought their battle, they took down Voldemort, now it's our turn," Riley said, with such conviction that Adalyn wished she had had that much dedication when sitting her exams. It was then that a loud knocking on the door of the house caused everyone to jump, as it cut through the tense atmosphere in the living room. Ginny walked past the door, and they heard her shout 'Harry!'. Narca-Jane rushed to the door, just as Harry raced past the door, to see Charlie with Charissa's arm around his shoulders, Charissa gripping her head.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, and Charlie shook his head.

"I don't know! She was washing up, and then she collapsed, trying to pull her hair out!" Charlie exclaimed, and Harry looked at Charissa with wide eyes. "She wouldn't let me take her to Saint Mungo's, she wanted me to bring her here instead," Charlie told them, and Charissa looked at Harry, desperately.

"She... she knows..." Charissa winced, and Charlie carried her into the living room, sitting her on the couch, while Charissa spoke. Harry looked down at her, guilt swimming in his emerald eyes. Charissa looked at Harry. "She knows that I was keeping tabs on her, Harry, she knows that I know what she was doing," Charissa said in one breath, rubbing her temples weakly, and Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I tried to keep it a secret. But she figured it out, Harry. She always was smart."

Harry sighed, as Charissa inhaled sharply, a wave of pain flowing through her head. "James, get her a drink of water," Harry ordered, and Jay bristled, before nodding and going into the kitchen. Orion looked around, not believing that the light, happy place was his childhood home. Charissa looked at Harry grave look.

"She's not giving up, Harry. She's goign public. She's going to let everyone know who is in control," Charissa said darkly, and Riley looked at Harry.

"I don't think you have much choice in letting us fight, Mr Potter," she stated, and Harry growled under his breath, before nodding, while Charlie looked at Harry dangerously, his green eyes glinting. Ginny recognised the glint in an instant, and quickly grabbed her brothers arm, pulling him from the room before he could lash out at her husband. When they were safely in the hallway, she looked at him with grey eyes.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" she asked, and Charlie looked at his little sister, into her worried eyes, and sighed, saying 'Nothing'. Ginny looked at him closely, searching his eyes, before nodding. "Okay..." she said, going back into the living room. Charissa looked at her, smiling vaguely, before wincing again and rubbing her temples. Charlie sat next to her, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her forehead.

Narca-Jane felt Teddy's hand tighten around hers, and smiled up at him, lovingly, and she heard Orion mock gag. Sticking her tongue out at him, she laughed, and sat on Teddy's knees when he sat on a chair, Stella sitting on the right arm of the chair, Raine on the left, Adalyn leaning on the back, and Riley sitting on the floor at their feet. The chair groaned under their combined weight, but they paid no heed.

"So this is it, then, isn't it?" Ginny asked Harry, who looked at her. "No more peace. No more freedom. We're at war again."

Harry sighed, and nodded. "We're at war..."


	31. I'm Yours'

AN: Review. Or I won't update.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"Teddy... where are you taking me?" Narca-Jane giggled, as Teddy stood behind her, guiding her with arms. Her eyes were blinded by a silken handkerchief, as they stopped moving, she could feel grass under her feet, smell the soft smell of roses and lilies, and hear the sound of hastily running water. She heard Teddy whisper keep your eyes closed, and felt the silk slip from her face, and over her cheek bones. Teddy kissed her cheek, and then told her to 'open'. Narca-Jane's eyes opened, and she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

They were standing under a canopy of tall willow trees, in a circle of pale green lilies, and red roses. Scattered over the lush green grass, was a pathway of rose petals, and at the centre of the circle was a stone archway, with vines crowing up and over it, lilies blossoming brightly. Shafts of light came down through the trees, and illuminated the entire area, and Narca-Jane had to blink tears away, as she saw white doves soaring above their heads. "Teddy..." she whispered, astounded, and she turned to look at him, her eyes huge. He was wearing dress robes, simple, and clean cut, his hair a deep dark blue colour, and falling into his eyes. "How did you... when did you... huh?"

Teddy chuckled, and rose her hands to his lips, kissing it gently, causing her entire face to flush. "I've had this planned since Christmas," he told her, and Narca-Jane gaped at him. "And it wasn't just me," he whispered, gesturing to over her shoulder, and Narca-Jane turned to see all her friends looking at her with both sneaky, and happy looks on their faces. She opened her mouth to say something, and found herself at a loss for words as she looked at them.

Raine and Riley wore matching knee-length red dresses, with halter necks, and a thin dark green sash around their waist, holding bouquets of the darkest green lilies Narca-Jane had ever saw. Riley had managed to tame her wild, unruly platinum hair, into a tight bun at the back of her head, a few curls still hanging around her pale face, and she had a smirk on her red lips, her eyes glowing with mirth. Raine stoo next to her, her short black hair curled, and a lily tucked behind her ear, as she looked at Narca-Jane, her eyes beaming with happiness and pride behind her glasses.

Adalyn and Stella wore deep green versions of the dresses Riley and Raine wore, with red sashes, and holding bouquets of luscious red roses. Adalyn's bangs had been pushed to one side, and her azure coloured hair was pulled into a long braid, hanging over her shoulder, with roses braided into it. She smiled at Narca-Jane, guiltily, whereas Stella was glowing with gratification, her ash blond hair tugged into a chignon with two roses tuck through it, her deeply tanned skin humming with delight.

Lilyanna was wearing teal strapless dress, which encased her small bump gently, and her deep red hair was pulled into a french twist. Jay had his arm around her shoulders, wearing dress robes as well. Narca-Jane saw that Romulus and Orion were both wearing dress robes, and she gaped at Orion. "Padfoot! You knew about this and didn't tell me? And I let you live with me!" she said in humour, and he barked with laughter. She looked them over, and then at her own outfit of faded jeans, a t-shirt that had 'So Hot' across the breasts and her pare feet and frowned. "I feel very under-dressed."

Riley laughed, and came over to her, taking her hand. "That's where we come in, Paws," she said, and Adalyn, Stella and Raine nodded, rushing over the her. "Come with us," Riley ordered, and Narca-Jane let them lead her around a large boulder. "Arms spread, Narca-Jane," she told her, and Narca-Jane rose her arms, as Adalyn whipped out her wand, and started to shoot sparks of gold at Narca-Jane, who watched nervously.

* * *

Romulus looked at Teddy, clapping him on the shoulder. "You did good, Teddy," he told him, and Teddy smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Thanks... Dad," he said, and Romulus grinned. Jay looked at Lilyanna, who was sitting on a chair he had conjured, and she looked at him.

"Think it will be us, one day?" he asked, and she looked at him as if he was an idiot, before pointing to her stomach, saying 'I would bloody hope so, Potter'. Jay blushed red, and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his messy black hair, hazel eyes flicking over their surroundings. Lilyanna softened her gaze and stood, kissing him gently on the cheek. She whispered 'I love you, James' and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you too, Lily."

A cough cut through the couples moment, and everyone looked at the entrance to the circle of lilies and roses, to see Adalyn beaming at them, tears in her eyes. "She's ready," Adalyn said, and Teddy's eyes widened, as butterflies began to swarm his stomach. Orion flicked his wand, and the sound of Jason Marz song _I'm Yours _started playing. Lilyanna stood, and turned at the alter, Jay handing her a small book, which she opened, Teddy standing next to her. Jay, Orion and Romulus stood behind him.

_"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back_," sang over their heads, as Narca-Jane walked out of the shadows, and smiled at Teddy nervously, who's eyes widened when he looked at her. "_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest. Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some."_

Adalyn lead the group, followed by Riley, then Raine, and then Stella. Narca-Jane took a deep breath, and walked down after her, gently, and patiently. She wore a strapless white dress, with a heart neckline that exposed her pale ivory shoulders and neck, a small white ribbon with a diamond drop pendant on it around her neck. The dress, an almost sheer fabric, clung to her curves, before floating around her bare feet, which had a small silver anklet around her ankle. It had several layers, each one wispier than the last. "_I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours, I' yours..."_

Her hair fell in soft curls, with red roses, and green lilies entertwined into them, and she carried a bouquet of roses and lilies in her hands, her bracelt on her wrist sparkling brightly. Resting on top of her curls was a small tiara, and it was like looking at an angel, as stopped opposite Teddy. _"Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love love love."_

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these too sacred souls, for the rest of time..." Lilyanna's voice filled their ears, and Teddy looked Narca-Jane in the eyes. _"Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me. A la peaceful melodies. It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love..."_ She giggled under her breath, when he took his hand in hers, her eyes filling with tears. _"So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate." _

"Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours," Teddy said in time with the music, when it came time for him to say his vows, and Narca-Jane felt her tears run down her face, but beamed up at him anyway. "It's true... I am yours... and I always will be, in this life and in the next, as your friend, husband and soulmate, I'm yours," he told her. _"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer. But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and laughed." _It was her turn. Her eyes widened, as she realised she didn't have anything prepared, and he shook his head, pulling a card from his robes and handing it to her.

She looked at it, smiled gently, and then looked at him. "Dignified and patient, I take you as my husband for this life, and every other I may live. I love you eternally, and forever. I will fight for this love, and I will live for it, for you," she said, throwing the card away, which Adalyn caught. _"I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do. Our name is our virtue."_Narca-Jane looked at him through wet eyelashes. "I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure. No need to complicate. Our time is short. It can not wait, I'm yours..." she sang along with the music, and he grinned joyfully at her.

Lilyanna shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "I declare you husband and wife, ladedah, you may kiss the bride, lik you're begging to do," she said, throwing the book over her shoulder, and Narca-Jane laughed, as Teddy dipped her, and kissed her on the lips. "Oh wait... I forgot about the rings," Lilyanna said, and Teddy nearly dropped Narca-Jane. _"Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love." _

Orion handed the two rings to Teddy, who looked at Narca-Jane, taking her left hand in his and slipping the platinum band on her finger. "I give you this ring, as a token of my affection, and a sign of my devotion and thankfulness that I have you in my life. May you never leave it," he said, and Narca-Jane blushed. "_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me. A la one big family. It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love."_

Narca-Jane took the other ring, and held his left hand, slowly slipping it on his finger. "Never leave me, I couldn't handle that. So I give you this ring, in order to bind my heart to your, for eternity, and pray that we will never part, because without you, I could never survive," she said, and she looked him in the eyes. "After all, I'm yours."

_"I won't hesitate no more. Oh no more no more no more. It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours."_Lilyanna looked at them, before saying 'You may kiss the bride... again', and then going over to Jay. Teddy looked at Narca-Jane, and she ooked at him, before flinging her arms around his neck, and hugging him tightly, him wrapping his arms around her and lifting her of the ground as he kissed her.

"No I won't hesitate no more, no more. This cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours..." Teddy whispered in her ear, and Narca-Jane looked at him, stroking his cheek with her thumb, before kissing him again.

_"I'm yours..."_


	32. Nothing You Could Do

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't. Okay, and I'm doing a last name change, because everytime I go to write Orion, or Romulus, I always want to write Sirius and Remus, so from now on, Orion and Romulus are going to be called Sirius and Remus when I'm writing, but they are still living under the identity's of Orion Clyde and Romulus Lupin. Jay will still be Jay, and Lily will still be Lilyanna for confusion's sake.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"How do you think they'll take it?" Narca-Jane asked, as they sat in the back of Riley's car, holding hands, and Teddy shrugged. Narca-Jane looked at him, before swallowing. "I reckon Granny Molly's going to flip. Remember what Aunt Ginny used to tell us when Bill and Phlegm's anniversary came around? About how Granny Molly acted when they were preparing for their wedding? I can hear her now 'Just like the last two wars! People getting married left, right and centre! No body bothering to take the time to make decisions!'. Oh... it'll be dreadful!"

Raine, who was sat between Riley and Adalyn in the front of the car, looked back at her. Narca-Jane, Teddy, Stella, Sirius and Remus were all squashed into seats, Jay and Lilyanna having apparated back to the Burrow to buy them some time. "I'm sure you're over-exaggerating, Paws... It's not like they didn't see this coming. Besides, it's not Granny Weasley you should be worried about, is it? It's your dad you should be fretting over. How do you think he will take it, knowing his only daughter ran off and got married without telling him?"

Narca-Jane moaned, and buried her head in Teddy's arm, still wearing the wedding dress she had gotten married in, that honestly, Teddy couldn't wait to get off her. At least, that was until Raine mentioned Narca-Jane's father. "You're just lucky Scorpius agreed to keep them distracted long enough for you two to get married," Stella said, and Narca-Jane looked at her with wide eyes.

"Scorpy knew?" she whispered, and Sirius nodded. Narca-Jane pursed her lips. So much for not keeping secrets. As nice as the surprise was, she would prefer it if her brother told her everything. Maybe not everything, but important things at least. Especially when it concerned the Honours, who she knew, being part of them, were almost never up to any good. Remus looked out the window, as they drove through Ottery St. Catchpole, past the paper shop and the post office, before heading south towards the Burrow and The Cottage.

Everything seemed so normal... As if their wasn't anyone on the loose, trying to kill all at a moments notice. Which made Remus realise that Cissady hadn't yet revealed herself to the public, that the peace that everyone thought was still thriving, was intact. He wasn't sure if this worried him, or settled his nerves a little. But he knew what was coming. As did all the others.

They saw the darkness that was coming, the storm clouds already on the horizon, as even with the happiness of a wedding, it was a mere distraction from the bigger, colder front that they would have to fight and the dangers that they would endure, to ensure peace again. Remus started, when he felt a hand on his, and looked to his side to see Stella smiling at him gently.

"Don't think about it, Moony...You'll go mad," she said, and he swallowed, nodding, as she squeezed his hand gently, before sitting back and closing her eyes tapping her foot to a silent melody only she could hear. Narca-Jane looked into the sky, and leaned against Teddy, as they pulled up in front of the Burrow. She looked a little peaky, as Molly Weasley thundered into the yard, pecking hens scratching the ground in an attempt to avoid being trodden on, and Molly kicking an old boot out her way as her face reddened with the dreaded Weasley temper.

"Completely irresponsible! Disappearing in the middle of the day! No note as to where you are! Sending poor Jay to tell us you had gotten married! Of all the stupid things!" she bellowed, as Narca-Jane got out the car, lifting her dress and then dropping it. She looked at her grandmother guiltily, as Teddy clambered out after her. "Do you know how worried I have been!? Out of my mind! That's how worried I was! Thinking the worst! That the Bloodhunters had got you! That we would never see you again! And you're off getting married!"

She was wagging a spatula at them, her hair wild and her eyes blazing. "Off all the things-" she shouted, and Narca-Jane cut her off in her tirade, hugging her tightly. Molly blinked, and then wrapped her arms around Narca-Jane, patting her on the back gently.

"I'm sorry, Granny Molly," she said, looking at the smaller, plump woman with eyes that pleaded for forgiveness, and Molly sighed.

"Well, it's not me you should be asking for forgiveness and apologizing too, is it now," Molly said pointedly, and a voice Narca-Jane was dreading hearing filled her ears.

"It's us," Draco said, and Narca-Jane looked at him and her mother, who was holding Abraxus, Scorpius looking at them guiltily at her feet, before grabbing Teddy's hand behind her back.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Dad, I know you're ma-" Narca-Jane started, as her and Teddy sat on the couch in the Burrows living room. Her father looked at her, from where he leaned against the fireplace, his eyes rife with not anger, but disappointment. Hermione went over to the cabinet that contained the firewhiskey and glasses, pouring a glass for Draco, and then quickly taking it to him, careful not to bash into the coffee table, or drop Abraxus. Narca-Jane looked at Teddy, who was holding her hand tightly, and then looked at her father again, unable to bear the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm not angry, Narca-Jane," he said, and Hermione rose an eyebrow at him, before saying 'I am'. Draco looked at her sharply, and she glared back at him, sitting down in the sagging armchair, a look of contempt on her face. Draco sighed, and took a drink of his firewhiskey, before putting the glass on the mantelpiece of the fireplace. "I'm disappointed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us you were getting married, and that you went behind our backs to do it. Something you promised you wouldn't do."

"But Dad! I never knew about the..." Narca-Jane protested, and he just sighed sharply.

"That's beside the point, Narca-Jane. You lied to us, you never told us you were engaged, and you broke your promise. How can we trust you? You go on that you are an adult now, and we should let you fight, yet you go and do something like this behind our backs," he argued, his voice quiet and low, and Narca-Jane felt a burning pit of guilt in her stomach. Teddy looked at Draco, his hair tinging red.

"Mr Malfoy, this was my idea. Narca-Jane didn't know anything about the wedding until today. She was going to tell you, but i stopped her because I didn't want to look bad after my break up with Victorie," Teddy lied, fluently, and Narca-Jane looked at him, with wide eyes. Draco seemed to be judging Teddy, as he looked him over, but even the Slytherin Prince was no match for the Gryffindor King, eyes betraying no emotion, his body relaxed, and giving no sign of whether what he was saying was truth or lie. Finally, he looked at Narca-Jane.

"Is what he is saying the truth?" he asked, and Narca-Jane looked between her father, and her husband, who gave her the tiniest of nods. Narca-Jane looked at her father, before nodding solemnly. Draco looked at her, and then looked at Teddy again, with mixed emotions. There was hate at Teddy for stealing his baby girl, fury that because of this blue haired boy he had missed one of the most important moments of his daughters life, a reluctant happiness that Teddy had made his daughter happy, and a begrudging respect for Teddy because he had stood up to him.

"Theodore, while I am not happy with this... development... there is nothing that can be-" Hermione butted in, snapping 'to hell there isn't!' and Abraxus started to whimper, "- be done about your marriage, as I assume it was a binding, wizard marriage, correct?" he asked, and Teddy and Narca-Jane nodded. Draco frowned, "Very well. Teddy, you will have to move into the Cottage. I see no other way around it."

"What about my grandmother?" Teddy asked, and he didn't miss the looks that Hermione and Draco shared, Hermione stalling in her rifling through a baby bag at her feet, trying to find a diaper for the smelly baby in her arms. Teddy looked at them, his eyes narrowing. "What happened to my grandmother?" he asked, stonily, and Hermione looked at him sadly.

"She was murdered Teddy, early this morning. Harry found her when he went searchign for you," Hermione told him, and Teddy's face went white, as Narca-Jane gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "There was nothing anyone could do, Teddy."

"No. I could have stayed. I should have been there. To protect her. This is all my fault," he snapped, and Hermione sighed, handing Abraxus to Draco, who gagged, and grabbed the diaper bag, going to change the baby. Hermione crouched in front of Teddy, looking at him sadly.

"Teddy, there was nothing anyone could do. It was a lost cause. No one could have saved her, not when Cissady decided to attack," Hermione said, and Teddy was silent, his eyes burning to shed tears that he refused to let fall. Not while Hermione was there. Only one person got to see him cry, in his entire life, and that was Narca-Jane. Narca-Jane knew what was going through Teddy's mind, and looked at her mother.

"Can we have a moment, Mom," she asked, and Hermione nodded, standign, and going up the stairs to the bathroom. A few moments later there were shouts of frustration from Hermione, as she found Draco coated in diaper rash ointment, and smellign a little funky. Teddy looked at Narca-Jane, his eyes wet, and she bit her lip, her own eyes filling with tears, before pulling his body closer, and hugging him tightly, resting her chin on his head as he sobbed, his arms going around her tightly.

"It's my fault... I should have been there..." he gasped, and Narca-Jane kissed his head, rocking him, and feeling as if it was all her fault.

"Don't be silly, sweetie... there was nothing anyone could have done..." she said, softly and comforting, as if speaking to Scorpius or Abraxus. Teddy inhaled sharply, and Narca-Jane sniffed burying her nose in his hair. They stayed in that position for a while, until Teddy's grip on Narca-Jane loosened, and he looked darkly ahead of him. Narca-Jane looked at him, her hand on his arm.

"I have to get my things from the house," he said, his voice empty, and Narca-Jane nodded, swallowing heavily.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, her voice gentle, like a carress against his taut, tensed skin, and he shook his head.

"I have to do this alone," he said, almost coldly, and Narca-Jane smiled at him weakly, as he stood. "I'll be back later. Tomorrow at the latest."

Narca-Jane blinked. "Oh... you're leaving right now?" she asked, and Teddy nodded. Narca-Jane looked at him, before standing, and kissing him hard on the lips, her hands on his cheeks as she pulled his head down to hers. "Stay safe. I love you."

Teddy nodded, and kissed her cheek. "Don't I always? I love you too," he told her, before he vanished, leaving her in the living room, feeling empty.

"Some wedding night..." she muttered, picking at the silky satin fabric of her dress.


	33. Sleepy Babies and Eight o'clock Bedtimes

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't. Okay, and I'm doing a last name change, because every time I go to write Orion, or Romulus, I always want to write Sirius and Remus, so from now on, Orion and Romulus are going to be called Sirius and Remus when I'm writing, but they are still living under the identity's of Orion Clyde and Romulus Lupin. Jay will still be Jay, and Lily will still be Lilyanna for confusion's sake.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Narca-Jane sat with her cousins, Felicity in her lap, Corvine squashed on her right between her and the arm of the couch, and Claria-Jane leaning Charlotte's legs which were tucked up, so Cassali had her feet trapped under Narca-Jane's thigh. Cassali sat at her feet, Lucien reading her a story with a little difficulty, and Bilius drawing at the coffee table. Charlotte was sat next to Claria-Jane, her nose buried in _Quidditch Through The Ages_ and a snitch in her hand, her throwing it up in the air and catching it without looking_, _while Essie and Lizzie sat squashed together, knees pulled up to their chests to conceal what they were doing.

The smell of beef stew hung in the air, smelling juicy, and delicious, combined with the smell of baking bread. Stella was leaning against the fireplace, a cushion against the hard stone, her laptop in her lap with her dongle plugged into it, wearing a pair of grey sweats, and a green sports bra. Raine was talking to Riley, both of them standing next to the firewhiskey cabinet suspiciously, Raine wearing a Slytherin robe, with ROSEN emblazoned over the back, and Riley was pointing to it disgust, saying that as Gryffindor's they should never wear an apposing houses uniform, yet wearing a Ravenclaw Quidditch robe with CHRISTOPH on the back.

Adalyn was in the kitchen, writing what seemed to be a five foot essay on the rise and fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Remus sitting next to her, looking trough history books and giving her prompts occasionally. Sirius was on his knees behind the couch next to Narca-Jane, his arms resting on the back of the couch, as he rested his head on them speaking to Narca-Jane in hushed tones. Charissa walked past them, carrying a box of cleaning supplies, and a bucket of soapy water, while Charlie was making mugs of tea in the kitchen, Molly stirring the stew with her wand as she worked on the Weasley Clock, adding Abraxus to the clock, which was now completely crammed with people.

"How are you doing, Mrs Lupin?" Sirius whispered, and Narca-Jane sighed, leaning back against the couch so her head rested on his arm.

"I'm worried... guilty... terrified... troubled... I'm so many things right now I think I may explode," Narca-Jane said, and Sirius smiled at her, uneasily. She smiled back, as Felicity began to bounce on her knee trying to push herself to the ground, against Narca-Jane's grip on her, to wander about, her ten month old mind curious as to all her surroundings. Charissa walked into th room, and Felicity pointed to her, before clapping her hands.

Charissa looked over, and quickly scooped her up, and placed her on the floor, causing Felicity to grab onto the coffee table, than toddle towards the kitchen, arms outstretched, ready to catch herself if she fell. Charlie crouched down as she wandered into the kitchen, holding out his arms. "Come on, Feli, you can do it," he encouraged her, as Charissa cut a small strip of bread, and buttered it for Felicity. Felicity stumbled a little, before falling into Charlie's arms, who grinned and spun her, before kissing her forehead. "Good girl! You did brilliantly!"

Felicity, who recognised praise easily, giggled, and then happily sucked on the bread Charissa gave her, her eyes glowing. Narca-Jane looked at Sirius, who was shaking his head in amusement, before Corvine, now two years and three months old, shifted so he was sprawled over her lap, sucking his pacifier soundlessly. Narca-Jane smiled, and stroked his ash blond hair, the sleeve of her grey jumper falling over her hand and brushing his nose.

"Prongs and Lil's have gone to bed. Lil's said she'd see you in the morning," Sirius told Narca-Jane who just replied 'Hmm' as Riley sat on the arm of the couch next her, her head resting on the back of the couch tiredly. Narca-Jane sighed, as Charissa came into the living room, and lifted Corvine, tapping Claria-Jane on the shoulder. Charlie was pulling Cassali up with one arm, the five year old grumbling sleepily.

"Come on you lot, bed time," she said, and Charlotte looked at the clock, to see it was nearly eight o'clock. The four youngest went to bed at that time. Cassali, Claria-Jane and Felicity all shared her Aunt Ginny's old bedroom, Charissa and Charlie in Bill's room on the first floor. Corvine, Bilius and Lucien slept in Charlotte's Uncle George's old room on the second floor, and Jay and Lilyanna slept in Percy's room. Granny Molly slept on the fourth floor in the Master bedroom, while Essie and Lizzie where in Lucas old room. Cassie, Kathy, Cleo and Charlotte where all crammed in Ron's old bedroom on the fifth floor.

The problem was, the additional rooms to the house were only added at Christmas, so in all it was incredibly cramped for everyone who live there, yet somehow, incredibly cosy. Molly loved it. Charlotte found herself lucky that she had her room all to herself until the twenty third of June in eight days time, but after that she would be sharing with Cassie, Cleo and Kathy again when summer came around. The incredibly cramped conditions had meant Sirius had moved out, and across the street into the Cottage, which after that day, itself was becoming more cramped, what with there now being Hermione and Draco, Narca-Jane, Stella, Adalyn, Raine and Riley, Scorpius and Abraxus, Remus, Teddy and Sirius all living in the four bed roomed house.

Sirius and Riley sat in the spaces that Corvine and Claria-Jane had left, Charlotte having to put her feet on the floor to give them more room begrudgingly. They sat in silence, before Narca-Jane pushed herself up, saying she was going to get a cup of tea, and went into the kitchen, running her hand through her hair worriedly. Molly looked at her, and Narca-Jane smiled tiredly.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it," Molly said, and Narca-Jane nodded, dropping a tea bag into a mug. Molly closed the glass cover to her clock, and sighed. "I know how you must feel, Narca-Jane, but you just have to hope that Teddy will talk to you about his feelings," Molly said, wisely, and Narca-Jane smiled sadly.

"It's not that I'm worried about, Granny Molly. I know he'll talk to me about it. It's whether or not he even comes back that's worrying me. These days, anything could happen. Cissady's gone public, she's told everyone she's here, and she going to win. Hell she's been convincing them to join her without us even knowing. Anything could happen to Teddy. It's not unknown that he is a werewolf," Narca-Jane said, as she poured the boiled water into her mug. "Can you please pass me the milk?"

"Of course, darling," Molly said, reaching into the scullery and grabbing the milk, before giving it to Narca-Jane who poured the feeblelast drops of it into her mug and quickly put her soggy teabag in the bin. "I know how you feel, sweetie. It was the same for me and Arthur, god rest his blessed soul, every time he went to work. I would worry so much, thinking this could be the last time I ever say 'I love you' to him. But I found, I loved him all the more for it, and learned to live with it."

Charissa came back into the kitchen, with toothpaste smears on her apron, and a gunk in her hair that Narca-Jane didn't want to know what it was, but with a huge smile on her face, as she looked at Narca-Jane. "I love my children," she sighed happily, and Narca-Jane couldn't help but giggle. Molly smiled at her daughter in law, and Charissa disappeared into the scullery, before coming back out with a carton of cranberry juice. "Although, the whole weaning process is killing me," she muttered, adjusting her bra subtly, as she poured herself a glass of cranberry juice.

Charlie appeared in the kitchen, moments later, dripping wet, with toothpaste on his nose. "Those bloody kids are a menace," he growled, as his clothes clung to him, and Charissa just pinched his bottom as she walked past him, laughing. Narca-Jane sighed, and looked at her watch. It was nearly quarter to nine. Swallowing the last of her mug of tea, she hugged Molly, and looked at Charlie with a grossed expression.

"I'm going to round up the others, and we'll get going. Any later, and we will wake up Abraxus," she said, and Molly nodded.

"Goodnight dear," she said, kissing Narca-Jane on the cheek, and Narca-Jane said 'goodnight' back, before going into the living room.

"Come on guys, it's time to go home," she said, squeezing Sirius shoulder, and he pulled himself up, helping Riley up as well, as Adalyn and Remus gathered all their work together, and followed Narca-Jane out the door, into the raining night, covering up their work to protect it, while Stella squealed and ran past them, her laptop in her arms as she rushed up the stairs and into the Cottage.

Narca-Jane looked out into the rain, and sighed. She just hoped Teddy was okay.

* * *

Teddy looked around his childhood home, with a blank expression, and then made his way up the stairs, towards his bedroom, passing the glass cabinet at the end of the stairs without giving it a second glance. It wasn't until he was half way up the stairs, that he realised something was different, and turned, rushing down the stairs, and staring into the glass cabinet with wide eyes.

His mother's wand was gone.


	34. When One Loses the Other Fails

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Narca-Jane had burst into tears when Teddy came back from his old home. He had just turned up on the Cottage's front step, carrying four heavy bags filled with Remus and his belongings. It had been raining, it never seemed to stop anymore, and the look on his face had been stony, completely guarded, until Narca-Jane had walked out that door, and he had collapsed into his wife's arms, her crying for him, and Teddy crying for everyone he's lost. Then next day, like so many times before, they had both woken up sneezing like mad, with runny red noses.

That was a week and a half ago. Now, everyone was home from Hogwarts, and it was a constant flux of teen drama, childish arguments, and five year old rampages. But that didn't stop the main concern on every body's mind. What was Cissady going to do next? Who would they _lose _next? And why on earth would she steal Nymphadora Tonk's wand?

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione tiredly, running his hands through his short red hair, and sighing. "It's never going to stop, is it?" he asked, and Hermione, who was sitting with Abraxus on her chest, her fingers gently stroking the baby's head, sighed, shaking her head. Harry absent mindfully rose a hand to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and frowned. "There is always going to be someone trying to kill us. Just this time, it's my sister-in-laws sister."

"She's my sister-in-law too," Harry stated, almost argumentatively, and Hermione rolled her eyes, saying 'Well she's my cousin, but it doesn't change anything' annoyed. Pansy, who was sitting next to Ron, silently sipping her tea, turned in her seat to the direction of their voices.

"Why are you arguing over such stupid things? We should be trying to find out what Cissady is up too," she snaps, before setting her cup down on the table, and walking away from them, the layout of the Burrow burned into her mind so clearly, that she know how to avoid walking into the table without using her stick to find her way. Cassie looks at her, from where she was writing in a fluffy pink journal, and smiles, before looking back at her book.

"At least it's not just anymore," Harry said, as Draco, with Scorpius, who was laughing and clapping his hands happily, on his shoulders comes into the kitchen, and Hermione looked at him, a slightly mollified expression on her face.

"This war isn't about us, Harry. As much as we refuse to admit it, it's about them," she told him, gesturing to the garden, where the Honours and the Marauders were gathered, talking in hushed whispers in the pouring rain. "And there is nothing we can do about it," she said, joylessly, and Harry shook his head.

"We can stop them from getting involved, they are to young for this, Hermione," he protested, and Hermione laughed lifelessly.

"Just like we were too young, right Harry?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him, and he frowned, as Ron agreed with her, saying 'she's got a point, mate'. "Look Harry... this war is their destiny. Narca-Jane's destiny. It's her fate to fight in it."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked sharply, and Hermione sighed.

"The prophecy," she stated simply, and Harry scowled, forgetting about that tiny detail that had been kept secret for the last eighteen years. A voice from the doorway startled them, Ron knocking Pansy's abandoned cup of tea into the washing basket he was supposed to sort out at his feet, Harry whipping out his wand, and Hermione having to tighten her grip on Abraxus as he started to slip. Narca-Jane was looking at them, with dark narrowed eyes, over their expressions.

"What prophecy?" she asked, and Teddy came up behind her, with a matching expression. Hermione looked at Harry, glowering as if it was all his fault Narca-Jane had found out. Ron looking into the basket of washing, with a horrified expression, as the brown tea soaked into the pink clothes of Cassali Hallows.

* * *

Hermione unlocked the cabinet, saying 'Patefacio insquequo Obfirmo iterum', her eyes closed, before the cabinet lock clicked. The cabinet hadn't changed much, in the years she had had it. It was still filled with potion vials, glittering and glowing, although slightly dusty now, and the prophecy still floated in a glass case at the centre of the cabinet. Narca-Jane furrowed her eyebrows, when quiet whispers called to her, as she looked at the floating orb in trepidation. Hermione tapped the glass with her finger, and the glass turned into shimmering grains of sand, in a perfect square around the orb.

"Take it," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane took a nervous step forward, looking at Teddy, who egged her on, with a gentle nudge. Narca-Jane reached out, and grabbed the orb, her eyes clouding over as she listened to the voice, deep, and raspy, as it whispered to her.

_In time of peril and in a time of cold... one born of snake and lion the truth has told... will rise from the fire... a wolf within... a warrior for peace and light... a soul of truth and of sight... a protector of a love so dear will save our world from the dark that nears... a child who was torn from the womb... her parent's lost far too soon... will summon darkness and cover the world in plight, her heart so broken and black as night... stronger than those before her magic... the wolf will have a stony path and have to hunt the soul of spite... while only one can win the fight... if one loses the other fails... yet only one side can prevail... the side of dark can not know, while side of light will only grow... but numbers of the dark so harsh... the wolf will be the only marked..._

"This is complete gibberish. It makes no sense what so ever," she said, looking at her mother. Hermione looked at her, in a slight confusion, and asked her to explain, as she locked up the cabinet. Narca-Jane repeated the prophecy to her mother, who sat down on the couch, gently rocking the baby hammock where Abraxus slept peacefully. A thoughtful look fell across the thirty six year old woman's face.

"Well, obviously the first part, 'in a time of peril' means Voldemort's reign, and the 'in a time of cold' means October, cause it was pretty cold. 'One born of snake and lion', that would be a Slytherin and a Gryffindor... me and your father. 'The truth has told' probably refers to the fact that... er yeah... that big mistake I made... However, I'm not quite sure what 'will rise from the fire' means," Hermione thought, and something sparked in Narca-Jane's memory, before she went 'Oh!' excitedly.

"Fire! As in my elemant! 'Rise from the fire' must mean I have to learn how to control my fire elemant!" Narca-Jane said, smartly, and Hermione looked at her, confused. Narca-Jane blinked. "It was in my dream. Dumbledore told me."

Hermione accepted it, the minute Dumbledore's name was mentioned, and then continued to decode the prophecy. "'A wolf within' would be you animagus form," Hermione gave her a sharp look, causing Narca-Jane to flush guiltily, and Teddy to squeeze her hand tightly, "and 'a warrior for peace and light' is basically what it means, you're fighting for us, same with the next part, although how you have a soul of truth I'll never know."

Narca-Jane laughs sarcastically, and Hermione smiles at her daughter. "'A protector of a love so dear' could mean anything, you love a lot of things, your family, your friends, your Teddy, and the next bits easy, 'you'll save the world from evil, or Cissady in this case," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane nodded thoughtfully.

"What about the next bit? 'A child who was torn from the womb'? What does that mean?" Narca-Jane asked, and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not quite sure... I'll ask Charissa about it, I guess... though I'm not sure how much she can remember from being six years old," Hermione frowned. Narca-Jane shrugged, and then went on to the net part.

"Well, the 'lost her parents' bit, would refer to her parents dieing when she was six, right? And the summon darkness and cover the world in plight would mean that she is going to cause the next apocalypse or summat," Narca-Jane said, and Hermione wiped some drool from Abraxus' chin, as Narca-Jane kept thinking. "Heart so broken and black as night has to refer to her childhood, how she was abused and turned into a killer..." Narca-Jane muttered, pacing the living room now.

"And of course, stronger than those before her would mean that she was stronger than Voldemort," Narca-Jane rambled, waving her hands around her, a gesture Hermione recognised as a trait she got from her. "A stony path must mean that I face a difficult future, but the hunting of a soul of spite I have no idea what that means... Only one can win the battle. But the bit of 'if one loses the other fails' has me stumped..."

"I think it means that in order for one of you to win, you both have to lose," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane furrowed her eyebrows, pondering that possibility as she tried to decode the rest of the prophecy.

"What can't the dark side know? Of the prophecy? Of me?" Narca-Jane wondered out loud, while Teddy watched her pace, starting to get dizzy. "The light side can only grow... does that mean in numbers? In power? And then this bit the numbers of dark so harsh... does that mean we are outnumbered? Because if that's true, I already knew that... And what on earth does the wolf is the only one marked?"

Teddy grabbed her hand, and pulled her down into his lap, her going 'oomph' in surprise. "You need to calm it, Paws, you're rambling," he said, and Narca-Jane looked at him, before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder, the sudden stop in movement making her realise just how tired she was. Sharing a room with four other girls was exhausting! Not good if you ever intended to use your brain. Hermione looked at her daughter, biting her lip as she thought about the prophecy, and it was then Abraxus decided to wake up, and start screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Cassie looked up sharply, when the door to her bedroom opened, and James walked in. She frowned, as he closed to door behind him. The room was completely cramped, a bed under the window, a bed along the wall, a sleeping bag on the floor that no one used, cause Cassie and Cleo just top and tailed, and a bed along the wall at the door, meaning it was just lucky that they could open the door. A desk and a chest of drawers where practically part of the wall, and it was difficult to move in the room. The orange hangings that had belonged to her uncle Ron were still there, a little dusty and moth bitten, but there.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked, closing her book on the history of Beauxbatons, her eyes narrowing on him, and James looked at her blankly, before sitting on Kathy's bed. They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound was the rain hammering against the window. Cassie sat in her striped pyjama bottoms, and thick jumper, because the room really didn't have great heating, being so close to the roof, with her fluffy slippers on her feet and leaning on the closed window, her cat Mr Muffles looking at James lazily through one eye, a frogs leg in her mouth.

James wore jeans, which were soggy at the end, and wooy socks, and a jumper with a snitch on it. His hair was as messy as ever, and dripping wet, and his nose was slightly red with the onslaught of a cold coming. Socks sniffed at him, before hissing as if she had been insulted, and hiding under Cassie's bed. Aristocrat sat in one of the hangings, his tail swishing as he looked at James, and Patches padded over to James, butting his head against his hand. James stroked him, before looking at Cassie again.

"You're leaving," he stated, and Cassie rose an eyebrow, before nodding. "And there is nothing I can do to stop you," he said, and she once again nodded, her dark curls bobbing. "Even though you're mine."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, James! I'm not yours! We've been over this! I'm not yours and I never will be, or ever was," she said harshly, and James just looked at her, before giving her a half smile. She looked at him as if he was crazy. "James, you're crazy. Get out of my room."

"Fine," he said, standing, and he goes over to her, leaning in over her, his hands on either side of her legs. He had a cheeky grin on his face. "But no matter what you say. You'll always be mine," he told her, and she went to argue, when he gently kissed her, completely innocently, stupefying her, before standing upright and leaving the room. Cassie blushed deep red, her hand going to her lips.

"Idiot," she muttered.


	35. Look After Abraxus

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Harry, Hermione, Charissa, Ron and the Honours and Marauders where gathered in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, each one with a deadly serious look on their face. Narca-Jane was twisting her wedding ring on her finger, before she spoke. "So you're saying that I'm supposed to hunt down these Horcruxes, and destroy them? But we have no idea what they are, or where they are, and the only way to destroy them is with Fiendfyre or baslisk venom. Wow... you guys sure are a big help," she said sarcastically, and Charissa sighed.

"We know of two potential horcruxes, the Hallows Necklace, and Nymphadora's wand, which leads us to assume that Cissady is using objects that have some sentimental value to her us. We also know that she has made five of them. We just don't know where she has hid them, or what the other three could potentially be..." Charissa explained, and Narca-Jane pursed her lips, nodding.

"Yeah, that doesn't really help me now, does it," Narca-Jane stated coldly, and Charissa frowned, looking at her hands guiltily. Narca-Jane sighed, and looked at Charissa apollagetically, saying 'sorry' and Charissa smiled at her before Harry started speaking.

"However, we believe that she may do what Voldemort did, and use places that have great significance to her, for example, what's left of Malfoy Manor, or the Hallows mansion..." Harry explained, and Charissa's eyes widened, before she shook her head sharply.

"No! Not my home. She wouldn't have," Charissa protested, and Harry looked at her sadly. Charissa took a deep breath, and her shoulders slumped, as she remembered that there was nothing Cissady wouldn't do. Harry ran his hand through his hair, a habit which seemed to have developed ever since the war had started, not noticing Jay doing the exact same thing. Hermione spoke next.

"We need to keep your disappearence a secret. No one can know you are searching for the Horcruxes, it never leaves this room," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane nodded. "So we came up with a way for you six to slip away unnoticed."

"Wait... six? No. It's just me," Narca-Jane countered, her eyes steeling over. Sirius looked thunderous as well, saying that there was no way he was not going to hunt with them. Narca-Jane looked at him harshly. "No, Sirius. It will be just me going to hunt the Horcruxes. It is too dangerous for you all to come as well. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"You're a Slytherin. Of course you can. We aren't leaving you," Riley stated seriously, and Narca-Jane looked at her humorlessly, a scowl on her lips. "Look, Paws. We have been friends for... about fourteen years, right? We are family, all of us. You, me, Teddy, Raine, Stella and Adalyn. That's never going to change. If you think we are just going to... not be by your side for this entire thing, then you have another thing coming!"

Narca-Jane looked at her, before turning to Teddy, begging him to agree with her, but he rose his left hand, indicating to his wedding ring, before taking her left hand in his, their fingers intertwining, and looked at her seriously. "You're my wife, Narca-Jane. Nothing you say or do will keep me from staying by your side for all time. Through everything. Even this," he told her, and she looked at him, before groaning, and looking at her mother.

"So what's the plan?" Narca-Jane asked, and Hermione grinned.

* * *

"Yes, Molly, we have decided to renew our vows," Charissa said, grasping Charlie's hand tightly, a smile on her face, as Molly squealed happily, clapping her hands. Narca-Jane looked at Hermione, disbelief written on her features as they watched Charissa, Charlie and Molly from the archway to the kitchen. Narca-Jane leaned against the wooden frame her arms crossed, and Hermione asked 'what?' Abraxus in her arms.

"Seriously? Do you want history to repeat itself? You just know that the Blood Hunters are going to attack the ceremony," Narca-Jane said, her voice dripping with irony, and Hermione grinned.

"That's the point. They attack, and you slip away undetected," Hermione explained. Narca-Jane quirked an eyebrow, before Cassie, or maybe it was Cleo, walked over to them, Felicity on her hip. She looked at her mother and father, Molly, than at the looks on Hermione and Narca-Jane's faces.

"I don't even want to know," she said, and Felicity giggled, going 'No No!'. She turned, and walked away, over to Cleo, or possibly it was Cassie, and sitting in the corner with her and Kathy. Charlotte joined them shortly after, an event that was becoming quite common, closely followed by Essie and Lizzie, and than Bilius. Pretty soon, all the twelve Hallows/Weasley children were crammed into that small corner, each doing their own thing, but staying close as if they were going to be torn apart at any moment.

Narca-Jane looked at them, curiously. "You don't think..." she pondered, and Hermione looked at her curiously, as Scorpius ran over to them, his cheeks flushed. He hid behind Narca-Jane's legs. "What are you doing, Scorpy?" she asked, ruffling his already messy honey blond hair. The freckled boy looked up at her, a happy-go-lucky grin on his face.

"I'm hiding from Daddy," he whispered, his voice giggly. Narca-Jane laughed, and asked 'why?'. Scorpius had the decency to look guilty, as he told her. "He was taking a nap so I gave him a foam beard and drew on his head," Scorpius told her, and Narca-Jane shook her head, laughing, and saying 'classic' as she lifted him, holding him under one arm on his side. "I'm not going to say sorry!" Scorpius pouted, and Narca-Jane laughed, placing him on the stairs.

"No, Scorpy, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," she said, sitting beside him, and he looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed, as he went 'Huh?'. "Scorpy, what would you say if I told you that soon, I have to leave for a while, and I don't know how long I'll be gone?" Narca-Jane asked, and Scorpius looked at her, with big eyes.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" he asked, his lower lip trembling and his face unintentionally turning into the most adorable puppy dog face she had ever seen. Big, wet salty tears were pooling in his eyes.

"Scorpy, come on, don't cry," Narca-Jane said, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, "It's not for a while yet... and Orion and Romulus will still be here," Narca-Jane told him, and Scorpius sniffled, burying his face in her stomach and throwing his arms around her waist, tightly. Narca-Jane sighed, and rubbed his back, biting her lip.

"If you go... who's gonna stop Daddy from giving me in trouble? Who's gonna look after me all the time? Why do you have to go?" Scorpius cried into her stomach, and Narca-Jane felt tears prick her own eyes.

"Scorpy... If you didn't do things to upset daddy, who wouldn't have to give you in trouble, would he? And Mummy looks after you most of the time," she said, and Scorpius looked up at her, mumbling 'So'. Narca-Jane ran her hand over her face, and looked down at him, a smile on her lips. "It's not like I'm not going to come back, Scorpy. You know I'll never leave you for too long. You're my baby brother. I couldn't do that to you," she said, and Scorpius pouted.

"But you're still leaving anyway," he argued childishly, which was to be expected, he was only young. Narca-Jane frowned.

"I have to, Scorpy. It's not like I want to. But I need you to be a big boy for me, and help me okay?" she asked, and he looked at her, sucking on his bottom lip with his eyebrows practically part of his eyes, before nodding. Narca-Jane smiled proudly. "That's my boy. So, I want you to look after Abraxus, okay? Cause I won't be there, so you'll have to do my job. That means you've got to keep Abraxus safe, okay? Make sure he doesn't get hurt, because he's just a baby. Will you do that for me, Scorpy?"

Scorpius nodded, and Narca-Jane beamed. "Thank you, Scorpy. Now give me a hug," she said, and Scorpius grinned, before hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Narcy," Scorpius said, and Narca-Jane swallowed, before nodding, and huggign her little brother.

"I love you too, Scorpy."


	36. REDUCTO!

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"It's getting darker," Stella said ominously, as the five friends sat in Narca-Jane's room. She was staring out the window, as rain battered down on it, thunder crashing above their heads. Stella was wrapped in a green blanket, the weather unseasonably cold for summer, the blanket with a layer of silk under a thick layer of wool.

She wore white pyjama bottoms, with pink paws printed on them, and a green jumper, with thick slipper socks on her feet. Her dark gold hair was pulled into a messy bun, her dark face blank of expression, yet her indigo eyes fiery as she stared out the window.

"Any news on any attacks?" Narca-Jane asked Raine, who was sitting at the desk, a Daily Prophet on one side of her, and a Quibbler on the other. She had on striped fleece pyjamas, purple and pink, with her pants tucked into a pair of ugg boots. Her dark black hair was mussed up, and her glasses rested on her nose, her face tired, with dark circles under her eyes. Her fingers ran down articles of the Prophet, while her green eyes skimmed over the Quibbler.

"Periwinkle?" Narca-Jane asked.

"Just the usual slander in the prophet. Dementor attacks in Crawford and Nettlebed, Blood Hunter attack in Great Hangleton, about three missing people and an article on protection against dark magic in the Quibbler. What's to be expected," Raine sighed, and Narca-Jane groaned. She was sat under her quilt on her bed, wearing her grey jogging bottoms, and a white jumper, her hair in a ruffled, messy state. She had a woolen hat on, to try and keep it flat. Scorpius was leaning against her, asleep, his had just peeking out from the blanket. She leaned against a pile of pillows, a book resting on her knees.

Plushpaws rose her sandy furred head, as if to say, 'Who's missing?', from where the lioness was sprawled at the foot of Narca-Jane's bed on her back, paws in the air and tail swishing dangerously. Raine looked down at the Quibbler, frowning.

"Er... lets see... Susan Bones, an obliviator with the Ministry, Hestia Jones was taken from her home on Thursday, and Lee Jordan," Raine said, and Adalyn's head popped up from behind her laptop, blinking.

"Lee Jordan? Wasn't he your Uncle George's friend?" she asked Narca-Jane, who nodded, frowning. Adalyn furrowed her eyebrows over her tired blue eyes, her auburn red hair falling into them, as she typed, balancing her laptop on her legging covered knees, wearing a large sweatshirt with _Cambridge University_ over the breasts.

"Bummer for Uncle George," she mumbled, and Plushpaws hopped down from the bed, landing as Riley on her hands and knees, in angry red pyjamas, a scarf around her neck as her fingers gripped the fluffy white carpet to stop herself from falling. Amusingly, she still had her tail, which looked rather weird. Her mane of wild hair was pulled into a high ponytail, some stray curls around her ivory face, as she stood. She looked back at her tail, and laughed, before it vanished.

"I love that thing," she said, a smile on her lips, before she stretched, and walked over to Raine, looking over her shoulder at the Prophet. On the front page was a picture of Cissady, with the words _'Our Last Hope For Magic' _above it. Cissady didn't look like a figure that would inspire hope in anyone.

She looked thin, gaunt, and her skin was white as a skulls. Her eyes were blood red, and she wore a wispy black robe. On her head was a black headband, with roses sewn into it. Cissady had an eerily creepy smile on her face, her wand in her hand, the tip glowing dimly.

Riley sneered at the picture, and then tore the prophet in half, dropping it in the bin as she went towards the door. She looked at the other occupants of the room. "Anyone want a fiewhiskey?" she asked, a smile on her face. They shook their heads, before going back to their activities, and Riley leaving, closing the door behind her saying 'Your loss!'.

Stella shook her head, before resting her forehead against the window. The coolness of the window sent goosebumps up her skin, and she closed her eyes, feeling the wind through the steamed up glass.

The sound of distant screaming, filled her ears, and she furrowed her eyebrows, placing her hand against the glass. _Help! Please help us! _She pulled her hand back, and looked at the window with wide eyes. She rubbed the condensation away with her palm, and went pale with terror. Fire... and dark shadows.

"Narca-Jane! There's an attack on Ottery St Catchpole!" she shouted, and Narca-Jane rushed to the window, throwing her covers aside, and rubbing the window in front of the desk Raine was at.

"Get my mom! Now!" she ordered, before trying to force the window open with several grunts. "Damn it! It's glued shut!" Narca-Jane swore, before whipping out her wand.

"REDUCTO!" she shouted, and the window exploded, the rain pouring into the bedroom through the gaping hole, and the Quibbler flying into Raine's face, who was screaming and gripping a piece of glass that was stuck in her leg. Adalyn rushed to her side, while Scorpius wailed from where he was in Narca-Jane's bed.

"What are you doing!" Adalyn yelled over the howling wind, and Narca-Jane looked at her.

"I'm jumping," she said simply, and Adalyn gaped at her.

"Don't be ridiculous! We are three stories up!" Adalyn shouted, and Narca-Jane smirked.

"I've jumped higher," she shrugged, before launching herself out her window. Adalyn screamed, and ran to the window, looking to see Narca-Jane transform into a wolf mid way, and bound toward the town, howling with the wind.

* * *

"Get out of here!" Narca-Jane shouted, pulling children from the woods, and then running into the burning town. "AGUAMENTI!" she shouted, and a jet of water burst from her wand tip. It had no effect on the flames. "Crap! What am I supposed to do!" she called out to know one, and no reply came, as the flames rose higher around her.

"You must control it, Miss Hallows," came a wispy voice from behind her, and she spun, coughing, to see Dumbledore's face in the fire. "Control the fire, Miss Hallows... You can do it." Narca-Jane blinked, as he disappeared, and wondered if the loss of air was making her hallucinate. As the fire began to crackle, she realised that she would have to take that chance, and scrambled to her feet, her wand in the air above her head.

"Come on... come on..." she grunted, and she dropped her wand, hugging herself, and coughing. "I can't do... I can't..." she choked, falling to the ground. The flames began to take form, turning into a scorching dragon, roaring into the heavens. Narca-Jane looked up in terror, as the fire gathered, and the the glowing eyes stared back at her, before it's mouth opened in a deafening howl, and dove at her.

"STOP!" she screeched, throwing up her hands, her fear peaking like a hot summers day temperature. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hair clung to her, every part of her soaked to the bone. She waited for the searing agony of being burned alive, and when it didn't come, she opened one eye, and gasped in pure amazement. The dragon had stopped, mere inches from her face, and looked like it was fighting something invisible.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, making sure to keep her hands up, not knowing what would happen if she dropped them. Slowly she stood, swallowing heavily, and began to pull her hands apart. The dragon roared in agony, as it started to spilt down the middle, and Narca-Jane felt herself perspire as the rain beat down onto her. Taking a deep breath, she bought her hand together hard, the flames shooting towards each other, before circling above her as she spun her arms above her head.

They slowly began to wear, and she bent to the floor, keeping the fiery ball above her head, and grabbing her wand. She pointed it to the ball, squeezing her fist so the flames began to extinguish, and then shot an extinguishing charm at it. The fire went out, and everything around her went dark, and smoky. Then out of nowhere, the sound of slow, deliberate clapping filled her ears.

"Well, well... that was entirely unexpected," a voice came towards her, cutting through her tingling, hot body like a knife. Narca-Jane looked around her, gripping her wand. "I'm truly amazed and impressed, Narca-Jane. That was extraordinary."

The figure walked towards her, and Narca-Jane immediately recognised the long silver hair, and blood red eyes of Cissady Hallows. Narca-Jane stayed silent. "You truly are your mothers little protege. Everything I heard you would be. I must say... I didn't believe it. I really didn't. But now, I guess I have no choice. Well done. Very well done," Cissady sneered, and Narca-Jane kept her wand on her.

"What are you doing here?" Narca-Jane spat, amazed she could even produce moisture as sweat stung her eyes. Cissady twirled her wand on her fingers, smirking at Narca-Jane in amusement.

"You have to ask? Really? I would have thought it obvious." Cissady giggled, and Narca-Jane tightened her grip.

"What is obvious?" she hissed. Cissady looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"I'm here to kill you."


	37. Vinculum Vestigium

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Narca-Jane immediately sent a hex at Cissady, who blocked it easily. "Please! You really think you can beat me? There is no chance!" Cissady laughed, before vanishing into the shadows, Narca-Jane looking around wildly. If only she had her wolf eyesight, she would be able to see! Suddenly, out of nowhere, a golden blast hit her in the back of the neck, causing her to howl in agony and fall to the floor. "Weak... that's all you are... weak and pathetic..."

Narca-Jane screamed, as the back of her neck seemed to burn, and Cissady laughed, but then frowned, when Narca-Jane tried to stand again, fighting her. Cissady's wand dug into the back of her neck, and Narca-Jane tried to get to her feet, and Cissady snarled, before enforcing her spell even more. Narca-Jane screamed, and fell back to the ground, on her hands and knees, but still fighting. Cissady looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why won't she die..." Cissady thought, when her wand suddenly flew from her hand. She gasped in outrage, and looked at Narca-Jane, who had ceased screaming and collapsed on the ground. Looking around, her crimson red eyes fell onto the furious ones of Hermione Malfoy. "Don't you dare touch my daughter, you red-eyed freak," Hermione hissed, her wand pointed at Cissady, a growl emanating from her throat. Cissady smirked, and her wand appeared in her hand.

"What are you going to do about it, Mudblood?" she hissed, and Hermione glowered at her, before saying 'I'll kill you' simply, her voice like ice. Cissady laughed. "You and what army?"

"Us," a furious growl came from the shadows, and suddenly the area lit up, to reveal the Order, the Honours and the Marauders all circling them, wands pointed straight at Cissady, cold looks on each of their faces. Cissady pouted, and rolled her eyes, before kicking Narca-Jane in the side and glowering at her unconscious body. Hermione saw red, and instantly sent a hex soaring at her, which Cissady quickly blocked, her eyes narrowing on her and flicking over the others.

"Well, this is hardly fair. So ta-ta!" she said, before she vanished with a crack. Silence reigned, until Teddy ran forward, dropping next to Narca-Jane, and looking over her pale face. He silently begged for her to be okay, when her eyes opened slowly, still nearly closed, and she smiled at him painfully. Sighing in relief, he lifted her, Hermione rushing over to see if Narca-Jane was alright, closely followed by Draco.

"Oh my poor baby! Talk to me sweetie! Please!" Hermione pleaded, and Narca-Jane looked at her blearly. 'I'm fine...' she groaned, before closing her eyes again.

* * *

Narca-Jane woke to find herself in her bedroom, the window fully repaired and Teddy's head resting on her hand, as the exhausted boy slept, murmuring under his breath. She pulled her hand from his grip, careful not to wake him, and stroked his soft blue hair, a small smile on her face as the sound of poring rain slammed against her windows, and the wind howled furiously.

"You're awake," she heard a strained whisper, and she looked to her side, to see her mother leaning against her desk, her eyes tired, and her face gaunt, with dark circles under her eyes. She had her arms crossed, and was still wearing her rain soaked clothes from the night before. Narca-Jane looked at her mother, before pushing herself up. Hermione walked over to her, and pushed her back down, a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Don't get up. We have to talk," she said, and Narca-Jane sighed. She had to say though, she knew the minute she had jumped out the window that if she survived, her mother was going to give her the 'I'm so disappointed' talk. Hermione looked at Narca-Jane, before frowning. "I can't believe you ran off to fight them alone. Do you know how worried I was? What if that had been the last time I ever saw you? What if I had lost you?"

Narca-Jane sighed. "I'm sorry mom..." she said, and HErmione shook her head.

"No you're not! That's the point, Narcy! You always do this, you always go right into battle without checkign out the dangers of it! I'm afraid that one of these days, you'll go into battle, and you'll never come out! Do you know what that would do to me? I can't lose you, Narca-Jane!" she exclaimed, and Teddy shot up, eyes wide, and nose turned into a beak. As if morphed back into his mouth, he looked at the two women, and then excused himself from the room, quickly leaving.

"Narca-Jane. You're my eldest child. My first child. My baby girl. I've had you with me since I was sixteen. Losing you... I'd never survive that. I'd die. Scoprius would cry, and lose part of himself, or Draco, or Abraxus, but me... I would actually die if I lost you. You are my only daughter. So please... just... be more careful, okay? I need you alive," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane pushed herself up, before throwing her arms around her mothers neck.

"I know, mom, I know... and I could never lose you too, but I had to go. I had to save those people. This place is my home, it always has been, and I would do anything to keep it safe. Even if it means risking my own life," Narca-Jane told her, and Hermione sighing, placing her hands on her daughters cheeks.

"You always were too Gryffindor for your own good," she joked brokenly, and Narca-Jane laughed weakly. Hermione's lower lip trembled, and she hugged Narca-Jane tightly, tears falling down her cheeks. Narca-Jan hugged her back, before hittig her on the arm playfully.

"Please mother... I'm 100% Slytherin," Narca-Jane said, scoffing, when a tinge of pain rain down her neck. She rose a hand to rub it, and scowled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hermione asked, and Narca-Jane frowned, rubbing her neck.

"I don't know... it's my neck. It's really painful..." she moaned, and Hermione furrowed her eyebrow, before pushing Narca-Jane's hair out the way, and gasping. Narca-Jane's eyes flickered to her mother, eyes worried. "What? Mom... what's wrong?" she asked, and Hermione looked at her, with shocked eyes. "Mom... you're freaking me out..."

"I think I know what the 'only the wolf will be marked' part of the prophecy meant," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane gasped, looking at her sharply. Hermione pulled the mirror from Narca-Jane's bedside table, and turned her back to her dressing table handing her the mirror. "Look at your neck," she said, and Narca-Jane looked at her mother, before slowly raising the mirror with shaky hands.

She inhaled sharply, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as she looked at her neck. The back of her neck was red, yet the outline of a prominant white scar was visible clearly. The scar was in the shape of a cresent moon, made of three circles, and entertwining lines. "Wha... huh... Mom?" she asked, and Hermione had a pensive frown on her face as she looked at it.

"I'll be right back," she said, and Narca-Jane blinked, as her mother rushed from the room. Narca-Jane was barely allowed a minute of breathing, when Hermione rushed in, dragging Charissa by the collar of her t-shirt, and carrying the Hallows Tomb in her hand. Charissa growled, when Hermione shoved her towards the bed, before her eyes landed on Narca-Jane's neck. They widened, and she ran her fingers over the mark, causing Narca-Jane to twitch in agony.

"Thats... that's the Vinculum Vestigium," she whispered, and Hermione flicked through the tomb furiously, before finding it. She read the page, and gasped. Charissa nodded. "Yes. It is the bonding mark created by Sarina Hallows, and placed on her grandchildren by their parents. It had been in the family for years. No one has dared use it, in fear of it's consequences. The magic cast by our ancestors was strong enough to keep the bonding contained under the flesh of every Hallows witch and Wizard, and bind them for life."

"To reuse it... it's incredibly dangerous... Actually, now that I think about it, it is something we should have expected from Cissady," Charissa said, thoughtfully. Hermione nodded, as she read down the page. Narca-Jane gulped, looking from her mother, to her aunt. Charissa caught the look, and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, though, I'm sure it's harmless."

"Yeah... you're sure," Narca-Jane said, her voice high, and slightly squeaky. Charissa laughed nervously, and stood.

"I'm going to go... I have to take Cassie to get fitted for her new uniform," Charissa said, and Hermione looked at her curiously.

"New uniform?" she asked, and Charissa nodded. "Isn't she just going to Hogwarts?"

"No. She wants to go to Beauxbatons, won't tell me why though," she told her, before rushing from the room, leaving Narca-Jane slightly panicked, and Hermione blinking surprised.

"That's odd.... why on earth isn't Cassie goign to Hogwarts?" Hermione wondered, and Narca-Jane gaped at her.

"I think that there are far more pressing matters at hand, than why Cassie is not going to Hogwarts, mother," Narca-Jane said snappily, and Hermione chuckled nervously.


	38. Fluffy Paws

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't. I know it's kinda short, and kinda filler-y, but it's also really fluffy. :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Narca-Jane sat on her bed covers, a golden orb flaoting around her head like a planet in orbet, a book balanced on her knees and a cup of tea in one hand. The alarm clock on her bedside table read 00:07am, the red numbers flashing in the dark room. Rain pounded against the window, and thunder crashed in the sky above the house. In the pile of pillows in the corner of her room, Adalyn moaned in her slep, before pulling her blanket further over her head. Puffball, the chinchilla form of Stella, was curled up on the top of Narca-Jane's overhead canopy, in the dip of the hanging over her head. Her small shape was pulling the hanging down a little.

Riley lay sprawled across the centre of the room, on her back, her covers kicked off her body to her feet. Raine was slumped over in the pile of teddies, snoring to herself as she snuggled into a teddy bear. Narca-Jane sighed, and pulled a Galaxy bar from under her pillow, unwrapping it, and taking a bite out of it. Her thoughts drifted from the topic she was reading, to her husband who slept in the other room. She loved him... completely and truly... there was no denieing it. But she just wasn't sure that him coming on the hunt was the smartest idea.

What where they supposed to do when the full moon came around? Remus had agreed to stay at the Cottage, and after much arguement so had Sirius. Jay had already decided to stay, and look after Lilyanna, who was pregnant. And Narca-Jane knew that if it came down to it, Teddy would die for her, and as much as she loved that about him, she didn't want him to die for her. She loved him too much. But she knew he wouldn't just not come.

Groaning, she ran her hand through her tangled curls, and took another bite of her chocolate. Of course, if he didn't come, she would miss him terribly. He was her husband, and a huge part of her life. She loved him more than life itself. Plus, she couldn't go a day without kissing him, hugging him, loving him and just generally being with him. Which was both a disadvantage and an advantage in their relationship.

A gentle knocking on her door caught her attention, and she looked up to see Teddy opening the door. A small smile slipped onto her lips, and he closed the door, his back to her, before tip-toeing over to the bed, and sliding in next to her. They looked at each other, not blinking, with the same look on their faces, as if they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime, and were just now seeing each other again, and trying to memorize every crinkle, every freckle and every glint in each others eye.

"You're not supposed to be here," she whispered, as his face began to descend to hers, and he smirked, saying 'so' before kissing her on the lips, moving her cup onto the bedside table, and her book sliding to the bottom of the bed, as he pulled her closer to him. He reached above their heads, grabbing the orb, and the room fell into darkness, as the two lay together, just kissing each other gently, careful not to wake the other four occupants of the room.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Ha- wait, it's Mrs Lupin, isn't it now?" the wrinkled, silver haired old man said, as Narca-Jane sat straight up. They were in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office, Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, a wise, gentle look on his old face. Narca-Jane blushed, nodding. "So young, yet in such a serious relationship. How is it treating you, Mrs Lupin?"

"It's good... not much to report as we have only been married since June Sixteenth. We are still getting into the hang of things," Narca-Jane told him. Dumbledore nodded.

"So, you've been together as a married couple for a month and a half now... impressive. I offer my sincere congratulations," he said, bowing his head to her, and Narca-Jane replied 'Thank you'. "now, I am sure you are wondering why you are here, correct? Well, I will explain that in a moment. But right now, tell me, how are things with your family?"

"Er... they are fine, Professor. But can we please skip the pleasentries. I have no time for them Professor. I don't mean to be rude, but this office really creeps me out, I would rather be out of it, then in it," Narca-Jane told him, looking around the painting covered walls. She had had a many weird, wonderful and angry times in this office. Dumbledore chuckled, and nodded, before adopting a serious expression. Narca-Jane shifted in her seat, adopting the same expression, her hands in her lap.

"Miss Hallows, I presume Mr Harry Potter has informed you of Horcruxes, and their creation, correct?" he asked, and Narca-Jane shook her head, a red tinge coverign her cheeks, and a frown on her lips. Her Uncle Harry was still being very reluctant to share the nature of Horcruxes to her and her friends. It seemed he was waiting until it was exactly neccessary to do so, yet Narca-Jane thought he was being childish, and thinking that they couldn't complete their mission, unlike him. "Hmm.. very well, I shall tell you about them."

"Horcruxes, my dear, are incredibly dark magic. Darker than even the Unforgivable Curses. A Horcrux is the word that is used to name an object in which a person has concealed a part of their soul. And Mrs Lupin, I won't assume you don't know what that is. To do so would be an insult to your intelligence. To split your soul, and hide it in an object means that you will be able to survive even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, that you will not die. Part of ones soul stays earthbound, and undamaged, keeping them alive, yet existing only in that form. Only two I have known have decided to do this. Voldemort... and Cissady."

Narca-Jane nodded, remembering the look of Cissady in the newspaper, and shuddering.

"To make a Horcrux, one must commit an act of serious evil, murder. The process of killing tears apart the soul," Dumbledore explained, and Narca-Jane swallowed, as he continued. "The wizard intent on creating a Horcrux will cast a spell to seperate the torn peice of soul from his body, and encase it in an object, that has a high importance to them. For example, Voldemort used Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and Salazar Slytherin's locket, as well as his own diary, and his pet Nagini. Who we recently learned was origionally Cissady Hallows, correct?"

"Cissady, I have found out, likes to use items that have sentimental value to her enemies, to make it harder for them to be destroyed by them. It's quite ingenious of her, honestly, but the girl was always smart. Now, I'm sure you know Cissady has created five Horcruxes. Her soul is unstable because of it, which means she could actually make another at any moment," Dumbledore told her and Narca-Jane frowned.

"Wait... but that doesn't help me in finding and destroying the Horcruxes. Or even knowing what they are, Professor," she said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"I suppose it doesn't, does it?" he said chearfully. Narca-Jane had a strange feeling that this meeting was going to be much more frustrating than the others.

* * *

Narca-Jane grumped as she felt someone shaking her, and opened her eyes tiredly to see Teddy smiling down at her, his head propped on his hand, lying on his side. She scowled at him. "Why'd you wake me up? I only just got to sleep," she whined, and he grinned goofily, before kissing her lips gently. Narca-Jane had no choice but to respond, a small smile on her lips. They hadn't been able to wake up like this in a while. It was nice just to be together first thing in the morning.

"Well! Would you look at that! Lookie likes we got a stray!" the sing-song voice of Stella interrupted their 'moment', and Teddy and Narca-Jane looked at her. She stood over the edge of the bed, a look of amusment on her face as she leaned against the white wooden post, her arms crossed and in her silky white nightdress. Narca-Jane stuck her tongue out at her, and Teddy grabbed his pillow, launching it at her head.

She ducked, and it soared past her, whacking the still-sleeping Raine in the face. Raine screamed, hitting the pillow away from her face, eyes startled and drool in the corner of her mouth. "Who threw that! I'm going to kill'em! I swear to Merlin!" she shouted, and Stella pointed to Teddy, saying 'It was him' in humor. Raine growled. She was not a good person to be around in the morning. "I'm going to kill you, Theadore Lupin. I am going to slaughter you."

And then she started laughting manicaly, which Teddy took as his chance to run from the room. Raine was also a bit... deranged in the morning. Riley, who had been woken up by Raine's furious shouting. "Would you shut the hell up! You mad bloody woman! Some of us are trying to sleep!" she howled, and Narca-Jane, now fully awake, kicked her covers off her and got up, yawning.

"Yes, some of us were trying to sleep, because some of us were kept up by a dead man all night, until the most annoyingly early hours in the morning. And then their husband woke them up at bloody seven in the morning! So yes! Some of us were trying to sleep! And now! No one gets to!" she snapped, throwing a pillow at Adalyn, who was a heavy sleeper, and hitting her direct in the face. The sound of thundering feet filled her ears, and then Scorpius burst through the door, screaming 'NARCY!'. The honey haired boy flew at Narca-Jane, his arms latching around her waist.

"Morningmorningmorningmorning!" he chanted continuelly, and Narca-Jane laughed, hugging him, and kissing his forehead.

"Good morning, my obscenely energetic brother," Narca-Jane said, and Stella ruffled his hair, kissing his nose. Riley looked at them and groaned.

"You are far too cheerful for this ungodly hour," she moaned, flopping onto Narca-Jane's bed and covering her head with a pillow.


	39. What if I'm a Slytherin?

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't. It's the epilogue! The epilogue in the seventh Harry Potter book! In my story! OMG! This is huge! Lol. Oh, and I guess I'll have to fix the spelling of Victorie to Victoire. Oh, and most stuff you will recognise from the story, cause there were some moments I just couldn't cut out.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Autumn arrived quickly, at the speed of horses in a race, that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple. What seemed to be a barrage of people, a large, fumbling family, pushing heavy carts with large trunks on them, owls hooting indignantly as the carts rattled over the cobbled street into Kings Cross Station. Lily was sobbing, her nine year old face crumpled up in tears, as she clung to her fathers arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too, sweetie," Harry tried to comfort the poor girl, who had a petulant look on her face as she pouted stroppily. Narca-Jane giggled, shaking her head, as her and Teddy walked past, arms around one another waists, as Charlotte babbled excitedly to them, pushing her trunk with a beaming face.

"It's two years Daddy! _Two years!_I want to go now! It's not fair!" Lily moaned, sniffing, and stomping her foot. Harry sighed, and Charissa and Charlie looked at him with equally pained expressions, as Essie and Lizzie's voices cut through the sound of tourists in the station. The commuters stared at them curiously, as the owls hooted loudly, catching their attention, and Charlie struggled to keep his grip on Corvine's reigns, Claria-Jane's hand, and Cassali's shirt collar as she tried to escape.

Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the rushed, excited chatter, and Harry sighed, when he realised that his two sons had continued with the same argument that they were having in the car. "I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" his voice cried, as his brother grinned at him.

"James, for Merlin's sake, would you just give it a rest," Ginny snapped, and James looked at her.

"I only said he _might_ be," James said, a cheeky, oh-I-did-nothing-wrong smirk on his face as he looked at his younger brother. "There is nothing wrong with that. He _might_be in Slyth-"

"Hush up James. just cause you're mad Cassie isn't coming back does not mean you can pick on your brother," Ginny said, and James's mouth snapped shut, as he caught his mothers eye. Cleo looked at Ginny, a small frown on her lips, and squeezed James shoulder. Harry heard her whisper 'I miss her too', and James just nodded. Cassie had gone a week ago, to Beauxbatons, in order to get a feel for the place, and adjust to the hotter, Mediterranean temperatures.

The group approached the barrier, Charlie, Charissa, and their mad brood going through first, Cleo smiling at James one last time before she vanished. With a slightly cocky look, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A mere moment later he was gone, Narca-Jane and Teddy following. Albus quickly looked at his mother and father panicked. "You'll write to me, won't you?" he asked worried, taking advantage of the brief absence of his older brother.

"Everyday, if you want, baby," Ginny said, and Albus blushed, quickly shaking his head and saying 'Not every day!'.

"James says that most people only get letters from home about once a month," he told her, looking at her through his emerald, oval shaped eyes. Ginny scoffed, and shook her head.

"Please, Albus, we wrote to James three times a week last year, and that was with Cassie around. How often do you think we will have to write now?" Ginny asked, flashing Harry a look, and he inhaled deeply, shrugging, before patting Albus on the shoulder.

"And, it's also best if you don't believe everything James has told you about Hogwarts... or hang around with him, Cleo and Louis, those three like to play a good number of pranks, and get in trouble," Harry said. He thought for a moment, before speaking again. "He likes a laugh, your brother. Just like his namesakes that way."

"Here, here!" Jay said, as he walked past, grinning, before vanishing through the barrier with Lilyanna. Shaking his head, Harry and Albus pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. When they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, they emerged through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The platform was coated by thick, white steam that poured from the Hogwarts Express, that still gleamed as if it was new in its old age. It amazed Albus every time he saw it.

Figures and shapes of people he couldn't make out were swarming in the mist, which James, Cleo and Louis had already ran off in to. "Where are they?" he asked anxiously, peering into the heavy smoke at the hazy forms as they made their way down the platform, in search of Ron, Pansy, Callaria and Rose. Ginny smiled at him, telling him they would find them eventually, her voice reassuring and gentle.

Unfortunately, due to the heavy vapour was dense, and it was difficult to see anybodies face. The voices, detached from their owners, sounded unnaturally loud, and Harry was sure sure he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and the voices of several Aurors he had known when he had still worked at the Ministry as they patrolled the platform in care of to avoid what had happened last year.

Then out of nowhere, a bright eyed, dark red haired pigtailed girl, with a slightly upturned nose and freckles came racing towards Albus, Hogwarts robes already with a coat of dirt on them, and a beaming smile on her face. Ginny looked at Harry. "I think that's them," she grinned, as Albus said 'Hi' to Callaria, who was holding onto Charlotte's crimson red side ponytail, which was under a Holyhead Harpies hat.

"Park all right?" Ron asked Harry, who nodded. "I did. Pansy and Callaria both thought I'd never pass the Muggle driving test, but I proved them both right, didn't I? They thought I'd have to confund the examiner."

Pansy, who had on dark glasses covering her blind eyes, her black hair pulled into a tight bun, holding the five year old Rose on her hip. Rose was smiling at everyone, her deep red curls under a white hat, wearing a pink set of robes. "I really didn't Ron. Honestly! I knew you were going to pass first time," she said, but Callaria laughed, winking at Albus.

"Actually, I did confund him," Ron whispered, as they loaded Callaria and Albus's trunks and owls onto the train. The familiar shout of Pansy saying 'I told you so!' filled their ears, and Ron grimaced. "I only forgot to check the wing mirror. I never thought it'd be such a big deal," Ron shrugged, before went back on the platform, where Charlotte and Callaria had both started an argument on what houses they would be in.

"If you aren't in Gryffindor, Callaria, I will disinherit you," Ron said, and Callaria looked at him with wide eyes. She had heard about the Howlers he had sent Kathleen and Narca-Jane when they had been put into Slytherin. She really didn't want that."No pressure though, sweetie."

"Oh Ronald! There is a possibility she may end up in Slytherin, you berk! I was a Slytherin!" Pansy snapped, slapping the tall man across the head, as Ginny laughed. "The man doesn't mean it, the worst he'll do is send you a Howler," Pansy said, as sweetly as she could, but Albus, Callaria and Charlotte looked terrified. Charissa appeared out of nowhere, carrying Felicity, talking to Kathleen who was already in her Slytherin robes, her hair cut into a short, easy to manage straight bob, her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly, Kathy, I already had a daughter in Ravenclaw, one in Gryffindor and another in Slytherin. Whether Charlotte is a Hufflepuff or not doesn't really matter now," Charissa said tiredly, and Kathleen grimaced.

"But Mother, having a _hufflepuff _in the family? Really? Do we want that? Hufflepuff's are weak, mother," Kathy argued, before noticing her family. She waved, and then looked at her watch. "Oh, I must be off now. Love you all," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek, before rushing onto the train, her robes swishing. Charissa shook her head, before looking at Ron. Ron was glaring through the now thinned smoke, and nodded covertly to Harry.

Harry looked over to where Ron had nodded to through the fog and frowned. Against the smoke, two people were easily noticeable, sharp in contrast. Daphne Greengrass, and her child where walking through the shadows, Daphne with a haughty, better than thou expression. The boy seemed cocky and over-confident.

"So, that's Dedrick then," Ron said, as Callaria blinked at the boy. He had ash blond hair, that fell in waves, and reserved blue eyes, with lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a deep green jumper, black trousers, and a black cloak with a silver snake clasp. She tugged on Albus's sleeve.

"Look. He's all alone... maybe..." she started, but her father cut in, red in the face.

"Callie, I forbid you to go anywhere near that boy. He is bad news. Make sure you beat him in every test, Callie. Thank god you managed to pick up on your Aunt Hermione's study traits," he ordered, and Pansy nodded.

"Listen to you're father. Don't get too friendly with him either. I would never forgive you if you married a pureblood," Pansy told Callaria, half in jest, and half serious. Suddenly, James reappeared, his eyes bulging and shouting, full of fresh news.

"Hey! You'll NEVER believe what I just saw! Romulus! He's here ya know! Back there, I saw him! He was _snogging _Victoire!" James told them, and they looked at him blankly. He frowned, disappointed at the lack of reaction. "Our Romulus! Romulus Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And when I asked Romulus what he was doing -"

"You interupted them? Merlin, you are SO like Ron!" Ginny laughed, and Ron glared at her with mock anger.

"He said he'd come to see her off! And then Victoire told me to 'bugger off'! Victoire! Told ME to bugger off!" James said, as if trying to fight an argument, and Lily beamed.

"Oh! Maybe they will be married! I mean, now that Narca-Jane and Teddy are married, he never comes round to play anymore, so maybe if they get married, and Romy will be part of the family then he will come and play instead!" Lily gushed, as the blue-haired nineteen year old came up behind her, arm around his wife shoulders.

"What' going on here then?" he asked, lookign at them curiously, as Narca-Jane hugged her 'cousins' goodbye, much to their protests.

"Romulus was SNOGGING Victoire!" James said, and Teddy gaped, saying 'No way!' causing James to nod. "Come on! I'll show you!" he said, grabbing Teddy's hand, and dragging him away, but not after aiming a quick kick at Albus. "Watch out for Thestrals! Seeya later Al!" he shouted over his shoulder as they walked away. Albus began panicking, saying 'I thought the were invisible!' while Callaria laughed.

"I'll meet you on Kings Cross Station!" she yelled, and Teddy nodded, before vanishing into the steam. Harry checked the old battered watch that had once belonged to Fabian Prewett.

"It's nearly eleven, you three better get on the train," he told them, as Charlotte started to look around madly.

"I wanna say goodbye to Dad though!" she moped, and Charissa sighed as she grabbed her hand and began to pull her in the direction where she had left Charlie. Ginny planted a kiss on Albus's cheeks.

"Give our love to Neville," she said softly, as she hugged him. Albus blushed.

"Muuum! I can't give a professor_ love_! It's just not cool!" he moaned, and Harry laughed, knowing Albus was just trying to live up to his brother's reputation. Ginny kissed Albus goodbye saying 'I'll see you at Christmas' before gently holding Lily's hand, the nine year old girl sobbing again, and saying 'I wanna go!'.

"Bye, Al," Harry said, as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peaves, no matter what James says, and don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. We don't need another Narca-Jane in the family." Narca-Jane punched her uncle on the arm lightly, before going back to her conversation with Ginny, "And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus whispered. Harry knew it was meant for him alone, and sighed. Only the moment of leaving would force Albus to reveal how scared he was of being in Slytherin. Harry bent down, looking Albus in eyes. Albus swallowed nervously, his eyes big, and scared.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny and Narca-Jane could hear. Narca-Jane pretended to be waving at Callaria, who was on the train, and Ginny was comforting Lily. "You were named after two of the greatest headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen. One of them was a Slytheri, and he was the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-" Albus started, but harry cut him off gently.

"Then Slytherin will gain an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us. But if it really bothers you Al, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account, you know," he said, and Albus looked at him with wide eyes, managing to gasp out a 'Really?'. "Did for me," Harry shrugged. He had never told his children this before, nor Narca-Jane, who was seemingly muttering under her breath 'Coulda told me that before I got sorted into bloody Slytherin and got that bloody Howler from Uncle Ron'.

The sound of doors slamming up the train, and parents where yelling last minute reminders to their children about folding their socks, and giving chaste kisses to them. Albus jumped onto the train, and Ginny closed the door, while Narca-Jane stood next to Harry. A great number of ponderous young faces, stared at Harry in amazement.

"What are they staring at?" Albus demanded as he, Callaria and Charlotte tried to find out what everyone was staring at. Ron laughed, waving.

"Me! I'm a famous Quidditch player you know!" he joked. "Don't let it worry you!"

Through her tears, Lily laughed, as did Albus, Callaria and Charlotte. The train began to puff out the station, and Harry walked beside it, watching his sons thin face, until the train was speeding up. Harry kept smiling, kept waving, even though worry was filling him with every puff of the train, until it at last rounded the corner, and the last trace of steam evaporated around the corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be alright, Uncle Harry. He's going to Hogwarts, ain't he? It's the safest place in the world," Narca-Jane said, squeezing his arm, before Teddy called her over, and she left Harry standing there. Ginny came up beside him, holding Lily's hand.

"She's right. He will be," Ginny murmered. Harry looked at her, lowering his hand to his lightening scar on his forehead. A frown fell onto his lips.

"I know he will. But will we be?" he asked. Ginny looked into the autumn morning, and frowned, before saying 'I don't know'. The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years, yet Harry knew that the Wizarding world was still in turmoil, and that their new enemy had the power to wipe them all out. She wasn't targeting him though. She was targeting his family.

* * *

Cassie sighed, as she sat in the Dining Chamber of the Palace of Beauxbatons, her hands clasped in her pale blue silk ladden lap, wearing her knee-length school pinnafore, with the pointed collar, and dark blue rimmed blazer over her pinafore, the school crest on the breast. She sat at a large square table, gold coloured, on a soft white pillowed seat, her hair pulled into a low ponytail, her blue pointed hat on her head as she looked up at the head of the table where the Professors sat. The entire school was sat around the long table.

The Chamber was magnificent, with gold moldings and paintings on the high ceiling, crystal chandeliers, and hard wooden floor with white, gold and light blue painted walls. At the front of the Chamber hung a curtain with the Beauxbaton's crest on it. Cassie swallowed heavily, wondering if she had done the right thing coming to Beauxbatons. It was nothing like Hogwarts. No one was kind to one another, the girls stuck in cliques, and she felt like a total outsider. No one spoke to her. She was always alone.

While Hogwarts was homey, and full of laughter, pranks and cheer, this school was princely, rich and magnificently attractive. It was full of rich witches and Wizards, snobs, haughty and mighty. She knew that this was her mother's school, and her aunts, and they both had prestigious reputations at the school, professing it as wonderful, but Cassie just couldn't see it. She just felt... lonely. And lost. She felt like she had no one on her side, that she was at war with everyone around her, and facing it all alone. Not like Hogwarts, where she had Cleo and Louis and...

And James.


	40. As Dirty As His Name Suggests

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

Albus, Callaria and Charlotte were sorted into Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat had barely touched Charlotte's head before screaming out 'Gryffindor' and the Gryffindor's had cheered triumphantly, when Albus Potter was declared a 'Gryffindor' after nearly five minutes. Dedrik Greengrass had been sorted into Slytherin. Kathleen and Dominique avoided him furiously, knowing what his mother had done to their Aunt Pansy. The two blonds sat away from the rest of the Slytherins, both very much dominant in their group though. Lorcan and Lysander had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and proudly rebelled against the stereotype their house set.

Albus was just glad that he wasn't in Slytherin, no matter what his dad said about his name. However, he was also concerned about James. He wasn't himself. Sure he was still causing trouble, picking on him, and doing his best to keep grinning and effortlessly passing all his subjects, but... Albus still heard him crying behind his closed curtains when he went to bed. He didn't tell their parent's because he knew they had so much to worry about at home, and he knew that Cassie had something to do with it, because he knew that when it came to James, everything was about Cassie.

Albus had to say that he knew about their relationship before they even did, and honestly, it bothered him a little, but they were happy, so what did it matter, right? Apparently, a lot of other people thought very differently. Albus had been reading about the laws, Callaria and Charlotte at his side, because of course Charlotte would know, Cassie was her sister, and Callaria was just naturally included because that was the way they worked, when their Grannie Molly had came bustling by, and looked down at the page they were reading.

She had reacted badly, and told them exactly what she thought of inter-family marrying. It hadn't been pretty. Albus didn't get it though... It wasn't illegal, that much he knew, so why should they be so mad about it? Sighing, Albus looked at Callaria, who sat to his left, tapping her sugar quill against her scrunched up nose thoughtfully, leaning back on the old wooden bench of their dull grey Potions classroom.

"Hey, Callie," he whispered, and she jumped in surprise, before looking at him, shoving her sugar quill in her mouth and getting crumbs on her parchment that lay discarded on her cluttered table. 'What' she mumbled, tiredly, her hair pulled into a high ponytail on top of her head, and her bangs falling into her eyes as she rested her head on her hand.

"I think we should try and get Cassie and James together," he whispered, and Charlotte, who had been doodling Quidditch strategies on her parchment on his right, behind her stacks of books, her tongue sticking out and her curls wild, looked at him sharply.

"Don't be silly Albus, we can't! Imagine what Grannie Molly would say! Actually, we don't have to! She told us!" Charlotte hissed, and a sharp cough from the front caused her to blush and apologize. When the Professor returned to is writing at his desk, Charlotte looked at Albus again, a stern look on her face. "Besides, what makes you think Cassie even wants to go out with James? She transferred school's just to get away from him."

"No, she transferred to get away from her feelings," Callaria said, and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"My sister doesn't run from her problems. She is better than that," Charlotte said, and Albus quirked an eyebrow at her, shaking his head. "What?"

"I don't think you know your sister as well as you think you do, Charlie," he told her, and Charlotte glowered at him, before going back to her work.

* * *

Narca-Jane smiled at Teddy, then looked at Charissa determinedly, as she flicked her wand through the air, writing in it with fiery letters. The family were gathered in the Headquarters for the Order, otherwise known as Hermione Malfoy's kitchen, talking about Horcrux possibilities after Narca-Jane telling them that Cissady was using objects of importance to them, in order to make it harder for them to destroy them.

"Okay, is there anything else we are missing?" Charissa asked, as she looked at the long list. Lucius Malfoy's snake headed staff was on it, as well as the Longbottom Family heirloom, an old trophy that had gone missing in the last three years. Narca-Jane shook her head, and Charissa nodded, biting her lip. "Okay, so what do we know is a common denominator with all these things?"

"They were all stolen," Teddy said, and Charissa scorched the air with her wand, writing over the object, in capital letters STOLEN. "Who do we all know, who would steal all these things?" Teddy asked, and silence filled to room, as Stella scrubbed a frying pan thoughtfully, and Raine tapped a copy of the Daily prophet against her chin. Riley leaned against the french doors, which was cold and icy, uncommon for September, and Adalyn sighed.

Hermione, who had been sitting with Abraxus on her lap, the boy now five months and one day old, leaning back in her chair, suddnely gasped, looking at Harry sharply. "Mundungus! Mundungus Fletcher," she said, and Harry's eyes widened, before he went 'shit!' rather loudly. Ron scowled, rubbing his eyes tiredly at the mention of the thief who had tried to steal all of Harry's belongings at one point.

"That bloody bastard. You should have killed him when you had the chance, Harry mate," Ron snarled, and Harry glowered darkly ahead of him. "Bloody coward."

Narca-Jane looked at them. "Who is Mundungus Fletcher?" she asked, and Charissa, who wasn't used to being in the company of thieves, as Harry, Ron and Hermione apparently were, nodded in agreement, looking at the Golden Trio with a curious gaze. Harry seemed to get several degrees colder, as he gripped his glass tighter, a dark look on his face.

"He's a crook. You should never trust Mundungus. He's as dirty as his name suggests," Harry stated, and Hermione nodded.

"He is not someone a person would wish to be associated with," she said, her nose in the air slightly, and her voice bossy. It was as if she was her seventeen year old self almost, and Harry and Ron looked at her, before laughing to themselves. She looked at them dryly, before looking at Narca-Jane. "He is a terrible man. Honestly. Those two, and the others were all fascinated by him. I had no time for him. He was a thief, a coward, and not to be trusted."

Narca-Jane thought for a moment, before looking at them determinedly.

"So how do we find him?" she asked, her tone set, and Hermione blinked in surprise. "Well, if we are going to find any of these objects, we should start with the person who stole them. And Mundungus may be our only lead. So where do we find him?"

It was Riley who spoke next, a unreadable look on her face. "He's living in London. In the Muggle world. He's been hiding out there for about seven months now," she said dryly, and Hermione looked at her curiously. Raine blinked in surprise at her cousin, who realised she was getting odd stares from everyone. "Oh come on. It's me. Of course I was going to know a thief like Mundungus."

Stella tutted, shaking her head. Stella had over the years changed. From being a ruthless, flirty Slytherin, into a mother type figure. It was mainly after she started spending so much time with Charissa that the changes had happened, and now she like a mini Molly Weasley almost, yet there was still that spark in her that yearned to cause trouble, flirt with strangers and get into mischief.

"Do you know where exactly?" Narca-Jane asked, and Riley shook her head.

"No. He moves around a lot, to keep out of the Blood Hunters way, avoids Wizards unless he has something to sell them. He owes a lot of people a lot of money now," Riley shrugged, and Narca-Jane whispered 'bugger'. "But I do know how to find him," she then went on, with a smirk. Narca-Jane looked at her, before she quickly threw her newspaper at her, a frustrated laugh coming from her throat.


	41. Cluttered Bedrooms and Tatty Balls

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't. Once again, it is time for our annual Age List! Here we go! BEcause it's only September in the story, they are still in the year 2015, and approachign the year 2016. Now, in the last few chapters (cough - all of them - cough) I have seriously screwed up the ages. My fault. I shame myself. SO here is the proper age list. According to their years of births. With hopefully no mistakes. Please dismiss any past age.

Grannie Molly: 64  
Bill Weasley: 44  
Charlie Weasley: 42  
Fleur Weasley: 38  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 35  
Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 34  
Lucas Weasley - 19, going on twenty  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows, Stella Zabini, Raine Gray, Riley Adams, Adalyn Spears, Orion, Jay, Romulus, Lilyana - 19  
Victorie Weasley - 16  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 15  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 13  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 12  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 11  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 9 (Screwed up their ages in every chapter before this. they are actually a year younger than I thought they were)  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 8  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 7  
Cassali Hallows, Scorpius Malfoy - 6  
Claria-Jane Hallows, Rose Weasley - 5  
Corvine Weasley Hallows - 3  
Felicity Hallows - 2  
Abraxus Malfoy - Four months and four days

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter II: The Kings**** are Back!**

"For Merlin's sake Charlie, man up and deal with it! You are only going to Romania. We discussed this, even before I found out about Sonny, and the war, that when Feli was two, you would go back to Romania," Charissa snapped. Charlie was holding his clothes in his hands, glowering her. He had come up the stairs in order to find Charissa, because he was having trouble sorting out Claria-Jane, Corvine and Felicity all at the same time, only to find Charissa muttering under her breath and folding his clothes into a suitcase.

Needless to say he had not been pleased. She had then blamed him for not already packing, while he tried to fight her for the clothes. When he had asked her why she was packing his clothes, she had looked at him as if he was an idiot, and told him that he was going back to Romania. Then, he had argued he was not, and that had resulted in their current situation. "I am not going back to Romania. Not when everything is the way it is now," Charlie told her sternly.

Charissa pursed his lips, from across the double bed, that had a patchwork quilt covering it, and several thick pillows at the head. The room was cramped, and the ceiling slightly rounded, with crack in it, and wooden beams visible through it. There was just enough room to squeeze past the dresser and into the bed, and there was a bookshelf piled high with books at the end of the bed. There were clothes, books and random toys covering the floor, and covering the wall around the door were pictures of all the Hallows Children, and above the door was a portrait of Charissa and Charlie on their wedding day. Above the bed was a Puddlemore United hanging, and Charlie's first broom.

The air in the room was thick, as Charissa and Charlie stared at each other, both as stubborn as the other. Finally, Charissa dropped the things she was holding, and ran her hands through her hair, her eyes pleading with him. "Charlie... I'm asking you, as your wife, to go to Romania," she begged, and Charlie shook his head, dropping the things in his arms onto the bed, crossing his strong, tanned arms across his chest.

"No." he said simply, and Charissa let out a cry of frustration, pulling on her hair. Charlie looked at her, half amused and half concerned. "Why do you want me to go so bad?" he asked, and Charissa was silent, before she sat on the bed, her back to him. Charlie frowned, and sat beside her, turning her to face him. "Talk to me."

"Cissady is going to come after me. ANd when she can't get to me, she'll come after you, and the kids. Which is why I set up the house in Romania," she sighed. Charlie looked at her, before shaking his head, and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Charissa. if you think for one second I am leaving you here to fight on your own, you're madder than I thought you were," he said, and she hit him playfully, smiling at him worriedly. Charlie placed a hand on her cheek, a small frown on his chapped lips. "I love you. I would never leave you. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you are still my wife. And if that means risking my life to stay by your side, so be it. My life is nothing without you."

"Don't be stupid..." she whispered, but she chuckled non the less, pressing her cheek into his rough calloused palm, her eyes closing. Charlie kissed her forehead, and she looked at him through her eyelashes, a smile on her lips.

"I missed everything in the first war. I wasn't here to protect my family, and we... we lost Fred... I can't not be here, and lose you too," his voice cracked, and Charissa looked at him startled. Charlie never cried. Never. "I can't... I couldn't..." he said, and his eyes started to brim with tears. Charissa gasped, and enveloped her tightly in her arms, his head resting against her chest, as she went on her knees and held onto his shoulders tightly. His arms circled around her waist, and he cried.

He cried for the first time in years, Charissa keeping him close to her, whispering into his hair, and rocking him gently. "I was never there... I was always missing things... they all got hurt... Fred died..." Charissa could hear him sob, and her eyes flicked over to the door, when she heard it creak. Bilius peeked in, opening his mouth to say something, and she quickly shook her head, as he stared at his father, eyes widening to epic proportions.

She waved a hand, gesturing to Bilius to go away, and Charlie felt her movements, pulling away from her and looking at Bilius. Quickly pulling himself together, he wiped his eyes, and smiled a Bilius, who swallowed nervously. "Hey, kiddo, what's up?" he asked, his voice strained, and Charissa looked at him, her hand on his arm as he stood, gripping it gently.

"Er... Uncle Bill is here to see you," Bilius said, and Charlie nodded. Bilius looked at his father, and then at his mother, before high-tailing it from the room, closing the door behind him with a loud bang. Some dust fell from the ceiling, and onto the bed, into a chalky white pile. The room was tense, until Charissa spoke.

"I'll talk to him," she whispered, and Charlie shook his head, not looking at her.

"I will. It's my fault anyway. I'll go and see what Bill wants, then I'll talk to Bilius," he told her, his voice leaving no room for argument, and Charissa sighed, before saying 'fine' and getting up. She started to walk towards the door, before she turned and kissed him hard on the mouth, her lips soft against his rough ones, her hand caressing his cheek and her arm going around his shoulders as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Charlie responded desperately, his hands going to her hair, gripping it, and she moaned into his mouth gently, before pulling away.

"No matter where you are, Charlie, I will never leave you. You own my heart, and it's never going anywhere without you," she told him, and he nodded, vaguely, in a bit of a trance from the sudden kiss. "I love you, Charlie Weasley."

Then, she let him go, walking from the room, her hips swinging slightly. Charlie grinned to himself, watching her, before pushing his was through the clutter and leaving their bedroom, to see what Bill wanted.

* * *

"Hey Bilius," Charlie called out to his eight year old son, who was throwing a ball against the wall in the the living room, instead of outside due to the dreary, wet rain that spat down on the world from murky grey clouds. The curly haired brunette boy looked at his father briefly, before looking back to the wall and throwing his ball. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Charlie asked, and Bilius nodded, catching his ball in his hands, and then throwing it again.

"If it's about earlier, Dad, it's okay. I won't tell anyone," Bilius said, and Charlie ruffled his hair, sitting on the ground next to him, balancing his arm on his knee. They both leaned against the back of the tattered old couch, father and son, not speaking, just bouncing a ball back and forth between them. "It was weird to see you cry. You never cry. I guess I just freaked a little."

"You're eight years old. You're allowed to freak Bilius," Charlie said. Bilius looked at him, and then at the old ratty ball in his hands. It had been Bill's ball nearly thirty five years ago, and he had given it to Bilius for his eight birthday. Charlie looked at his eldest son, a small frown on his lips. Bilius spent a lot of time fighting to be the man of the house, so to speak. As the eldest boy, he somehow figured that he should be able to protect everyone, and he looked up to Charlie in that way.

He acted older than he was, but Charlie knew from personal experience how... traumatising it was to see your father cry. It was hard for any kid, let alone an eight year old who looked up to you with avid attention.

"Bilius, about what you saw. You see, Mummy and I... well we have a lot going on, and it's taking a lot out of everyone. And really, it's been a long time coming, and I just broke down. I wish you hadn't had to see me that way, and I'm sorry you did, but I will tell you that crying, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You are allowed to cry, you are allowed to feel sad," Charlie told the boy, who looked up at him.

"Dad, I know. Cassie, Cleo, Kathy... they all tell me the same thing. Mom as well. I just... I just didn't think I'd ever see you cry, that's all," Bilius shrugged, and Charlie was saved from replying, when Felicity ran past, butt naked, and screaming happily. Charlie's eyes widened, and he looked at Bilius apologetically. Bilius shrugged. "You should go catch her, before Mom sees her."

Charlie looked at his son, gave him a half smile, and ruffled up his curls, before getting up and chasing after Felicity.


	42. Broken Bonds and Stupid KnowitAll's

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't. And I'm a little upset I only got five reviews for the last chapter. While I a incredibly grateful for the reviews, it really doesn't boost my motivation to update :(

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter: The Kings are BACK!**

"So, Plushpaws, how exactly do you know Mundungus?" Raine asked, almost nonchalantly, trying to sound as if she didn't care. Riley looked at her amused, before grimacing as she looked back at the parchment she was reading. Raine looked over at Adalyn, who shrugged. "Plushpaws?"

"He owes me money," Riley stated simply, her tone refusing any further questioning, yet Raine could see there was more to it, then Mundungus simply owing her money. Adalyn placed a hand on Raine's shoulder, and mouthed for her to 'drop it', as Stella came into the room, wiping her hands on a towel, oil greased across her forehead, and on her overalls. Raine gaped at her.

"What were you doing?" she asked, and Stella grinned. Today had been the first sunny day, since September First. It was October third. So Stella had taken to opportunity to do the fine-tuning on Grannie Molly's car. Not that Grannie Molly ever used it, but Stella still felt that it should be properly looked after. She had a thing for cars. Raine laughed, and shook her head, standing from her position on the floor and pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Narca-Jane's amused voice cut in from the doorway, and they looked over to see her standing, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, Scorpius standing next to her with the same smirk, and pose. "Honestly, Stella, Slytherins don't hug Gryffindors," she said, shaking her head in mock disappointment, and from behind her, Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, Slytherins aren't supposed to marry Gryffindors, yet we proved that one wrong, didn't we?" he joked, and she scrunched up her nose, looking at him with a pout, while Scorpius went 'ewe!'. Scorpius then grabbed Narca-Jane's hand, and pulled her closer to him, glaring up at Teddy. Recently, this behaviour was becoming more common in the six year old boy. He had seemingly progressed from being worried about Abraxus stealing Narca-Jane from him, to Teddy.

Narca-Jane just ruffled up his hair. She had honestly seen this coming. Ever since she was about eleven, and Cassie, Cleo, James and Louis were turning six, they all became the same. Messy, argumentative, and incredibly fragile. Scorpius smiled at her. "Narcy, can we play snap? I want to play snap," Scorpius asked, and Narca-Jane nodded.

"Course, sweetie. Go and fin your cards, and I'll meet you in the kitchen," she told him, and Scorpius grinned, before running to his bedroom. Narca-Jane looked at the girls, with a dark, serious expression. "We go and see Mundungus tonight. The plans for the Renewal are almost complete, and the date has been set for three weeks. We have to get organised. Pappy, how is the research going?"

"Good, Moony and I have gotten together everything we could on Horcruxes. It wasn't much, but hopefully it will help," Adalyn sighed. Narca-Jane frowned. "We should know more tonight, Paws," Adalyn tried, and Narca-Jane nodded, before looking at Raine.

"What about the tent, and food and clothes, Periwinkle?" she asked, and Raine grinned, lifting a small black clutch bag, with a long strap. 'Its all in here' she said, and Narca-Jane sighed, looking at Riley. Riley rolled her eyes, and tipped out a bag. The sword of Gryffindor, the invisibility cloak, and three basilisk fangs courtesy of Narca-Jane's uncle Ron came tumbling out. Narca-Jane looked at the sword, in surprise. "How on earth did you get that, Plushpaws? Last I heard Griphook had it."

"Griphook is dead, Paws," Riley said, coldly, and everyone looked at her. "He was dead when I arrived at his home. Found this stashed a couple of miles away. I think the V.C.V attacked him for it, but he had already hid it. Took me a couple of hours to find it."

Narca-Jane frowned, looking at the sword, before gripping it's silver handle tightly, and pointing the blade ahead of her. "Very well. Then we shall use this in his name. If it weren't for him, it wouldn't be with us at the moment," she proclaimed, and then she handed it to Riley, who carefully tucked it into her belt. Narca-Jane looked at Stella. "Did you do it?" she asked, and Stella swallowed, looking at the dirty towel in her hands sadly, before nodding. "It had to be done, Puffball. There was no other way."

"What's going on? Paws? Puffball?" Teddy asked, looking back and forth between the two from where he leaned against the white wall. Narca-Jane's room hadn't changed much. Still over frilly, over girly, and incredibly fluffy and white. Innocence seemed to be the running theme in the room. Stella looked at him, taking a shuddery breath.

"I broke up with Timothy," she muttered, and Raine gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. 'No, why?' burst from Adalyn, as she stood to comfort Stella, and Stella shrugged. "Like Paws said, it had to be done."

"Yeah, and why would we ever go against anything _Narca-Jane _says," Adalyn spat bitterly, glowering at Narca-Jane, who bristled.

"Have you got a problem with the way I do things, Adalyn?" she asked flatly, and Adalyn sneered.

"Of course not. Going against your rules would be going against the queen," she said, sarcastically, and Teddy stood upright, looking at Adalyn warningly. 'Adalyn...' Raine said warningly, and Narca-Jane held up a hand, telling her to shush. "No, lets hear what Adalyn has to say. It's only fair."

Adalyn scoffed. "Please, when is anything fair when it has to do with you? It do as you say, or do nothing at all," she snapped, and Narca-Jane frowned. "When have we ever had a say in anything we do? It was always your plan. We always have to follow your rules."

"What the hell? Where is this coming from, Pappy? We have always been in it together. We are the Honours. We always have been," Narca-Jane said, looking at her seriously, and Adalyn shook her head.

"No, you five always have been. I only arrived in the picture in the last year at Hargreaves. And no one told me, that becoming part of the Honours would mean having to obliviate my parents, risk my life, and be bossed around by someone my own age!" Adalyn snapped back. The tension in the room was palpable, and you could have cut it with a knife. Sirius, who had just come into the room, holding Abraxus, looked at the warring females, before asking Teddy what was going on in a hushed voice.

"No one asked you to become part of us, did they," was all Narca-Jane said, and it was as if someone sucked all the air out of the room. 'Paws!' Raine choked, and Stella covered her mouth with her hands, as she watched her two friends friendship unravel in front of her. Riley looked back ad forth between Adalyn and Narca-Jane, before turning on Adalyn with a glower.

Adalyn looked at the others in the room, before realising that they were all going to side with Narca-Jane, as they averted their eyes from her gaze. She pursed her lips. "So that's how it is. Fine," she grabbed her bag, and looked at them all. "Have a nice life. For as long as it lasts."

Then she walked from the room, leaving them all standing in complete silence. Narca-Jane stood in the centre of the room, a cold look o her face, before she spoke. "We find Mundungus tonight," she said, and then she left, going down the stairs to play snap with Scorpius.

* * *

Draco looked at his wife tiredly. "Honey, you've been up all night. Can't you please try and get some sleep? I'm bloody exhausted," he moaned. Hermione had been up all night, reading the Hallows Tomb, trying to find information on Cissady. Narca-Jane had agreed to look after Scorpius and Abraxus for the rest of the day, until the night. Then Sirius would take over. She gave a non-commital grunt, and continued reading.

And the book seemed to be getting thicker as she read. Finally, Draco had had enough, and he snatched the tomb from her, causing her to shout in annoyance. "Draco! Give me that back! I was reading that!" she snapped, reaching across him, only to be held back by his strong, toned arms. She huffed in frustration, blowing a curl out her eyes. "That's not fair! I was readign that! You aren't allowed to snatch books from me!"

"Oh be quiet and kiss me, you raving mad woman," he demanded, and she gaped at him. Then she smirked, and leaned in until their noses was touching.

"Well, give me back my book then," she said, and he said 'what?' as she sat back, a smug look on her face. "I'll kiss you if you give me back my book. That's the price."

"How's about you just give me the kiss?" he asked, and she snorted, saying 'yeah right' closely following it with 'you have to earn kisses'. "Why? That's not fair," he stated, pouting, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. Draco had grown up, sure, but occasionally his former personality, the whiny, pompous Draco, who thought he should get everything he wanted showed through. This seemed to be obviously one of those times. The last time this had come up, had been during his huge blow-out with Ron a couple of months ago. That had just been about Quidditch.

"Draco..." she wanred, but he kept on pouting childishly.

"I mean, you'd think you'd want me to kiss you. I am after all completely wonderful. Look how thick my hair is. And how wrinkle-free my skin is. Any woman would want me. I'm the Slytherin Sex God," he said, and he went into a huge show about how wonderful, and amazing, and perfect he was, how every woman in the world wanted him, until Hermione couldn't help herself and kissed him just to shut him up. When she pulled away, he was smirking proudly to himself. "See. You just couldn't wait to kiss me."

"Please. I was just kissing you, so I could keep you distracted long enough to shut you up, and use my wonderful canaries to steal beck my book," she said, and sure enough, an army of golden feathered canaries where flying, the Tomb on their back, out the door. She winked at him, as he looked at her devestadely, before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Love you, sweetie," she said happily, before pulling herself out the bed, and skipping out the bedroom, closing the door behind her. All the energy she had lost had just come back to her in full force.

Draco groaned, and ran his hands through his hair, before his head fell to his pillow in exhaustion. Stupid know-it-all. Always had to win.


	43. Mundungus Fletcher

AN: Review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I won't.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter: The Kings are BACK!**

Somehow, Narca-Jane found herself mindlessly following Riley's lead for the rest of the day, completely occupied by her own thoughts. How could she have been so stupid? She knew this fight was coming. It had been since they were twelve. But how could she say that to Adalyn? Who had done nothing but support her through everything. Narca-Jane frowned as her words replayed in her head, and resisted the urge to Avada Kedavra herself.

"We're here," a voice broke through her thoughts, and Narca-Jane looked up to see that they were standing in an alleyway between two tall buildings, trashcans overpiling on either side of them, dirt clogging the ground under her feet, and the sound of rats scurrying around filling her ears. The worst this was the smell. It was disgusting, and made her wonder how on earth she could have walked down this alleyway without noticing it. Riley was standing at a door, that looked rotted, and had a shabby lock. A cockroach suddenly crawled out from under it, and Stella nearly screamed in disgust, clinging to Raine's arm and closing her eyes.

"It's all a dream, it's all a dream," she mumbled to herself, and Riley rolled her eyes, before raising her fist to knock harshly on the door, the heavy, empty thuds sending even louder sounds of scurrying to Narca-Jane's ears. Narca-Jane looked at Teddy, who squeezed her hand, a soft look on his face. When no one answered the door, Riley growled, and pound on it harder. Fast, scared footsteps sounded inside the dark home.

"Who is it?" a gruff, strangled voice reached their ears, and Riley growled, saying 'It's me', her voice scarily even. The voice squeaked inside, followed the sound of several locks being unlatched and opened, before the door opened a crack to reveal a broken man, coated in filth. Narca-Jane sneered in disgust, Stella grimaced, while Raine got a pitiful look on her face, and Teddy pursed his lips. Riley just looked angry.

Mundungus was thin, scarily thin, and hunched over, his head bowed slightly. The top of his head was completely bald, yet he had straggly, dirty ginger hair around his head. He wore torn, ratty clothes, and his face was covered in a thick stubble. He smelled sickly, a mix of a stale, rank smoke, and urine and sweat. His eyes were sunken, bloodshot and baggy, and he had to look up at them to see their faces.

"Miss Adams... what a surprise... what are you doing here?" he whimpered, gravely, and Riley just grabbed his collar and shoved him back into the house, the man falling back onto the ground. Raine gaped at her cousin, who walked towards Mundungus.

"I want answers Dung, and I want them now," she demanded, and Mundungus swallowed, nervously, before pulling himself of the ground. He looked at them all, knew he was no match for five young witch's and wizards, and sighed, nodding.

"You're all here cause that bloody Order wanted me to give 'em bloody answers, right? Well, I don't know nothin', and you can tell them that," he growled, as they settled into what Narca-Jane supposed was his living room. It was stale, and had mold growing up the cracked walls. The couch looked soggy, and worn, with ratty sheets on the end of it. Narca-Jane stood next to it, and Stella sat cautiously on his coffee table, which was a slab of wood, held up by bricks. She pushed an ash filled plate away from her, and felt decidedly grimy as she looked around.

It was dark, because the room was only lit by two withering candles, so they had to strain to see. Mundungus sat on the couch, pulling out his pipe, and filling it with a weird tobacco. "We aren't here because of the Order, Mr Fletcher," Stella said, as politely as she could, and Mundungus choked on his laughter, coughing. Stella looked at Narca-Jane, before looking at Mundungus worriedly. "Are you okay, sir?"

"He's fine," Riley said coldly, punching the man on the back, and he slowed his coughing, looking at her. Stella frowned at Riley, not sure what to make of this new side of her. "Look, Dung, we want to know if you've ever sold anything to this girl," Riley said, flinging a picture of the six year old Cissady at him, and Mundungus looked at them, before looking at the picture. His eyebrows furrowed, and he puffed on his pipe thoughtfully. Then, he nodded. Slowly, but he nodded.

"Yep, she's bought something from me. A few years back. Can't remember -" he was cut off, by a sharp look from Riley. "Oh yeah, I remember now, she was older than this though, about elevan. Couldn't for the bleeding life of me think of what she was doing in a place like Knockturn Alley. She seemed like a real nice kid, wore this weird rose headband though."

Narca-Jane felt her eye start to tick as she listened to him. "She said she was looking for a present for someone, her ma or something probably, so I sold her a music box I'd er... been given, by Sirius Black. She seemed quite pleased with it, actually," he finished, and Narca-Jane looked at Riley, who pursed her lips.

"Is that all? Do you know if she approached any other... person in your trade and bought from them?" Narca-Jane asked. Mundungus shook his head.

"Her? Na... after she came to see me, I asked about her, some of my friends, but none of them had ever seen her. That kid was not someone you easily forget," Mundungus told her, before he started coughing. Riley rolled her eyes, before looking at her friends.

"That's all he knows, lets go. I don't want to be in this shit hole for much longer," she spat, and Mundungus actually seemed hurt, when he looked at her. Riley looked at him with complete indifference. Stella, however, seemed incredibly relieved. Being in homes with conditions like this one was not something she was at all used to. She was a Zabini after all, and the best was all she was accustomed to.

Suddenly a slow knocking filled their ears, and all went silent, as they looked at each other. A rat scurried across the floor, and Riley looked ta Mundungus. "Are you expecting anyone other than us, tonight?" she asked, her voice low, and grave. Mundungus shook his head, fearfully, and the knocking repeated itself.

A chill ran through Narca-Jane's body, and she stepped closer to Teddy. Stella also seemed to be edging closer to him, and Raine, but Riley was taking out her wand, and walking towards the door. A pit began to eat through Narca-Jane's stomach, as she watched Riley, who held up a hand to tell them to stay there. The group all pulled out their wands, while Mundungus scurried behind them fearfully, hiding.

Narca-Jane had to curb the temptation to kick the cowardly man. Then, the knocking stopped, and Raine allowed herself a sigh of relief, when the hallway suddenly exploded, and Riley dove for cover. The candles went out, and the room was shrouded in darkness, as a cold ice seemed to engulf them all. Happiness left their bodies, and Narca-Jane felt as if she was being sucked of her life, as ghostly shapes were vaguely appearing from the hallway.

"Dementors..." Stella whispered fearfully, and she felt a hand grip hers, and looked to see Raine looking at her with terrified eyes. Then, the shadows swooped, and Riley screamed. Narca-Jane was quick to pull away, only to get cornered by the dementors as well. Her eyes widened, as she crashed into that disgusting couch she had tried to avoid, and a sheer desperation came over her.

"Expecto... expecto..." she tried weakly, but nothing happened. All she felt was misery... stone cold misery... she started coughing.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a voice pierced her thoughts, before a blinding light filled her vision, and she felt peace. Then, she passed out.

* * *

"When will she bloody wake up? She's been out for hours now!" an annoyed voice that Narca-Jane vaguely recognised pierced her ears, and Narca-Jane wearily opened her eyes. A blurred orange shape filled her vision, before her eyes became more focused, and she found herself looking at the infuriated face of Adalyn Spears. Adalyn was speaking to Raine, she realised, who was sitting at the foot of the bed with a worried expression, and Stella was leaning over her, placing a cold towel on her forehead, but looking at Teddy, who was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a frown etched onto his features.

"...Riley?" Narca-Jane gasped out. Stella looked at her, and squealed, throwing her arms around her neck. Narca-Jane wheezed, and hugged her back half-hearted, her eyes still staring at Adalyn in shock. "You... came back..." she gasped, and Adalyn shot her a dirty look.

"Of course I did. You really didn't think I would let you all go to see a criminal without me there. I am the only one here who has some sense of the rules, and I know none of you lot are smart enough to get out of this mess alive," Adalyn said, and Narca-Jane grinned, going to hug her, when she held up her hand. "That doesn't stop the fact that I am still mad at you though."

Narca-Jane pulled her hand back, her eyes narrowing, before she looked around the room, which appeared to be her bedroom. "Where is Riley?" she asked, her voice going as cold as steel, hoping to Merlin that they would tell her she was downstairs getting drunk. The looks the group shared over her head were doing nothing to quell her fears that Riley was dead. Finally Raine, teary eyed, spoke.

"She got caught. By the Bloodhunters. She did it on purpose, so we could escape," Raine said, and Adalyn placed a hand on her shoulder. Narca-Jane was silent, before she slammed her fist into the bedside table, causing it to shudder and the people in the room to jump. Narca-Jane kicked the covers of her form, and stood, grabbing her shoes and pulling them on her feet. "Narca-Jane! Where are you going?"

"Mundungus! He'll know where they took her. He has too," she said, and Adalyn grabbed her arm, as she started to rush from the room. One look at her, and Narca-Jane stopped. Adalyn shook her head. Narca-Jane's lip quivered. Then, she fell to her knees, her face in her hands, sobbing.


	44. You Don't Even Know Her

AN: I changed the name of the story because I felt that the last name The Mudblood's Daughter: The Kings are BACK! was to vague for the story, yet now we are delving into the full plot more, I felt it necessary to change the title. I liket it. ;D

And also, if I don't get at least five reviews, I won't update. Reviews are like life to me! LoL

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Cissady was bored. This was not something that happened often. A dark look covered her face, and she drummed her long, skeletal fingers against the stone arm of her throne. Her followers, measely cockroaches in her eyes, were rushing around, plans being barked across the room, each in their dark cloaks. Finally she stood, and the room came to a standstill. Her crimson red eyes flicked over them. "Rabastan! Walden! I am in need of your assistance! Follow me now!" she demanded, and the two cloaked figures nodded and followed her.

As they walked, Cissady smirked, and her eyes flicked sideways to Rabastan. "I was surprised, Rabastan, when your brother refused to join us," she said, bitterly, and Rabastan furrowed his eyebrows, wondering about the sudden change in topic. "Of course, it doesn't matter now, I was just surprised that's all. I'd have thought that he especially would be faithful to our cause. Especially after the loss of his wife to the hands of Molly Weasley, wouldn't you, Rabastan?"

"All due respect, my liege, my brother is an aging man, he is weary of war in his age," Rabastan said, his voice dripping with respect for her, and Cissady laughed coldly.

"Age is nothing but a number, Rabastan," she said, and then she continued walking down the stone corridor, the heels of her shoes crashing onto the stone floor with every step, echoing through the empty, torch lit hall. It was when they neared a tall, rotting wooden door that Rabastan realised they were walking towards the dungeons, and felt the blood rush from his face. If Rodolphus was in the dungeon... he had no idea what he would do.

They stopped, and Walden opened the door, allowing Cissady passage through to the dungeons, where the smell of rotten corpses wafted heavily in the air, and the sounds of screaming, rats and jeering filled the ears of them. Cissady seemed to lighten as the walked past the cells, her eyes glinting maliciously. She ran her fingers along the bars, the prisoners shuddering, and yelping as she passed them.

After what seemed like forever, she stopped at a cell, and looked at Walden. "Open it," she demanded, and Walden rushed forward, tapping it with his wand. Cissady giggled, as she floated into the cell, and looked at the lank figure that hung from the ceiling, his clothes hanging from his thin, gaunt body, head bowed. Dark hair fell dirtily and straggly around his head. Cissady tutted, when she saw that the tray that contained his food hadn't been touched. "Starving yourself again. Tut-tut. I thought we'd gotten past this."

"Fuck off, you crazy bitch," a deep, coarse voice came from the figure, and he spat blood on the floor, before raising his head to look at them. Tortured cobalt blue eyes flicked over the three. Cissady walked forward, a smirk on her lips, as she patted his head.

"Well someone's a little grumpy, aren't they," she said lightly, as if she didn't have a care in the world, as if she wasn't talking to someone who was chained up in her dungeon. The man just growled, and she sneered. "Just thought I'd let you know that your daughter is well. Still thinks you are dead, but she is alive, and living. I know how much you love to keep tabs on her."

Cissady wasn't being nice. It wasn't part of her being to be nice. She was being cruel, and reminding him of exactly what he had lost. What he was missing. Cissady knew all his weak points, and she knew that ordinary torture wasn't going to cut it with him. No... the torture had to be emotionally crippling as well. At the lack of reaction from him, Cissady frowned, disappointed.

"Humph! Well, then, I guess we will just have to use our old methods," Cissady said, and she looked at Walden. "Crucio him," she demanded, and Walden instantly pointed his wand at the hanging man, and snapped 'Crucio'. The man began to writhe in agony, screaming in pain, and Cissady watched with a dark look.

* * *

People went missing everyday. It was just something that the people of the Wizarding world had learned to deal with. If you were lucky, you would see them again, but if you weren't... well you didn't want to think about that. But Narca-Jane couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew Riley was more than capable of looking after herself, and she knew some mean spells that could have grown men on their knees begging her to stop, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Everytime she looked in the Daily Prophet, spoke to Raine, or listened to the Wizard Watch on the wireless at the Burrow, she was reminded of Riley. Riley who had risked her own life to save her friends. Loyal, courageous Riley. Who would do anything for her friends. Narca-Jane missed her.

Narca-Jane's thoughts were pushed from her mind as she wandered the Burrow silently. It was empty, unusually so, as it was Monday. All the Hallows children, aged three to ten where at Hargreaves, while Felicity was out with Charlie. Charissa was at the Hallow Empire, and Narca-Jane's own mother was at Hargreaves, as their Headmistress. Draco was at the Ministry, therefore Molly was over at the Cottage looking after Abraxus and Scorpius. Sirius, Remus, Jay and Lilyanna were at Number Twelve, and Stella, Adalyn and Raine were holed up in Narca-Jane's room.

Narca-Jane was just taking advantage of the peace and quiet to say goodbye to her childhood home. She was always amazed by the Burrow, whenever she entered it. It never changed, not even as the years rolled by, and people came and went. Home to all, and the life of the family, the Burrow was. Narca-Jane smiled sadly as she thought of her Grandpa Arthur. An extraordinary man, if there ever was one in her eyes. Kooky, a little obsessed with muggles yet loved everyone at the same time. He was a great man, in her eyes, and he died doing what he loved.

Narca-Jane stroked the photo of her grandparents dancing. She giggled at the flustered look on Arthur's face as he stumbled around, Molly keeping him upright, her face reddening as Fred and George laughed and pointed in the corner. Placing the picture back on mantelpiece of the fireplace, her eyes landed on the family portrait that hung above it. The first one without her grandfather in it.

The portrait had been painted during the holiday, right after Abraxus was born, on one of the hottest days of the year. They had all stood, in their formal robes, in the summer heat, and they hall had to stand in the front yard of the Burrow, for hours while the portrait was painted. Everybody had been tired, frustrated and on edge as they stood outside in the cooking sunlight, yet they had done it for Molly, who had wanted to keep the tradition.

Narca-Jane sighed, and moved away from the fireplace she had taken her first floo trip in. As she walked around the old coffee table, and through the narrow gap between the cluttered end table of the couch, and the large, ratty armchair, the sounds of deep male voices coming in from the garden into the kitchen.

"Bill, you've got to understand-" she heard Teddy, and her eyes widened, before she hid behind the wall, the two men sitting down in the kitchen. She nearly sighed in relief that they hadn't seen her through the archway, and his under the stairs, between the desk and the wall as she listened to their conversation.

"Understand what? That you used my daughter? That you made her fall in love with you, and then dropped her unceremoniously and proposed to Narca-Jane merely minutes after?" she heard Bill growl, and Narca-Jane blinked. They were talking about Teddy's relationship with... Victoire?

"I didn't use her," Teddy bit out, and Narca-Jane put a hand on the wall, closing her eyes. She heard Bill bark with laughter.

"You didn't use her? Teddy, Narca-Jane broke up with you, and then three hours later you got together with Victoire because you knew she was the person who would get to Narca-Jane the most," Bill replied, his voice gravelly. Narca-Jane looked at her knees, her eyes filling with tears. She knew it was true. That was the only reason that Teddy had gone out with Victoire. Not that he had ever admitted it to her.

"Hey. You have it all wrong. I really did like Victoire. I wouldn't have just used her to get back at Narca-Jane. Narca-Jane never would have let me," Teddy said, and Narca-Jane's mouth fell open. She would have never let him? God, why doesn't he just TELL the man that they had never really broken up! He was such an idiot sometimes!

"Narca-Jane would have never let you? What is she? Your boss?" Bill joked, and Teddy glowered at the older man.

"No... she's my wife," he said, and Bill shook his head.

"She's an abusive, conniving witch. She was probably the one who told you to date Victoire in the first place," Bill said, and Narca-Jane got a look of pure horror on her face. Is that what he thought? Honestly? That she was this... twisted sick person?

"Don't you dare talk about Narca-Jane like that. You have no idea what she went through when I was dating your daughter. She was the one who tried to keep us together! She supported us, even when I was a complete tosser. So don't you dare talk about her like that, or about things you don't know," Teddy growled. Narca-Jane smiled. Just like Teddy... always coming to her rescue.

"Of course I don't know her. She never gave me the chance to know her," Bill said bitterly. Narca-Jane felt guilt pang through her, and quickly pushed it away. Malfoy's did not get guilty. She heard Teddy laugh cruelly.

"That's because you never let her. You were always so quick to judge her, that you never even realised that you were the one making her into who she is today. If it weren't for you, and Fleur, treating her like a suspect every time you saw her, she might have actually liked you," Teddy said, before she heard the scraping of a chair, and heavy footsteps coming towards the living room. Pushing herself deeper into the dark, she prayed Teddy never saw her, as he looked at Bill from the archway.

"And, you know, Narca-Jane would never purposely hurt Victoire. Sure she wants to make her miserable most of the time, but she wouldn't go out of her way to hurt Victoire. That's where you were wrong," Teddy said, and Narca-Jane felt pride fill her as she looked at her husband.

"How do you know?" she heard Bill ask, and she glared at him through the wall.

"Because, unlike you, I know her," Teddy replied. "And I know she'll kill Cissady, and she will make sure that all of us are safe in doing so. Even you. Even Fleur and even Victoire."

"You really think she can kill Cissady?" Bill asked, incredulously, and Narca-Jane looked at Teddy, dreading his answer.

"I think she can. And even if she can't, I'll be there to do it for her. Because there is nothing I wouldn't do for her," Teddy said. Warmth filled Narca-Jane at his words, and she smiled softly at him, wanting to leap up and kiss him senseless for his protecting of her. But she didn't. She stayed there. Silence filled the room, before Bill spoke again.

"Well then, I suppose we have nothing to worry about," he said, and Narca-Jane wondered if this was a barb at Teddy, or at her. She was unable to get her answer, when an owl flew through the window, and dropped a letter into Teddy's hand. Teddy looked at it, before his eyes widened.

"It's from Riley."


	45. Completely Overreacting

AN: If I don't get at least five reviews, I won't update. I feel really bad for having to do this. Oh, and I warn you, this chapter is realllly baaaaad. My heart just wasn't in it this week. It'll be better next time. I promise.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Riley's letter was basic, and to the point. She said that she was alive, and had set up camp in the Forest of Dennis, keeping out of sight of everyone. She then said that when the day of the Wedding Rehearsal arrived, the letter would turn into a portkey, and bring them to her location. That was all she wrote, and it had resulted in the group sitting in a quiet silence. Narca-Jane spoke first.

"Adalyn should keep the letter. She is the most reliable of all of us, and we can trust her not to lose it," Narca-Jane said dryly, and Teddy, who had been holding the letter, nodded, before handing it to Adalyn. Adalyn looked at it, in his out-stretched hand, before sighing, and accepting it, folding it neatly then placing it in the pocket of her jeans. Narca-Jane looked at Teddy, and smiled, silently saying 'Thank-you', for what he had no idea.

Lilyanna, who had been standing at the doorway, her three month old baby's, born in August on the Twelfth, resting on her shoulder as he snoozed. The baby had been named Arthur Phineas Prewett-Clyde. Harry was his Godfather, funnily enough. Hermione figured out, confusingly so, that in a way, Arthur (nicknamed Artie by everyone) was in fact Harry's older brother, almost. It had given Hermione a headache to figure it out though. Lilyanna walked into the room, looking at them all suspiciously.

Her eyes, glowing emerald, narrowed on her boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch between Adalyn and Raine, who had her head resting on Stella's lap, her eyes closed. Stella was sitting on the arm of the couch, holding Narca-Jane's hand across the gap between the couch and the big chair. Sirius sat on the arm of the chair, his arm around the back, leaning against it suavely. Remus was standing behind the couch, leaning against it, looking at Teddy who stood by the fireplace.

"What have you lot been hiding from me?" Lilyanna asked, gently rocking Artie. Artie gurgled, and Lilyanna fixed her gaze on Jay. "James..." she said, her voice low as he tried to look any where other than her. He knew he would crack if he did. It was his weakness.

"Nothing, Lils. We haven't been hiding anything," Sirius lied smoothly. Lilyanna looked at him, with a look that said 'as if I'd believe you'. Sirius faked offence, looking away from her and crossing his arms across his chest, pouting. Narca-Jane looked at Lilyanna reassuringly.

"He's telling the truth," she said. "We haven't been hiding anything from you."

Lilyanna narrowed her eyes on her, trying to figure her out, but Narca-Jane was unchanging, a sweet smile on her face. Lilyanna finally sighed, and turned, heading up to her and Jay's room to put Artie down for a nap. As soon as she was gone, Jay groaned and hit his head with his hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he repeated and Raine opened one eye, then rubbed his back, supportive of his plight.

"Okay, the Renewal is on the twentieth of December. That's in four weeks. Guys, we have to be ready for it. We don't know what will happen, and we have to be able to make a quick getaway," Narca-Jane said, and Stella nodded, standing.

"Everything is organised. Now all we need is the date, and we're good to go," Stella said. The room was silent, as the realization of what they were planning to do sunk in. "We're really going to do this..."

"Yep," Narca-Jane whispered. Raine suddenly stood up, looking deathly pale.

"I'm gonna be sick!" she exclaimed, before running from the room with her hand over her mouth. Adalyn blinked and then ran after her, while Stella stared in confusion after them. 'Wierd' both her and Narca-Jane muttered at the same time. Sirius chuckled and shook his head, while Teddy took Narca-Jane's hand.

"Come on, I want to go to bed," he said, and Narca-Jane blinked.

"But it's four in the afternoon," Narca-Jane said, confused, and Teddy looked at her over his shoulder.

"So?"

* * *

"Miss Hallows, how are you settling in?" Aldric asked Cassie, as she packed her books into her bag. She looked at him, her eyes widening in shock that someone was actually talking to her, and in English, blinking rapidly. "Miss Hallows?"

"Oh... er okay, I guess. It's not Hogwarts, but it's good," Cassie shrugged, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Aldric nodded, looking down at his papers on his desk. Cassie clasped her back shut, and started towards the door, when Aldric called her name again. "Yes, Professor?" she asked, turning to face him, her blue dress shimmering.

"How is your mother?" he asked, and Cassie frowned, before saying that she was very well. "Good, I am glad to hear it. You know, Miss Hallows, you look just like your mother at your age," Aldric commented airily, and Cassie furrowed her eyebrows. Aldric looked at her, before smiling at her charmingly, and standing from his desk. Cassie felt her heart hammering as he walked towards her, fear building in her, as he loomed over her.

"She was beautiful too," he told her, towering above her, and he reached behind her. She swallowed. "Have a nice day, Miss Hallows," he said, and he opened the door for her, allowing her to escape. Cassie quickly rushed from the room, her shoes hammering against the hard wooden floors as she ran towards the girls dormitories. Aldric smirked, and shook his head. Tormenting the girls was just so easy.

He felt his neck burn, and raised a hand to rub the mark that was burned into the back of it. Sighing, he closed the classroom door, and went over to his office. His Lady wanted him.

* * *

"You take that back!" Albus shouted, his wand pointed at Dedrik Greengrass's throat. Dedrik smirked, while Callaria tried to pull Albus away, telling him it wasn't worth it. Charlotte was glowering at Dedrik with a deadly fire in her eyes, her arms crossed and her face flaming. The four stood outside Hagrid's hut

"Who's going to make me?" Dedrik sneered, and a cold voice came from behind them.

"We will," Kathleen said, dryly, and Dedrik turned to see Victoire, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis, James, Lucy, Fred, Molly II, Cleo and Lucy all looking down at him. The older cousins all looked furious, standing in defensive poses, Victoire standign behind them, looking over their heads. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and stepped through her cousins and siblings. Dedrik looked positivly fearful, as the group stared at him.

"Listen, Greengrass, it might be smart for you to know, that if you are going to call one of us a blood-traitor, than you are calling all of us blood-traitors. And Greengrass, there are a hell lot more of us then there are of you," Victoire warned, her hands on her hips, and eyes narrowed down on him. The boy stared defiantly back, before squeaking and running away, his friends chasing after him. Victoire looked at the three first years that were her cousins.

"You three okay?" she asked, placing a hand on Albus's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Victoire blinked, and looked at him in surprise.

"I could have handled it myself," Albus said huffily, before turning and stomping towards the castle, his face stony. Charlotte smiled at them, before running after him, and then was quickly followed by Callaria. Victoire sighed, and shook her head. James looked at her.

"He really could have handled it himself, Vicky," James told her, and Victoire rolled her eyes.

"I was just helping him out," Victoire defended herself, and James scoffed.

"Yeah, but he could have handled it himself," James said back, before he, CLeo and Louis headed up to the castle, talking amongst themselves. Victoire pursed her lips, and walked towards the castle. She was just trying to help her cousin out, and everyone starts biting of her head! It was like she couldn't do anything right in their eyes! Victoire sighed. She was being melodramatic again. Completely overreacting.


	46. Morning with the Weasley's

AN: If I don't get at least five reviews, I won't update. I feel really bad for having to do this. The next two chapters will be sort of filler chapters, before the big Renewal. But they will be sweet. And fluffy. :D

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Charissa yawned, still tired after getting little sleep, and looked over to where her husband lay on her left, snoring peacefully in his sleep. "Honey, sweetie, come on, time to get up," she said, shaking his arm, and Charlie groaned, rolling onto his front and burying his face in his pillow. Charissa sighed, and let her head fall back to her pillow. She looked at her alarm clock, and groaned. Seven thirty. In about five minutes, Felicity was going to be waking up, and then very quickly, Cassali and Claria-Jane would be following.

She ran a hand over her face, and caught site of a picture on Charlie's bedside table. It was a two part frame, and they were both pictures of her. One from when she was at the Reserve, and the other from when she had just had Felicity. In the first one, she had dragon dung tangled in her hair, a black eye, two split lips, a huge claw mark dribbling blood down her arm, and a torn shirt, with ripped denim jeans and heavy boots on. Her hands were holding tightly onto a rope, as she stared directly above the camera, a grin on her mouth, and her knuckles were worn.

Charissa wondered when the picture was taken, cause she sure as hell couldn't remember, and then looked at the other more closely. In the picture she was sleeping, snuggling with Corvine, a sheen of sweat still coating her forehead. She was in a hospital bed, surrounded by her children, who were all also leaning on the bed sleeping around her. Her hair was sticking to her forehead, and all clumped up around her head, and she had a pained look on her face. Charissa frowned at it. Did Charlie like seeing pictures of her at her worst or something?

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of thundering feet, and her bedroom door crashing open. Cassali, Corvine, Felicity and Claria-Jane all launched onto her bed, Corvine landing on Charlie's back and causing him to howl in agony. Charissa sat up, and lifted Corvine from his fathers back, hugging him tightly. "Morning guys," she said, pulling her legs from under the blanket, and placing her feet in her bunny slippers.

"Up! Mamma! Up!" Felicity cheered, her hands in the air, and Charissa smiled, and lifted the two year old, balancing her on her hip. She looked at the eager faces of her other children, and grinned.

"Okay! First one to get daddy out of bed gets two sickles!" she told them, before going to walk out the room. Charlie shouted in agony, as the three then proceeded to bounce on him, cheering 'Sickles! Sickles!' over and over again. Charissa giggled, and walked down the stair, Felicity chattering to her in her own little language. The sound of Molly in the kitchen talking to Lilyanna, made Charissa smile, and as she walked into it Felicity began to clap.

"Uncle Won! Uncle Won!" she sang, waving her hands at Ron, who was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. Ron chuckled, and waved back, while Charissa looked at him curiously, setting the child in her seat.

"Ron. What are you doing here?" Charissa asked, and Molly came bustling towards her, placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of Felicity, and a plate of cooked breakfast in front of Ron. She pushed Charissa into a seat next to Lilyanna, who was bottle feeding Artie, before going and making her some food. Ron looked at Charissa, stuffing his food into his mouth.

"Weurgh Pnshe triwn coog nosp gose," he said, and Charissa grimaced as a piece of egg hit her cheek, before wiping it away. She told him to swallow, and then tell her what he was doing there, before, feeding Felicity a spoonful of oatmeal. "What I said, was that 'when Pansy tries to cook nothing goes good. Unless, of course, she is making sandwiches. Plus, we got into a fight last night and she kicked me out."

Charissa was away to say something in reply when Blackie, Esmeralda's cat, leaped up on the table, and began mewing to Ron furiously, pawing at Ron's bacon. "Get off the table you ruddy cat!" Molly snapped, and Blackie just glowered at her, before mewing to Ron again. Felicity giggled, and at the base of her chair, Tabs purred and curled around the legs of her chair looking at her hopefully. Pickles came tottering out of the pantry, a pickle in his mouth, which caused Molly to screech.

"For Merlin's sake! Who let that animal in the pantry again!" she shouted, and Esmeralda and Elizabeth, who had been skipping down the stairs an into the kitchen paused, before turning and going up the stairs again. Unfortunately for them, Molly caught them.

"Esmeralda and Elizabeth! I should have known!" Molly shouted, and the twins stopped, looking at her. Charissa sighed, and let Molly deal with the two troublemakers, as Charlie stalked grumpily into the kitchen, Cassali hanging around his neck, Claria-Jane hanging from his scarred arm, and Corvine sitting on his foot. Charissa giggled, hiding it behind her hand, and he glowered at her. Cassali looked at her mother with a smile, and let go off Charlie's neck, falling onto the floor with a dull thud onto her feet.

"Hey Mommy! I woke Daddy up! I get the sickles, right?" the eager girl asked, bouncing in front of her. Charissa laughed, and ruffled the expectant girl's curls before nodding. Cassali sqeualed happily, and clapped her hands. Charissa smiled, before looking at Ron again.

"So what was your argument about then?" Charissa asked, lifting Blackie from the table and dropping him on the floor. Ron frowned, forking his beans into his mouth, before replying. Charissa grimaced.

"She thinks Blaise is still alive," Ron said, and Charissa rose her eyebrows, asking 'why?'. Ron grumbled. "She says that 'ever since we were kids, me, Draco and Blaise have always been able to keep tabs on each other. I know he is alive. I know it, cause I can still feel him'." Ron said, using a high ad squeaky voice when repeating what Pansy said. Charissa shook her head, trying not to laugh, before blinking.

"Wait, she thinks Blaise is still alive? It's not possible. You guys went to his funeral, for Merlin's sake," Charissa said, furrowing her eyebrows. Ron growled, and muttered 'That's what I said'. Charissa frowned, and then smiled at Molly when she sat a plate of breakfast in front of her. Charlie took his place next to Felicity's high chair, Cassali, Corvine and Claria-Jane then sitting in that order next to him in their seats.

Esmeralda and Elizabeth sat opposite Ron, while Bilius and Lucien, who were already in their school uniform for Hargreaves, sat next to Lilyanna as she burped Artie.

The boys uniform for Hargreaves was black shorts in the summer, and black trousers in the winter, with a white shirt, a silver and blue tie, and a grey cardigan with three buttons. You had to wear black shoes, but the style was optional. The girls uniform was only different in that you had to wear a black pinafore, and a silver and pink tie instead of silver and blue, and your hair up.

"Girls, why aren't you in your uniforms yet?" Charissa asked, looking at Claria-Jane, Cassali, Esmeralda and Elizabeth pointedly. Esmeralda scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Well, mom... the thing about the uniforms is..." she stammered, and Charissa narrowed her eyes, saying 'what' and drawing it in a threatening tone. Esmeralda blushed bright red. "I dropped it in the pond when I was bringing in the washing."

Charissa blinked, before groaning. "Where are they now?" she asked, and Esmeralda looked at Elizabeth, who shrugged. Charissa pursed her lips, and stood, pulling out her wand. She said 'Accio uniforms', and a undle of messed up clothes came flying towards them down the stairs, landing in Charissa's arms. Charissa stayed silent, before disappearing into the pantry to fix the mess.

Molly meanwhile, was placing food in front of the children, her aging face flushed, and harried, as she looked at the clock. "Oh dear, oh dear. Nearly eight thirty. You lot are going to be late if you don't hurry. Now eat up, and brush your teeth. You too, Ronald," she fussed, wiping sauce from the side of his mouth with a napkin, and the thirty five year old man blushed, whining 'Mum...' loudly. Molly just patted him on the cheek. "And Charlie, today we are giving you a haircut. Your hair is far too long."

"Leave it alone, Mum," Charlie groaned, and Molly tutted him, shaking her head, before going over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Thank God its a Friday," Elizabeth said, as Charissa came back into the kitchen, with four perfectly clean uniforms for the girls, and one for Corvine. She stopped and blinked.

"Oh Merlin! It's Friday the thirteenth! Of November!" Charissa said happily, as she handed the girls their uniforms and ushered them up the stairs. "Lucky, lucky, lucky!" CHarissa said happily, earning weird looks from Charlie and Ron, while Felicity just repeated what Charissa said happily, oatmeal all over her face and in her hair. Charissa lookd at Corvine, holding out her hand. "Come on sweetie, time to get dressed."

"Nooo! I don't want to!" Corvine protested, pouting and crossing his arms. Charissa smiled gently.

"Course you do sweetie. Don't you want to see Miss McCurdy? She says you love going to her class. And you know you can't go if your not wearing your uniform. Now come on, you can show me how you can do all your button's up yourself," Charissa said, and Corvine looked as if he was debating what to do, before sliding down from his seat, and walking round to her, taking Charissa's hand. Charissa smiled down at him, and then walked him up the stairs to get him dressed.

Charlie shook his head, before looking out the window. His eyes widened, when a white flake fell to the window sill, and stood, going over to the back door and going into the back garden. Immediately, the cold, winters morning hit him, and he shivered, only in his pyjamma bottoms and a vest. Looking up into the clouded sky, he blinked, as white flakes of snow began to fall from the sky, thick and fast, starting to coat the ground heavily.

He huffed out cold air heavily, before chuckling. Of course it would snow on Friday the Thirteenth.


	47. A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea

AN: If I don't get at least five reviews, I won't update. I feel really bad for having to do this.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

"A sailor went to sea, sea, sea to see what he could see, see, see," the girls of Hargreaves Primary, year four sang in the schools playing field. The seven year old girls stood in a circle, each doing perfectly coordinated clapping with the person beside them. Up, down, pat, clap and repeat. Make waves with their hands, make a fake hat, spin in a circle. Repeated over and over until the Headmistress rung the bell to signal the end of playtime.

In Hargreaves, there were seven years. You started age three, and finished age ten. At Hargreaves you could cover many subjects. Maths, English, History, P.E, Art. Subjects muggles would take in their school, as well as simple easy magic control, and learning about simple potions for children, and an Introduction to most Wizardry subjects, without requiring any wand work. It was only after Hermione's work on the pureblood laws, that it had been agreed that Muggleborn children should be allowed to attend the school, to prepare them for Hogwarts earlier in life. Not all parents chose to send their children, but they were still allowed to if they wanted.

The school bought back almost hidden memories for Hermione, of her life before she was a muggleborn, as Miona, and she presumed that was the reason she had offered herself for the position of it's headmistress. She felt a strange familiarity in it, as she walked down the brightly painted hall, with murals of rainbows, unicorns, dinosaurs and other magical, and non magical drawing over the colours.

The hard wood floors, worn, yet still having that oak scent about them, groaned under her heels. She came to the stairway, and smiled. She stood over the balcony, looking down into the schools foyer, where the reception desk was in place, standing tall and mighty in the centre of the foyer. The receptionist was on the phone, typing into a computer. The school was really quite muggle, for a Wizard school. The stairs curved round the walls on either side, before opening out behind the reception desk. Under the stairs where doors to the girls bathroom, and to the boys on the opposite side. One corridor to the left led to the kitchens, the Dining Hall and the Assembly hall and a library, and one to the right lead to lower floor classroom for years One, two and Three.

There where about nine classrooms down the corridor as there were approximately sixty students per year, and twenty per class. On the first floor there were all the classrooms for the other years, the Headmistress's office, the staff room and a printer room. Hermione walked down the stairs, gripping the banister, and over to the cabinet where the bell was kept on the reception desk.

"Oh, Headmistress, there is someone here to see you," Miss Ahmed, the receptionist said and she gestured over to the seats on either side of the main door. Hermione looked over to them, and nearly dropped the centuries old bell. Sitting in the chair, a long, thin-lipped smile on her face, beady eyes looking at her unblinking, was the toad-like, pink clad Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge stood, looking at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again," Umbridge said, her voice sickly-sweet, making Hermione want to gag, and Miss Ahmed to raise a dark eyebrow as she continued to type at the computer. Hermione gathered her wits, and looked at Miss Ahmed.

"Lalita, are you busy?" she asked, and Lalita shook her head, lying. "Good, could you do me a favour and take Miss Umbrige to my office? I'm sure Danielle will cover reception for a moment," Hermione asked, and Lalita nodded, before pressing a button on the phone, and calling Danielle. Hermione turned to Umbridge, trying not to growl or grimace. "If you excuse me for a moment, I have to ring the bell."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to keep the children waiting, would we," Umbridge said, as a tall blond woman came rushing down the stairs to reception, waving to Lalita. Hermione looked at Umbridge, before going out the main door and to the centre of the playing ground. Children ran around her, and she raised the bell above her head, and rang it. The loud clanging from it echoed over the children's laughs and shouts, which quickly hushed as they ran to get into their lines, standing in pairs.

"Roll call!" Hermione ordered, and the teachers who all stood at the head of their classes began to read of their sheets, calling out the pupils names and going down their rows. Hermione waited until they were finished before ringing the bell once. "Class 1A first, and then the following up until Class 7C will enter. Mr Jonas, please take your class in," Hermione instructed, and a young, smiling man led the group of giggling, bouncing three year old into the school. Hermione waited until all the classes were in the school, before following and closing the doors behind her.

Turning, and looking at the reception desk, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Now all she had to do was face the toad herself.

* * *

"You can not expel children from my school! Only the headmistress has the right to do that, no matter what you say," Hermione snapped, flabbergast, and Umbridge smirked widely. Hermione felt chills run up her spine, and severe deja vu, as Umbridge stood and looked down at her from the opposite side of her dark oak desk.

"For now, Miss Granger. I must be off now, have a lovely day," Umbridge said, her voice overly polite, and her tone sickening. Hermione stared after her, in shock, anger and also... fear, as the short, pudgy woman waddled from her office and left, slamming the door shut behind her. Hermione was silent, before she gave a frustrated yell, pulling at her bangs in anger, and kicking her desk with her heeled foot.

Breathing in sharply at the pain emanating her foot, she rubbed her temples tiredly, before her phone began to ring. Huffing, she reached for it, and lifted it to her ear. "Hello, this Hermione Malfoy speaking, Headmisteress of Hargreaves Primary for Witches and Wizards, how may I help you?" she asked, her voice strained, and tired, as she fingered her fringe boredly.

Her eyes widened, when the sound of her fathers choking, crying voice reached her ears. "Hermy... sweetie... it's your father..." he said, and Hermione sat upright, at the use of the nickname she had longed to hear him use for years. 'Daddy?' Hermione heard herself whisper, and her father sobbed on the other end. "It's... it's your... mother... Hermy... She... passed on..."

"Dad? What do you mean? What happened to Mom?" Hermione asked frantically, her eyes widening, and starting to fill with tears as dread filled her. She gripped the phone's cord tightly, swallowing nervously. Her father was silent, and Hermione whimpered. "Dad! Tell me!"

"She went to sleep, a couple of hours ago, and I went to wake her up. She wouldn't wake up, Hermy, she wouldn't wake up," John said, his voice weak, and Hermione, gasped, dropping the phone and covering her mouth. Her fathers voice called to her from the phone, as she felt sobs tear themselves from her throat. She crumpled in her seat, her head in her hands. The sound of knocking on the door was drowned out by her cries of 'mother!' to the heavens.

It took her moments to pull herself together enough to pick the phone and speak shakily to her father. "What... what's going to... happen now?" Hermione stammered, and John inhaled heavily on the other end, before he spoke quietly and solemly.

"I don't know..."


	48. When Plans Go Perfectly

AN: Please review!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Charissa gripped Hermione's hand tightly, looking at her cousin painstakingly, as they sat on the couch in the Burrow. Charissa was wearing a shin-length, asymmetrical ivory dress, with lace hemming, and a heart neckline that had pearl ivy beading patterned on it. On her feet, she wore ivory slingbacks, and she had a ivory silk shawl around her shoulders. Hermione wiped her eyes, sniffing, and Charissa sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Miona, come on, we just have to get through the Renewal," Charissa said quietly. Hermione sighed, and picked at the hem of her dress. The dress was a royal blue, knee-length with an a-line skirt, and water fall beading at the square neckline. She had a matching blue shawl around her shoulders. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Charissa asked, and Hermione swallowed heavily.

"After... after this... I lose Narca-Jane. She vanishes... and I just lost my mother... I would die if I lost her as well," Hermione stumbled over her words, and Charissa took a deep breath, before telling her she would be right back. She rushed from the room, her dark chocolate curls, freshly cut to her shoulders, shimmering and bobbing as she moved. When she came back, she had Ginny and Pansy with her, both wearing the same dress as Hermione, Pansy holding onto the blue lead of a golden retriever.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny gasped, sitting beside her, and pulling her into a tight hug. Pansy had had a sympathetic look on her face, as she sat on Hermione's other side, and hugged her as well. Charissa watched from the archway to the kitchen, rubbing her arm nervously, when an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back into their arms. The scent of Charlie's light cologne filled her nostrils, and the warmth of his embrace sent chills through her cold body and she sought comfort in it, rubbing her fingers gently against is scarred hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Charlie whispered, burying his nose in her hair, and Charissa took a deep breath, turning in his arms to look him in his jade green eyes. They looked at each other, for what seemed like an eternity, but could have only been a few seconds. Charissa nodded, and then gently kissed him, when Molly came bustling towards them, her face red as she pulled them apart, muttering about 'wandering grooms' and 'not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!'.

Charissa took a deep breath, and turned to look at her bridesmaids, Hermione had started to pull herself together, and Ginny was smiling supportive, although Charissa could see tears in Ginny's own eyes, for her own father. "Okay girls, lets get this show on the road," Charissa ordered, swallowing her nerves, and walking over to the dresser to get her bouquet.

* * *

The plan went without a hitch. As expected the Renewal was attacked by the Blood Hunters, and the ceremony had been destroyed. Narca-Jane and The Honours had slipped away unnoticed in the chaos, barely avoiding spells and hexes fired around them. Ron stood over the mess, looking at it with saddened blue eyes.

Table tops were torn from their legs, and broken in half in random places, piles of debris all filled the snow coated orchard and wedding presents, and decorations were ripped and broken, scattered in all directions, from the panicking guests and blood thirsty Blood Hunters. His robes, proper formal robes, were torn and burnt, from countless hexes he had had to dodge. His shoes were caked in mud, and his sleeves were rolled up, as he picked through the rubble.

Everything was in a mess. The Burrow was in shambles, everyone over at the Cottage while Charlie, Bill and the others all tried to fix it. He heard shuffling behind him, and turned to see Harry walking towards him, running a muddy hand through his messy, dirt coated hair. Ron stood, and the two friends looked at each other, before cracking half-hearted grins. "I tell you mate, see when this was us, I'm glad we missed the clean up part," Ron said, and Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"I have to say, Ron, I agree with you there. Although, I think I was more preoccupied with the whole hunting horcruxes and destroying Voldemort thing at the time," Harry told him, and Ron exhaled heavily, a solemn look on his face. Harry's emerald eyes fell to, as they both silently remembered the hardness of their own teenage years, and the challenges their lives had thrown them at that time.

"It's hard to believe that Voldemort could be dead, and still causing a war, isn't it?" Harry frowned, and Ron shrugged.

"I dunno, sounds like something that bastard would do," Ron told him, and Harry gave a half chuckle, as he helped Ron pile the splintered wood into stacks. Ron leaned against the wedding arch, crossing his arms and looking around them. Snow was starting to fall again, from a near black sky, coating the rubble in a fresh white coat, and sending chills through Harry and Ron.

"Mione's going mad with worry already. You know what she's like," Harry said, chuckled deeply, and Ron grinned, running a hand through his hair. "She'll be worse nearer Christmas as well..." Harry frowned, and Ron sneezed loudly.

"Did you hear what's happened at the Ministry? They've set up Muggleborn and Half-breed registration," Ron growled out, and Harry sighed. "It's really all happening again. Connor Sage, Caterina Ferrucio and Sturgis Podmore all vanished this week, Dedalus Diggle was found dead in his house, and Elphias Doge was arrested for bad-mouthing the new policies at the Ministry."

"How do you know about Doge?" Harry asked, as Ron pulled a small rectangle box from the pile of rubbish, wrapped in blue and silver paper. He threw it back and sighed.

"Malfoy told me about it," Ron admitted, his voice a low growl, and slightly begrudging, and Harry quirked and eyebrow at him in a tired amusement.

"Still holding onto that grudge then, Ron? When are you going to accept him as part of the family?" Harry asked, and Ron smirked, shrugging. Harry laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, and Ron grinned goofily, before looking up into the dark cloudy sky, snow flakes landing on his pale, freckled cheeks.

"Harry, I do accept him. But that doesn't mean I have to like him, mate," Ron said finally. Harry sighed, and walked over to him.

"Come on, we better get back. I think Molly will feel better if she see's more of us around her dinner table. She was really upset when the V.C.V attacked," Harry frowned, and Ron sighed.

"Yeah... poor mum. This must be hard for her," Ron muttered.

* * *

Draco found Hermione sitting in Narca-Jane's room, Narca-Jane's blankets around her shoulders, looking through old photo albums with tears streaming down puffy red cheeks. She was just staring at them and crying, her fingers numbly turning the pages of the photo album miserably. Draco looked at her as softly as his sharp, pointed features would allow, before walking itno the room and gently closing the door behind him.

Her head spun to look at him, eyes wide like a startled deer caught in the headlights, before stammering. "I was... I was just looking... at the pictures of Narca-Jane when she was a baby..." Hermione explained herself, quickly closing the photo album, and Draco stopped her, opening it again. He sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hermione, you are allowed to worry about her, and miss her. You are her mother," Draco comforted her, and Hermione sniffed, looking at a picture of Narca-Jane in the bath, with bubbles in her hair, a big grin on her face and clapping her hands. Draco looked at it curiously. "I don't think I have ever seen this one," he said, fingering the picture and Hermione laughed sadly.

"This is the 'forbidden' album. All Narca-Jane's baby pictures. When she was ten, she took it from the album collection and hid it in her special box. I don't think she knew I knew where she had hidden it," Hermione told Draco, and he chuckled, shaking his head, and kissing the top of her corkscrew curls. Hermione bit her lip, and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "She hates her baby pictures. But she would never destroy them... Silly girl likes to confuse the hell out of people."

"She is a Slytherin. It's normal for us to want to make everyone around us feel miserable," Draco sniggered, and Hermione punched him lightly in the side. She turned the page, and Draco smirked when he saw an A4 picture of Narca-Jane in a Reindeer Christmas Babygrow, about a year old, with chocolate cake all over her face, and Teddy standing beside her with cake in his hair, on his hands and all over his face and matching babygrow. "Wow... she looks a mess."

"Yeah, that was her second Christmas. Her first one was really bad, so we wanted to make the next one better, even if she doesn't remember it," Hermione said, her voice wistful, and her eyes shining with more tears. "Teddy... he snuck up behind her... splat cake in her face."

"That actually does sound like Teddy," Draco replied, and Hermione nodded. A small frown fell onto her lips, before she sniffed, tears falling from her eyes. "Hey... hey... Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, wrapping a curl around his finger. Hermione wiped her eyes on her jumper sleeve.

"I just... I'm so worried about her Draco... about all of them..." Hermione choked, and Draco sighed, before wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead gently. Hermione's shoulders shook with her sobs, and she silently screamed into her husbands jumper, gripping it tightly. Draco took a deep breath, looking down at the picture of Narca-Jane, and sighed.

Everything was going to change now...


	49. Fines and Imprisonment

AN: Please review!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Scorpius may have been only six years old, but he was smart for his age. It wasn't a surprise, really, considering who his parents were. So as he sat in the top bedroom of the Burrow, with all their other cousins from the age of six to sixteen crammed into it as well, he automatically knew something was wrong. He knew things were wrong the minute Narca-Jane had gone, and he had noticed the changes in the atmosphere, shifting from happy, to slightly forced cheerfulness, and fear.

He looked at his older family, starting with Victoire and working his way through them. They had all changed, in some way. Victoire looked older, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, a soft frown on her face and dark shadows under her eyes, as she looked at everyone, ticking their names of a register like his teacher did at school. She was wearing a jumper dress, with a huge 'V' in silver against the deep blue, and thick white wool tights, under blue Ugg boots.

Dominique was crammed in a corner next to her, her hair tumbling around her in a mess of golden waves, wearing an off the shoulder silver jumper with a large green 'DW' on it, green leggings and white slippers, her blue eyes vaguely staring into space, as Molly II tried to speak to her. Molly II had her red hair pulled into a tight bun, bangs framing her face, and wore a large, over sized purple jumper with a yellow 'M' on it, and black jeans, with pink fluffy slippers. She looked frustrated, as Dominique ignored her.

Roxanne was sitting next to Molly II, her dark brown hair pulled into tight braids under a yellow beanie hat, wearing a red jumper with a bold orange 'R' on it, contrasting heavily with her bright pink leggings, and blue pumps. She was giving Molly II disapproving looks, while also glowering at Dominique, her dark skin glowing with anger towards her. Scorpius had never seen Roxie that mad, and is was slightly unnerving for him. Cassie was next, and she looked completely different.

Her hair was perfectly straight, with honey blond streaks, dyed caramel. She wore a light blue jumper, with the Beauxbatons crest on the breast, with white trousers, and white pumps, a white scarf around her neck. She sat up straight, looking at her perfectly manicured fingernails, Mr Muffles perched on her lap purring as she stroked her with her other hand. Cleo was next to her, her curly dark brown hair tumbling down her back, wearing her baby pink jumper with a compact sewn onto the front, black skinny jeans and black ugg boots.

Louis and James were chatting animatedly, but James kept sneaking looks at Cassie. James looked as normal as ever, his black hair messy, his clothes crumpled but he looked agitated, nervous, his movements quick and sharp. Louis was looking at him weirdly, but shrugging it off, his golden hair combed, his clothes neat, wearing a yellow jumper with a large black 'L' on it. Lucy and Fred sat together, Lucy trying to keep Fred's Afro of brown hair out of her mouth.

Scorpius was distracted when Victoire yelled 'silence!' and all attention turned to her. Scorpius blinked up at her, as she stared to speak, backed against the sloping wall. "Okay, now I'm pretty sure those of us from Hogwarts know about the problems the Wizarding world faces, but I know the adults haven't told you younger kids. So, yes, Lily?" Victoire said tiredly, and Lily, who had been waving her hand energetically in the air, stopped and glared.

"It's Lily Luna, Vicky," she said stroppily, and Victoire sighed, before nodding, and saying 'Yes, Lily Luna' sarcastically. Lily smiled, and started to speak. "What's happening in the Wizarding world? And why ain't they telling us about it?"

"Look, I'm not allowed to tell you about this, so we have to stay quiet. But there is a war on. I'm not telling you lot this to scare you, but we need to protect ourselves, and each other. Because none of us are legal to do magic outside of Hogwarts, we have to protect ourselves without it, which means we travel in groups at all times, at least with some one a few years older then us. We keep together at almost all times, and we all carry these walkie talkies to keep in tough at all times," Victoire explained, and Cassie looked at Victoire.

"But Victoire, I go to France for school, there is no need for me to carry a walkie talkie," she said, her accent hinting french, flicking her hair over her shoulders. From where he sat, James looked at her, swallowing heavily. "I'm perfectly safe," Cassie said, waving a hand of dismissal. It seemed to everyone, that the pompous, oh-so-much-better-than-you attitude of the Beauxbaxtons had rubbed off on Cassie.

"Well, that may be, but the rest of us here aren't, and we have to stick together to keep each other safe. If you don't want to be here, you can just leave," Victoire said snottily, and Cassie looked at her, before lifting Mr Muffles and stepping through the crowd, and out of the room. Victoire looked slightly surprised, as if she had expected Cassie to stay, which she did, and sighed sadly. James looked from Victoire, to the door, before standing and following Cassie. Victoire frowned, before continuing.

"Times are dangerous, guys, and we have to stick together. We can't take the risk of being signalled out. She-who-must-not-be-named wants that. She wants to get our entire family gone, as we are bloodtraitors. Which means we are all in danger. So stick together, and stay sharp. No one gets left behind," Victoire told them, and the room was silent, until Cassali piped up.

"What's dangerous mean?" she asked innocently, and Victoire sighed.

* * *

Cassie stalked down the stairs of the Burrow towards the living room, her head held high, and Mr Muffles in her arms. She knew that she was in the wrong for doing this to her family, for just abandonning them, but it was hard enough to leave them to go to Beauxbaxtons, without having to protect them at all times. She was only a girl, and she could only handle so much. Besides she had her own mission to deal with, and she couldn't take on any more. It would get too complicated.

"Cassie! What the hell are you doing?" James snapped from behind her, and Cassie stopped at the bottom of the third floor steps and turned to look at him. He stood at the top of the steps, a scowl etched onto his handsome face. "Why are you just abandoning them? _They_ are your family!"

"Yes, _you_ are my family, but I have something I have to do, and I can't have _you_ lot around to mess it up or get in my way!" Cassie hissed, and James looked at her with narrowed eyes. He crossed his arms, and she glowered at him.

"You've changed. You never would have left your family before you went to _that_ school," James replied, and Mr Muffles hissed, threatening to claw at him with her large paws. Cassie looked at him, and then began to walk away. "There you go again, just walking away from the problem. Just like did before!"

"Before!? Before there was no problem, there was a catastrophe!" she snapped, spinning to look at him. Mr Muffles leaped from her arms and darted down the stairs, towards the kitchen where Molly was preparing dinner, Fleur was helping, Bill and Charlie were talking and Hermione and Draco were speaking to Harry, Ron, Charissa and Pansy. Cassie looked down the stairs sharply, to make sure they hadn't heard, before pulling him into Essie and Lizzie's room.

She closed the door, biting her lip, and then glowered at him, a honey streak falling into her eyes. James looked at her hair, and frowned. "I preferred it dark and curly," he said, and Cassie stalled, looking at him, before tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah... well they didn't at Beauxbaxtons," she said bitterly, and James frowned.

"Why do you still go there, Cass? Why are you still running when you know I feel the same?" he asked, and Cassie said 'I'm not running from anything!' moodily, sitting on Esmeralda's bed. James shook his head, running his hands through his hair. Cassie stared at the floor.

"James, it's wrong that we feel this way. It's sick, and disgusting, and we shouldn't feel these emotions towards each other. It's best if we both just give up and forget they ever existed," Cassie told him, and James quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Really, because my mother always told me I could fall in love with whoever I wanted, and I want you," he said, smirking, and Cassie scoffed.

"I don't think she meant your cousins, James," she joked, brokenly. Tears started to fill her eyes, and she quickly blinked them back, sniffing. James grinned joyfully, and draped an arm around her shoulders. It almost felt like old times, when they were just hanging out, best friends. Cassie smiled sadly, and James picked at her hair.

"I really preferred it when it was dark and curly. This just seems so fake. It's not you, Cass," he said, and Cassie shrugged, looking at her reflection in the floor length mirror opposite her. It did look wrong, but she had been so freaked out by her Professors comment that she had just had to change it. The die was only temporary, and would wash out after a couple of washes, but while she was at school, she felt it was necessary.

"It's just temporary, Jammie, it'll have washed out by Christmas. I just felt like a change," Cassie shrugged, and James looked at her hair fully, wrapping a lock of it around his finger. It felt the same really, still silky and soft. He grinned, and Cassie looked at him seriously. James blinked, and then looked back with an equally serious look. "James, I need your help," she said, and he was immediately at her attention, asking what she needed.

"I think my Professor is working with Cissady."

* * *

Ron growled, as he read the prophet, and he slammed it onto the table furiously. "Read what they've written! Read!" he ordered, pointing to it, and Hermione rose an eyebrow, before looking at it. Slowly her expression of amusement at Ron's anger morphed into disbelief, and then fury. She snarled, and tightened her grip on the newspaper until it started to almost rip down the middle.

"What it it, Miona?" Charissa asked, peering over her shoulder, Felicity babbling in her arms. Charlie, from where he leaned against the counter, arms crossed and talking to Bill, looked over at them curiously, and Molly stopped her cooking of bacon to look over and listen as well. Pansy ran a soothing hand up and down Ron's arm, and Draco squeezed Hermione's shoulder, pushing her to read it out.

Loudly, and clearly infuriated, Hermione began speaking, directly from the article. "New Muggleborn and Half-breed Restriction Act. As of December twenty seventh, Muggle-Born's and Half-breeds will be forbidden from Diagon Alley before the acceptable time of seven-thirty at night, to ten o'clock. Half-Breeds are forbidden to work in any establishment which may result in contact with pure witches and wizards. Muggle-Born's must wear a special patch on all clothing when on outings within the Warding Community as a means to recognise them.

All Muggle-borns and half-breeds must be inside, and out of public view from the time of ten fifteen at night. No Muggle-born or Half-breed will be allowed to own a radio, an owl, a cat, or a toad, and any item of value must be handed into Ministry officials. Any failure to do so will result in a fine or imprisonment. Muggle-Born's are not to own any building or establishments, and will not be permitted to receive an income of over ten galleons a month. Any Muggle-born and Half-breed not registered in the Muggle-born and Half-breed Registration Census by December Twenty-eighth will face severe punishment."

Hermione looked at the people around her, who were all staring at her with mixed expressions. Draco looked devastated, falling into a seat next to Hermione in shock. Before, he had been a Pure-blood, and free from the restrictions of the first war, but now, he was a direct target of them all. Charlie looked disbelieving, Claria-Jane at his feet looking at everyone in confusion, while Bill was looking at Fleur, who seemed a little flustered, unsure whether the Act applied to her or not.

Molly was a dangerous red colour, steam practically pouring from her ears and smoke from her nose as she gripped her spatula tightly, her knuckles nearly white. Charissa swallowed heavily, Felicity having gone quiet at the serious atmosphere, and she looked at Charlie in sadness. Ginny, who had been in the scullery trying to find some eggs came out and was immediately tense at the looks on their faces. Lucas pushed his eggs around his plate, staring at it with burning ire in his eyes.

"That... that bloody bitch!" Charissa suddenly snapped, ripping the paper from Hermione with one hand, and glowering at the page. Claria-Jane giggled, and looked up at Charlie, saying 'Mummy said a bad word', but going silent at the same look of rage on his face. Molly, sensing an outburst of cussing from everyone in the room, quickly took Felicity from Charissa and grabbed Claria-Jane's hand, pulling her from the kitchen and into the living room, where Rose was playing with a muggle toy called _Barbie_.

"This is bloody ridiculous! I can't believe that anyone would let this happen!" Hermione gasped. Pansy nodded in approval of what she was saying, while Harry looked livid, pacing the kitchen.

"We have to call a meeting. We should have done it sooner. Things are progressing far too fast," he mumbled, the former Boy-who-lived talking fast and furious, running his hands through his hair.

"Harry's right... We have to call a meeting," Ron said, standing. "'Mione, have you heard from Narca-Jane, Teddy or that?" he asked, and Hermione shook her head, biting her lip. "Crap. The minute the Twenty-eight comes around, their going to become the most wanted set of teenagers in the country. Teddy's not going to be able to register as a Half-breed, and they are going to assume the others are helping him run and hide."

Hermione paled. "You're right," she said, torn between amazement at the sudden smart words coming from Ron, and worry about Teddy. "You're right..."


	50. Snuffles and Coombe Hill

AN: Please review!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Narca-Jane sat looking through sheet's of notes in thought, her eyes narrowed in concentration, her eyebrows furrowed, and her tongue sticking out. Adalyn sat a little away from her, also deep in her reading. Narca-Jane's hair was pinned up, into a bun, keeping it from getting in her way, and she wore a pair of dirty old jeans, with grass stains on the knees, and tears up the side. Her jumper was three sizes to big, and every now and again she would give an involuntary shiver.

"Have you found anything? Where the Horcrux could possibly be?" Adalyn finally asked, looking at her, and Narca-Jane looked at her briefly, before nodding. Adalyn's eyes widened, and she quickly crawled over to Narca-Jane, plopping down beside her with an ungracious thud, looking over the sheets. "Well, what is it? Where is the Music Box?" she asked eagerly, and Narca-Jane shook her head.

"Actually... I think I know where the Snake Headed stick is," Narca-Jane said, and Adalyn clapped her hands in happiness. This got Riley's attention from where she was speaking to Stella, and the two came over to them, expecting looks on their faces. "Okay, so I cross-referenced some of the main places of attack, and figured out what they all had in common," Narca-Jane pulled out a map of England, and a ruler and pen.

"The first attack was in Northampton on August Seventh, closely followed by another in Oxford on August Twentieth. Three weeks after that, there was an attack in Cambridge, and the one in Reading on the Ninth September. Then, the biggest attack in London, on the thirtieth of November. No one else connected it, because they were so far apart, but I realised that there was a pattern in the sequence of attack, and this was what I got," Narca-Jane explained, before turning the map so they could all look at it.

The thick black lines marred the page, creating a star shape across it, connecting the five points. "A perfect pentagram, almost. With Aylesbury right in the middle. So when I found that out, I did some research into Aylesbury. Turns out, that there is nothing really notable about it, butthere is about Aylesbury Vale, more specifically Coombe Hill. Coombe comes from the Brythonic origin hollow, and according to the Wizard map, it is supposedly hollow, the Monument built to keep it safe from Muggles."

"It's been forbidden for Wizards to enter it, yet about seven months ago, the entrance was opened, and then closed on the same night. No one knows what went on down there, but apparently the sound of screaming was heard from the hill, like tortured souls calling out for help," Adalyn butted in, her eyes widening. "It was in the Prophet." she said, when she got confused looks from Riley and Stella.

Narca-Jane nodded, and quickly rushed over to the bag that contained all their stuff, pulling out a large book. Across the cover it had _Places The Greats Forgotten _and it was written by a man named Paltrigo Perfuctionarie. The book was rather dusty, with a leather binding. "This book says something about Coombe Hill, butvery little, about a couple of sentences. There are rumours to it containing a family of Acromatula's, a horde of Quintapeds, and even a Hellhound or two. Unfortunately, there has never been any proof of these rumours, so whether or not they are true is yet to be asserted."

"Yeah, and the other thing is, if these monsters truly lived in Coombe Hill, then how did Cissady and her army of idiots get past them to hide the Horcrux in the Hill? Sure I can understand the Hellhounds, but a family of Acromantula's? A horde of Quintapeds? Those things are incredibly dangerous. That place should be kept from Muggles. Instead they made it into a Memorial? It's bizarre!" Stella said seriously, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Apparently, Albus Dumbledore was the one who placed the charm on the Monument to keep it sealed, and therefore no one deemed it as dangerous as it supposedly was," Adalyn read from the book, before looking at them, blinking. "So... I guess that means we're going to have a hell of a problem getting in there then."

"That's if there's anything to get into to begin with," Narca-Jane said, frowning. She looked around, looking down-heartened. "Where is Teddy and Raine?" she sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Adalyn looked around the tent, and then Stella jumped in surprise.

"Oh, they went down to the river to do the washing," Stella said, a smile on her face, and Narca-Jane frowned, before nodding. The four girls sat in silent for a few moments, before Stella spoke again. "Very well, what is the plan? How are we getting to Coombe Hill?"

Narca-Jane thought for a moment, before looking down at her map. "There is a train, from Gloucester to Aylesbury. If we can catch that, we are safe to get there. It's not that far to walk to the Station, but we'll have to get some sort of disguises. If we go out like this, we are bound to be recognised, and we will go late at night, around eleven. We can't trust anyone not in our family. From Alyesbury, we can get to Coombe Hill."

"I'll get on the internet, try and find tickets," Adalyn rushed, skipping over to her laptop, and booting it up. The laptop whirred to life, surviving on it's last dregs of battery power. Stella looked at Narca-Jane and Riley, fear on her face.

"Just so I know... does anyone actually know how to get past Acromantula's and Quintapeds here?" she asked nervously, and Narca-Jane and Riley looked at each other, before shaking their heads, staring at each other with frowns. "Right... well... okay... How far is Coombe hill from Aylesbury?"

"Er... you have to go through the town of Wendover, past Dunsmore to The Chilterns, overlooking Aylesbury Vale," Narca-Jane said, running her finger over the map. Adalyn suddenly called her attention, and the group looked over at her.

"Okay, there's a train on the twenty-third, at 22:13, from Gloucester, to Swindon, then get the train to London Paddington, where we have to get the Underground to London Marlyebone, which we will have to get another train to Princes Risborough to Aylesbury. We'll arrive at 07:28, and the journey will take 9 hours and 15 minutes. It'll cost us as a collective, £708.75," Adalyn informed them.

"God, it would be cheaper just to apparate!" Riley moaned, and Adalyn snorted at her.

"Yeah, and risk detection from the Blood Hunters? You know they have lock down on all apparation," Adalyn informed them, just as the canvas flaps to the tent opened, and Teddy walked in, Raine following him, dripping wet and shivering like mad. Adalyn gasped, and rushed to her friends side, pulling her over to the furnace and wrapping her in a blanket. "What the bloody hell happened, Fluffy?"

"We were doing the washing, and Periwinkle leaned forward a bit to much, and crashed through the ice on the river. I had to use Accio to get her back," Teddy explained, placing the basket of reasonably clean washing on the table. Narca-Jane pulled out her wand, and cast a quick drying spell on Raine, before looking at he husband with a quirked eyebrow that was so obviously inherited from her mother.

"You couldn't cast a simple drying spell on her though? What are you, an idiot?" she sneered, her Slytherin nature forcing itself out, and Teddy grit his teeth sharply. Narca-Jane covered her mouth, and looked ta him apologetically. "I'm sorry," she squeaked, and Teddy just shrugged, saying 'Whatever' coldly. Narca-Jane exhaled heavily, walking over to him, and placing a hand on his cheek. His skin was warm, abnormally so, as it always got before the full moon.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," she whispered, and Teddy looked at her, before smirking suavily, and cirling an arm around her waist, dipping her. She giggled, and he planted a kiss on her lips, before setting her up right.

"So, I'm an idiot am I?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and Narca-Jane said 'No!' laughing gently. "Well I must be if I fell in love with you, honestly, what was I thinking?" he joked, and she punched him in the side, both of them chuckling, until Stella cut in, her eyes blazing.

"Fluffy, Paws! This really is not the time for you two to play around! We have one day, before we have to survive through Hellhounds, Quintapeds and Merlin knows what else! We should be making plans! Not having a laugh as if we were back in school and this was just one of those stupid pranks we used to play on people!" Stella snapped, her tone fed up and annoyed, her hands on her hips. Teddy and Narca-Jane separated, looking guiltily at her, and Stella gave them a look of contempt, before huffing and storming to her bunk, lying down with her back to them.

"What's got her wand in a twist?" Riley asked, coming up beside them, confusion written on her face, and Narca-Jane looked at her in disbelief.

"Plushpaws, it's the fifth Christmas since Uncle Blaise and Aunt Isla died, you know she's going to be having a hard time at the time of it. We just have to deal with it, okay, let her be," Narca-Jane whispered, her eyes sad. Riley looked at her, then at Stella, before shrugging and going over to Raine and Adalyn. Narca-Jane looked at Stella's back, and swallowed heavily. "Let her be."

* * *

Sirius looked at Dominique as she blatanly tried to flirt with him. The fifteen year old girl fluttered her eyelashes, and flipped her hair over her shoulders. Sirius swallowed, feeling slightly trapped in the corner. Sure, he liked the attention, but she was young enough to be his little sister, and she was his best friends girlfriends little sister as well. "Er, look..." he stammered, and Dominique pressed herself against him, going 'yes?' a sultry look on her face.

Sirius gulped, trying to push himself into the wall. Dominique grinned, when she was suddenly pulled away by an amused Cleo. "God, cuz, you know if Damien sees you all over him, he's going to flip," the thirteen year old said, and Dominique scowled, before sticking her tongue out at Cassie and walking into the kitchen, but not before winking at Sirius. Cleo laughed, shaking her head. "Don't mind her, she's a Slytherin. Flirts with anything on two legs," Cleo said, and Sirius looked at her.

"I know you from somewhere, right?" he asked, and Cleo blinked.

"Sure. I'm Cleo. You know, Cassie's twin sister," Cleo told him, and Sirius looked her over. She had red-streaked curly brown hair, freckled pink slightly round cheeks, pale skin, and gold eyes, and she wore a black, strapless dress, with black sandles. She'd be attractive, if she wasn't seven years younger than him. Cleo grinned, and shook his hand. "Well it was nice to see you again. If you excuse me, I must go and find my sister, she's disappeared with James again. See you around, Orion."

Sirius faltered, as he heard the name Orion, before nodding, smiling at her. "You too, Cleopatra," he said, and Cleo winced, before smiling and walking away, going up the stairs to find Cassie and James. Jay appeared beside Sirius, a goofy grin on his face.

"Heya Padfoot, who was that?" Jay asked, and Sirius looked at him, raising his eyebrows. He said 'Cleo' and Jay went 'oh', before walking over to Lilyanna and kissing her gently, tickling Artie's chest lovingly. Sirius grinned, and looked around the room for Remus, only to see him snuggled up with Victoire in the big seat, Victoire's head nestled under his chin, Remus's arms wrapped around her, and Victoire in his lap, legs over the arm of the chair.

They looked comfortable, both snoozing peacefully on the chair under the watchful eye of Bill from the kitchen, Fleur giggling and shaking her head. Charissa, from where she was with Charlie, grave looks on both their faces as they hissed silent whispers to one another, saw him looking in their direction and scowled at him, before grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling him into the Scullery.

Molly bustled towards him, holding a basket full of clothes. The smell of lavender and roses filled his nose, as she thrust it in his arms, her face red and expression harried. "Oh be a dear and sort this out for me, please, Orion," she asked, before shuffling back to the kitchen. Sirius sighed, and looked around the room. There was no where to sort it out, so he turned to go up the stairs. He counted them as he stepped up them, one, two, three...

"Nanny ask you to sort out the washing then?" Cleo's voice giggled, and Sirius looked up to see her smiling down at him. He smiled back, nodding. "Here, I can do it, if you want. It's our clothes anyway, it'd be wrong to make you do it," she offered, walking down the steps toward him and holding out her hands for the basket. Sirius grinned, shaking his head.

"It's okay, I can do it. It's not the first time since I came here that I had to sort out washing," Sirius told her, and Cleo blushed bright red, her face flustered. She quickly stammered that she didn't mean he couldn't do it, she was just offering, when he chuckled deeply. "I wasn't suggesting that you were insulting me, kiddo," he said, and Cleo turned an even deeper red, dropping her hands to her side and looking at the floor. "Look, you can help me if you want. It's just that downstairs is completely crowded and there is no where to sort this out."

"Oh, I know where you can sort that out. You should go to Essie and Lizzie's old room. It's the biggest apart from the Nanny's room, and we're not allowed in there," Cleo suggested. "Oh, and sure, of course I'll help you out. I mean, Merlin forbid you come across any underwear and I can't hide it, right?" she laughed, and Sirius nodded, laughing quietly. "Great, follow me."

A half hour later, she was looking at him with amazed eyes. "No way you did that! Can't you get arrested for that?" she gasped, and Sirius grinned, nodding. "That reminds me of some of the pranks the Honours used to pull. They were amazing. I am pretty sure they managed to convince everyone that the school had a lion infestation, and the lion wanted to eat children. Safe to say very few went wandering at night," Cleo said, folding a t-shirt. "See if me or my sisters and brother got up to anything like that, it would be all over the Prophet in seconds."

"Ah, the life of a Hallows. All glamor and parties?" Sirius smirked, and Cleo snorted, her thirteen year old face clearly bemused at the suggestion.

"More like life-time imprisonment and constant behaviour checks," she said, placing a pair of jeans onto Esmeralda's pile of clothes. "You never get a moments peace. Eeryone expects you to be something you're not. Although, I suppose you know all about that, being a Black, right?"

"Yeah- wait, how do you know about that?" he asked, and Cleo sniffed, turning her head to the side, her chin in the air.

"We Hallows witches never reveal our secrets," she said, snootily, and Sirius snorted. She looked at him, grinning. "Nah, you have the Black bone structure and features, it makes you easily distinguishable as a Black. That and I heard Nanny shout SIRIUS BLACK on night when we were all supposed to be in bed."

"Well, you lot really are sneaky little buggers aren't you," he complimented, and she murmed 'you don't know the half of it' under her breath. He looked at her, scrutinising, before ruffling up her curls. "You're alright, kid. You're alright."

"Well thanks, Snuffles," she said, and Sirius looked confused. She just laughed, and threw a sock at his head.


	51. When The Wolves Fight

AN: Please review! Recently they've been lacking, and I need them to keep my morale for this story up :) It's currently sinking, you know, :(

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Cleo laughed, and punched Sirius on the arm, as she ate her breakfast. "You're a Muppet!" she joked, before spooning her porridge into her mouth, beaming across the table at Cassie, who was smirking, her hair back to it's previous dark curls, only a little lighter than before. Sirius grinned, saluting her and Kathleen gave him a weird look. _You fancy him, don't you? _drifted into Cleo's head, in the form of Kathleen's voice, and Cleo stilled, her laughter dying, as she looked at her sibling.

"What? No! Of course not!" she protested loudly, causing Sirius to look between her and Kathleen in confusion. Cassie just smiled at him, and said 'It's a Hallows thing'. Sirius went 'ah' in understanding. Cleo meanwhile was glowering at Kathleen, who shouted in pain when Cleo kicked her in the shin. Kathleen glowered at her sister, and went to kick her back, only to miss and kick Sirius, who barked in pain. Cleo snickered behind her hand, before Molly quickly told them to hush as she tried to adjust the wireless to listen to Christmas Carols as they ate breakfast.

Charissa and Charlie sat in their bedroom, talking quietly, sad expressions on their faces, as Charissa clasped Charlie's large, leather trunk shut. Charissa rest her hand on the scratched initials of C.W and sighed, closing her eyes to prevent tears falling from her eyes, as she looked at Charlie. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, her voice shaky, and Charlie nodded. Charissa bit on her bottom lip, before kissing him on his stubbly cheek. "Well, all the kids trunks are in there, other than Cassie, Cleo, Kathy and Lottie's. The House elves have the house ready for your arrival."

"What about Mum?" Charlie asked, and Charissa thought for a moment.

"She'll refuse to leave this place, most likely, but I'll wear her down. Eventually," Charissa sighed quietly, clasping her hands in her lap. The couple looked at each other, in silence, eyes not leaving the others. "You'll send me letters everyday, right? And make sure all the kids keep up with their Friday Meetings, right?" Charissa asked, nervously, and Charlie nodded. Charissa looked around the room, her eyes flicking over the now bare walls, and swallowed heavily, sniffing.

Charlie placed a hand on her cheek, and pulled her into his lap, his arms tightly around her waist. "I'll miss you too," he whispered, and she gulped, blinking back her tears, and kissing him. It was timid, shy, almost like the first kiss they had ever shared, after her accident with a Hungarian Horntail. And like he did then, he slid a calloused hand up to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, responding slowly, trying not to scare her away. Her lips were soft against his, gently pressing against his chapped lips, her fingers lightly stroking the gingery stubble on his chin, and along his strong jaw.

She pulled away slowly, keeping her eyes closed and resting her forehead against his, breathing slowly and deeply. "I love you," she murmered, and Charlie gently kissed her nose, sayign 'I love you too' under his breath. Charissa's breath hitched, and she looked Charlie in the eye, seriously. "Keep them safe. Stay alive. I'll come and see you soon, okay?" she said, and he nodded, sliding her off his lap.

He stood, stretching his arms and rolling his neck, before grabbing the handles to the trunk. As he went to leave, she reached out and grabbed his scarred arm. He inhaled sharply, part of him wishing he had the strength to shake her off and keep going until he was as far away as possible. But he couldn't, because he loved her too much to turn her away. So he looked at her, and saw her smiling up at him tearfully.

"Thank you, Charlie, thank you for doing this," she told him, and Charlie looked at her, before smiling, and kissing her cheek. When he pulls away from her cheek, he gives her one of the most heart-breaking smiles she had ever seen, and even with his rugged, rogue look, rough around the edges personality, she couldn't help but immediately think about how... lame... Aldric was, compared to Charlie, and that Charlie was way more perfect then he could ever hope to be.

"It's no problem," he whispered, and Charissa smiled. She knew it really wasn't. Not for Charlie. Not for her.

* * *

Narca-Jane's first thought when she woke up that morning, in a warm, cosy canvas tent, shielded by at least five different protection charms and shielding spells, was that it was finally the Twenty Third. Teddy wanders in through the tent opening, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them to get them warm again. He has snow in his hair, that has turned completely white, and his jacket is wrapped tightly around him.

Narca-Jane groaned and rubbed the back of her head, yawning, as she saw her friends starting to stir. Teddy gave her a tired, half-smile, before going over to the furnace, and standing next to it to warm himself up. Teddy had been outside from around midnight, keeping guard, on watch for Blood Hunters or Stealer's. Narca-Jane looked at him worriedly. Ever since the morning before, on the twenty second, he had been acting weird, almost distant.

Narca-Jane frowned. Maybe this hunting thing was too much to ask off him? Maybe he wanted to go home... Narca-Jane took a deep breath, and cleared her thoughts. No. She was reading into it too much. Yes, that was it. She was being silly. She kicked her covers of her body, and stood, going towards him. Teddy looked at her, briefly, before staring down into the furnace.

"We have to catch the train at 22:13. That gives us about..." Narca-Jane looked at her watch, a frown on her face when she noticed it was nearly lunchtime, "Ten and a half hours to get ready," she said, and Teddy nodded, not speaking to her. Narca-Jane took a calming breath, to stop the annoyance in her rising, and looked at him. "Teddy, are you alright?" she asked slowly, keeping her voice low so she didn't disturb or attract the attention of the others.

"Hm?" he sounded, as if he'd forgotten she was even there, and Narca-Jane looked at him, her expression getting icy. She repeated her question, her tone colder, and more sharp. The distant sound of Scorpius in her head called to her quietly, and Narca-Jane took a deep breath, pushing it down. Teddy just shrugged, saying 'Nothing'. Narca-Jane pursed her lips, her hands on her hips, and she turned to look at him.

"Listen, Teddy. You are my husband. And husbands are supposed to talk to their wives about what the bloody hell is going on in their head. And Teddy, right now, you sure as hell aren't. Which means you better do something quick, or your going to have one pissed off wife," Narca-Jane growled out, and Teddy groaned, before looking at her with a tired expression. Narca-Jane didn't soften in the slightest.

"Narca-Jane... it's just...I'm tired, that's all," he finally sighed, and Narca-Jane grit her teeth to prevent lashing some cold, cruel comment at him. She said 'Fine' sharply, before walking towards her bag. She pulled out a change of clothes, and disappeared into the bathroom part of the tent, leaving Teddy by the furnace. Teddy groaned, running his hands through his hair, before he realised Stella was watching him, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. "What?"

"What was that about, Theodore Lupin?" she asked, her eyes sparking. Narca-Jane was upset because of Teddy, and she wanted to know why he was upsetting her. Narca-Jane was her best friend, and she wasn't about to let anyone hurt her. Especially not her best friend's husband. Teddy rubbed his eyes, letting his head fall back.

"I can't lose her," Teddy said, and Stella looked at him in confusion. He frowned in frustration. "She's my wife. I love her. But I have this gut feeling that I'm going to lose her, Puffball. That I'm going to wake up one morning, and she'll just be gone, or that she won't... she won't survive the battle. And I just can't bear it. And my instant reaction is to push her away, and just not deal with it."

Stella looked at him, before walking over and pulling him into a hug. "Oh Teddy, you're not going to lose her. She won't let you," Stella gushed, shaking her head. Teddy pulled away, and nodded, smiling at her. Stella looked at him, right in the eyes, before she walked away. As she turned, the frown fell onto Teddy's lips, as he thought about Stella's words. Somehow... he wasn't as comforted by those words as he should have been.

* * *

Narca-Jane walked right past Teddy when he tried to talk to her, and out into the daylight, her baby pink wellingtons crunching over the white, flawless snow. She looked above her, her hair covered by a baby pink wool trapper hat, the loose curls under it pooling around her shoulders, over her matching pink scarf, and brushing her waist. The sky above her was crystal clear, a deep blue colour, not a single cloud to blemish it. Trees surrounded them, but somehow she could see the sky through a gap in the canopy of over head.

Narca-Jane wasn't sure why she was out here, but all of a sudden, she was grateful she was. She shoved her pink gloved hands into the pockets of her heavy black wool coat, the leather belt at her wast gleaming in the light of the afternoon sun. She hunched up her shoulders, and took another step forward, the sound of crunching under her boots making her smile a little.

A sudden flash of purple and silver moving between the trees caused her to blink, and without thinking, she rushed after it, her hair bouncing around her shoulders, a childlike quality to the whole experience. She came to a stop between two tall, barren trees, looking around in confusion, when there was another flash of purple to her right. She spun, and rushed towards it, allowing herself to call out 'stop' almost pleadingly. She rested a hand against the bark of a tree, her breath coming in long short wheezes, before she straightened up, still breathing heavily.

"Hello?" her voice echoed, and her eyes searched through the gaps in the trees, trying to catch a glimmer of the purple anywhere. When there was no sight of it, she frowned sadly, and turned to go back in the direction she came. She jumped in surprise when a pair of beady black eyes peered at her, flaming orange wings outstretched, a long feathered tail blowing cold air towards her. "Oh my God..."

She reached out to touch it, slowly, hesitating, and the Pheonix leaned forward, rubbing the top of its head against her hand. She giggled, and gently scratched the birds feathers. "Where did you come from?" she asked, a small smile on her lips. A sudden twinkle and spark of blue in the birds eye caused her to gasp. "No! You're Fawkes? Bloody hell! I've heard stories about you, I have!" Narca-Jane gushed.

The bird chirped, and Narca-Jane sighed. "You're beautiful, you are," she complimented, her eyes admiring the glowing amber bird. "But why are you here?" she pondered, when a shout from the trees distracted her, causing her to look around to see where it came from. Frowning when she saw nothing, other than trees trunks, and white snow, she turned back to look at Fawkes, only to let out a sad sigh when she saw he was gone.

She went to leave, her eyes low, when the glint of a golden orange feather caught her eye. She bent down, and picked up the long, delicate looking feather, her eyes shining. "Thank you, Fawkes," she whispered, before she used a minimising spell on the feather, and tucked it into her pocket. Suddenly, she felt really lucky.

* * *

Teddy felt guilty, as he called out for Narca-Jane. The tent had already been pulled down, and packed up, and they had all already cast disillusion spells on themselves to change their appearances, apart from Teddy, who could use his metamorphic ability. His hair, sandy and cropped short, his skin a golden tanned colour, features softer, more curved, he looked a little like Jensen Ackles, he had heard Adalyn comment dryly, as she had changed her own fiery, orange hair into long caramel blond curls, her eyes hazel, until she seemed to be a version of Nikki Reed, who played her favourite character in the ever-famous Twilight movies, Rosalie.

A Rose McGowan look-a-like wandered towards them, from inside the trees, and she flicked her hair over her shoulders. "Hey, Pappy, I looked for Paws all over there, she was no where in sight," she said, and Adalyn looked at her, before replying 'It's cool, Puffball' and picking at her hair again.

"Where's Plushpaws?" Raine asked, looking positivly normal, with a distinct Asian look about her. She had long black hair, olive coloured skin, and slanted dark brown eyes. Adalyn shrugged, raking through her tiny black purse for something, and Teddy wasn't paying attention, looking for Narca-Jane with worried eyes. Stella was the one who answered, smiling at her, as she replied to her question.

"Oh, Plushpaws went to take down the all the enchantments on the camp. It would be too dangerous to leave them up, especially around here. What with all the muggles and animals that come wandering around," Stella told her, while Teddy looked even more worried, searching through the thick trunks for Narca-Jane in the growing shadows, as the sun began to set. The weather was beginning to get worse and colder, and the group of five where all wrapped up warm in the clearing, waiting for Narca-Jane.

Eventually, a dark shadow began to appear through the trees, and the form of Narca-Jane walked towards them. Teddy shouted in relief, rushing towards her, and she held up a hand, a cold look on her face. "Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and deffinitly don't look at me, until you have sorted out your problems with me," she ordered, and Teddy swallowed, as she looked around teh group. "Okay, so who is who here?"

"Well, I'm Stella," Stella said, pulling her red hat tighter over her ears, her lips painted red. Narca-Jane nodded, smiling, and saying 'You look just like Paige from Charmed, in the last series, you know'. Stella nodded, a pleased smile on her face. "That's what I was aiming for!"

"Raine," Raine said, raising her hand, and Narca-Jane quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk on her lips, before nodding her approval. Raine smiled to herself.

"And obviously, I'm Adalyn," Adalyn said, and Narca-Jane looked her over, an appreciative look on her face. 'You look good', she said, and Adalyn blushed, before nodding her thanks to her friend.

"I'm Riley," a soft voice came from the shadows, and Adalyn screamed in surprise, her hands flying to her mouth, a deep red over coming her pale skin. Riley looked... well she looked normal. Mousy brown side plaits, a pink beanie hat, tanned skin, dull blue eyes. She looked so plain, you'd almost miss her in a public place. She would perfectly blend into the crowd, and no one would recognise her, ever. It was like Riley's worst nightmare come true.

"You did great, Plushpaws," Narca-Jane said, her tone soft, and comforting, and Riley frowned, before shrugging. Narca-Jane smiled sadly, before looking at her fellow Honours. "Well then, I guess it's just me to go then, isn't it," she said, smirking, and Adalyn grinned, nodding. "Well then, Adalyn, could you do the honour please?"

"Gladly," Adalyn said, her tome menacing, and Narca-Jane chuckled evilly, before Adalyn whipped out her wand and pointed it at Narca-Jane, who stood at the centre of the clearing, everyone looking at her.

"Occultus visio."


	52. The Madness of Chocolaty Padfoot

AN: Please review! Recently they've been lacking, and I need them to keep my morale for this story up :) It's currently sinking, you know, :( Because we've had some really depressing chapters, I added a bit of light heartedness to the end of this chapter X)

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

"Hiya, can I please get six tickets for the 22:13 train to Aylesbury, please?" a chipper voice caught the woman at the service counter attention, and she looked up to see a tall, bright brown eyed, straight haired dark brown haired girl, who looked a little like Alyssa Milano beaming at her. She blinked, before saying 'Sure' and asking for her method of payment. The girl pulled out her purse, and pulled out a credit card, handing it to her. "The tickets should be already reserved, I think, my friend reserved them, and I just have to pay. Their under the name Chelsea McLuhan."

The woman looked at her, before sighing and saying 'I'll check for you'. About ten minutes later, she was back again, and saying that the tickets were indeed reserved, and processing the payment from the girl, who just smiled widely, her eyes near closed in delight. "Please insert your pin number," the tired woman said dryly, and the girl replied 'Sure thing!' pressing her number into the machine, the smile never leaving her face.

The woman checked the clearance, and when everything was sorted, she handed the girl the tickets. The girl beamed at her, chirping out a 'Thank you' before spinning on her heel and walking away from the service counter. The second her back was turned, the happy smile slipped into a confident, 'I-am-just-THAT-good' smirk. She fanned herself with the tickets, as she walked towards her group of friends.

"Told you I could do it," she sneered, handing each of them a ticket, and the others just rolled their eyes, going 'Yeah, yeah, whatever' in bored tones. Stella sighed, and shook her head.

"Can you please stop acting so... weird? We're on a mission," she chided, her dark eyes narrowed on her best friend. Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, flicking her dark hair over her shoulders, before nodding. Teddy looked at his wife, a frown on his lips. She looked back at him, before averting her eyes from his and turning away, to talk to Riley. He growled, and grabbed her arm, causing her to snap in outrage, as he dragged her away from the group of girls. The four girls all looked on with wide eyes, before sighing, and going to sit on a bench to wait for them.

"Teddy! Are you mad!?" Narca-Jane hissed, looking around furiously. He had pulled her into a corner between the toilets, and a small cafe in the Station. He grasped the sides of her face roughly, mushing her lips together slightly, and turned her face up to his. She glowered at him, until he smashed his lips onto hers, and she went 'humph!' in surprise. She fought against him, hitting him with her fists, while he just kept his eyes squeezed shut, tipping her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Narca-Jane finally stilled, rigid, before allowing herself to kiss him back, all the fight leaving her.

Teddy pulled away, looking at her with sorry eyes, while she kept her eyes closed. "Paws, look at me," he whispered, and Narca-Jane bit her lip, before slowly opening her eyes, him smiling as the dark brown colour they had been having melded into silver with flashes of gold glinting through her irises. "I'm sorry I was such an asshole, okay? I was scared, and worried, and you know I react badly to that," he told her, and Narca-Jane looked at him, a frown on her pale lips.

"Why were you worried, Fluffy?" she asked, her hand going to his cheek, stroking it gently, her thumb running over his cheek bone. Teddy frowned, pressing his forehead against hers, a move which caused Narca-Jane to blink in surprise, but melt into his arms. "Teddy..." she whispered, running her finger over his lips. "Please... tell me whats going on in that head of yours..."

"I keep thinking that I'm going to lose you... that you'll just disappear from my life, and I'll never see you again. I've lost so much, and losing you... I just couldn't do that... you are the one constant thing in my life that I have to hold on, and I can't lose that," he said, his voice low, and shaky. Narca-Jane swallowed. She had known that he would feel this way. Somehow, she had knew, and she could really do nothing to abate his fears. Because at some point, he was going to lose her, willingly or not.

She would have to go it alone at some point, as harsh as it was to know, or bear. And he would have to let her. Teddy looked nervous, as he waited for her to reply, and as her expression changed, and morphed into one of sadness, and despair, his dwindling hope that she was going to assure him she wasn't going anywhere broke, and went out like a candle flame, only to be replaced with a broken look on his face, and even worse, a broken heart.

Narca-Jane sighed, and looked at him, before speaking. "I'm sorry Teddy. I wish there was another way, I honestly do. But I'm the one who has to destroy the Horcruxes, and I can't risk you getting hurt. I couldn't bear it," Narca-Jane pleaded with him, wishing he would understand, and he looked away from her, standing up straight. "Teddy, please, don't do this. You know it has to happen at some point."

"No, it doesn't. I promised that it was always going to be me and you. You have no choice in the matter. Wherever you go, I go. Whatever you do, I do. I'm yours, and nothing you say, or do will stop me from being yours, or leaving your side. Nothing will change that, nothing!" he said vehemently, and Narca-Jane felt her heart skip a beat at his insistence.

"Teddy..." she murmured, placing her hands on his cheeks, a soft smile on her face. He sighed, and said her name gently, his arms wrapping around her waist. "That was probably the most stupid, insane, romantic thing you have ever said to me," she blushed.

* * *

A single drop of sweat rolled down the side of her freckled face, her curly dark red hair pulled into a ponytail. She gripped the handle of her bat with a vice-like hold, her expression determined, as she tapped the ground with the tip of the bat. James Sirius Potter stood on the pitchers mound in the centre of the pitch, an old leather ball, supplied by Hermione when she had gotten fed up of the teens running around the Cottage, bouncing in his hand. James bent back, stretching his arm back as far as he could without hurting himself, one leg in the air, before throwing himself forward, hurling the ball towards her.

Callaria growled, and swung the bat. The bat cut through the air, with a sharp swish, and then hit the ball with a hard **'thwack'. **The ball tore through the blue sky, as Callaria dropped the bat, and ran towards the first base from Home as fast as she could. She sped past Roxanne, before sliding into second, panting, just as Jay threw the ball back to James. An echoing cry of 'SAFE!' had the batters team cheering for Callaria, who was standing with her hands on her knees, looking deadly.

The teams were made up of nine players. On the Batting team was Callaria, Albus, Charlotte, Cassie, Cleo, Sirius, Remus, Victoire and Dominique, and on the Fielding team was James, Jay, Lily, Kathleen, Louis, Roxanne, Fred II, Lucy and Molly II. Cassie sauntered towards the Home Base, taking her place in front of the catcher, who was currently Louis.

She bent to pick up the bat, a smirk on her thirteen year old face. Kicking the dirt under her shoes, she held the bat back so it was resting on her shoulder. James whistled, before bending to pitch. Cassie took in a deep breath, breathing slowly, and James launched the ball at her. Cassie swung the bat, her face completely serious, and it made contact with the balls leather exterior, sending it straight towards Fred, who was playing centre fielder, who ducked to avoid being whacked in the face by it.

Cassie ran to first, fast on Callaria's heels as she rant to third, when James shouted 'YOU'RE OUT!'. Cassie spun to a stop, her eyes wide, and her mouth gaping at him. He pointed to Lily, who held the leather ball in her hand, a 'I'm Sorry' look on her face, and Cassie growled. "No bloody way! That ball was too far away from her for her to have got it that bloody fast!" she accused him, and James just chuckled.

Cassie gasped in outrage. "Your team used magic! That's against the rules!" she shouted, stomping her foot, and crossing her arms, huffing. James shook his head, while Fred II looked at her hurt. "Sorry, Freddie, but we all know you're not that good at throwing, and that James is a sneaky cheat!"

"Hey! I am no such thing! Kathleen is the Slytherin on this team anyway! And she isn't even paying attention!" he snapped back, and Kathleen, who had her nose buried in her copy of A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, looked up at the mentioning of her name from the third base.

"Leave me out of this," she said, coldly, and she went back to her book. Cassie smiled at her sister, before going back to glaring at James. James rolled his eyes.

"Either way, you're still out, Cassie," he said casually, and Cassie huffed madly, stomping over to the rest of her team, while Dominique stood, walking over to the home base. She looked down at the bat, and then at James, before groaning and picking it up.

"This is so gross," she mumbled, blowing some dirt of the hilt, and placing the bat on her shoulder, grimacing. Cleo laughed, and looked at Sirius, who was watching Dominique fail to hit the ball, and laughing with Remus. Looking at her team mates, she tapped him on the arm. He looked at her, smiling.

"What's up, Tweets?" Sirius said in a mock whisper, and she motioned for him to lower his voice urgently. Sirius frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, quietly, looking slightly concerned. Cleo bit her lip, looking around, before replying.

"Have you heard from Narcy or any of the others?" she asked, her voice barely reaching his ears. Sirius sighed, and shook his head, frowning, while Remus looked at them out of the corner of his eye. Cleo bit on her bottom lip, looking down at her hands sadly. Sirius sighed, and threw his arm around her shoulders dramatically.

"Hey, did I ever tell you the story about when Prongs and Red got together?" he asked, and Cleo looked at him in confusion, before nodding. Remus looked at them, a mischievous look on his face.

"Okay, but did he ever tell you about HIS reaction to when Prongs and Lily got together?" Remus asked, and Cleo blinked, and then a small smirk fell onto her lips as she shook her head. Sirius paled, looking at Remus with horrified eyes. Remus chuckled. "Well, then, you have to hear it!" he joked. Cleo visibly brightened, looking at him eagerly, and nodding. "Okay, so James had just told us that he and Lily were FINALLY going out..."

_"Guys! I did it! She finally caved! Finally! She said that I could take her to Madame Puddifoot's for Valentine's Day!" James said happily, as he practically bounced into the Boys Dormitory. Remus looked up from where he was doing his homework on his bed, eating a square of chocolate, a slightly blissed out look on his face. Sirius was lying on his bed, a magazine with PLAYBOY emblazoned across it resting over his face as he snored under it. Peter squeaked, looking at James with an adoring expression._

_"I knew she would, I knew she would!" Peter cheered, applauding his best friend, who bowed at him, grinning madly. Remus smiled at James, a pleased look on his face, saying 'Way to go, Prongs' before returning to his homework. James looked at Sirius, expecting his best friend in the whole world to jump up for joy, applaud, cheer, and dance around with him, only to see the boy still on his bed, still snoring. James scoffed, knowing fake snoring when he heard it._

_"Padfoot? Mate? Are you listening? I got Lily Evans to go out with me!" he said, and Sirius sat up dropping his magazine and tucking it under his pillow, before looking at James with an indifferent expression. "Padfoot! It's Lily Evans, mate! Lily Evans! The girl I've been in love with since First Year!"_

_"Yeah. Good for you, mate," Sirius said dryly, almost pouting. James frowned and crossed his arms at his friends unenthusiastic response to his happiness. _

_"Alright, Padfoot, what's wrong with you? I thought it was Moony who had the furry little problem every month," James asked, and Sirius frowned. He looked at James, before the saddest, most puppy-dog worthy expression came upon his features, and he threw himself at James, sobbing dramatically. James looked at his friend startled, before awkwardly patting his back. _

_"OUR LITTLE JAMESY! HE'S GROWING UP!" Sirius screeched, and James winced at the volume of his voice. "We're losing him! He's going to run off! With Lily! We'll never see him again!" Sirius wailed, letting James go and rushing over to Remus, glomping him. "Mom! I'm going to lose my Prongsy! The world is ending!"_

_"Er... Sirius? Don't you think you are over reacting just a little bit?" Remus asked, and Sirius sniffled, looking at Remus, hurt._

_"Why aren't you on my side! She's going to make him good! Into one of those perfect Prefects! And they'll run away and have perfectly behaved babies and we'll never see him again!" Sirius pouted, and James looked slightly offended, as if Sirius had forgotten he was even in the room. Remus looked at James for help_

_"Padfoot, you know that's never going to happen, mate! We'll always be best mates! Brothers, even!" James reassured him, and Sirius looked at him, before mumbling 'Really?' quietly. James nodded, and Sirius lit up like a light bulb. _

_"YAY!" Sirius cheered, throwing himself at his friend and squeezing him tightly. James coughed, as he felt Sirius crush his lungs. Sirius let him go, apologizing, and then began to question him about how he had gotten Lily to say yes. _

"... it was until after I found out that my entire stash of chocolate had been stolen that we realized why he had been acting as if he was completely drunk," Remus finished his story, and Cleo gaped at him, before looking at Sirius, who had taken his place at the home base, getting ready to bat. "If there is one thing we learned from that experience, it was that we should never, ever give Sirius too much chocolate."

"I never planned on it, but thanks for telling me that story, Remmy, you really made me feel better," Cleo grinned at him, and Remus nodded, smiling at her. Cleo looked at Sirius again, as he sent the ball soaring into the dark night, before giggling and shaking her head in amusement. The man really was an idiot at times.


	53. A Young Girls Hero

AN: Please review! Okay, in this chapter, it will be the last time we see the rest of the family for a while because we have some stuff with the Honours coming up, so I thought I'd make it both miserable, happy and cheery at the same time. Set just a few hours after the last chapter at about ten o'clock at night on the Twenty-third December.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Cleo smiled at Sirius, before she said goodnight, and turned to go up the stairs to her bedroom, yawning. She quietly walked up the stairs, when the sound of raised voices caught her attention. She stopped, and found herself standing in front of Jay and Lily's room, looking at the piece of ratty paper that said 'Do not disturb!' on it. Cleo bit her lip. She didn't like to here people fighting, it unnerved her, but if Jay and Lily were arguing, it must be serious.

Swallowing her doubts, she stepped closer to the door, and pressed her ear against it gently. Lily's voice snapped at Jay, sounding harsh and cruel. "Oh, please! You're just mad because I liked Severus as a friend, and you hated his guts!" Lily snarled, and Jay scoffed, running a hand through his hair, giving it a tousled windswept look. Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his obvious display of arrogance.

"He deserved to be hated. He was a slimy, disgusting greasy git! And he called you a... you-know-what!" Jay replied, his nose slightly in the air. Lily glared at him, before snapping that it was his fault anyway. Jay looked at her in horror. "How is it my fault that that... Slytherin was a total twat!"

"Yes it was! If you and your bloody Marauders had just **LEFT HIM ALONE **maybe he wouldn't have been so horrible to you! And it was your fault! He only called me a Mudblood after you lot hung him upside down in his underwear because Sirius was_ BORED_!" Lily exclaimed, and Jay grinned despite their argument. Lily looked at him astonished. "Oh my goodness! You are still proud of that day!? Wow, James, you really are a complete and total arrogant bully!"

"Hey! I wasn't at all arrogant! I was amazing! And you know it!" Jay said cockily, and Lily stared at him with bugging out eyes. "We were the only Marauders! There was no one like us ever!"

"That's because there was no way on this planet that there be another set of assholes like you and Sirius Black, James Potter! The ONLY decent one of you four is Remus!" Lily shouted. Cleo blinked in surprise, her hand going over her mouth in shock. "You three were always so busy making Severus and the others lives a misery, that you got so cocky you didn't even realise that while everyone worshipped you, they also hated you all so much because you were a complete and total asshole and Sirius would just sleep with anything that walked and was female!"

"No... you hated us, and everyone else loved us because of how brilliant and fun we were," Jay said with a grin and Lily fumed, her face bright red and her emerald eyes on fire, as she marched towards him. Cleo reared backwards, when the stinging sound of a 'slap' exploded from the room. Cleo rushed back down the stairs, her eyes wide and frantic, as the sound of Lily ordering Jay to sleep on the couch sent Jay flying out the room.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Sirius asked, as he looked at her, and Cleo looked at him, before large, salty tears pooled in her eyes, and she pushed past him, and over to Cassie, throwing her arms around her sisters neck, and sobbing loudly. Charissa looked into the living room from the kitchen, confused, and then silently walked over to her second eldest by ten minutes daughter. Cleo detached herself from Cassie, and wrapped her arms around her mother, as Charissa gently rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" Charissa asked, and Cleo looked at Sirius out the corner of her eyes, the man looking confused, before burying her face in her mothers neck again, crying. Cassie groaned, as Cleo's voice suddenly pounded in her head, crying out everything she had heard to her in her head. Cassie's eyes widened, before turning blood red, and she stood, ready to pound Sirius into mulch, only to be held down by James.

Jay came down the stairs, his cheek a stinging red, and his hair more messy than usual. "Whoa, mate, what happened to your face?" Sirius asked, and Jay grumbled out 'Lily hit me', which caused Sirius to bark in amusement. "Why'd she hit you?" he questioned, curious, and Jay looked at him.

"Well, we got into this argument about Snivellus, which led to her calling me and you assholes, and her listing of all the stuff we used to do in school, and she said that 'while everyone worshipped you, they also hated you all so much because you were a complete and total asshole and Sirius would just sleep with anything that walked and was female'," Jay moped, and Sirius frowned. Sure he had been a bit of a player in Hogwarts, but he wasn't that bad, was he?

"So I said that it was her who hated us, not them," James moaned, before pointing to his cheek, "And she hit me, for no reason at all!"

"So that's why Cleo's so upset," Charissa mused, causing Sirius to look at her, and ask 'Why?' eagerly. "Well, she just found out her hero was a complete and total wanker, tosser and player. Naturally, one tends to be upset when that happens."

Sirius just stared at her blankly, and Charissa rolled her eyes at his sudden stupidity. "For Merlin's sake, go and sit in the kitchen while I sort this out! Then I will explain it to you!" she snapped, and Sirius pouted, before prodding over to the kitchen moodily, hands in his pockets, Jay following him bored, and Remus following Jay, saying goodnight to Victoire. A few minutes later, Charissa had managed to get Cleo calmed down, and sent all the younger teenagers to bed.

"Okay, Sirius. You are someone Cleo looks up to, you know? You're sorta like her Hero, the you in this time, and the you in your origional time. You have always been Cleo's role model. But we never really told her about all the crap you three got up to in school, we just let her live in a fantasy world. The idea that you were actually completely different, from how she viewed you at one point, is a bit upsetting for her. And Cleo is very emotional," Charissa told them.

"Every girl admires their hero. I still admire my dad Kyrian, and she'll still admire you... eventually," she told him, and Sirius and Jay stared at her with wide eyes. She looked back, her eyebrows furrowed, and briefly wondered if she had something on her face. "What?"

"Kyrian Malfoy is your father?" Jay asked, his tone eager, and Charissa blinked, confused, before nodding. "No way! He was legendary! The only decent Slytherin we knew off! He worked in the school as a D.A.D.A Professor, since he was already out of Hogwarts for three years before we started. His brother was an asshole though."

"Did you know my mother?" Charissa asked, her curiosity peaking, and Sirius grinned. Charissa blinked, leaning back again.

"Oh, we knew your mother. Cassandra... she was gorgeous... First older woman I ever crushed on," Sirius told her. "We met her during Christmas of our First Year, she came to stay with Kyrian for the holiday, staying in Castle. She was a couple of years younger than him. She was a nice girl. When I asked her to dance at the Yuletide Ball, she said 'of course' and let me dance with her."

"That does sound like my mother," Charissa pondered out loud, a sad smile on her face. Then she beamed at them. "So tell me about my dad. What was he like as a Professor?" she asked, her eyes glowing, and Remus smiled at her.

"He was great. The good thing was he wasn't that much older then us, so he pretty much knew what we wanted, and how to keep our attention," Remus said, and Charissa grinned. "Everyone liked him, all the girls fancied him, and most of the boy's wanted to be him. He was really popular with everyone, except the Slytherins, which was interesting because he had been a Slytherin."

"My dad never really supported the Dark Arts, that was more my Uncle's thing," Charissa murmured, a frown on her face. The moment was broken, by a shout of 'Auntie Kissie!' followed by the blur of a sandy haired boy running at Charissa. Charissa looked up in time to see Scorpius leaping at her, arms outsretched, and a big grin on his face. Charissa caught him, nearly falling backwards in her chair, as the young boy planted kisses all over her face. Charissa laughed, a pulled the six year old boy from her face, kissing his nose.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite second cousin," she grinned, and Hermione smiled at her, bouncing an eight month old Abraxus on her hip, the baby waving at his aunt happily. Scorpius beamed at her. "So, you looking forward to Christmas? It's only two sleeps away, isn't it?" Charissa asked, and Scorpius nodded. "Well, what do you want from Santa?"

"I want a car, and a horse, and a broom, and a new water pistol and a hamster and a cat and a Barbie, because Sammie at school has one and she said that if I got one I could play with her!" Scorpius prattled, and Charissa rose an eyebrow, while Scorpius nodded happily. "Sammie is really pretty, and her favourite colour is pink, and she had yellow hair, and blue eyes and is really pretty and she's my girlfriend now! We play together all the time!"

"You've got a girlfriend, have you?" Charissa asked, and Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. "That's fantastic! Have you kissed her yet?"

"Ewe, no! Girls have cooties! No one kisses girls! They are gross!" Scorpius squirmed, scrunching up his freckled nose and sticking out his tongue. Charissa giggled, and kissed his forehead, causing Scorpius to go 'Icky!' and push her away, before hopping onto the ground from her lap. He looked at Sirius, and beamed again. "Guess what, Paddy! I got a girlfriend!" he said proudly, and Sirius gaped jokingly saying 'No way!' as Scorpius began to tell him all about how pretty Sammie was.

Charissa stood, smiling at the boys, before going over to Hermione, who had a smile pasted over worried features. Abraxus reached to her, grunting, and she sighed, lifting the baby from Hermione, and looking at her cousin worriedly. "Are you okay, Miona?" Charissa asked, quietly, and Hermione sniffed, nodding.

"Yeah.. I'm just... being silly... you know?" Hermione exhaled finally, gulping a little, and Charissa knew what she meant, in a way. While her husband and children weren't off hunting Horcruxes, like Narca-Jane was, that didn't mean she wasn't any less worried about her eight youngest children, or her husband.

"And Draco... he's completely thrown himself into this mission with the Order. Harry, Ron and Draco, they are all convinced Blaise is alive. It's not possible, and i keep telling them that, but Charissa, I haven't heard from any of them since the Renewal," she fretted. "Not even a piece of parchment to just say they are okay, nothing! Draco told me nothing before they left. Nothing! All he said was 'we have a lead' and then he packed up and left with Ron and Harry."

"I know, I know..." Charissa alleviated, gently stroking her cousins arm in a comforting motion, and Hermione wiped unshod tears from her eyes, looking at Charissa strongly. Charissa back up a little, her eyes widening at Hermione's sudden change in emotion.

"I don't have time to break down about it, though. I have to protect my boys, and my school. I have too much at stake to give into my emotions," she stated, and Charissa looked at her, before smiling, and nodding, saying 'right' forcibly. Abraxus looked between them, before gripping a lock of Charissa's hair, and going 'ta' loudly. Charissa winced when he tugged hard on her hair, before her expression went tender, and she kissed the top of his head, closing her eyes sadly. She missed her own babies, and they had only been gone a few hours. How was she supposed to last until Boxing day?

Inhaling heavily, she looked at Hermione, swallowing. "Have you spoken to Luna, or Pansy?" she asked, and Hermione frowned. "What?"

"Luna called me the other day. Apparently her father-in-law has gone missing, along with his wife," Hermione informed Charissa, who rose a hand to her mouth, eyes widening, before she asked how Luna was doing. "Luna is fine, it's Rolf that is in the middle of having a nervous breakdown. He's planning on whisking them all away to Egypt to wait for 'this to all blow over'. Luna says his mind is riddled with knargils at the moment, and she isn't listening to a word he is saying."

"That's our Luna, headstrong till the end... What about Pansy? She hasn't called, or sent me a letter since the Renewal. Callaria told me she wasn't talking to anyone at the moment," Charissa pried, and Hermione shrugged, silently.

"She's taking this the worst out of all of us. No matter how much her and Ron fight, she loves him all the same. Him gone has to be killing her. He was the one he bought her out of her depression after the War, remember. I'm scared she might be slipping back into it," Hermione answered, her face gloomy, and Charissa bit her lip, looking at Abraxus, who had a head full of honey brown curls, and shining silver eyes. The boy stared back, before putting his pacifier that hung around his neck in his mouth.

"I thought she only got depressed because she had to live her life as a muggle after the war for three years to make up for her crimes?" Charissa searched, and Hermione sent her a withering look. "What?"

"That was only part of it, though. After the war, she lost everything. Then Ron came along and became her everything. Now he's gone, she thinks she has nothing," Hermione explained, and Charissa went 'Ah' in understanding, before wondering how her and one of her closest, most dear childhood friends had ever drifted so far apart that she didn't know anything about her anymore.

"Fleur was here earlier. She told me that Victoire informed her that the D.A was back up and running," Charissa said to Hermione, who sighed, letting her head fall back and rest against the wooden door frame.

"I suppose that's something, I guess," Hermione accepted, and Charissa concurred, bouncing Abraxus a little.


	54. The First Horcrux

AN: Please review! This chapter is in celebration of my 300th! reviewer for this story, LadyLuckxo! As a present for being my 300th reviewer, LadyLuckxo's OC will be appearing in this chapter, and quite possibly the next! Congratulations! Plus, this is the longest chapter I have ever written ever!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

"TEDDY!" Narca-Jane screamed, gripping onto a ledge as she dangled over a pit of snarling Quintaped's, as they attempted to crawl up the wall. Narca-Jane howled again, as she felt her boot start to slip off. "TEDDY! HELP ME!" she screeched, and she felt to strong hands grab onto her wrists, and pull her up from the edge, rock crumbling under her hands, and her boot sliding straight off her foot.

Narca-Jane gasped, and gripped onto Teddy's torn shirt, breathing heavily. Narca-Jane, Teddy, Riley and Raine had gone down into the labyrinth under Coombe Hill, while Adalyn and Stella had stayed above ground to make sure nothing got out, and no one got in, as well as keeping track of their positions using the spell Hermione had created to track lost members of the family.

Narca-Jane looked into the pit, swallowing heavily. If Teddy hadn't been there, she knew that rock would have given way, and she would have fallen into the army of Quintaped's, and most likely die. A burning fear filled her, and she buried her face into Teddy's chest, before she stood up, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Her foot tingled, as she put it on the cold, diamond shaped tiles, coated by a thick layer of grime, and dust. Apart from the rumbling, growling and snarling of the Quintaped's, the corridor was silent, it's walls high, coated by crumbling stone murals, poison ivy weaving it's way over the stone walls, and then hanging down over their head. The low glow of dwindling torches that hung in iron casters on the wall made it just possible to see.

But Narca-Jane had still nearly fallen into the crumbling pit that now blocked their way to the other side of the corridor. She walked to the edge, peering down into the darkness, where the creatures had gone quiet. "This was put here on purpose," she told Teddy, who nodded, frowning. "My guess is that it was put here by Cissady. Only she would be mad enough to put do this," Narca-Jane said. She picked up a piece of broken rubble, and chucked it into the pit, automatically setting off the Quintaped's again.

"We have to get over this pit..." she mumbled, thoughtfully, looking into the darkened hole in the floor. They couldn't get around the ledge around the edge of the hole, because of the poison ivy. There was no way for them to get across it, without falling to their deaths. She turned to look at Teddy, only to see him falling to the ground, gripping his head, a pained look on his face.

"Teddy?" Narca-Jane cowered, as he roared, his features morphing, and changing. Narca-Jane took a step backwards, realizing it was too late to change into Paws, panicked. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at he husband, eyes wide. Fluffy whimpered, hunched over, his claws scratching the tiles.

Narca-Jane sucked in her breath, trying to stay silent, and take a step back, but she stopped when she heard the crumbling sound of rocks under her feet. The blue wolf stretched itself to it's full size, snarling, before it turned to look at Narca-Jane, yellow eyes glinting dangerously. "Teddy..." his name passed her lips, barely louder than a breath, before he pounced, claws bared.

"Teddy! NO!" she screamed, as his long, blue furred arms enveloped around miniscule form, and sent her flying into the pit, Fluffy along with her. "TEDDY! PLEASE! REMEMBER ME!" she screamed, as the sound of Quintaped's neared, and she looked into the ferocious wolf's eyes, her own terrified, and scared. The eyes of the wolf looked back, before flashing hazel, Teddy's eye colour, before going back to gold. "Teddy..."

Fluffy looked at her, before he realised, just who was in his arms, and snarled. Narca-Jane's eyes teared up, before closing in fear, as she felt the Quintaped's snapping at her feet, before her body was launched out of the pit, from Fluffy's arms, and onto the tiled platform above them. Narca-Jane shook with terror, as the sound of scraping, snapping and howling filled her ears, before she threw herself to the edge, staring into the pit.

Tears welled in her eyes, as the noises continued to erupt around her. Then, it went silent. Deadly silent. "Teddy?" Narca-Jane choked out, her voice sob like. For what seemed like an age, she lay their, her head filling with thoughts that she knew would give her nightmares. Her fingers, with broken nails, and cuts and scrapes along her long slender fingers, gripped the edge of the pit, tears streaming down her cheeks from black eyes, on her knees, praying he was alive.

A pained howl from the pit caused her to to shoot up, eyes wide, and hopeful. Fluffy howled again, and Narca-Jane gasped happily. Oh thank Merlin... he was alive! But she couldn't see him, barely even able to make out his outline in the chasm.

She looked at her wand, which was on the other side of the chasm. Taking a deep breath, she, bit her lip, before trying to use a wandless Accio to call it to her. When it refused to budge, she scowled, and sighed. Fluffy howled in agony, and Narca-Jane felt her bottom lip tremble, ready to burst into tears, before she remembered her mission.

She had to go on. She had to destroy the Horcrux, no matter what the cost. Even if it's cost was her own heart.

* * *

"Is that it?" Riley whispered to her cousin, who looked at the silver head of a snake with wide eyes. It was embedded into stone, on top of a pile of rocks and boulders, with moss growing on them. The two stood at a crack in the wall, looking into the chamber. The crack in the wall was barely above the raging water that filled the cavern, the pile of rocks sticking out from it.

"Yeah... I think it is... but how do we get across that?" Raine asked, pointing to the stormy waters, and Riley frowned, before grinning. She pulled her wand out her sleeve, and looked at Raine cockily.

"We use magic," she said, and she pointed her wand at the snake head, determination on her features. "Accio... snakey!" she ordered, and they waited, but nothing happened. Riley got a disappointed look on her face, as she tucked her wand back into her jacket's sleeve, grumbling huffily. "Well, that didn't work. Maybe I could transform and swim over?"

"Fine... try it," Raine sad, inwardly knowing it wouldn't work. She had a feeling that magic wasn't going to work for them here. Riley grinned, and got a look of utmost concentration on her face. When she failed to transfigure after ten minutes, she finally groaned with exhaustion, leaning against the solid rock wall. Raine smirked at her, a flash of the playful, teasing nature she had had years ago in her eyes, as she crossed her arms haughtily. "Didn't work, did it, Plushpaws?"

Riley scowled, tossing an unruly platinum curl out of her soft brown eyes, her hands going to her hips. "Well... whatever... we don't have the time for your gloating, we have to figure out a way to get across there, and yeah, the thing is... I'm not that smart, so this is all yours," Riley said, her tone defensive, and huffy. Raine rolled her eyes, and looked down from the crack, to a small bed of stone and rocks peeking through the water.

Her sharp green eyes ran from the rock, over the water, before she bent down, and picked up a piece of rock from under her shoes. She looked at it, before throwing it into the water, the rough edge of the rock scraping her fingers, and tearing through the soft skin of her palm like glass. Blood clung to the rock, as it hurled through the air, before landing with a splash in the water. The effect was instant, the water beginning to bubble and steam up, filling the cavern with a thick hazy fog, a heavy stench of rotting corpses surrounding Riley and Raine.

"Oh my Merlin... what did you do?" Riley choked out, covering her nose with her scarf, and Raine got a horrified look on her face as a single world crossed her lips. _'Inferi...' _Riley's ears pricked at the sound of the word, and through the fog she stared at her short haired cousin with a scared look. The only thing she would ever admit to scare her... was Inferi. The dead bought back to kill the living. Like Zombies. The sound of running filled their ears, and the two spun to see Narca-Jane scrambling towards them, her silver eyes frantic.

"I saw the fog, and ran towards it. What happened, Periwinkle? Plushpaws?" she asked, and Riley and Raine stared out into the dead lake, swallowing heavily, and pointing down into the cavern. Narca-Jane looked at them, before pushing past, the clearing fog flowing out of her way, and she stared down into the dark cavern, licking her lips. Her eyes widened, when she saw the rotting, stinking corpses that were slowly starting to stand, their bodies mutilated, and missing limbs, flesh hanging from brittle bones, eyes sunken, and dead in their sockets.

"So... how do you kill them?" she asked, slowly, as the Inferi seemed to make their way towards the three, scrambling at the jagged rock walls of the cavern, the sound of cracking bones echoing in the large cavern. Raine whispered 'fire' her throat dry and hoarse, as she kicked at the Inferius that was nearing her foot.

"Magic working here?" Narca-Jane asked, and Riley shook her head, backing from the crack slightly, as the Inferi got closer. Narca-Jane spat out 'Shit', a scowl on her face. "Okay, here's the plan. I will distract them, and you two get the Horcrux. Then get out of here as fast as you can. Do not look back."

"Don't be ridiculous, we are not leaving you here," Raine said, rolling her eyes, and Narca-Jane's eyes flashed dangerously.

"As the leader of the Honours, I am ordering you to do this, Raine. And you too Riley. Do not try to help me," Narca-Jane demanded, and the two looked stupefied, Riley wanting to defy her, and smack her for being stupid, before she slowly nodded, giving into Narca-Jane's plan. Narca-Jane looked at Raine, her eyes sharp, and cold. Raine opened her mouth to argue, before she too nodded.

"Good, I'll go first, and when I have got all their attention, you two sneak round, and go to the Horcrux. Ready?" she asked, and the two shook their heads fervently. Narca-Jane smirked, before saying 'Tough', and running from the crack and leaping into the cavern. Immediately she was swarmed, the Inferi all going after her like wasps after honey, moaning and groaning as the slid towards her.

Narca-Jane shoved through them, avoiding the grabs as she tried to get them all to the corner, tripping over rotting limbs as she did so. An arm wrapped around her throat, and she gasped, as she was pulled down to the hard cavern floor, the Inferi piling on top of her, pulling at her clothes and hair.

She tried not to scream, as she felt the air being crushed from inside her, fear gripping her heart with a vice-like hold, eyes widening in terror. Her eyes ran over the faces of the Inferi, when she spotted the familiar wisps of greying red hair, and her eyes landed on the face of her grandfather, Arthur Weasley. His skin was slashed, his eyes were dead, and he was white like a ghost, but she knew it was him.

Tear filled her eyes, before fury filled her. Cissady had used her grandfather's corpse to guard her soul. HER grandfather! Someone who had been the heart of her family for years. She saw red, and her eyes began to blaze, as a burning rage replaced the icy fear that had once gripped her, her hands clenching into fists.

Her entire body shook, as heat filled it, her hands beginning to smoke, sparks flying them, before her entire body burst into flames. The Inferi howled, and began to clamber of her, to get away from the fire, but she whipped a blast of fire at them, her eyes empty, yet burning. "NO ONE! No one uses MY family!" she screamed, and Riley and Raine, stared at her from the crack, amazed looks on their faces, as Narca-Jane's entire form burst full of fire.

The two women turned and ran, as the cavern suddenly exploded with light, the Inferi's screams like knives being drove into their bodies. They spun to the sides of the cracks opening, as flames tore through it, barely missing them as they shot down the hall that had led to the cavern, separating onto either side of the crack, flat against the wall, gasping for breath.

Raine closed her eyes, as the agonized screams and yells of the Inferi slowly died, before vanishing completely from her head. Riley swallowed heavily her hands clenching into fists, as she quietly walked towards the crack, looking down into the cavern, where a light orange glow now illuminated it. The walls, ragged and bruising, where charred with black smoke, and as she walked down, Riley coughed, covering her nose as soot fell onto her head.

She fell to her feet, as she dropped to the rocks under the crack, and looked around horrified at the cavern. The ground was coated with thick ash, some of it burning, glowing red with sparks flying of it occasionally. The only thing in the cavern that was not charred black, and coated with thick soot, was the snake staff, which was resting on a pile of melted rock, unscathed and still intact.

"Narca-Jane!?" Riley called out, her voice echoing around the hall, and she looked around frantically, until she spotted the small, blond figure of her best friend lying among the ashes. "Raine! Get in here!" she screeched, as she ran through the ash towards her friend, dropping to her knees and digging her out of the soot, turning her face to look at her.

Half of Narca-Jane's face was coated in ash, and there was a sharp red burn across her cheek bone, and her hands were slightly blistering and raw. Riley's lip trembled, as she searched for a pulse, her ear going to Narca-Jane's chest. Unconsciously, she murmured 'please be alive' over and over, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Raine covered her mouth with her hand, her green eyes filling with tears, as Riley lowered Narca-Jane back into the ash, inhaling heavily. "No... she's alright, isn't she? Riley, tell me she's alive, please!" Raine begged, falling down next Riley, her hands going to her short, spiky black hair, eyes desperate. Riley was silent, her expression empty, as she stared at Narca-Jane's pale face. "Riley... please..."

Narca-Jane suddenly gave a sharp, hoarse cough, her throat dry and raspy, her eyes opening blearily. "Ugh... my throat feels like sandpaper," she moaned, her voice like cheese being grated. Raine howled with happiness, throwing her arms around Narca-Jane, as the girl tried to sit up, wincing in pain.

"Oh thank Merlin! You're alive!" she cheered, large, salty tears falling from her puffy red eyes, snot dribbling from her nose. Narca-Jane groaned, rubbing her temples, before standing groggily, looking around. Raine stayed sitting on the floor, looking up at her like she was some sort of miracle. Riley stared at her, both in awe and in terror.

"You were dead," she whispered, and Narca-Jane looked at her, smiling gently, before pulling a glittering orange Phoenix feather from her pocket. Riley stared at it.

"A Phoenix doesn't stay dead for long, does it," she asked, smiling, and Riley blinked at Narca-Jane's cryptic answer, before pulling herself from the soot and throwing her arms around her best friends neck, silently wailing into her shoulder. Narca-Jane wrapped her arms around Riley, holding her tightly, before pulling away as the sound of running water filled her ears.

"What's that?" she asked, looking around. Raine stood, looking up at the cavern walls. She rose her hand and pointed at the cracks that were appearing in the walls. Water began to trickle down the black rocks, slowly pooling at the bottom.

"The cavern's filling with water! We have to get out of here!" Raine said, spinning to look at Riley and Narca-Jane. The two nodded, and Riley began to run towards the crack in the wall, the others following, until Narca-Jane stopped and looked at the snake staff. Raine looked at her face, and then at the rising water which was piling in faster, a murky black colour with dread.

"I'll be right back! Keep running!" Narca-Jane assured them, before she splashed the water towards the rocks, the water near her waist. Riley grabbed Raine's hand, and the two started to climb the wall, fingers scraping against the sharp rubble and stone. Riley reached the crack first, and pulled Raine up.

Narca-Jane grabbed the staff, and her entire heart sunk, as she felt the evil in it wash over her. Her eyes fell to it with surprise, before she remembered she didn't have time to stop, and looked down. The water was now bursting through the wall, almost breaking a hole into it, and the level of water filling the cavern had nearly reached the crack, which was two meters from the ground.

She would have to swim across. Narca-Jane froze, terrified. She couldn't swim... she never could. It was impossible for her, she sank like a brick the minute she hit the water. She could vaguely hear Riley yelling her name, before the splash of someone hitting the water got her out of her haze, and she looked up to see Raine swimming towards her trying to keep her head above the water. Raine dragged herself onto the rock, gasping for air.

"Grab my hand! I'll get you across!" Raine ordered, and Narca-Jane shook her head, frozen to her spot on the rock. "Narca-Jane! We have to get out of here! Or you will drown!" Raine shouted, her eyes commanding and harsh. Narca-Jane whimpered, her fear gripping her, but slowly, she reached out to grab Raine's hand. The sound of Riley diving into the water as well, and splashing over to them, caused Narca-Jane to start in surprise.

"Come on!, Give me the stick!" she demanded, and Narca-Jane looked at the snake stick, before nodding and handing it to her. Riley switched it to her right hand, before grasping Narca-Jane's with her left. "Now we have to go before the corridor fills up!" she shouted over the din of the water rushing in, and slowly, Riley and Raine helped Narca-Jane off the rock and into the water.

"Kick your feet!" they said, and Narca-Jane started to kick, trying to quash down her fears, and terrors, her two best friend leading her across the water, and to the crack, with determined expressions. Narca-Jane went up first, the crack starting to send water into the corridors. Riley handed her the staff, and climbed up behind her, Raine, the strongest swimmer, following her with ease.

A creaking crack caused them to look into the cavern, and they all watched, as heavy chunks of rocks fell from the wall, and water barraged through the hole, filling the cavern. "Run!" Narca-Jane ordered, before turning on her heel and sprint down the crack, the others hot on her heels.

"We have to get Fluffy! He's trapped down a pit hole!" she ordered, turning a corner, the water surging after them in a near deafening wave. 'FLUFFY?' Raine screamed, and Narca-Jane shouted back 'Now is not the time for questions!', as the water licked at her feet. She made the mistake of looking back, and squeaked, as she saw the massive wave that was tearing after them, sweeping up everything in its path.

She looked sharply forward, as then came to a rapid stop, as the edge of the pit neared. Riley ran into her, and Narca-Jane had to grab hold of Raine, to prevent herself from falling, and Riley tripped, her hands grasping onto Narca-Jane's t-shirt. The water hit them full force, sending them sprawling into the pit, the water quickly filling after them.

Narca-Jane gasped, thrashing about, until her eyes landed on Fluffy's limp, wounded form on the floor amongst the dead Quintaped's. He was unconscious. Narca-Jane scurried towards him, water compiling around her. She looked at Raine and Riley desperately, snapping help me, and the cousins raced forward, snapping out their stupor from the shock of the fall, and sight of the dead Quintaped's, to help her lift Fluffy.

The werewolf's arm around her shoulder, she looked down, as the cold water began to soak under her breasts. "Guys... the water is getting really high! And I can't swim!" she said, her tone desperate, and Raine looked up.

"If we wait, the water should fill up enough for us to just float to the top, then we can get out of here the same way we came in," Raine said, and Narca-Jane swallowed. Floating? No, no, no! She could not float!

"I can't float! I sink like a rock!" she argued, her eyes glinting with discomposure. A shout from above them caused the three to look up, to see the worried face of Stella looking down at them. "Stella! Thank God! Get me- I mean us - out of here! PLEASE!" Narca-Jane called up to her, and Stella nodded, before pulling out her wand. "No! Magic won't..."

She was stopped from finishing her comment, as they all began to lift from out of the water, levitating onto the platform. The group landed with thump on the dry tiles, Fluffy on top of Narca-Jane, his snout buried into his neck as he bled onto her silently. Narca-Jane groaned, and then caught sight of her wand. "Oh! Riley! Get my wand! Over there! And would someone please get Fluffy off of me!"

A few minutes later, Fluffy was levitating, his entire body bound, Narca-Jane with her wand pointed at him, and the five were racing through the corridors, trying to work their way through the labyrinth.

* * *

Adalyn paced the snow covered ground at the base of the Coombe Hill monument, her arms wrapped around her as tried to keep warm. The sun was starting to rise, from the East.

"Excuse me, are you okay, Miss?" a kind voice asked, and Adalyn turned to see a girl a couple of years younger than her, with long wavy brown hair under a grey knitted hat, a blue and light blue scarf, holding tightly onto the lead of an Anatolian Shepard Dog, who was sniffing the grass. Adalyn blinked, before shaking her head.

"No, no, I'm okay, thanks," Adalyn tried to get her leave, until the girls gerey eyes lit up in recognision of her, and she squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. Adalyn stepped back, blinking in surprise. "Er... are you alright?" she asked, concerned, and the girl nodded wildly.

"Oh my god! You're Adalyn Spears! One of the Honours! You are like my ROLE model!" she gushed, and Adalyn looked around, before asking who the girl exactly was. "Oh, I'm a couple of years below you, my name is Vivandrielle Jones, but you can call me ViVi. I'm a Ravenclaw, just like you, and I'm a prefect. I'm in seventh year. I'm friends with Victoire," Vivi said, and Adalyn blinked.

The sound of Narca-Jane calling her name caused her to turn to the entrance to the underground caverns of Coombe Hill. Her eyes widened, when she saw Narca-Jane and Stella supporting a fully naked Teddy, Raine and Riley following. She gasped thankfully, rushing towards them, and a heavy blush coated ViVi's face.

"Oh my god! Is that Teddy Lupin? Is he naked!? NO WAY! Wait, why the hell is he naked, in this weather?" ViVi asked, her expression worried as she stepped towards them. Adalyn looked at her.

"Look, can you help us? Please?" she asked, and ViVi stared at her, looking at every member of the Honour's with unsure eyes, before nodding.

"Sure... I'd love to help."


	55. She's Like A Saint!

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Please, please keep it up! They make me so happy and they really motivate me to keep going with this story! Keep them coming!

P/S: This story is the longest story (In word length) I have EVER written! Yay me! And thanks to everyone who has stuck with it, and hopefully will stay with me for the rest of the story, but most special thanks to **darthfiredragon, Sulliebee, Airlady, Le Rukia and Miss Troll Queen. **

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

ViVi lived in a small house, in the hamlet of Dunsmore, Buckinghamshire. While she wasn't rich, she wasn't poor, her mother a Doctor, and her father owning a pub in the town of Wendover. Her house had three bedroom, a bedroom for her, a bedroom for her parents, and a guest room, and was well decorated, with bright, happy colours throughout.

Stella watched Narca-Jane from the doorway to the guestroom, as her best friend tended to a still unconscious Teddy, dabbing his sweat soaked forehead with a cloth, her eyes sad, yet strong, the fingers from her left hand intertwined with his. Adalyn was sat on the other side of the bed, talking to her quietly, and Stella could only pick up bits of their conversation.

"... what's the point of saving the world, if he isn't in it? It doesn't mean anything, when he's gone," she heard Narca-Jane say to Adalyn, and Stella sighed, resting her head against the white door frame. She felt someones presence behind her, and looked over her shoulder, to see ViVi standing, staring into the room, unblinking.

"I used to have a crush on him. Back in first year," ViVi said, quietly. "Stupid, I mean look at them. Only an idiot would try and get involved with him... no offence to Victoire intended."

Stella giggled, shaking her head. "A lot of people used to have a crush on Teddy. No surprise really, he always was a girl magnet, even if he only had eyes for her," Stella told her, jerking her head to Narca-Jane. "Never say school romances don't work out. Those two are married now."

"What about you and Timothy Balkin? Raine and Jon Rosen? Riley and Joseph Christoph? Are you guys all still together?" ViVi asked, and she immediately wished she hadn't asked at the pained look that flashed across Stella's face, as she told her that they had all broken up with their boyfriends before they went on their mission. ViVi frowned. "Well, that doesn't seem fair. Why does Narca-Jane get to keep her husband, if you can't keep your boyfriends?"

Stella sighed. "It's different, Vivendrielle. Now, I'm sorry, but I don't know you well enough to discuss this with you," Stella told her, and ViVi looked slightly surprised, until she remembered the one fact about the Honours that she had forgotten. They kept to themselves, and you didn't try and get in. It would never work. They never let anyone get close to them, no matter who you were.

Riley and Raine walked past her, and over to Stella, pulling her into the room. They talked in hushed whispers, and Stella smiled widely, before frowning, and nodding as the three continued to talk. ViVi couldn't help but be filled with a sense of well... loneliness as she watched them. They were so close, like family, sisters, and brothers, apart from Narca-Jane and Teddy, who she could see were soul mates.

She had never known that closeness. Sure, she loved her friends dearly, and she had a brilliant boyfriend, but she was an only child. Her only constant companion was ChiChi, her dog. Sighing, she picked at the hem of her stripe, purple, pink, yellow and green jumper. She had always idolized them, had this image of the perfect pranksters in her mind whenever she imagined them, but now she saw them together, away from the public eyes, she was stumbled.

Bringing them to her home, she had been completely terrified of them, nervous and also ecstatic that she had the chance to meet them and get to know them away from Hogwarts. Trying to have talked to them at Hogwarts would have resulted in instant humiliation, because there was no way she would have been able to actually form words in the effort to speak.

"ViVi, can you please get us something to drink or eat? We don't want to be a burden or anything, but we haven't really ate anything in four days," Narca-Jane asked, looking at her from where she sat next to Teddy on the guest rooms bed. ViVi blinked, before smiling rapidly and nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course! I have fruit, vegetables and meat! I can make you a sandwich if you want? Ham? Cheese? Mustard? Or pickle, if you want, I'm sure I have pickles around here somewhere. I'd ask my Mum to make us something, but she's on shift at the hospital, and my Dad is at the pub sorting out the cellar. And if you want, I can get you the tel-" she was cut off from rambling by Narca-Jane, you smiled tiredly at her.

"It's okay, ViVi, we'll eat anything. Riley will help you," Narca-Jane said, and Riley, looked at her from where she was leaning against the wall, talking to Raine and Stella, before looking at ViVi and nodding. As Riley and ViVi wallked away from the bedroom, Raine went over to the door and closed it, before turning to face Narca-Jane and Adalyn. "Did you destroy it?"

"Yeah, it's gone. It was really difficult though, but we eventually destroyed it. We buried it in a field not far from here," Raine told her. Narca-Jane exhaled thankfully, before looking back at her husband. She put the cloth down on the bedside table, and reached up to his hair, having gone mousy brown in his weakened state, and pushing his fringe from his forehead. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I honestly have no idea... I hope to Merlin he will be, but...actually, I can't think about it... I don't want to think about it," Narca-Jane shook her head, running a hand through her greasy, dirty tangled curls, looking unbelievably tired, dark shadows under her eyes, and a frown on her chapped lips.

_Narcy? Are you there? _Scorpius's voice suddenly drifted into her head, her barriers having fallen, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened, before she bit her lip, and responded 'yes'. _Really? Awesome! What are you doing? Where are you? I miss you! _Narca-Jane, despite her currant situation, laughed dryly, then responded that she was safe, and she was sitting on a bed and that she missed him too.

_Really? Yay! Guess what! Braxie got his mind link! It's awesome! He talks crap! It's all AA and GOO and BAA. It's so funny. _He chatted to her excitedly, and Narca-Jane smiled to herself, playing with Teddy's fingers. _We really miss you, Narcy. Mummy says you'll come home soon, but I don't believe her. She cries all the time now. I think she misses Daddy. He went away with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, and they haven't come back yet. _

_And Uncle Charlie has gone back to Ro-mai-ni-a. He took Essie, and Lizzie and Billy and Luke and Ali and C.J and Corvy and Feli away as well. Auntie Kissie is staying here for Christmas. _

Narca-Jane was in shock. Her father and her uncles had gone? Her Uncle Charlie had taken his youngest kids to Romania? Aunt Charissa was still in Britain without HIM? She goes away for four days and her entire family falls apart! _Scorpy, sweetie, why has Daddy gone away? Did Mummy tell you? _she asked, trying to keep her thoughts calm and soft.

_Oh! Mummy says that Daddy went away to find Uncle Blaise, but I don't have an Uncle Blaise. So I'm not really sure, but guess what! I got a girlfriend! Her name's Sammie, and Rosie doesn't like her! You know how I know? Because Rosie pulled her hair, and got really mad at her! Sammie is really pretty! She had black hair, that is really straight, and big sparkly brown eyes, and dark skin, like Stella! I really like her! _Scorpius rambled, and Narca-Jane went to reply, when Teddy stirred.

_Oh, Scorpy, I have to go, I love you. Bye, _Narca-Jane told him, before putting up a wall, her heart aching for her little brother, and she looked at Teddy hopefully, as he opened his eyes. Relief filled her, as he looked at her, and then smiled weakly.

"I saw you... you stopped me..." he said, and she knew instantly what he meant. A frown came on her lips, as she gently hit him. He winced, his entire body burning, and incredibly sensitive. "What was that for?" he groaned, glaring at her, and she scowled.

"How could you not tell me it was a full moon?" she seethed quietly, because Adalyn had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, and Teddy bit out that it 'must have slipped my mind' coldly. Narca-Jane tried to stay angry, but she just couldn't, as all her exhaustion from the events over the last twenty-four hours hit her. "Teddy... do you know how worried I was? I thought you were going to die! I would never have forgiven you if you had, you know that right?"

Teddy groaned, before pulling her down to him with a tug of her hand. He groaned when her chest collided with his, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway, kissing her forehead. The motion got Stella and Raine's attention, and the two shouted in surprise, rushing over to the couple, throwing themselves over Teddy and Narca-Jane.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" Raine screeched happily, and Teddy just moaned in response, while Adalyn still slept, curling into a ball in the chair. Narca-Jane grumped, pushing them off of her, and ignoring Teddy's pleading looks and went to open the door when someone knocked on it. ViVi's bubbly face came into view, as she carried a tray of sandwiches, and salad, Riley following with trays of crisps and chocolates.

"I'm sorry it's not much, but it's all I could find," ViVi apologized, and Narca-Jane looked at her incredulously. This girl really was a Saint. She was so nice and had even, on Christmas Eve, let them into her home, knowing she might get in trouble from her parent's, who were muggles, for it. And she wasn't even asking them for anything. She was just offering them shelter and giving them food from the kindness of her heart.

It wasn't until Riley coughed, that Narca-Jane even realized she had been staring at ViVi, who was blushing madly, looking around nervously. Narca-Jane apologized, before assuring her the food was fine, and there was more than enough, as ViVi and Riley placed the trays on top of the chest of drawers.

"Oh, and I'll go get you your drinks, you must be parched!" ViVi exclaimed, skipping from the room, and Stella giggled, shaking her head. Teddy pushed himself up, and the blanket that had been covering him, falling to his waist, giving the girls an eyeful of his toned, bandaged chest. ViVi, who had came back in to ask what they wanted to drink, squeaked, her entire body going fire truck red as she ran her eyes over his muscles, and the scars that adorned them.

Narca-Jane growled, despite the fact that it wasn't the girls fault, until ViVi spun her back to Teddy, apologizing profusely. Teddy chuckled, flexing he arms and rolling his neck, saying 'It's fine' calmly. Narca-Jane glowered at him, before going over to ViVi, and facing her, smiling. "Could you please give us a moment, to... get changed."

"Oh! Of course! Just call me if you need anything, I have to call my parent's anyway," ViVi said, beaming, before she bounced away, leaving The Honours alone. As she went down the stairs, and picked up the phone, she stared at it, biting her lip. How on Earth was she going to explain this to her parent's?


	56. NightNight, Braxie

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Please, please keep it up! They make me so happy and they really motivate me to keep going with this story! Keep them coming! I Love you all!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Narca-Jane rested her head against Teddy's chest, the sound of Stella's snoring, and Riley's sleep mumbling the only noises in the room. She stroked his arm with her hand, gently gliding it up and down over the scarred flesh, a troubled, dazed look on her face. Her family were falling apart. This war was driving them all in different directions. Nothing would be the same. Nothing. She took a deep breath, feeling her strong facade breaking, and she closed her eyes, just for a moment, before opening them again.

She watched as Teddy's chest fell and rose, his breaths long and deep, eyes closed, his head turned to the side, facing the door, and she smiled softly. Her fingers stopped their movement, and she lifted her hand from his arm, to roll over and face the window, when Teddy grunted. "Why did you stop?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"I didn't think you were awake, you seemed so out of it," she whispered, and Teddy opened one eye lazily, before giving her a crooked grin and closing it again. He replied that he wasn't about to sleep when he knew she wasn't, and she felt her heart thud in her chest, just like it had the first time he had said that to her.

Teddy got a slow smirk on his face, as he opened his eyes again, and Narca-Jane could see the part of his personality that was hidden from his family, his 'school' personality showing through his tired visage and sleepy eyes. "I just realised something," he quietly breathed to her, and Narca-Jane felt her breath hitch, as she asked 'what?' curiously.

"We have not had sex as Mr and Mrs Lupin," Teddy replied, and Narca-Jane thought hard, whispering 'that's not true' until she realised it was actually true. "What with my Gran's death, and the V.C.V attacking Ottery St. Catchpole, finding out about the prophecy, the family all home for the summer, me having to share a room with your little brother, and you with Stella, then all that stuff with Dung, and finally hunting down the Horcruxes, we haven't had time to have sex yet. Everything has just got on top of us."

"It seems to me the only thing that hasn't got on top of me lately is you," Narca-Jane giggled silently, and Teddy smirked, before she felt his hand sliding around her waist and pull her closer to him. She gasped, her hands splaying her over his chest. "Teddy... we can't... the girls..." she chuckled lightly.

"Oh come on... I hadn't realised just how horny I was until I realised I hadn't had sex in months," Teddy pouted, and Narca-Jane bit her lip, looking at her slumbering friends, each one in a deep sleep, before looking at Teddy slyly.

"Fine. But we have got to be quiet," she told him, and Teddy silently cheered, as she rolled her eyes, and crawled on top of him, kissing him along his neck, and up to his ear.

* * *

Charissa knew as she had watched her eldest daughter interact with her cousin that there was something not right about it. They were too close. Too smiley. Too playful. They were too like a _couple_. Now, Charissa wasn't one to object to a relationship between cousins. They were common in the Wizarding world, in pure-blood families, mainly.

She was sure at some point in her family history, not in her line, but one of the others, that there had been a marriage between two cousins. There were too many in her family for there not to be. But she had never expected, not once, that she would be the mother of one of the cousins. Not once.

She was interupted from her thoughts, when the fire place, large and domaneering in the living, burst into green flames. She shot up, startled, wondering who on earth would be coming to The Burrow at one o'clock Christmas morning. When she saw her old friend Pansy walking through, eyes red, and puffy, cheeks staned with tear tracks, and lips pursed, and set into a tight frown, she immediately rushed over to her, surprised.

"Pansy? What on earth happened? Oh no... it's not Ron is it?" Charissa panicked, and Pansy shook her head, as Charissa sat her on the couch gently, looking her over with worried eyes. Charissa placed a hand over Pansy's, squeezing it tightly, as she asked what was wrong. Pansy sniffed, her face turned to the floor, before her face turned to Charissa, blank white eyes oddly seeing.

"I'm pregnant," she said, her voice hoarse, and her throat scratching. Charissa felt her entire body go cold, and Pansy chuckled darkly. "i'm fucking pregnant. Up the duff. Got a bun in the oven. Preggers. Royally fucked. Take your pick. Because that's what I am," she spat, and Charissa felt her heart break for her friend.

"Oh Pansy..." she whispered, and Pansy cut her off with a cold, yet burning look.

"Don't 'Oh Pansy' me. I'm a grown woman. I can look after myself," she snapped, snatching her hand back from Charissa, who frowned, but remembered that Pansy was alone, pregnant, looking after two girls while her husband was off on a mission.

"Yes, well you don't have to. I know we haven't been as close as we used to be, and I know I am to blame for that, but Pansy, I am here for you, and I always will be. Whatever you need, I will get, whatever you want, I will do. You are not alone," Charissa told her, her voice soft and silky.

Pansy looked right through her, blind to her motherly expression, yet feeling the warmth of it on her face. She knew that Charissa was telling the truth, that she would be there. and she did want her old friend back. She missed her. They had once been like sisters, when her only other friends were Slytherins. And male. So she said two words she rarely ever used.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Charissa's eyes widened, before she smiled widely, and hugged her best friend, saying 'You're welcome'. Pansy blinked, surprised, before patting Charissa's back awkwardly. When Charissa let her go, she quickly asked how far along she was, and Pansy laughed bitterly.

"I'm thirteen week's pregnant. Went to see the Midwife today. Got an ultrasound," Pansy told Charissa, and she pulled a crumpled image from her jumper's pocket, dark circles under her eyes, as she handed it to Charissa. "Apparantly it's a boy. That's what the midwife said."

"How could I have been pregnant, and not even known? I've been pregnant before! I know all the symptons! How could I have not figured it out? I just thought I was getting fat," Pansy said, her voice deep with resentment for herself. Charissa sighed, looking at the image. "I can't even see the picture. Why would she give it to me? I can't see it. I won't ever know what my baby looks like."

"I thought your eyesight was coming back?" Charissa asked, her voice low, and Pansy scoffed.

"I can see blurry outlines, and white. That's all. Some sight," she bitterly scowled, and Charissa frowned, before deciding to try and cheer her friend up.

"Okay, lets get you cleaned up, and a cup of orange juice in you," she demanded, and Pansy groaned, but let her drag her through to the kitchen anyway.

* * *

Scorpius stood over his baby brothers crib, standing on a chair, and looking down into the baby boys crib, the ninth month old boy sittign up and looking back at him, giggling. Scorpius bent down, and pulled a picture frame from the chair seat, and held it up in front of Abraxus. "This is Narcy. She is our big sister."

"Ah?" Abraxus sounded, before grabbing for the picture. Scorpius pulled it away a little, and the baby's lip began to wobble, until Scorpius gave him the picture. Abraxus laughed gleefully, clapping his hands, and poking the blond girls face in the picture. Scorpius grinned.

"Yeah! Narcy! She loves us loads and loads! Like Mummy. You hasn't met her yet, cause she's off on a mission! Like Daddy! But you'll meet her soon," Scorpius explained, as best he could for a six year old speaking to a nine month old baby. Abraxus babbled out some 'aah' and 'ooh' and 'ababa' while Scorpius beamed at the sandy curly haired boy. Abraxus cocked his head to the side, big brown eyes blinking at the picture, before he held it above his head.

Scorpius, scared he was going to break his favourite picture of his sister, snatched it from him. Abraxus blinked in shock, and then large, wet salty tears filling his eyes. Scorpius realized what he was going to do, as Abraxus opened his mouth widly, prepared to let out a loud, obnoxius wail.

Dropping the picture beside Abraxus in the cot, Scorpius clambered over the edge, and covered Abraxus' mouth, before he could cry. Abraxus gave out a muffled 'Eh?' in confusion. "You'se got to be quiet, Braxie. Or's else Mummy will wakes up an be upset."

Abraxus sniffled, until Scorpius held out the picture again. Abraxus cooed, grabbing it and hugging it too his chest, a possesive look on his face. Scorpius slumped in relief, before looking around the crib that had once been his. It was bigger than he had thought it was. Abraxus suddenky slumped onto him, head forward, sleeping, and Scorpius blinked, before putting his arm around his little brother.

"Night-night, Braxie."


	57. Promises

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Please, please keep it up! They make me so happy and they really motivate me to keep going with this story! Keep them coming! I Love you all!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

The New Year bought both fear and hope to many. They feared what the future held, and how long they would be under the tyranny of Cissady, who's acts of terror had only increased, and hope that someone, anyone, would save them. It was that hope that kept them surviving, yet also, that same hope that was slowly getting them all killed.

The only safe place was Hogwarts. Not even other countries were safe, after the fall of the great, everlasting Hallows Empire, under the hands of Cissady. The Empire that even under Voldemort had stayed strong, had crashed and burned to the ground, Cissady leering over it, the cruel and cold dictator she was.

The Head of the Hallows family had vanished from sight, and with the war heroes Harry Potter and Ron Weasley having disappeared, along with top Auror Draco Malfoy, the wizard world was in despair, panic rising from all areas. No one would speak of them, in fear of the BloodHunters, and being the next ones to go missing.

------

Cassie looked at her mother, slightly scared of the older woman who sat opposite her. Charissa looked exhausted, her hair, chopped short once again into a curly bob, tangled and bushy, her dark eyes low, dark shadows under them. She was nursing a cup of tea, eying Cassie wearily. "Mom? What's going on?" she asked, preventing the urge to bite her lip.

"Don't let your Grannie find out, Cassie," Charissa said, finally, and Cassie looked at her confused. 'Find out what?' she asked, cautiously, her face blank. "You and James. You can not let your grandmother find out, Cassandra. While others, such as your father and I, are more inclined to be accepting of a union between you two, it would be unwise to inform your grandmother of such... activities."

"Why would you and father be more accepting of me and James, hypothetically, of course, and not grandmother?" Cassie asked, adopting the same business-like tone her mother was using. The same one she used when running the once strong Empire, and the tone Cassie herself would use when she rebuilt it.

"Your grandmother does not believe in such relations. She believes them atrocious, and wrong. This is a common thought among people, yet it i still accepted that cousins can have relations, such as yours and James, more so in the Wizarding world, then elsewhere," Charissa informed her daughter, who nodded slowly.

"But mother, this entire conversation is a mute point, as there is nothing between James and I," she lied, and Charissa gave her a wry smile, seeing right through her child's lies. She laughed quietly, shaking her head, and Cassie turned her nose up at her mother, frowning.

"Cassandra, my dear, you can lie to your grandmother, and you can lie to yourself, but your mother? It is impossible to lie to me. I know everything about you, and I always have. Now, promise me you will not let your grandmother find out about your sordid affair with James," Charissa said, her voice full of humour as she finished the sentence.

Cassie sighed, and nodded. "I promise, mother. Now, was there anything else?" she asked, and Charissa shook her head. "Then may I be excused?" she said, standing from the table. Charissa said 'of course' and Cassie bid her a good evening, as she stood and walked from the kitchen, a slight bounce in her step at her mothers approval of her relationship.

* * *

Hermione's sanity was nearing it's end. She had suffered long enough, she felt. Just when would her husband return to her? It felt as if she was missing a limb, or part of her had actually been physically torn from her. And by gods, it was killing her. She wasn't as young as she used to be, she had gotten far to used to feeling safe, complete. She had gotten soft, weak. She didn't have the strength to be strong.

Her husband had left on the Twenty-first of December, just hours after her daughter. It was now the Third of January. Nearly two weeks. Not much to other people, but to her it felt like forever.

Scorpius and Abraxus were her distractions from it, but when they were asleep, her mind started to wander, then panic, then grieve, before she ended up crying herself to sleep, a broken hearted woman. Running her hands through her tangled bush of brown hair, taking a shuddering breath as tears started to well in her eyes.

If you had told Hermione twenty years ago that she would one day be on the verge of a breakdown, because Draco Malfoy was not with her, she would have hexed you, then laughed in your face and walked off with an amused bounce in her step. But that was twenty years ago. When she was sixteen years old, and still naive, and vehemently denying to herself that she had ever slept with him.

Not knowing how wonderful her life with him would actually be, or how amazing their children would be. Tears silently fell from her eyes, and she was quick to wipe them away, as she looked out the window of her bedroom, with an empty gaze. The sky above was full of glittery stars, each one brighter than the other, and the moon glowed bright, yet not as bright as when it was full over the dark horizon.

"Draco... when are you goign to come home to me? To us? I need you," she whispered, before rolling over in her bed, from her position on her back, onto her side, facing his side of the bed. Her arm stretched across to his pillow, her hand tucking under it. Tears streamed down her face, over the bridge of her nose and onto her pillow, slowly soaking it in salty wetness.

* * *

Narca-Jane smiled thankfully at ViVi, and her parents. The Honours stood dressed and ready to leave, and were saying their final goodbyes to the family who had housed them for so long, as they pulled themselves together. ViVi's parents had turned out t be incredibly nice people.

ViVi's mother, who was called Maria, was a sensible, kind lady, who Adalyn had many intelligent conversations with over the last week. She was tall, with light blond hair, and an honest face, if slightly aged. Her husband, Jim, was a greying dark haired man, with a gruff exterior but a pleasant attitude.

After thanking them, she looked at ViVi, who's lower lip was trembling. The girl had been the first person to get close to the Honours, other than family, ever. Narca-Jane pulled her into a tight hug, much to her shock, and ViVi wailed silently, sad to see her new friends go. "Thank you so much, Vivendrielle, you have been brilliant."

"It's no problem, really," ViVi sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, and Narca-Jane smiled at her. "You are welcome here any time, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you know where we are," ViVi assured her. Narca-Jane nodded, before going into her pocket, and pulling out two envelopes. She handed them to ViVi. One was addressed to Narca-Jane's mother, and the other to someone named Orion.

"I want you to get these to Victoire. Please, it is important that you do. I am relying on you to complete this mission," Narca-Jane whispered, and ViVi's eyes widened, as she nodded, accepting the two envelopes. "You have to give her them in person, so wait until you get back to Hogwarts in three days. She will know what to do with them."

"Of course... I would be honoured," ViVi stammered, and then immediately felt stupid for saying that she would be honoured to someone who actually was an Honour, the very reason they had gotten their name. A small smile fell onto Narca-Jane's lips, and she winked at her.

"So you should be, you are in my prescense, aren't you," she joked, and ViVi chuckled nervously, as Narca-Jane softened her gaze. "Stay safe, okay? Keep your parent's safe."

"I promise," ViVi told her, and Narca-Jane nodded.

"Good."


	58. To Malfoy Manor

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Please, please keep it up! They make me so happy and they really motivate me to keep going with this story! Keep them coming! I Love you all!

Okay in the story, the year is 2017. I figured that it was the Honours twentieth year of life, exactly twenyy years after 1997. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Jay sat at the breakfast table, reading the Daily Prophet, much to Cleo's annoyance. She hated that newspaper with a passion, especially after what it had said about her mother. That had been unforgivable. Lily was feeding Artie, the five month old baby in Felicity's old high chair, blowing bubbles with his porridge, and letting it dribble down his front, refusing to eat the liquid food. Kathleen was rolling her eyes.

"You do know that you shouldn't feed him porridge, right? He's only five months old, he won't process it. It's too thick," Kathleen stated, and Lily glared at her, snapping 'How would you know?'. Kathleen smirked. "I have nine younger brothers and sisters, I think I would know when babies are supposed to be eating solid foods."

Lily couldn't argue with that, knowing it was true. Grumbling, she cleaned Artie up, and dropped the porridge in the sink, not caring for the smug smirk that appeared on Kathleen's face as she looked back at her book. It was _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. _Cleo snickered, shaking her head at her younger sibling antics, before smiling at Sirius as he walked into the kitchen, stretching and yawing.

He looked exhausted, his hair a mess, much like Jay's, and only wearing pyjamas bottoms. His eyes were still half-closed, as he crashed into the seat next to Cleo, giving her a half hug. He smelt slightly of wet dog, with a hint of muskiness, and sweat thrown in. Cleo smiled up at him, before a tapping at the kitchen window caught her attention.

"That's unusual. It's Professor McGonnagle's owl," Cleo pondered, standing and shuffling around the kitchen to the window. The owl, grey and hawk-like, hooted, before dropping the letter into her hand. She pulled a treat from the small bowl on the window sill, and handing it to the bird. She looked at the letter, and then turned to Jay.

"It's for you," she told him, and he put his newspaper down, catching the envelope as she threw it at him, looking at it curiously. Cleo poured a coffee, black, for Sirius, placing it in front of the man, who had crashed onto the table, snoring, drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth. She laughed, then nudged him gently, waking him.

Jay ripped the letter open, Lily peering over his shoulder, rocking Artie as she fed him his bottle.

_Dear Mr Clyde,_

_Due to the disappearence of our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dean Thomas, we at Hogwwarts are requesting that you travel to Hogwarts and fill in the spot as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. _

_Accomodation withh be supplied for both you and your family, and if you wish, you may also bring with you your brother Orion and one Mr Romulus Lupin. We request that you write back to us with your reply as soon as possible, as the new school term starts in three days. _

_If you accept the position, you will be requested to return on the Hogwarts Express with the students from Platfrom Nine and Three Quarters._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonnagle,  
Headmistress of Hogwarts, Member of the Wizenmagot, Order of Merlin Third Class_

Lily squealed happily, jostling Artie slightly, and wrapping an arm around his neck loosely. "This is great! We can return to Hogwarts. Where it's safe!" Lily said, and Jay nodded, looking at Sirius. They both knew the truth. McGonnagle wanted as many of the order at Hogwarts as possible, in case of an attack on the school. "Oh, where is Romulus? I want to tell him," Lily asked.

"He's still in bed," Sirius said. Lily nodded, and then began to walk from the room, humming. "So your just going to wake him up then?" he asked, sarcastically, and Lily replied 'Of course' over her shoulder. Sirius chuckled, shaking his head, before turning to Cleo. She was pale, her eyes wide as she looked at Kathleen, who had the same shell-shocked expression on her face. "What's up with you two?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, excuse us," Cleo brushed him off, rushing around the table, grabbing Kathleen's hand and pulling her from the kitchen. Sirius looked at Jay, with a 'what is that about?' look, and was promptly answered with a shriek from Lily up the stairs, and Cleo and Kathy shouting 'Don't go in there!'.

It was followed by a fememine scream, Remus shouting 'God! Get out!' and Artie beginning to howl. Lily rushed down the stairs, her cheeks a fiery red, rocking Artie. "Yeah... not a good idea..." she mumbled, as she brushed past Jay, sitting in a seat next to him. Jay bit his tongue to prevent himself from asking what happened, but Sirius wasn't as subtle.

"So, what happened?" he asked, as the prudish Kathleen stumbled into the kitchen, mumbling to herself as she tried to read her book. He looked to the doorway, expecting to see Cleo, flushed and stammering, to enter. He was slightly disappointed when she never, yet quickly brushed it off as a brotherly concern for the thirteen year old. Anything else would be very wrong. Very wrong indeed.

"Victoire stayed last night," Kathleen grumbled, not looking him, and causing Sirius to snap out of his thoughts and nod. Kathleen eyes him, almost suspiciously, before speaking again. "Cleo is getting the two up. She was very disappointed when she saw them. Kept mumbling and shaking her head. I think she may have had a crush on Romulus, for a moment."

The comment was snide, and also unneccessary, but Kathleen knew that. She just wanted to see how deep Sirius was involved with her sister, and how much he would hurt if she was with someone else, even if they both knew he couldn't be with her, due to the difference in their ages. Sirius visably winced, looking away from her with a scowl.

Sirius couldn't help the anger that washed over him at Kathleen's taunting words, and the feeling of utter wretchedness that filled him afterwards. The look on Kathleen's face could only be described as smug, and pleased, as she looked at him with icy blue eyes. It had 'I knew it' written all over it. HE almost dreaded what she was away to say when she opened her mouth again.

"But that's null in void, honestly. Especially considering she is going out with Jake Henrie," Kathleen shrugged, and Sirius's eyes widened cosiderably, while Cleo, who had just entered the room shouted 'Kathy!' in alarm. Jay got a sly look on his face as he looked at her.

"Our little Cleo has an ickle boyfriend? Aww.. how cute," he teased, and Cleo turned a pleasent pink, glowering at him.

"It's not like that!" she protested, her dark curls shimmering as she glared at Kathleen. "He's just a friend," she said, weakly, and Kathy smirked, enjoying her older siblings discomfort.

"Yes. Just a friend. Who hold your hand and kisses you when you aren't paying attention. In front of the entire school," Kathleen stated. Sirius nearly growled, and Jay looked at his pale friend out the corner of his eye. Cleo was becoming more flustered.

"Jake... is very affectionate... he likes to show how close we are," she tried to find excuses, unaware of how angry Sirius was starting to get. "Beside's how is my relationship with Jake any of your business?" she snapped, giving up on trying to prove that her and Jake were in relationship, and going on the defensive.

"Everything in Hogwarts is my business. So, is he older than you? Attractive?" Jay questionned her, and Cleo wished Cassie was here to help her out, instead of Kathleen, who just seemed to want to fuel the fires of Jay's interest. She sighed, realising there was no point in arguing with Jay when he thought something was true.

"He's a Gryffindor. My year, blond, blue eyes. Good at Potions, and Transfiguration," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest huffily, looking at the floor. Jay whistled, saying 'Good catch', looking at Sirius as well. His was clenching his fists, and Jay really hoped he wouldn't say something he would really regret.

Unfortunatly, Sirius was known for doing stupid things. "You are too young to have a boyfriend," he stated, and everyone looked at him, as he spoke for the first time since Kathleen had bought it up. Cleo gaped, and Kathleen got a slow smirk on her face. Had the number one Player in the history of Hogwarts just told Cleo that she was too young to date?

"I beg your bloody pardon," she snarled, and Sirius gave her a look full of ill-contempt. Their eyes met in a battle of wills, as he repeated what he had said.

"You are too young. To have a boyfriend," Sirius repeated, before standing, hoping to leave the room before Cleo could fully process what he had said, and released the famed Weasley and Hallows tempers on him. Her eyes widened, and she snarled.

"I'm too young to date? Just who are you to tell me what I can and can not do? You are not my father," she hissed, stopping him from leaving the kitchen, her hands on her hips as she glowered at him. Her eyes challanged him, and he grumbled.

"You are like my little sister. It's my job to look after you," he stated, barely able to keep his voice even, and Cleo closed her mouth, face paling. Sirius almost regretted the words, before she grimaced, and nodded. She mumbled something, under her breath, before looking at him blankly.

"Of course. It's understandible that you would look after me. It's natural. You are like an older brother to me," she said. Sirius didn't react, and Kathleen tried to ask Cleo what the hell she was saying, only to realise she had been blocked from her sisters mind. Suddenly, this whole thing did not seem as smart as it once had.

* * *

"Where are we going next?" Riley asked, as the group looked at the train timetables. Narca-Jane frowned, before an idea filled her head. Places that Cissady had been familiar to in her youth, one place she had believed to be a home of sorts.

"Wiltshire. We are going to Malfoy Manor," she stated, and Raine looked at her. Narca-Jane hadn't set foot in Malfoy Manor since her grandmother died. Her father had been convinced by her grandmother not to burn it down, so it still stood, empty, and lonely, a place of utter darkness and abandonment.

"Malfoy Manor? Are you sure, Paws?" she asked, and Narca-Jane nodded.

"We have to. There is no choice. We are going to Malfoy Manor," Narca-Jane stated. Raine looked at her, at the determination that gleamed in her eyes, before nodding.

"To Malfoy Manor, then," she whispered.


	59. Life Is Just Not Fair

AN: Due to a lack of reviews recently, I am thinking about giving up on this story. I don't have the same motivation I once had to finish it, and unless the reviews pick up, I might just stop this story. I don't want to, but I might. Please review. It really motivates me to write.

Okay in the story, the year is 2017. I figured that it was the Honours twentieth year of life, exactly twenty years after 1997. Enjoy. And also, if you want to see Charissa's necklace, here is the link.

http:// www .craftsinindia .com/ newcraftsimages

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Malfoy Manor stood tall, a shadow of it's former glory and power. The once high and mighty green hedge was withered and dead, the albino peacocks that had once roamed the lush green gardens were gone. The fountain which had once been beautiful and sparkling, was moldy, coated with green limescale, and with dead animals floating the surface of the murky brown water.

The wrought iron gates that secluded the Manor from other beings were rusted, and the straight pathway to the front door was coated in snow, and dead leaves. The once mighty, strong doors at the front of the Manor were peeling, and had cracks from the bottom, splintering into nothing. The inside of teh matter was no better.

It reeked of death, decay and evil. The ornate decorations were shattered, and destroyed, broken pieces of china littering the floor. The painting that decorated the walls were torn, slices ripped from them in anger, and the polished frames were jaded and broken. The entire building was dark, and lonely, sending shivers up all their spines as they walked through it.

Narca-Jane walked beside Teddy, her head bowed, yet her eyes wandering, to the paintings that had once been so colourful and standing. Her eyes widened a fraction, and a small gasp escaped her cold, chapped lips, as a painting caught her attention. She stopped, her friends still walking on, and peered at the painting, her silvery curls tumbling from her face, and seemingly lighting up the dark hall.

The painting, she was sure, would have once been magnificent, with many bright colours, and strong lines, but it was now faded, and lifeless. The stony face of Lucius Malfoy seemed to glare down at her, it's enchantments gone when the last of the Malfoy's left the home. His features, pointed and harsh, were those of her father, and his eyes were steely grey, much like her own little brothers. He looked to be about twenty-six.

His hair was chopped short, silver and sleek, and his clothes were rich green robes, with silver embroidery, snakes, and in his hand he held a cane, with a silver snake head. The same cane that the Honours had destroyed. On his arm, was Narcissa, her hair falling in golden waves, and a small smile on her face as she stared out at her with an equally cold expression.

Narca-Jane was struck dumb by their resembelance to one another, before figuring it was only natural, as she was her grandmother. The woman, who was twenty-five in the portrait in the portrait, was wearing a flowing silver gown, with green ribbons laced through the hems, encasing a large round bump.

Next to the couple stood another couple, who looked starkly different. Kyrian Malfoy was beaming, his silver hair messy, in a low ponytail, and stubble on his jaw, blue eyes sparkling with joy as he looked down at his wife, who held a tiny pink bundle in her arms. He wore a grey suit, with no tie, and the top two buttons of his white shirt undone, looking extremely muggle, and around the age of thirty.

His wand was tucked into his back pocket, and he had a slightly roguish look about him, an arm around Cassandra's shoulders. Cassandra Hallows looked up at him, her face a picture of love, adoring and happiness, if tired. Narca-Jane had to admit, she did look just like her Aunt Charissa, and it was easy to see where Charissa had gotten her soft, motherly glow from, at the young age of twenty eight.

She had long hair, to her mid back, that fell in tamed dark curls, and she wore a light blue dress that could have been the Beauxbaxtons school uniform, if it wasn't for the low cut neck, and floor-length skirt. Around her neck hung a large, gold, silver and diamond necklace, with a large pendant at the centre, that had a small pearl drop at the end.

Narca-Jane didn't have to look twice, to know it was the Hallows Necklace, the same one which had been stolen from Charissa. She sighed, before looking around. Teddy and the others had gone, having walked on through the halls, leaving her alone in the empty corridor. A shiver ran up her spine, as an unexplained chill swept through the corridor, and she looked back at the portrait, swallowing hard.

Then, something heavy and hard collided with the back of her head, causing her eyes to roll back in her head, and her body to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

Narca-Jane woke up gagged, and tied to a chair, completely immobile. Blood matted her hair together at the back of her head, and as she looked around, she swallowed dryly, her eyes blurry. "So, the Little Mudblood's daughter has finally awoke," a sharp, piercing voice filled her ears, cutting through the silence of the room.

She looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice, her bondage's rubbing against the skin of her wrists. She could see nothing but shadows, the room to dark to make things visible. Heels clicked against the concrete ground of the chamber, as whoever had took her walked towards her.

Light suddenly blinded Narca-Jane, and she squeezed her eyes shut, before opening her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. Blinking, she looked at the figure who stood in front of her, expecting it to be Cissady, but finding it to be someone she had never even met before. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The woman was tall, about the same height as her mother, with dark brown, perfectly straight hair. Her face was wrinkle free, and seemed to be stuck in a cold sneer. She wore a grey pant suit, with black stilettos, and a white shirt under it. Her skin was tanned, golden, and her make up was done to perfection. But the most shocking feature were her eyes. They were pure black.

The woman crossed her arms, looking her over. "I must say, when I heard about you, I was expecting something much more... impressive. You are just a child. Pathetic, and weak," the woman snarled, and Narca-Jane's eyes flit around her prison, wide and terrified. "Pretty though. You really are your fathers daughter, Narca-Jane."

Narca-Jane's head, which had fell in misery, shot up, and she looked at her kidnapper, shocked. The woman laughed. "Of course. They never mentioned me, did they? Forgive my rudeness," she chuckled coldly, before sneering at Narca-Jane. "I'm Astoria. Astoria Greengrass."

"Hm?" Narca-Jane asked, confused. She had no idea who this woman was, and the name meant nothing to her. Astoria scowled, her hand striking Narca-Jane across the chek for her insolence. Narca-Jane gasped sharply, her cheek stinging, and turning an angry red colour. Narca-Jane felt heat began to warm in the pit of her stomach.

HEr mind formulated a plan. If she could get angry enough, she could burn her bindings, and escape. Astoria stared at her. "You disgust me. You are here, trapped, and helpless. How do you even have the nerve to call yourself a Malfoy? Where do you get off? You call yourself a Witch? You are a disgrace to the name of Magic!"

Narca-Jane growled, and Astoria slapped her again, hissing. "You dare growl at me, you rotten piece of scum!? I should kill you for daring to even breath!" Astoria snarled. Narca-Jane grumbled, glowering at her with molten silver eyes. Astoria glowered back. "You stole everything from me. You stole my husband, you stole my home, yous stole my life."

"Before Draco found out you existed, we were happy. He was going to marry me. We were going to have children, and live together. Then you ruined everything!" Astoria shouted, causing Narca-Jane to flinch, expecting her to strike again. Astoria took a deep breath, composing herself, then glared at Narca-Jane.

"I have to go. But I will be back. And then we can have a nice long chat, Miss Hallows, about just how vile and disgusting you are," Astoria flashed her a smirk, before turning and sauntering from the room, typing a code into the door, adn waitign for it to open, before it sealed shut, and the room went dark.

Narca-Jane squeezed her eyes closed, her mind blank. Life just was not fair.


	60. The Refuge That is Hogwarts

AN: Due to a lack of reviews recently, I am thinking about giving up on this story. I don't have the same motivation I once had to finish it, and unless the reviews pick up, I might just stop this story. I don't want to, but I might. Please review. It really motivates me to write.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

For the first time in over a hundred years, The Hogwarts Express was silent, as it raced along the tracks towards the legendary school of Hogwarts. It seemed longer then before, nearly three whole carriages, as it transported not only students, but families who were under threat, to the school, which had become a refuge for many.

Along the corridor of the carriages ran a list of all the people who had gone missing, been killed or tortured in the Blood War. Names that stuck out, to everyone in the Order, or the Weasley family, were obvious.

Arthur Weasley and Andromeda Tonks. Blaise Zabini. Isla Zabini. Lavender and Earnie Macmillan. Dean and Pavarti Thomas. Griphook. Mundunghus Fletcher. Hestia Jones and Elphias Doge. Caterina and Alberto Ferrucio - both missing. Chaz Lyte hadn't been seen for three weeks. Lola and Connor Sage, a perfectly nice couple, had vanished. Newt Scamander. Katie Bell, Susan Finnigan (Bones), Terry Boot, Penelope Clearwater and Millicent Bulstrode. Augusta Longbottom, Sturgis Podmore and Cho Chang.

These were people they all knew, and some they had even been friends with. It struck them all hard, and had left everyone in a melancholy of remembrance, even Sirius hadn't had a comment to make. Cleo had got up, after a few restless minutes of sitting in silence, and began to walk down the empty corridor towards the new carriages.

She was greeted by rows of people in seats, all leaning on each other, tired and broken, each one having lost someone. She saw Noelle Stark, asleep as she leaned against James Eckhard, her boyfriend sitting back in the seat, looking out the window. Next to Noelle sat Lizzy Miggins, who was quietly whispering to Isabelle La Monte, who was gripping her husbands hand tightly, pale and gaunt.

She slipped by them unnoticed, looking over to her left, and seeing Joseph, Jamie and Annabell Christoph all sitting together in the corner of the carriage, surprisingly near Jon Rosen, and Fred De Carlo and his younger sister Gabrielle De Carlo. Timothy Balkin, Stella's old boyfriend, was sitting at the table opposite them.

"Hey," a voice said gently from behind her, and Cleo turned to see Katelyn Johnson smiling weakly. Cleo'w widened, and she hugged the woman, who looked as if she had been through hell in the last few months. The twenty-two year old held her tightly, before releasing her. She still looked the same, chestnut brown hair pulled into a ponytail, shorter then before, smart, but now aged hazel eyes.

"What's going on here?" Cleo asked, as she sat down next to Katelyn in her booth, with five other people who she didn't know. Cleo's voice caused others around them to look up, and out the corner of her eye, she saw Gabrielle De Carlo stand, and walk over to them. Cleo recognised her from her last year, when she was the Ravenclaw Prefect. Cassie had raved about how awesome she was.

She had longer jet black hair, and deep, blue eyes, a true Ravenclaw through and through. SHe was like a poster child for the house. Shame she was graduated. "Cleo, it's been ages! How is Cassie?" the shy girl asked, and Cleo shrugged.

"She's at Beauxbatons now. But I'm guessing she's fine," Cleo assured her. She was lying though. She could feel Cassie's misery through her bond, much to Cassie's annoyance. There bond was stronger that with the others, as they were twins, identical twins to boot, and had the same thought pattern, even thousands of miles apart. "Who else is coming back from last year?"

"Oh, er... Krystal, Alana and Miranda are all in the other carriage. I just came through here to sit with my brother. He hasn't been the same since our mother died," Gabrielle said sadly. Cleo looked at her, full of sympathy, as she said 'Sorry'. Gabrielle gave her a weak smile, as the door to the carriage swept open, and someone walked in.

Cleo looked to her left, to see Peoria Sanchez-Holden walking into the carriage, the seventh year Slytherin sniffing in indignation, as she looked around the carriage. Peoria was beautiful, it was undeniable. She had sharp blue eyes, that were like ice when they landed on you, and wavy honey brown locks. Cleo nearly snarled at her, as the pureblood shoved past her and Gabrielle, going over to Jon Rosen.

Cleo rolled her eyes, and then turned to face Gabrielle again. "Is Noe-Ci here with you as well?" she asked. Noelle Cassidy Palmerson was a Hufflepuff, the year before. She had been good friends with Victoire, the only Hufflepuff in the Ravenclaw's group of friends, which consisted of mainly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, like Victoire's best friends Vivendrielle and Jessica Lynn Taylor.

Gabrielle shook her head, informing her that Noelle was flying to America with her family. Cleo sighed, running a hand through her loose long curls in annoyance. "Have you been through all the new carriages yet?" Cleo asked.

"No... I got too nervous. I don't do well with new people," Gabrielle sighed. "But the seventh years came through and took a register of everyone here. You'll have to ask them who is all here and who ain't."

Cleo nodded. "Okay. Look, I better go, we'll be arriving soon, and I still have to change," Cleo sighed, gesturing to her jeans and white jacket. Gabrielle nodded, and Katelyn gave her a small smile, as Cleo left the carriage, heading to the seventh year's carriage. She had to speak to someone who knew what was going on.

* * *

Narca-Janeh ad been the only seventh year Prefect, Cleo mused, as she looked around the seventh years in the carriage. Sean Hesterton and Rae Weaver, who had been Ravenclaws Prefects last year, were snuggled up together, obviously still as in love as they had been last year. The Ex-Slytherin Prefect Jake Cartland was reading his book, surrounded by his fellow Slytherins.

Katheryn Johnston and Edmund Chasterly were arguing quietly in a booth, unusual for Hufflepuffs, but not for them. The two didn't get along, and Edmund was just plain annoying. Then there was Adeline Carrington, the old Head Girl Teresa's younger sister, and Cole Tarryhow, who sat as far apart in the carriage as they possible could.

Cleo half expected Aaron Weaver and Teresa Carrington to walk through the door, with all the people she had re-met in the last half-an-hour. She felt like it was a Hogwarts reunion, the amount of ex-pupils who were returning to the school. She weaved her way through the older pupils, knowing how perfectly out of place she looked, a third year in the seventh year carriage. Well... a soon to be fourth year, but still.

"Hey! Cleo! What's a chica like ya doing in a place like this?" Adeline asked, and Cleo grinned. She could always count on Adeline to make her feel welcome. "Come sit with us," Adeline said, her tone giving a barely concealed order, and Cleo giggled, walking over to her and sitting down next to the Seventh year.

"So, you wanna tell me what ya are doing in the big kids carriage, Cleo?" Adeline asked, mockign her, and Cleo stuck her tongue out at her, before replying.

"I wanted to see the list of everyone who's coming back to Hogwarts this year. Gabby told me that you had taken down the names of all the refugees," Cleo asked, and Adeline frowned.

"Cleo, ya know that I cannie show ya that. It's strict Hogwarts business. Not for ya to see. I'm sorry," Adeline said, and Cleo sighed, shrugging, before standing.

"It was silly to ask, honestly. I should know better," she said, before she said her goodbye's and left the carriage, this time going back to her own compartment with her friends.

* * *

Narca-Jane gnawed through her gag, her teeth sharp as she bit through the fabric. One of the perks of being an Animagus, she had found, was the ability to change certain parts of her body. So, it was goodbye human teeth, hello canines. She sighed in relief as her the fabric fell to the ground, before adjusting her eyes to the darkness.

"Why me? Why am I such a damsel in distress? I always end up knocked out, or needing rescued or kidnapped. It's just not fair," she moped. She tugged against her wrist ties and growled when they refused to relent, just tearing through her pale ivory skin. "No more. This is pathetic. I am a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. I am not weak!"

"Oh would you just shut up already," Astoria's voice cut through her rant, and Narca-Jane's head shot up, eyes wide. She hadn't even realised someone else was in the room. How was that possible? Her eyes narrowed, as she picked out the shape of the well dressed woman. Her scent immediately swarmed Narca-Jane's sensitive nose, and Narca-Jane recognised it instantaneously. Money. Cold, hard cash.

Astoria reeked of it. Narca-Jane shook her head, looking at her sadly. Astoria seemed to see it, and she snarled. "Fuck off, you little brat. I don't need your pity. I need you dead," she seethed. Narca-Jane frowned. There was somethign not quite right with the woman. Ever since the last time Astoria had spoken to her, she had tried to find out who she was, searching through her memories, until she found something.

Astoria Greengrass. She had been how she had found out about Draco Malfoy being her father. Astoria had been the one to tell Rita Skeeter, who had published that bloody article that had painted her mother as some sort of vixen, and Astoria as a poor victim of hers. Yet even from that, Narca-Jane couldn't believe that Astoria was a killer. It just didn't seem likely.

So Narca-Jane had come to one conclucion. Astoria was under the Imperius curse. It was all she could come to in her hungry, exhausted state, yet the nigglign part of her, that was so much like her mother, told her it wasn't possible, as Astoria's eyes were pure black, and that wasn't a symptom of being under the Imperious curse.

She was savagly snapped out of her thought by a ferocious snarl, and then searing agony that tore through her, riping apart her inside. She writhed and screamed, her body thrashing about in her ties, as she tried to move, escape the bonds that held her down, remove the source of pain that was shredding her into pieces.

Then, it was gone, and Narca-Jane's went silent, her head fallign forward, nearly unconcious, her eyes blearily looking at Astoria. Barely, she registered the horrified look on the womans face, as she stared at her, eyes a deep grey. "Please... help me..." she begged, before black enveloped her eyes again, and she sneered at Narca-Jane.

The last thought that went through her head, before Narca-Jane's body was once again coursing with pain, was 'But who is going to help me?'.


	61. Burning Flames and Searing Kisses

AN: Due to a lack of reviews recently, I am thinking about giving up on this story. I don't have the same motivation I once had to finish it, and unless the reviews pick up, I might just stop this story. I don't want to, but I might. Please review. It really motivates me to write.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Narca-Jane was shook away by rough hands, and her eyes opened, to see Astoria looking at her frantically. "Astoria? What... what's happening?" Narca-Jane asked, as Astoria whipped out her wand, using Incendio to burn through the ropes. The woman was harried, looking around nervously as she thrust the Gryffindor sword, and Narca-Jane's wand into her hand.

"You have to run. You have to get away. Cissady won't let me be in control for long, then she'll use me to kill you. I don't want to hurt you, please, you have to run," Astoria begged, pushing her towards the door. Narca-Jane shook her head.

"No, not without you. You can fight the Imperio, Astoria, you can fight it," Narca-Jane told her, gripping her arm tightly. Astoria screamed, shoving her away, as her skin seemed to sizzle and crumble. Narca-Jane's eyes widened, and Astoria looked at her, with sorry, broken eyes.

"I can't fight it. It's not an Imperio. Narca-Jane. I'm a Horcrux. I'm a keeper of her soul," Astoria whispered, her head falling to her chest, eyes fillign with broken tears. Narca-Jane whimpered, her mouth falling open. Astoria was a Horcrux? But... but that meant that... Narca-Jane would have to kill her, to destroy the Horcrux.

"I know what you have to do. Honestly, I've been waiting for you to come here for nearly two years," Astoria told her, and Narca-Jane looked at her, horrified. "You have to kill me. It's my life, to save the world," Astoria cried, her voice hollow and empty, resigned to her own unfortunate fate.

"No... that can't be the only way... there has to be another way," Narca-Jane argued, gripping her wand and the Gryffindor Sword tightly. Astoria looked at her darkly, laughing harshly.

"Another way? There is no other way! You have to kill me! I need you to kill me!" she finally broke down, falling to her knees, pulling at her hair, the very visage of a tortured woman. Narca-Jane shifted towards her, before Astoria flew her hand out, begging her to stay away. "I can't do it! I need to die! This isn't what I wanted!"

Narca-Jane shuddered, as Astoria let out a long, agonized wail, before launching herself at her. Instantly, she rose her hands to defend herself, forgettign the long blade that was held in her hands.

Narca-Jane blinked, as Astoria stared her in the eyes, lower lip trembling, as blood dribbled from the corner of it, thick and dark. Narca-Jane looked down, her eyes wide, and entire body shaking. The glinting silver sword had impaled Astoria right through the chest, and a large red stain had started to soak through the white shirt Astoria had been wearing.

"Oh... Oh Merlin..." Narca-Jane gasped, eyes frantically going back to Astoria's face, her hands letting go of the sword as if it had burned her. Astoria stumbled backwards, falling to her needs, gasping and spluttering blood, as she looked at Narca-Jane. Nara-Jane rushed to her, holding her up. "Hold on, Astoria, we can get help!"

"Thank... thank you..." Astoria choked, before her eyes became glassy, and she fell to the floor sideways, with an empty thud. Narca-Jane stared at the spot where she had been, gulping, before closing her eyes, and reaching for the handle of the Gryffindor sword. Silently, she pulled it from Astoria's chest, grimacing at the 'slip' sound it made, and stood.

Her trousers and shoes were coated in blood, her hair was filthy and matted, and Narca-Jane looked older than she actually was, as she stared down at Astoria. "May you rest in peace," she whispered, tucking the crimson stained sword into her belt, and holding out her hand. She felt the familiar rush of heat sweep through her, and relished the fire, cracking her neck.

Astoria's body was suddenly engulfed by flames, searing the flesh of the beautiful woman, and burning it black. Narca-Jane lowered her hand, and then left the room, before looking over her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before continuing in her stride, her heart aching for the woman who gave up her life to save the world who had caused her so much pain.

* * *

Teddy was livid, as he thrust his fist into a wall, growling dangerously. "Of all the bloody places to loose her! Where the fuck is my wife?" he seethed, and Raine jumped, her eyes wide, and scared. Riley rolled her eyes, looking at her nails as she leaned against the opposite wall, and Stella sighed, her forehead resting on her hand. Adalyn was trying to do a locate spell, yet the constant growling, and fluctuation of Teddy's magic was making it incredibly difficult.

"Fluffy! You gotta calm down! Your magic is spiking, and I can't use mine because of it!" Adalyn told him, her tone pleading, and Teddy grumbled, clenching his fists, trying to regain some control. Adalyn sighed thankfully, and flicked her wand again. A white orb appeared at the tip, before it tore away from them, speeding down the corridor.

Teddy was quick on it's trail, his eyes glinting yellow as he tore through the corridors, ripping doors open, until he came to a stop in front of a sight that pained him. Narca-Jane was wandering down the hall, her head low, barely lifting her feet from the ground. "Narca-Jane!" he called out, and she stopped, her head raising to look at him, the pale skin of her face speckled with blood, and sweat and dirt.

"Teddy?" she whispered, and he took a step towards her, before she ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him hard on the lips. He kissed her back eagerly, his arm going around her waist, hand cupping the back of her head, tipping it to give him better access. Her lips were hot, almost searing, yet it was nothing new.

She was always hot. Teddy had always been able to feel the fire that pulsed under her skin, he had savoured it, desired it, needed it, just like he needed her. He pulled away, looking at her with hazy eyes, everything else blocked out from his mind. "Don't do that ever again, you hear me," he ordered, quietly, and her eyes tear up as she nods.

The sound of running feet fills their ears, destroying the little moment that they shared, and causing Teddy to look over his shoulder. Stella was first out the door, yelling 'Paws' tearfully. she shoved him out the way, grabbing her best friend with a vice like hold and holding onto her for dear life. Narca-Jane chuckled, patting her back, when Raine threw herself at them, sending the three of them toppling to the floor.

"O.M.G! O.M.G!" Raine was saying, her usual smart, casual demeanor replaced by a relieved look, as she crushed Narca-Jane and Stella in a tight hug, chanting the same words thankfully. Narca-Jane coughed, asking her friends to get off of her, as she gasped for breath, and the two leapt away from her, holding out a hand to help her up.

When Narca-Jane was back on her feet, she smiled at Adalyn, who gave her a gentle nod, an unheard message being sent across. _I'm glad your okay._.. Riley smirked at her, arms crossed.

"You always have ta go and get kidnapped, don't ya," Riley joked, concern underlying her sarcasm, and Narca-Jane stuck her togue out at her, before giving her a quick hug. "Never do that again, Paws," she hissed into her ear, and Narca-Jane replied 'Promise' under her breath.

* * *

ViVi watched her friends reaction, as she handed over the letters that Narca-Jane had instructed her to give her. Victoire looked at the two envelopes, her eyes filling with tears, as she stood resolutely, and nodded. "I'll be back," she informed her, and ViVi smiled, nodding her head.

Victoire rushed through the stone corridors of Hogwarts, towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where she knew Remus, Sirius and Jay would be. She flung the door open, marching into the room, head held high. "Orion!" she shouted, and she heard shuffling, before the door to the teachers office opened, and Sirius walked out.

"What do you want, Vicky," he asked, his words gruff, and tired. Victoire quirked an eyebrow at him, and then held out the envelope with his name on it. HE looked at it, recognising the curvy chicken scratch that was Narca-Jane's writing, before taking it from her hand. He went to open it, then looked at her with those soul-searching, fathomless dreamy grey eyes, quirking a silky black eyebrow with a look that would have made any other girl weak at the knees.

"What?" she asked, indignantly, crossing her arms and giving him the same look back, flicking her golden hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head, smirking.

"You just gonna stand there? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, and she growled.

"It's nine o'clock. I'm sixteen, not ten," she stated, coldly, before looking up at the office. "Is Remy in there?" she asked, and he nodded once, dismissing her, as he opened the letter, unfolding it's contents. She brushed past him, disappearing into the office, as he lent against a desk, his eyes scanning the paper.

_Dear Sirius. _

_If you are reading this, then ViVi did her job and got Vic to give you the letter. I just thought I'd write, you know, let you know we're all safe. Mom's probably doing her nut in, right? _

_We're doing well, or, as well as we possibly can be. Adalyn misses intelligent conversation. Apparently we're not good enough for her anymore. Just Joking, though. Of course, how she'd expect to have intelligent conversation with you is beyond me :) We're clean, fed and rested, and i have even better news for you. We destroyed the first Horcrux. Or rather, Raine did. _

_She saved my life, you know? I nearly drowned trying to get that flaming Horcrux. Cavern it was in filled with water, and I stupidly went to get it. Forgot one detail though. Can't swim :) But yeah, that's some good news for you. One down, four to go. _

_I suppose I should get to the real important stuff now, then. I'm writing to say goodbye, Sirius. Not just to you, but to Remus, James and Lily as well. It's my fault that you were brought here, and I'm honestly not sorry you did. You changed my life, even though you didn't mean to. If it weren't for you, I know that I probably would never have told Teddy about the_ _baby, and most likely, we wouldn't be were we are today._

_I love you for that, Sirius. You're like... no you are, the brother I never had (who is my age, I mean). When we first met, I liked you sure, but it has changed, and I can't imagine my life without you. You've been with me for nearly two years now, and I think my time may be up soon. So I'm saying goodbye. _

_No tears, no pain, just goodbye. And hey, if I do see you again, you can yell at me all you want for this. But if I don't... I love you, Sirius. And I always will be with you. Thank you for everything, and keep my family safe, and my Teddy sane. He'll need you, as will Scorpius. Look after them. I'm trusting you to do that._

_Love you forever,  
Narca-Jane_

Sirius stared at the letter, a small frown on his face. She was saying goodbye? That was ridiculous! She was coming home, he knew it. She was going to survive, and she was going to be back with him soon enough. Teddy would make sure of that. Narca-Jane, she was like the sister he never had. She was coming back. He knew she would.

A timid knock on the door caught his attention, and his head turned to see Cleo standing there, holdign her wand up, it's tip glowing, in her white, yellow spotted sweatpants, a yellow tank top, slippers, and a yellow dressing gown, holding the Marauders Map in one hand. A blush stained her freckled cheeks, as she looked at him.

"I... I just wanted to see you were settling in. I mean... yeah... I'll just go now," she stammered, turning to leave, and he shook his hea,d going over to her and giving her a small hug.

"I'm doing fine, kid. What about you?" he asked, and she shrugged, saying 'Neither here nor there' non-commital. Her eyes landed on the letter in his hands, and she looked up at him curiously.

"What's that?" she asked, her tone suspicious, and Sirius felt himself get hot under the collar, as her eyes blended into a misty white shade, and she reached out to snatch the letter from him. He quickly dodged her attempts, and she blinked, surprised. He realised what he had done as well. It was the first time he had ever stopped her doing something.

Normally he just put up with whatever she thought, or wanted and went along with what she said. He had never challanged her, and Cleo was shocked, to say the least, staring at him as if he had grown another head. He swallowed, and she went 'hm...' stretching out the sound, crossing her arms.

"Interesting," she muttered, a smirk on her lips. The door to the office opened, and she started, looking up at it, and getting rid of her Lumos. Remus and Victoire's voices reached their ears, and Sirius and Cleo looked at each other, before she turned and ran from the doorway.

Sirius just stared into the corridor after her, a small smile on his lips.


	62. No Matter What

AN: You are all soo great. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they have been fantastic, and it's so good to hear all your kind words. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I will work harder to supply your weekly TMD fix :)

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Hermione was asleep on the couch, a thin blanket pulled up and over her shoulders, keeping her warm in the early February nights. Her honey brown hair, having returned to it's previous state of wild, unruly bush-like curls and frizz, was pulled into a tight bun, and her eyes had dark circles under them, a piece of paper hanging from a limp hand that had fell over the edge of the couch.

The light was still on, filling the room with a sharp glow, the curtains pulled tightly shut to prevent it escaping into the snowy night. She moaned in her sleep, the letter slipping from her grip, and her rolling over, huddling into the back of the couch, gripping the cushion tightly. A sigh slipped from her lips, his name on the tip of her tongue, dreams of him fleeting through her lightly dozing mind.

A sudden crash in the kitchen caused her to shoot up, all senses suddenly alert, eyes wide and terrified, as she immediately grabbed her wand from the coffee table, stalking into the kitchen, flicking on the switch.

"Shit, 'Mione, turn that off!" a gruff, harsh voice caught her ears, and she spun, to see a familiar head of shocking red hair, dirty and shaggy, surrounding a pale freckled, bearded face. Her eyes widened, before tearing, her wand dropping from her grip, as she launched herself at her best friend.

"Ron! Oh my God!" she sobbed, her arms tight, and heavy like lead around his shoulders as she cried into his jacket, standing on her tiptoes. A deep rumble from behind her, sounding a little like a laugh, and a little like a growl, causing her to slide her arms from around Ron's neck, and face the one man she had been so desperate to see for so long. "Draco..."

"Hello honey, I'm home," he joked, and she ran her eyes over him, taking in the long, pony-tailed hair, scars along his jawline, and stubble that graced his sharp features. He was standing next to Harry, who's glasses were cracked, hair looked like it had been cut with garden shears, and a roguish look on his face.

She stopped breathing, squeezing her eyes shut, her mind telling her it was all a cruel dream, that they really weren't home, that she was going to wake up, still alone, before opening her eyes again, reluctantly. She stared at him, and her eyes went wet, salty liquid coating her eyelashes. "You're... you're really here?" she whispered, her voice low, and he gave her that charming smirk she loved so much.

"In the flesh, love," he said. She stepped towards him, slowly, him staying still as if a sudden movement would cause her to start and run away, like a baby dear. Then, she suddenly ran at him, throwing herself into his embrace, inhaling his scent as if it was a drug, her every nerve on fire as she ran her hands all over him, making sure he was in fact real.

Draco held her tightly, breathing her in, his entire body enveloping her, and welcoming her touches. "Thank Merlin..." Hermione whispered, her head resting in the crook of his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. Harry coughed.

"No hello for the Boy-who-lived, then?" he asked, sarcastically, and Hermione was suddenly hugging him as well, with a vice-like hold on his sore neck, kissing his forehead. Ron brushed past them, Draco following, and Hermione instantly felt panic surge through her, until Harry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting look. "Don't worry, they'll be back in a minute."

"Where are they going?" Hermione asked, worried, biting her lip. Harry smiled to himself, before telling her to wait and see. She looked up at him, curious, until the two walked back in, supporting someone else while doing so. The figure as weak, yet seemed to be healthy, his hair lank, and cut to his chin, arm slung around the two men's shoulders as they steadily sat the dark skinned man on a chair at the table.

Draco closed the french doors, while Hermione gaped at the man who sat at her table, who was looking at her with empty, broken eyes, that had lost the playful glint they had once contained. "'Ello, Mia," he croaked, voice hoarse, and shredded. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, a startled gasp on her lips, before her mothering side took over.

"Someone get him a bloody glass of water, would you?" she demanded, rushing over to a cupboard and pulling out a well-stocked First Aid kit, her eyes running over Blaise's face for cuts and wounds. She reached out to touch his face, run her fingers over a scar that webbed across his cheek bone, only for him to flinch and pull away from her, looking at the ground.

Hermione frowned, wondering what could have happened to him, and knowing as well, to make him so mistrustful of her. She knew how those scars happened. They were the work of a Crucio, and a painful one at that. She had her own set to agree with that. "Er... guys, can you please give us a moment?" she asked, and the three men looked at each other, as if they didn't feel they could trust Blaise with her, before nodding and leaving her in the kitchen with him, disappearing into the living room.

"Blaise? Can you tell me if you're in pain?" she asked, her tone gentle, and carressing, holding out a hand to him and looking him in his colbolt blue eyes. Not saying anything, he cocks his head to the side, exposing a dark yellow bruise on the side of his neck, and a gash under his ear that seemed to be leaking a sickly green pus.

Hermione grimaced, but grabbed the wound disinfectant, and a cloth. She always preferred to clean cuts and bruises the muggle way, only healing them with magic if truly necessary. Silently, she cleaned up the wound, scooping out the infected area, and cleansing it. When she was dressing it, he spoke, an almost whisper that she nearly missed. "...Stella?"

"Stella?" Hermione repeated, confused, and Blaise looked at her. "Oh! Stella! She's great... or at least, she's alive. Her, Narca-Jane and the others are hunting down the Horcruxes. She's grown up so much."

"You have a picture?" Blaise asked, looking at her, and Hermione beamed at him, nodding. She stood, placing the things she had been holding on the table, and went over to the fridge, pulling a picture from a magnet Barbie. Then, she sat opposite him, and handed it to him.

It was the Honours last day of school. They were all in their graduation robes, with their house colours trimming them, and the standard black hat on their heads. They had big cheesy grins on their faces, Teddy at the centre of the group with Narca-Jane on one arm and Stella on the other, Adalyn kneeling in front of him, and Raine and Riley flanking Narca-Jane and Stella.

He stared at it, silently, for Merlin knows how long, before he let out a rasping sob, the picture falling to the table, his eyes pooling with despair as his head fell into his hands.

Hermione didn't know what to do. If it was Pansy, or Charissa, she would have instantly pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her with soft whispers. But this was Pansy. Or Charissa. It was Blaise, a war torn man who had suffered horror that should never be inflicted upon a man over the last seven years.

"I'll take it from here," her husbands voice told her, effectivly dismissing her, and she looked over her shoulder at him, before nodding and leaving the two olf friends alone.

* * *

Stella had counted the days since the Honours had started to hunt for the Horcruxs. They had left on the Twentieth of December. It was now the Eighth of February. Forty-Nine days. It had been forty-nins days since she had last had any contact with everyone at home. She missed the security of being at home, the consistency of having a warm place to sleep at night.

She had taken it all for granted. Timothy. Her big Zabini mansion in London, having her meals ready for her without having to lift a finger. The more time they spent on the mission, the more she realised she really was Slytherin. Stinking rich, liked to get what she wanted and above all, she had realised she was actually not used to not getting her own way. She felt guilty of course. But it was barely there.

Really she just wanted to go home, be incredibly selfish and cosy up into her green satin sheets ad forget all about the hunting of Horcruxes and the Blood War. Sighing, she looked around their dark surrounding, twirling her wand in her gloved hand as she looked up into the sky as the heavens poured down on her, and the tent her friends slept fitfully in.

This wasn't her. She was rich, she was clean, and hell, she was even slightly stuck up when around people who weren't as rich as her and where not her family. It was the same for nearly every Slytherin. It was all about you. Look after number one, no matter who got hurt in the way. Yet somehow, she had changed from the vivacious, sly mistress she once had been, into this... Into Stella Zabini, Honours Member, best friend, and helper to the saviour of the Wizarding world.

But for some reason, even when she was at her lowest point, sitting guard outside a tent in the middle of nowhere, soaked to the bone... She just couldn't get up and turn back. And part of her acknowledged that maybe this was who she had been all the time, deep down. And that if she tried to stop herself, she would cause the end of everything she knew.

And that is why she stayed, shivering, probably developing severe hypothermia, on guard outside the tent. Because honestly, she wouldn't change anything about her at all.

* * *

She was mad. This was crazy. It would never work. Cassie paced her room furiously, the french twits she shared with looking at her with their oh-so-better-than-thou glares, down their noses at her obvious wreckage of their glod and blue carpet. There was no way that her, as a barely teenage girl could get a thirty-odd year old man to spill all his deepest, darkest secrets. Even if he did exhibit some sort of weird fascination with her, and how much she looked like her mother.

Resisting the urge to bite her freshly manicured nails, she sat down on her dark blue sheeted bed, with white doves sewn onto them. She had to pull herself together. She had a job to do, and she had spent practically every waking moment with James going over it. A small smile fell onto her lips as she thought about James, before she shook it off, and grabbed her white fluffy shawl from the end of her bed.

"Where are you going? It's after hours!" a girl with a deep French accent asked, and Cassie replied 'out' bluntly, stalking over to the door and yanking it open, her mind set.

She was going to crack Aldric Devait. No matter what it took.


	63. Weak

AN: You are all soo great. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they have been fantastic, and it's so good to hear all your kind words. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I will work harder to supply your weekly TMD fix :)

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Pansy's senses were on a high, as wiped the kitchen table, the smell of lemon and vinegar filling her nose. For some reason, cleaning had become her escape over the last few weeks. Feeling her back starting to hurt, she stood up straight, bending back slightly, her hand resting on her more obvious bump. She was twenty weeks pregnant, and her bump was now big enough to be easily noticed, yet still able to be hidden if she wanted to.

Yet she didn't. Sure, she felt slightly fat, and clunky, and like her ankles were twice the size. But for some reason, she loved being pregnant, the fact that she was creating another person inside of her, being it's sole provider and protector. It amazed her. But there was another reason. The more time spent with her children, stroking her bump, the more connected she felt with her husband, no matter where he was.

"Mummy! Mummy! I did it! I finished the two times table!" Rose said, her blue eyes large as she beamed at her mother, holding out the sheet of paper proudly. Sometimes, Rose would forget that her mother was blind. She always seemed to be able to see her, speak to her, look at her. It had never occurred to the five and a half year old that Pansy relied on her other senses to locate her child.

A white blur filled some of the untangible colours in Pansy's vision, and she narrowed her eyes, the attempt fruitless to try and see the page. Her sight, miraculously, had started to come back, and improve. She could see colours now. They seemed to meld together, like a big blob of paint, but it was a vast improvement. The Doctor had been amazed.

He had run several tests before concluding that her sight was indeed coming back, very slowly. It could take years for it to come back, and if it did, it wouldn't come fully and she would most likely need glasses. Very strong glasses. Hugo, the name of her son, gave a swift kick to the side of her stomach, and Pansy hissed, placing a hand on her stomach.

Rose's face scrunched up with worry, and she placed a hand on her stomach. "Bad Hugo. No hurting Mummy," she chastised playfully, before rubbing her nose against Pansy's green cotton encased stomach. Pansy chuckled, before ruffling the girls hair.

"Come on, Rosie-Posy, bath time," Pansy said, grabbing her walking rod, and pushing Rose from the kitchen. Rose pouted, but nodded, her red hair bouncing around her shoulders. Then, the young girl frowned.

"Mummy. When's Daddy comin' home?" she asked, and Pansy stopped in her movements, her fingertips brushing against the green and red wallpaper on the wall, finding the bathroom door frame. Rose looked up at her, a pout on her round freckled face, and Pansy shut her eyes at the blur of colours.

"I don't know, sweetie. Daddy... Daddy is on a very important mission," Pansy told her, and Rose bit her lip. Her Mummy always said that. She was beginning to hate the words 'I don't know'. They hurt her mummy to say them. Rose could see it. And without out Callie around, it was only so much more obvious that her Mummy wasn't happy, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Don't worry, Mummy. He'll be home soon," Rose said, repeating words she had heard Callie say many times, patting her mothers arm. Pansy just smiled vaguely, nodding her head.

* * *

Ron scratched the back of his neck, before rolling his head, cracking his neck. He stood at the front door to his house, looking at the white door with worried blue eyes. He didn't know why he couldn't just open the door and go in. It was as if there was some sort of invisible force holding him back.

He had been standing there for nearly an hour. He knew because the sun had gone down, while he had been standing on the stone pathway. It was ridiculous. Nothing could have changed much. He hoped. He knew Pansy was going to kick his ass. Over a month without contact? Yeah, she was going to be real pissed with him.

Ron loved it when she was mad at him. Her eyes, beautiful and pale, would be alight with a fire only she possessed. She turned to ice, and she was like this Ice Queen, ready to strike down anyone in her way. She terrified and awed him, even when she had been the hard-ass Slytherin Bitch in Hogwarts, when she was plotting his and all his friends demise with her own Trio, the Silver Trio.

She had always been like that. Cold, domineering, fiesty. It was who she was. When mad anyway. He knew her inside and out, and he loved every bit of her, even the snarky, bitchy part. So why couldn't he just open the door? Why was he hesitating?

"You know, keeping me waiting is possibly the most stupid thing you have ever done. And you have done a hell of a lot of stupid things in your lifetime, Weasley," her voice snarled from behind him, and Ron froze where he stood, before turning to face her. His eyes roamed over her form, drinking in the sight of her bobbed black hair, silvery pale skin, the green, soft dressing gown she wore, with fluffy bunny slippers.

They were both silent, until he walked towards her, and swept her into his arms, kissing her roughly on the lips, her bump pressing into his stomach. Wait... bump? What the hell? He pulled away from her, staring down at the space, or not so much space as a bump filled area. "Eh... that... what?"

"Congratulations. It's a Boy," Pansy said dryly, her lips quirking upwards. Then he did something she hadn't expected him to do.

He cried.

* * *

Ginny wasn't one to crack. She was strong. Growing up in a house with six older brothers meant you had to be. And then falling in love with the Boy Who Lived, and having to wait five years for him to finally repricrate those feelings, only for him to have to go and hunt down horcruxes and save the world. She hadn't cracked then. She had stayed strong for Harry, because he needed her to be.

She had never given up hope. And she had never given up on Harry. She loved him too much to do that. So when she woke up to find his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, nose buried into her fiery orange hair, snuggling up to her in the middle of the night, she wasn't surprised, or worried.

"You're back?" she whispered, and she felt the 'Uh-uh' rubbling in his chest. Ginny smiled, turning and looking up at him. "You look a right scruff, honey," she said, and Harry flashed her a charming, yet roguish grin.

"Well, I can always go and shave, but I thought you might want to know I'm back first," Harry told her, and Ginny giggled, kissing him on a stubbly cheek.

"So... what happened?" she asked, sliding an arm over his chest, worriedly gliding her fingers over the fresh scars that now littered it. Harry frowned, saying nothing, and pulling her closer. "Harry..." she warned her tone threatening, but he paid her no heed, kissing her firmly on the lips, savouring them, having missed them for the entire of the seven week.

Ginny melted into the kiss, it's heat searing her right to her core, filling her with bubbling emotions of love. When he finally pulled away, after what seemed like an eternity, he rolled over on top of her, arms on either side of her head. He stared into her gray eyes, his own emerald green ones sparkling.

"I didn't miss you," she whispered, and he grinned at her, kissing her lightly.

"I didn't miss you too," he replied, and she laughed, when he started to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

Ginny wasn't weak. She had known that all her life. She had never had reason to be weak. Yet being in her husbands arms, she wished she was. She wished that she was weak, so that every time he hid something from her, she could think it was for her own protection, that he didn't want to hurt her, or have her be in pain.

But Ginny Potter was not weak. And she never had been.


	64. Dragon Reserve Hijinks

AN: You are all soo great. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they have been fantastic, and it's so good to hear all your kind words. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I will work harder to supply your weekly TMD fix :)

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Cassie stared at her Professor as he paced the front of the classroom, a book in on hand, and waving his wand with the other, his head held high and proud. His dark hair, that she had only ever seen fall into his mystic dark blue eyes, was cut short, and then gelled back into a slick style. Even Cassie had to admit he looked attractive. Of course, nearly every other girl in the classroom agreed with her.

She swallowed nervously, running her hand through her once again blond streaked hair. She was going to talk to him after class. It was her last lesson of the day and she hadn't had the chance to speak to him two days before. So she had waited and worked up her courage (again) to speak to him.

Finally, the bell chimed end of the lesson and she took extra long to pack her books into her satchel, until the rest of the class had left to get ready for dinner. Then when she was sure they were alone, she walked up to his desk where he sat, grading the 4th years pop quizes.

"Can I please speak with you, Professor Daivat?" she asked, wringing her fingers behind her back, biting her lip. He looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow, and she smiled daintily, and nervously. He flashed her his signature charming grin, and gestured to the seat opposite his desk.

"Of course, Cassandra. What do you wish to talk about?" he asked, and Cassie flushed at the suggestive undertone in his voice, sitting opposite him, hands folded neatly in her lap, legs crossed. She tried to swallow her nervousness again, smiling at him.

"I wanted to ask you about my mother, Professor. She doesn't talk to us about her time here, and I was curious as to just what she would get up to that was so bad that she wouldn't teell us about it," Cassie was lying through her teeth. Her mother told her everything. Well everything that wasn't bad enough to change their views of her.

Aldric grinned, leaning back in his seat. "Your mothers time here, huh? Well, she was always the good girl, if that's what you mean," he said, and Cassie smiled tightly, shaking her head. "She was very cold to others. It made her popular, as this is Beauxbatons. She fit right in with Fleur Delecour and her little gaggle of followers."

"My mother? Cold? Are you sure we are talking about the same woman, Professor?" she joked, her tone light and flirty, something he picked up on, but didn't comment about.

"Oh yes, your mother was a cold temptress, she ensnared many mens attention in her time here. It is most likely that you will as well, Cassie. I am sure that even now you have suitors after you, am I correct?" he asked, and Cassie blushed, shaking her head.

"No, Professor. And if I do, I have yet to be approached by them. I think they find me intimidating," Cassie pouted, looking at her hands. Aldric leaned across the desk, and lifted her chin until she was looking him in the eye. She swallowed, and he looked at her gently.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Cassandra, and there is no way on this planet that anyone would ever be scared of you," he said softly, and the first though that flew through her head was 'You should be'. However, she just blushed, and said 'thank you'. His thumb slid along he jaw, barely touching the skin, and Cassie resisted the urge to jump up and run, and just shuddered instead, pushing her face into his hand.

Unknowingly, her eyes slid to his wrist, and before she could get proper view down his sleeve, he pulled his hand back, folding his arms. "You are just like her, you know," he said, and she furrowed her eyebrows, before asking 'Cold?' curiously. He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not cold. You have the same aura abut you. You care a lot about people."

"Yed. I do," Cassie shrugged, and he nodded, looking her over, before speaking again.

"I just can not get over how similar you two are. Aside from the blond, you are definitly your mothers carbon copy. Is Cleopatra the same?" he asked, and Cassie rose her eyebrows, nodding.

"Well we are identical twins, so I should hope so," she giggled, and Aldric chuckled, before looking at his watch.

"Look at the time... you should go and get ready for dinner, I believe we are having Roasted lamb with a mint sauce," he told her, and Cassie frowned, as if she didn't want to go, before sighing and nodding, standing to leave. As she got to the door, he called her name. "Cassandra. Maybe we could have another talk again at some time?"

She stared at him, before cocking her head sidways and smiling. "I'd like that," she said, and he grinned, as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "Oh my god..." she gasped, her heart plummeting. This was going to be so difficult. How could she pretend to have a crush on a man who she hated?

* * *

Charissa wiped the back of her hand across her cheek, spitting blood out onto the ground, as she emerged from inside the Hungarian Horntail's keep Beth, Jim and Charlie. "I swear, when he was a baby, he was never that hard to control," she grumbled, looking at Jim, who waltzed up next to her, bare-chested, and flung his arm around her shoudlers, beaming down at her.

Jim was still Jim Barlow, painfully addicted to women and flirting, overalls still tied around his waist, dark skinned chest littered with scars and tattoos. "Aw, suga'. Yer still as stupid as ya always were," he said affectionatly, and she laughed, slugging him in the stomach. Charlie came up on her other side, pulling her from Jim's grasp, and into his side, where she fit perfectly.

"You have gotton soft, Charissa. All that 'mothering' and having a family and sitting in an office. Its done you no good, pet," Beth said gruffly, her age-old eyes amused. Charissa looked up at the woman, who had more scars and tattoos then all of them put together, with greying hair under a black bandanna, dungarees, a vest and work boots.

"Don't blame me. He is the one who knocked me up ten times," Charissa said, gesturing to Charlie. Charlie had returned to the Reserve a week after Christmas, commuting from their home about three miles from the Reserve. Charissa had only just come back, having wanting to get the children settled into a new routine before she had took up her old dragon keeper status again. She had yet to run into Sonny, and when she did, she was't quite sure what she would do.

"Charissa, could you come over here a moment," Paul asked, walking towards them, holding two small children by the scruff of their collars as he marched them towards the group. Charissa gasped.

"Essie! Lizzie! What have you two been doing?" she gasped, and the two near ten year olds flushed, looking at each other. Both were covered in dragon dung, scorch marks, and had bits of meat in their reddish-brown hair. Charissa stood, her hands on her hips as she waited for them to explain themselves.

"Well, Ma-" Lizzie started.

"Lizzie and I-" Essie continued.

"We were bored-" Lizzie butt in.

"And our tutor was busy so-" Essie lied.

"We followed you-" they both said.

"And got lost-" Lizzie said.

"And then we found ourselves-" Essie said.

"Trapped in the baby dragon's cage!" they both finished, waving their hands up in the air, flushed looks on their round faces. Charissa looked down at both of them, before bending over and looking them dead in the eyes, crossing her eyes, long ponytail falling over her shoulders. Jim looked at her butt, blatantly obvious about it as well, until Charlie growled at him

"You are both lying. Now I know you two. I'm your mother. Now tell me. What where you doing in the baby dragons cage?" she asked, her tone deadly even, eyes flicking from both of them, searching out a sign of weakness in them. SHe knew neither would tell her. They were the most loyal of all her children to each other.

"Do you know hows much we'd get for dragon poop from Uncle George?" Elizabeth suddenly said, before covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Esmerelda gasped out 'traitor!' looking at her twin indignantly. "I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" she apologised to her twin, who sniffed huffily, arms crossing and pouting.

Charissa smirked, standing up straight. "You are both grounded. For two weeks. No television, no magic and most definitly no access to the Reserve, you hear me?" she stated, and the two guilty parties nodded. "Good. Paul, sweetie, can you take them back to the house?"

He gave her a curt nod, and Charissa gave him a thankful smile, when a lone figure caught her attention, walking from the tent's where the Keepers stayed. The curved figure of Sonny Marianne walked aimlessly towards them, head bowed, face hidden by lose blond hair. She could feel Charlie tense, Beth took a step backwards, and Jim sigh as if he knew what was away to happen.

Sonny came to a stop, when she felt the oh-so-painfully familiar prescence of Charissa. Her head lifted, and the two stared at each other, Charissa's hazel eyes boring into Sonny's dull blue ones. "Roberta," Charissa said, and Sonny replied 'Charissa' their voices equally as cold as the others.

"It's been a while," Charissa stated, and Sonny nodded, her eyes flicking breifly to Charlie, and then back again. Charissa went rigid, but said nothing. Neither of them said anything, and Sonny went to excse herself, when Charissa snapped. "Why'd you do it, Sonny?" she asked, her voice demanding, and Sonny winced. They all knew what she meant.

"I... I don't..." Sonny started, and Charissa cut her off.

"Why did you do that to me? We were friends, Sonny," Charissa said, and Sonny glared at her, with a sudden animosity in her previously dead eyes.

"He was mine first! I loved him first! He was supposed to be with me, until you came along! You weren't even an adult. You were nineteen when you first came here! Too young for him, yet he still wanted you. It wasn't fair!" Sonny shouted, her hand fisting and Charissa gaped at her, eyes wide.

"Are you saying that I stole him from you? Because you can get right of that high horse you are on, Sonny. You kissed him. My husband. You kissed him, and you knew what you were doing, and I can bet you don't even regret it, do you," Charissa snarled. Sonny hissed at her. "At least when I got together with him, I felt guilty for hurting you. Did you even think of me? Or were you thinking of yourself?"

"How dare you!" Sonny shrieked, and Charissa slapped her firm across the cheek.

"No. How dare you," she snapped, before spinning and marchign away. She got three steps away, when Sonny leaped at her.


	65. Punched Love and Sickly Sweet

AN: You are all soo great. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they have been fantastic, and it's so good to hear all your kind words. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I will work harder to supply your weekly TMD fix :) Oh. And I think we need a new birthday list update don't you :) This one will be the actual ages, not just a generalization. hehe... just realized something. Cassie, CLeo and James are actually like fifteen... hehe...

Grannie Molly: 67  
Bill Weasley: 47  
Charlie Weasley: 45  
Fleur Weasley: 40  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 37  
Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 36  
Lucas Weasley - 21  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows, Stella Zabini, Raine Gray, Riley Adams, Adalyn Spears, Sirius, Jay, Remus, Lily - 20  
Victorie Weasley - 18  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 17  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 15  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 14  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 12  
Lily-Luna Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 10  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 9  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 8  
Cassali Hallows, Scorpius Malfoy - 7  
Caria-Jane Hallows, Rose Weasley - 6  
Corvine Weasley Hallows - 4  
Felicity Hallows - 3  
Abraxus Malfoy - 1

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Charissa sniffed, looking at Charlie through one swolen, purple eye and one bloodshot, fiery red one. Other than a couple of bruises, and a fractured wrist, and broken rib which had been easily fixed, she was fine. Sonny was in more of a state, as when she had jumped Charissa, Charissa's Hallows magic had instantly fired up and attacked uncontrollably.

"Scales, that's a hell of a nasty bruise you got there," her husband chuckled, running a hand through his greying hair. Charissa glared at him, before his lips gently brushed against the blood filled skin, close enough to cause her face to tingle, yet light enough to not cause her any pain. The forty-five year old man looked over her face, holding it up to the light with his finger under her chin.

It was strange how even now, after sixteen years of marriage, and knowing on another more intimatly than anyone else on Earth, she still took his breath away when he managed to find time between all the chaos to properly look at her. Between having twelve children, the war, family drama and all this moving about and changes in schedules, Charlie and Charissa rarely found time to be with one another, just alone.

Yet he found him self looking at her like he had after she had fell over in a Dragon keep, flat on her face, clusmily trying to carry a deer carcass on her own. She still looked the same, sure with slome barely there wrinkles, and a slightly paler complexion and a few more silver hairs, but all in all, she was still the same twenty one year old he had married.

"It must be really bad, if you keep starin' at me like that," she sighed, raising her finger to it, and brushing it along the edge of the swollen skin. A small frown was on her plump, pink lips, and her tongue darted out, wetting them. Charlie gave her a wry smile, and she looked at him softly.

"I love you," he said, and she blinked, raising her eyebrows. He chuckled. "I really do love you. I never thought I could love anyone, as much as I love you right now," he told her, and she gave him a small smile, so not to aggravate her face. "And you know what? I don't think you ever look any more beautiful, then when you are a complete mess."

"That explains those two pictures of me you keep on your bedside table then," she grumbled. Charlie looked confused for a moment, before he shook his head laughing. Charissa glared at him as best she could, a stray curl falling between her eyes. "What's so funny, honey?" she growled, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, sweetie. The reason that I have those pictures is well... the first one... that moment, in that picture was when I first realized I was in love with you. And that other one... well I have never seen anyone more beautiful than you with our children," he whispered, his voice low and gruff, thumbs storking her cheeks as he held her face gently in his large calloused hands.

Tears filled her eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. "Oh shit... sweetie, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized, and she sniffled, shaking her head.

"It's not that... I just don't know what I did to deserve you, Charlie Weasley. You are perfect," she said, and he grinned, before kissing her gently on the lips, the smell of dung, plums and sweat filling his nose, her eyes closing instantly. Her lips were soft, and full against his, and she responded to his kiss instantly.

Then, as soon as he had started to kiss her, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I know I am," he said, and she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Narca-Jane shuddered, feeling bile rise up in the back of her throat. Sweat beaded up on her forehead, and she lay covered by three blankets, Teddy sat beside her worriedly. Stella dabbed her forehead with a cool damp cloth, biting her lip, while Plushpaws padded around outside the tent, keeping guard with Periwinkle. Adalyn was researching the location of the next Horcrux they were targeting, the Music Box.

Narca-Jane heaved, rolling ot her side and throwing up in the bucket next to her head, before falling backwards, her throat burning. Two days ago, she had gotten sick, her entire body heating up, and giving her a temperature, while shivvering with cold. Then all her muscles had gotten weak, and she had collapsed while they were walking through a forest heading North.

Adalyn had diagnosed it as a severe case of the flu, and against all better judgement, they had set up camp instead of going to the nearest town, to wait it out. Unfortunatly, Narca-Jane's ability to power fire was causing the heat of the tent to flaculate along with her body temperature. She would suck all the heat from the tent, or cause the temperature to rise to boilingly hot, barely livable.

Yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was ice cold. "Fluffy..." she moaned, her head rolling sideways, damp curls stickign to her forehead and neck and bare shoulders.

"I'm here, Paws... so is Puffball, and Pappy," he told her, grasping one of her hands in one of his, stroking the back of it with his thumb and stroking her forehead as well, brushing her sticky bangs from her eyes. She coughed, chest heaving under the blankets, eyes squeezing closed evem tighter.

"It's soo cold..." she rasped, her throat dry and sore. Teddy frowned, mousy brown hair falling into his eyes as he looked at Stella. Stella sighed, and shrugged.

"I don't know what to do, Fluffy. The only other thing we can do is have one of us sleep with her, but we'd have to be naked to share the best body heat," Stella told him, and Teddy was away to offer himself, when she shook her head. "Teddy, you can't do it. You could get sick as well, and we can't have both of you down, especially not when we are on the run."

"I have a great immune system, Puffball. I'm a werewolf. We are naturally hot anyway. It could help her get better, faster," Teddy said, and Stella looked as if she was debating it in her head, running her hands through her dark blond hair, frowning. Teddy sighed. "Stella... it's killing me to see her like this... she never gets sick. I can't do nothing."

"Fine," she conceed finally, and he gave her a thankful smile, before sliding under the covers with Narca-Jane, kicking of his shoes. Narca-Jane whimpered at the sudden rush of cold, and Teddy pulled her to him, kissing her neck softly. He stripped down under the blankets, leavign on his boxers, and pulling her flush against him, her bare back against his chest.

He gave Stella a thankful smile, and she just sighed, shaking her head, standing and goign over to Adalyn to help her research. Narca-Jane mumbled, falling asleep in his arms, the temperature under the blankets starting to rise as she started to hallucinate again. Teddy tightened his hold on her, and she grumbled, grabbing his arm and digging her fingers in.

"I love you, Teddy," she whispered, bringing his hand to his mouth, and kissing his knuckles. She gave a raspy cough, and he rubbed her back, kissing her neck as she shook.

"I love you too," he whispered, when she finally stilled, and she hummed gently, before passing into a deep slumber again. Teddy took a deep breath, feeling more helpless than he had ever before, pressing his forehead against the back of her neck.


	66. Unlikely Aquaintances

AN: You are all soo great. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they have been fantastic, and it's so good to hear all your kind words. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I will work harder to supply your weekly TMD fix :)

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Drum... Drum... Drum... the long, pointed nails, painted blood red, with black stripes drummed against the cold, had wood of the throne she sat on. Her eyes, red and slit were flicking over the others in the cold, damp room, a snarl on the once attractive face. "He got away?" she hissed, her tongue slipping out slightly.

"Please, your highness... there was a leak, he helped them get Zabini out the cell," a black cloaked figure pleaded her forgiveness, and Cissady stood sharply, spitting at him. The figure, large and bulky, cowered under her steely gaze, whimpering as she clenched her long, skeletal fingers into fists and then relaxing them again. She stepped down from the raised platform she was on, her wispy black cloak trailing long behind her, head covered by a heavy hood.

"You make excuses for your mistakes. The weed should have been pulled before he became a nuisance," she snarled, and her had shot out. The man spluttered, before falling to the floor, hood falling back. Lifeless blue eyes stared at the chandelier above their head, blood pouring from a slit in his throat. She looked around. "Where is the weed. Bring him to me. NOW!"

The roar caused the members to jump and rush about. Cissady felt her frustration grow. Could no one do anything around here without being properly instructed!? Who did she have to kill to get some good work done? She hissed under her breath, annoyed at having to wait. The doors were suddenly flung open, and the black robed figures rushing in, throwing the stripped bare traitor at her feet.

"Ah. Rabastan LeStrange. I honestly should have known..." Cissady sneered, and the bloodied, beaten man glared up at her with ice cold eyes. "Do you care to explain your treachery to our cause, LeStrange?" she asked, not really caring for his reasons, her fingers itching to swipe at his throat, and bask in the blood that would pour from the gaping artery in his neck.

He stayed quiet, lips curled as he sneered up at her. Cissady pursed her lips at his arrogance, before looking at the two BloodHunters holding him down. "Find his brother. I want him imprisoned for his brother's crimes. He has no right to freedom any longer," Cissady said, and Rabastan paled, his jaw falling. She smirked at him. "You will be able to die, safe in the knowledge that you have sentenced your brother to a fate worse then death."

Then, in one swift swipe she sliced open his jugular, cackling as the blood coated the hem of her cloak and sprayed the front of her dress.

* * *

Adalyn ran a hand through her hair, worn out and tired. Her blue eyes, that were once sparkly and full of life, were now dull, and devoid of happiness. It was her turn to guard the tent, and lookout for trouble, or BloodHunters. She sighed heavily, looking at her hands. There were blotches of ink on her fingers, from constant research into the location of the Music Box.

She had next to no leads. The only places she could think of that Cissady would think to hide the Music Box was in the most obvious places. Hogwarts, or the Hallows Mansion. Cissady wasn't exactly known for important locations to herself. So now she was going by important locations to Cissady's family.

She felt old. The war was starting to get to her, that much she knew. Hell, it had nearly torn her friend and her apart. It was havign a dangerous effect on all of them. Adalyn herself wasn't sure if she could keep doing this, living on the run, staying away from major locations in case they got recognised, constantly in search of things none of them were even sure existed.

She loved her friends. They were like her family. They WERE her family. She herself was adopted. While she loved her adopted parents, they were her real family, and she relied on them for everything. Yet she needed to be free. She felt trapped, but she couldn't leave. She had already tried once before, and she always came back, because they needed her.

Her breaths laboured, she rubbed her arms, looking around, tired beyond belief. Sometimes she just wished they didn't though. It was so taxing to be the shoulder for everyone emotional burdens. Especially when she had her own emotions to deal with. A rustle caught her ears, and she stood sharply, the blanket that had been wrapped around her shoulders falling to her feet, wand instantly in her hand.

Her eyes flicked over the surrounds, and she saw a dark shadow lurking in the trees, looking at the spot where the camp was. Adalyn felt an irrational fear spike in her. Hecouldn't see the camp. It was impossible... She had placed shielding charms on it herself! She may not be no Hermione Granger, but she was a great witch. There was no way he could see them. See her.

Yet the way he moved forward, eyes that were deep brown staring straight at her, haunted and cold. HE was aged, that much she could tell. Whether it was by years of war, or just years of age, she was unable to discern. Hair that was a rich brown fell straight, cut in a shaggy bob around his chin, which was coated in a thin beard. He had a straight nose, that had a thick ridge.

The cloak he wore looked expensive, with a silver clasp, and Adalyn swallowed. He was handsome, in a rougish, older man way, and seemed to ooze the message DANGER with every move towards her. Her eyes widened when he stopped dead in front of her. "Rodolphus LeStrange. I've been looking for you."

"Wha...? You can see us?" she hissed, her wand instantly at his throat. HE chuckled darkly, glaring at her through hooded eyes.

"Do not waste your breath, Miss Spears. If I wanted to kill you or your friends, you would be dead already. I am here to help you track down the Horcrux's," he told her, and she blinked up at him, before she started laughing hysterically. A Deatheater wanted to help them! It was absurd! Hell, it wasn't only a Deatheater, but Bellatrix LeStrange's HUSBAND! It was pure madness!

"Pull yourself together, you little brat. My motives for helping you a purely my own," he growled, and that caused her to instantly quieten, looking at him suspiciously. He looked back with a look of equal displeasure and mistrust.

"And what are those motives, Mr LeStrange? Please forgive me for not believing they are trustful and pure, but considering your history, I find it hard to even begin to think they would be deemed good," she replied, snidily, crossing her arms yet not loosing grip of her wand. Rodolphus just sneered at her. "If you don't tell me, then there is no way you will be joining us. Ever."

"Fine. I want to be able to live the rest of my life in peace. I am sick of being judged and being carted to and from Azkaban. If I help you, my life would be easier after the end of this war. That help you?" he asked, and Adalyn unsure, before she nodded. She was still tense, not sure what to make of the man in front of her. He had to be in his sixties... at least... Of course, in the Wizarding world, that was still pretty young, but still old to her. It made sense that he would just want to be left alone for the rest of his life, after everything he had done.

"I understand why you would want to be at peace. But I don't understand why you would help us because of it... Why not just go to a different country?" she asked, curiously, and he grimaced.

"This place has always been my home, and that will never change. That is why I want Cissady dead. She is destroying the peace I want. I may hate muggles, but I hate her more," he stated. Adalyn looked at the ground, before looking back at him.

"Fine. We need your help anyway. You can stay with us, but you have to tell us everything you know. And any slur against muggle-borns, or muggles, will result in serious consequences," Adalyn gave him a sharp look, and he stuck out his leather gloved hand, a smirk on his lips.

"Deal."

She looked at his hand, before shaking it with her own white gloved hand.

"Deal."

And like that, Adalyn felt like she had just made both the biggest, and the best mistake of her life.


	67. NarcaJane's Authority

AN: No review, no update.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

"Miss Hallows, this is a surprise. Are you not going to the Village with the other students?" Aldric Davait asked, and Cassie looked up from where she was sitting, looking over her school notes, and smiling at him, while inwardly grimacing.

"No, I felt I should stay and study. I have too much homework to do," Cassie shrugged, a stray curl falling forward onto her forehead. She blew it out the way, glaring at it, and he chuckled, sitting at the table opposite her. Cassie was suddenly painfully aware that they were the only people at the study area in the library, the Librarian stacking shelves in the restricted section of the library, and the first and second years all mulling around the school, as far away from the library as possible.

"Its this darn essay for History. I just can't write it. I have no idea what to write," she huffed, with a truly real frustration. She didn't have any idea what to write. She had been in a conversation with Cleo and Kathy when she had been in History, and Professor D'Lune had been teaching them about the History of Quidditch. Aldric rose an eyebrow, and then leaned over to see what the topic was, before he smirked.

"I can help you with that. I know nearly everything there is to know about Quidditch. If I don't know it, it isn't wort knowing," he stated, and Cassie had to chuckle at that, shaking her head in slight amusement. He gave her a small smile, as he slid over the chairs. until he was in the one next to her, his arm goign around the back of her seat casually, using the other to find her 'Quidditch throughout the Ages' book. It was buried under a pile of scrunched up parchment.

"Okay, what had you got so far?" he asked, his breath hot on her neck, and she looked at him breifly, before gesturing to her blank parchment and sighing 'nothing' miserably. He rose an eyebrow, before asking her what she knew about the History of Quidditch. She scrunched up her nose, and then replied 'nothing' again, with an entirely blank expression. "Honestly, Cassandra. Do you not pay attention to the game at all?"

"Nope. Charlotte was always the Quidditch obsessed one of our family. Well, any sports really. She's a first year at Hogwarts now. Apparantly they refuse to let her join the Quidditch team. I thought it was weird, you know, cause the Gryffindors are all about that whole 'Self-sacrifice, bravery' thing, until she told me that the Gryffindor Seeker got knocked out by a bludger last game. Then I wanted to kill her for even thinking of joining that team," Cassie told him, a smile on her face as she talked about her sister.

Aldric chuckled. "What about the others, what are they like?" he asked, and she bit her lip, hesitantly, before she beamed, and pushed her homework away.

"Well, Kathy is super-smart. I mean, smarter then my Aunt 'Mione smart. She knows everything. I remember her readign Advanced textbooks when she was nine years old. Mom wanted her to go to Hogwarts early, but she wanted to stay at Hargreaves. She's a Slytherin, you know? And you don't want to get on her bad side. She knows more hexes and curses than you could learn in your entire life. Essie and Lizzie are trouble makers. They always want to cause mischief and are a lot like my Uncle George.

I bet they will be Gryffindors though. They are just 'Gryffindor' people, you know? If any of my family were to be in Hufflepuff, it would have to be Bilius though. He's got to be one of the nicest, most sensitive boys I have ever met. Of course, he grew up with six older sisters, so it's only to be expected really. Lucien... Lucien, I'm not to sure about. He could go either to Slytherin or Gryffindor, I think. He'd most likely want to be Gryffindor though.

Cassali is basically one hundred precent a girly girl. Put something pink and fluffy in front of her, and she'll love you for life, deadly serious about that. Gryffindor, no doubt about it, but it could change dependign on what Lucien does. She idolizes him. Claria-Jane will most likely go to Gryffindor. She's an artist. Can draw better than most children her age. Constantly covered in paint, chalk, and she wears pencils in her hair. It's adorable.

Corvine... he's a Mommy's boy, but he's only four, so we expect it really. He loves discovering new things, and history and sand, surprisingly enough. Apparantly he has started hanging around Bilius more. Mom's happy though. I think she was worried about how he would be affected by all the female influence in our home. Felicity is three, so she doesn't really do much. But I think she's goign to be great. She already has everyone wrapped around her little finger."

"They sound... intriguing," Aldric finally said once Cassie had finished speaking, and Cassie laughed, nodding. Then, a thoughtful look fell onto her face, as she looked at him out the corner of her eyes, curiously. He caught the look, and rose his eyebrows. "What?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I was just wondering if you had any brothers or sisters," Cassie asked. Aldric shook his head, with a small frown and said 'Only child'. Cassie went 'ah' in understanding. He rose an eyebrow in questioning at the AH?', and she flushed. "Oh. Nothign back against you. It's just, you can always tell who has siblings and who doesn't when you have siblings yourself. Generally, the ones with sibling are more reliable, faithful and responsible. Not in all cases, but in most."

"Really? So, if you know so much, how would you describe my character, Miss Hallows," he asked, and Cassie smirked. He leaned on the desk, shifting to face her, and she looked up at him, balancing her chin on a blue-gloved hand, her eyes running over him as if assessing him. He felt slightly like she was scrutinizing him, picking out all his flaws, but he just smiled charmingly.

"Well, you're egotistical, you have a very crude outlook and you overcompensate for things we both know don't need overcompensating," she started, and he began to wish he hadn't asked, when she held up a hand. "But, I think you have a good heart, and that if it came to it, you would do the right thing."

"The right thing? And what would be the right thing?" he asked, and she got a sneaky look on her face, starting to lean closer, until her breath, minty and fresh, was hot on his face, their noses nearly touching.

"The right thing, would be for you to kiss me right now," she whispered, silently proud at the huskiness that seemed to be in her voice. He seemed momentarily surprised. She took advantage of it, to lean in and kiss him soflty on the lips.

* * *

"Ada-_cough_-lyn! What - _splutter _-are you thinking? You ca-_hack_-n't seriously be lett-_choke_-ing him join us!" Narca-Jane wheezed, sweat stickign her hair to her forehead as she glared at Adalyn, who rolled her eyes in exasperation. "DOn't you -_splutter-_ roll your eyes at me!"

"Paws. Do you remember a conversation we had about your tendancy to take control all the time? About making us follow your orders constantly? Do you remember? 'Cause I sure do," Adalyn snapped back, keeping her voice low, her eyes flicking over to the man who was sat casually on the tent's 'couch', looking around the tent with a curious eye. Narca-Jane simmered silently, and Teddy took this as a moment to intervene.

"Narca-Jane, I am sure that Pappy knows exactly what she is doing. If she didn't, she wouldn't heve let him anywhere near the tent. Now you need to calm down. You still aren't well, and you need your rest. Trust Pappy's decision. She has never done anything to warrent our mistrust, and we should accept what she has to say," Teddy persuaded Narca-Jane, who grinded her teeth, before nodding.

"Okay," she rasped, grasping Teddy's arm. He pulled her up from the seat at the table, and took her back over to the bed. She froze, and then looked back over at Adalyn. "But _-hack-_ you are tell _-gasp-_ Raine and Riley," Narca-Jane warned, looking over at the two slumbering figures. Adalyn frowned, before agreeing to her terms, sighing heavily.

She ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes, and then looked at Rodolphus, who nodded to her, a stray lock of hair falling into his eyes. "So, that went well, do you not think?" she asked, suddenly exhausted. Rodolphus quirked an eyebrow, and then looked away from her. Adalyn scowled.

She just couldn't win, could she?


	68. Secrets and Lies

A/U: Okay, there are only three chapters left to the Mudblood's Daughter, and The Hallows Hocruxes, but fear not, for the carry on will be out as soon as possible. Thank you for staying with us on this for so long, you are all so great! Special thanks to darthfiredragon, Miss Troll Queen, CCCookiexC3 and SullieBee, for staying with me through everything, the highs and lows, the annoying and the controversial.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Cleo moaned in her sleep, hugging her pillow tightly, kicking her blankets from her body. She was sweating, beads of perspiration sliding from her hairline and down onto her pillow, her red tank-top sticking to her blossomed curves. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed, as she twisted again, her temperature soaring. Under her eyelids, her eyes moved frantically.

_Burning... fire... flames all around... evil... so dark.. Gone... alone... lifeless... Glassy hazel eyes... limp, bloody body... torn blue satin... crimson rivers of blood..._

Cleo whimpered in her sleep, curling up even more, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

_Cackling... laughter... sobbing... so much pain... so much blood... evil... so evil... controlling... so dark... so cold... so hot... flames everywhere... consuming everything..._

Cleo rolled over, her arm hitting out at an invisible constraint, at an invisible tormentor, and she groaned loudly. Sweat continued to drown her sheets, her pillows. Her eyes continued to move, panicked, scared.

_Dead... gone... no more... she's dead... please stop... leave her alone... broken... limp... wailing... sorry... so very sorry..._

Cleo's eyes shot open, and she panted, her chest heaving. She sat up, running her hands through her silky, dark curls and swallowing painfully, trying to dispel the lump in her throat as she recalled her nightmare.

"Finally! You're awake! I thought you were never going to get up!" a dreadfully familiar voice cursed her, and Cleo's head shot up from her knees, meeting the silvery eyes of her twin, who hovered above her, arms crossed, lips pouting huffily. Cleo would have screamed, if her throat hadn't suddenly gone totally dry. Cassie floated, glowing eerily, pearly white. She wore her Beauxbaxton's uniform, her hair pulled into a messy bun, her hat tipped to the side.

"Cassie... you're... oh my Merlin..." Cleo gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock, and utter sadness, her heart breaking. Cassie rolled her eyes in annoyance, uncrossing her arms and going to comfort her sister, only for Cleo to shiver as Cassie went right through her.

"Sorry, haven't got the hang of this ghost thing. Now get up! We don't have time for you to break down! We have to get to Professor McGonnagle," Cassie demanded. Cleo just stared at her, unable to move, to process anything she was saying. Cassie huffed, before spinning and floating through the bed post and out of the room, to find Professor McGonnagle herself. Cleo inhaled, her breath raspy as she shuddered, tears filling her eyes, before she shook herself forcefully. Cassie... Wrenching herself from the bed, forcing her limbs to move, she rushed after the glowing ghost. Her feet crashed against the stone cold slabs under her feet, and she called Cassie's name, pleading her to stop to let her catch up.

She howled when her pink painted toe stubbed against a corner of the stone slabs, and fell to the ground in shock. Cassie finally halted in her floating, and looked back at Cleo, frowning. Cleo began sobbing, unable to stop the tears that had started to run down her face as she sat on the floor in one of the covered area's around the courtyard. The waning moon shone overhead, the clear night sky almost mocking her as she broke, looking up at Cassie, painfully.

Cassie looked right back, before floating down next to her, crossing her legs in mid air. "Cleo... I know this is hard for you, I do, but please! We have to warn Professor McGonnagle! Just do what I say, please," she begged, and Cleo stammered 'but you're dead!', tears streaming. "I know! Okay! I know I'm dead! And it's all my own fault! But McGonnagle has to know what I know! And she has to know it now!" Cassie demanded. Cleo looked at her, at the urgency on the ghost girls features, before nodding, cheeks still wet with tears.

She stood, stumbling to her feet, entire body numb. "Okay. Let's find McGonnagle," she whispered, automatically following her twins orders, body running on autopilot. They came to a stop at the gargoyles, and Cassie looked at Cleo, asking what the password was. Cleo shook her head, signifying she didn't know, and Cassie mumbled angrily. "Can't you like, just float through it?" Cleo asked, and Cassie looked at her blankly.

Then, she flew upwards, and tried to go through the passage way, only to be bounced right back. She cursed loudly. "It's got some sort of ward on it to prevent me getting through," Cassie pouted, facing Cleo, who wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold. Cleo looked at her feet, biting her lip and then turning on her heel, rubbing her arms. "Cleo? Cleo, where are you going?"

"Sirius. He will know the password," Cleo mumbled, her steps wobbly. Cassie furrowed her eyebrows, before following Cleo, floating silently behind her as Cleo led the way to Jay's classroom. Sirius was always there. If Cleo ever wanted to talk to him, she could always find him there.

* * *

Sirius scowled as he graded papers, wondering how it was possible that Jay could actually mess up grading things as much as he had. Giving Slytherin's A's? Was he mad? He growled under his breath, changing Dedrik Greengrass's grade to a B-. While teachers were not allowed to be prejudice to their students, he sure as hell was, no matter how much old four eyes insisted on him being fair to all the students. The sound of nearing footsteps to the office door caused him to look up, quickly tucking the tests under a stray book. If it was Jay, he would get into so much shit. He wasn't too happy that he kept changing the grades...

HE rose his eyebrows when Cleo slipped into the office, wearing barely anything other than plaid red and gold shorts, and a red tank top. He opened hi mouth to comment on it, when he caught the look of urgency and despair on her face. He instantly stood, waltzing around the table over to her, pulling her into his arms. She hit him, hard on the chest, her eyes playing havoc with his mind. "We do not have time for comfort, Or, we must hurry," she said, and he frowned, confused, until he caught sight of a ghostly plume in the classroom, hovering eerily around the ceiling.

"Cassie... she has an important message for Professor McGonnagle, we must have the password for her office," Cleo informed him, her hand clasping his as she looked up at the ghost of her twin, her other half, her pain at the loss barely shielded in her eyes. Sirius stared down at her, admiring her composure when he knew she was anything but calm at that moment. His eyes, deep and fathomless bore into her, and she dropped his hand, gesturing to Cassie.

The ghost floated down, smiling cautiously at Sirius. "Hey," she said simply, as if being a ghost was not unusual. Sirius cocked an eyebrow. They had never been that close, really. She had always been reluctant to speak to him, and he had honestly had his doubts about her, but that didn't mean he didn't feel some sort of sadness that she was dead. He knew how much more devastating it would be for the rest of her family, most specifically her mother, James and Cleo.

"How did this happen?" he asked, taking charge, and Cassie grimaced, not really wishing to share the tale of her death. Sirius could see her reluctance, and knew she would dismiss it, yet he felt he had to ask, as a necessary measure in protection Cleo's sanity.

"We do not have time for that, we have got to warn Professor McGonnagle," Cassie stated, and Sirius narrowed his eyes on her, before allowing the topic to be postponed for later.

"What exactly are we warning McGonnagle about, then?" he questioned. Cassie looked at him, before her hand went up to her neck, fingering a bulky, diamond and gold necklace around it, catching Cleo's attention for the first time. She gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth, eyes widening to almost lemur-like proportions.

"The Hallows Necklace! Cassie, how?" she gasped, and Cassie hissed, placing a hand on the bridge of her nose and snapping 'later!' sharply. Cleo steeled herself, standing taller, clenching her fists. "No. Cassie. Now. You have been avoiding my questions and I demand answers. You do not get to turn up at my school as a ghost and not answer questions. It does not work like that."

"Aldric Davait gave it to me. Before he killed me. Cissady ordered him too. He didn't want to, Cleo, he wants her gone, and she killed him because he destroyed it. Because he destroyed her horcrux. Now she is on her way here, to get her revenge. She is going to kill everyone in the school, Cleo, if we don't warn McGonnagle now!" Cassie finished, her voice rising as her temper grew, and the desks around her rattled. Cleo reared back, inhaling deeply in shock, and Sirius felt his panic rise.

"She is on her way here!"

* * *

Narca-Jane grumbled as she looked over the plans, before looking up at the rest of the group. Her eyes were harsh, and cold as they landed on Rodolphus, unwilling to trust anything he had to say, yet having to because of Adalyn, and the tight grip the red-head had on her arm. Puffball was perched on her shoulder, the chinchilla animagus squeaking to herself in silent wonder. Riley paced, furious, before she kicked a pile of cushions, tail swishing dangerously close to Raine's head as she did so.

Raine looked pale, biting her finger nail nervously, looking from Rodolphus to Narca-Jane, while Teddy lingered, leaning against the wooden beam that held the tent up. Rdolphus sat opposite Narca-Jane, smirking triumphantly. "You mean you have had this for nearly a month, and you chose now to share it?" Narca-Jane seethed. Rudolphus merely shrugged, causing a yellow-eyed Teddy to growl. "I'm warning you old man..."

"Warning me? You are a child. Nothing but an incessant brat on a hero-trip. We're on the right track anyway. It's not like we needed the information immediately," he sneered. Narca-Jane snarled, ready to kill him when Adalyn gave her a sharp, pointed look. It was the one that said 'Say thank you, or I will never speak to you again'.

"You _knew_ about this, didn't you? That's why you demanded we go towards Hogwarts, isn't it!" Narca-Jane exclaimed loudly, her eyes flashing angrily, and Adalyn scoffed rolling her eyes and looking away from Narca-Jane.

"Whether I knew or not does not matter, what matters is we now have definite proof that the Music Box is in Hogwarts," Adalyn mouthed back, her tone very 'matter-of-fact', grating on Narca-Jane's last nerve. She shook with rage, and she flew at Adalyn, raising her fist to punch the girl. Adalyn shrieked, and Teddy launched from his post, grabbing his wife around the waist and pulling her away from Adalyn. "What the hell! What is wrong with you! Are you insane!"

"Wait until I get my hands on you, Adalyn Spears! Just you wait! I am so sick of you and your 'holier than thou' attitude! Do you know how much you have put us behind! If you had just told us this from the beginning, we would have got there so much sooner! We are in a war, Spears! Or have you forgotten that fact! If you had just bloody told me about this bloody little fact, this could all be over by now!" Narca-Jane roared. Adalyn looked up at her from where she lay on her elbows, eyes terrified and shocked. Raine's lip trembled as she backed away from the table, and Riley simmered darkly, glowering.

Rudolphus looked angry, ready to argue, but a pointed look from the werewolf warned him to stay quiet, or die. Puffball had scampered over to Raine, and curled up in her hands, shaking with fear.

"You can not blame for not telling you this!" Adalyn argued back, and Narca-Jane grumbled, her eyes narrowing. "I kept us on the right track, didn't I? I have stuck with you through all this! Of course I haven't forgot this is a war! Look at me! I didn't do this to hurt you, Narca-Jane! Get over yourself! This war will never be over! There will always be someone else, something else wanting us dead! That's the way life goes!"

"Well then we should be doing everything we possible can to stop it! Not keeping secrets, like you have so obviously have been doing!" Narca-Jane barked, slamming her fist onto the table loudly, causing everyone to jump.

"**Me**? Keeping secrets? What about **you**! Or did you think** I** wouldn't notice?" Adalyn parroted, gathering her wits and starting to get to her feet. Narca-Jane froze, her eyes widening, silver and sparkling. Adalyn smirked, knowing she finally had some ground on Narca-Jane. Teddy looked confused, his grip on Narca-Jane loosening slightly. "Oh yeah, she's keeping a secret from you, Teddy. A pretty damn important one as well."

Teddy fully let go of Narca-Jane by now, and stepped away from her, while Narca-Jane pleaded with Adalyn not to say anything. Adalyn ignored it, looking at the groups expectant faces with zealous. "Our little Narca-Jane here, is pregnant. Why do you think she hasn't been able to change into her animagus form lately?"

It was then that Narca-Jane snapped, and soared over to Adalyn, ready to tear her to pieces.

* * *

Ginny sat with Lily Luna, the ten year old girl biting her lip as she did her homework, Ginny French plaiting the girls fiery red hair, humming under her breath. Moments of calm like this one were rare in the Potter Household, with James at Hogwarts causing trouble, instead of at home, and Albus also at Hogwarts, working on his studies, it was quiet. Somehow, Ginny knew that the quiet always came before the storm, and she knew it was only a matter of time before everything went wrong.

Harry had been home for a month, yet they had still not spoken about what had happened on the recovery mission. According to Hermione and Pansy, neither had Draco or Ron. Ginny knew they were hiding something, something potentially horrifying, that could change everything. She could tell by the way they acted. Before, the three men, while they got along reluctantly, were never together for longer than a few minutes.

Now the four of them, Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ron, were rarely apart. They could always be found whispering and muttering about something. They were planning, sneaking around behind their backs. It hurt her that they didn't feel they could trust them, their wives, to tell them what was going on, what they had been through. Ginny sighed heavily, kissing Lily Luna on her freckled cheek. Lily Luna started, looking at her slightly surprised, before giving her a sparkling white grin.

"Mum, what was that for?" she asked, her eyes glowing, and Ginny just laughed before tying a bow in the end of her plait. Lily Luna stuck her tongue out at her playfully, when the fireplace burst into green flames, and Harry stepped out of them, stretching tiredly. He looked at Ginny and gave her that smile that made her both want to cry, and kiss him at the same time. She scowled at him, and he sighed, as she stood, walking over to him. Lily Luna watched her, furrowing her eyebrows, before shrugging and going back to her mathematics homework.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, once they were safely in the kitchen, the door to the living room closed. Ginny crossed her arms across her shirt clad chest, looking at him with raised eyebrows, and a look that only a mother could give someone. Both quizzical, mystifying, and able to make you feel like utter crap. Harry looked away from it, not wanting to get pulled under by the power of her entrancing light brown eyes.

"Harry James Potter. Look at me right now, and tell me what is going on. I demand that you tell me what you, Blaise, Draco and Ron are up to," she ordered, and he shook his head.

"I can't tell you, Gin. I really want to, but I really can't," Harry told her, going over her to place his hands on her arms, but she glared at him, causing his to pause as she took a step backwards. Harry exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair, a move he had adopted lately, especially when under tense situations.

"Harry. How do you expect me to trust you when you keep secrets from me? I don't care if you are only doing it for 'my own safety'. As your wife I have the right to know what is going on. And if it is for my own safety, I would be so much more safer if I actually knew the big secret, than if I didn't," she argued, trying to keep her cool, the infamous Weasley temper flaring up. Harry groaned. Ginny started to turn red.

"Don't you dare groan at me Harry, and give me a straight answer for once. Ever since you got back, you have been different. I miss you, Harry, I miss my Harry. We never talk any more, Harry. We go for days without having any conversation! I need my husband back. I need you to let me in, I need you to tell me things that I don't know, because otherwise I can't help you," Ginny begged him, her eyes starting to fill with tears. Harry swallowed heavily, closing her eyes and letting his head fall back, hitting the wall cabinet above the counter he was leaning on. "Harry, please. Just talk to me."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, looking at her, nervously, when Minerva McGonnagle's Patronus soared into Number 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen, cutting of their conversation. The Tabby, bespectacled cat looked at them both, before speaking. "Harry, Ginny, we have a matter of great importance at Hogwarts. Cissady is on her way as we speak, and we must get the children evacuated immediately. Please can you get here immediately."

Ginny gasped, and Harry scowled. "Tell Professor McGonnagle I will be right there," Harry instructed the Patronus, which mewled, before nodding and turning on it's heel, going back out the wall it came through. Ginny looked at Harry. "Stay here. I don't want you there when Cissady attacks," Harry told Ginny, who glowed red, furious.

"I beg your pardon! How dare you! Of course I will be there! I am going with you Harry, no matter what you say! Hogwarts was my home once as well, Harry, and my family are there!" Ginny argued and Harry snapped.

"Look, can you for once just do what I say! I don't want you in danger, Ginny, so just stay here!" he shouted, and Ginny blinked in surprise, as he stormed from the room, and into the living room, shouting 'The Hogs Head'. He vanished in the flames, Lily Luna watching them disappear into embers in confusion. What was going on? Ginny recovered from her shock, and felt her anger spike.

"Lily! Pack up your stuff! You're going to Mrs Guinness's house. Your father and I have something we have to do," Ginny called. Lily Luna bit her lip, before packing up her homework, and slipping on her shoes, waiting for her mother by the front door to go to Mrs Guinness's house at Number Ten. She had been her babysitter when she was little, and was a retired squib. Ginny raced through the house, lifting Lily Luna's lady-bug jacket and handing it to her, before looking through the peep-hole on the door to make sure the street was clear. When she was sure it was safe, she opened the door, and ordered Lily Luna to run straight down to Mrs Guinness, and tell her that there was an emergency, and that Ginny had told her to go there.

Lily Luna nodded, taking in her instructions, and ran down front steps, her tiny feet pounding against the pavement, before she got to Mrs Guinness's house and hammered on the door. Once Ginny had seen her go inside, she ran to the fireplace, slamming the front door shut behind her, and grabbed some floo powder. "The Cottage!" she shouted, and as she was engulfed in green flames, a look of grim determination came upon her face.

She was going to survive. Even if it was only to find out her husbands secret.


	69. Time To End This

A/U: Okay, there are only two chapters left to the Mudblood's Daughter, and The Hallows Hocruxes, but fear not, for the carry on will be out as soon as possible. Thank you for staying with us on this for so long, you are all so great! Special thanks to darthfiredragon, Miss Troll Queen, CCCookiexC3 and SullieBee, for staying with me through everything, the highs and lows, the annoying and the controversial.

Oh, and also, for the year to be 2017, the story had to start in 2015, not 2014. Just to clean up any confusion :).

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

They were gathered in the Hog's Head, the third generation of the Order standing tense, and ready for anything. Ready for war, again. It was cramped, and filthy, causing the cleaner of the people there to shy away from the walls, tables and the bar in disgust. The bar had a dire stench of goats about it, and a bleating animal was cooped up behind the grotty bar, where Aberforth, the last of the Dumbledore's, wiped a pint glass with a disgusting rag-like cloth.

The numbers had greatly diminished, thanks to the fact that the majority of the Order where dead or missing, or already at Hogwarts as refugees. Hermione held Ginny's hand tightly, her expression fearless, yet cautious as she looked around. Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise had already gone into the school, helping Minerva to get the children from the school in the brief time they had until Cissady arrived. Everyone was tense, holding onto their nerves by a thread.

Ginny was glaring at the wall furiously, her body humming with rage, that Hermione could only guess was from an argument with Harry, as they had both been hissing arguments at each other at The Cottage, before coming to the Hogs Head. Harry then couldn't wait to get away, leaving through the passageway from the Hogs Head into Hogwarts almost instantly.

Hermione, Ginny and Pansy had all stayed behind to traffic the children safely over to the Three Broomsticks. Ginny made it no secret that the minute the children were all evacuated, she was going up to battle. Hermione gazed over to Aberforth, her eyes wondering. This man had been through three wars, and still he lived. He was possibly the most war torn of any of the people here, yet he seemed so normal. He saw her looking and growled under his breath, causing her to quickly avert her eyes, blushing at being caught.

"I'm just going to get some air, okay?" she told Pansy, who barely acknowledged her, the six months pregnant woman off in her own world as she looked at the rickety stairs that led up to where the passageway was. Hermione exhaled heavily, before pushing her way through the crowded rooms, muttering 'Excuse me' and 'Sorry' as she did so, as to not seem impolite. She was never rude, even under times of extreme peril. The cool March air soothed her mind from the frazzled heat of the Hog's Head.

_In time of peril and in a time of cold... one born of snake and lion the truth has told... will rise from the fire... a wolf within... a warrior for peace and light... a soul of truth and of sight... a protector of a love so dear will save our world from the dark that nears... a child who was torn from the womb... her parent's lost far too soon... will summon darkness and cover the world in plight, her heart so broken and black as night... stronger than those before her magic... the wolf will have a stony path and have to hunt the soul of spite... while only one can win the fight... if one loses the other fails... yet only one side can prevail... the side of dark can not know, while side of light will only grow... but numbers of the dark so harsh... the wolf will be the only marked..._

The prophecy that sealed her daughter's fate sang in her mind, not for the first time since it had been told to Narca-Jane. It all fit in her life, all had come true. All apart from the final verse. Only one side can prevail. Hermione scowled. That one side was yet to be determined. Hermione ran her hands through her tangled mane, staring up into the clear night sky. Sometimes she wished she smoked, just to relieve some of the growing tension in her. A sudden '_swoosh'_ over her head caused her to start, looking up in surprise, eyes wide. A screech caused her to spin on her heel, and then stumble backwards, as she looked up at the Hog's Head sign, where a golden-eyed eagle had perched, stretching it's wings wide in a sign of unrest.

Hermione stammered, staring up at the magnificent creature as it swooped down. Her arms went up to cover her face in fear, when a dull thud caused dry dirt to be splattered onto her. Two boot clad feet came into her attention, and Hermione felt her heart freeze. No... it was not possible... it couldn't be... She lowered her arms, and stared at the girl, no, the woman, standing in front of her. The blue eyes of Adalyn Spears peered down at her, a small smile on the pale woman's face.

"Adalyn? What- What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, pulling herself back to her feet and giving Adalyn a tight hug. Adalyn squeezed her tightly, before pulling away. "Where is Narca-Jane? And the others?" Hermione questioned. Without saying anything, she took Hermione's arm, and made a shushing motion with her finger, causing Hermione to frown in confusion, but follow one of her daughters most trusted friends.

Adalyn led her past the Hogs Head, down the street nearing Scrivenshaft's, before pulling her into the back street to the Shrieking Shack. She came to the door, and knocked three times. The sound of scuffling made Hermione swallow, slightly scared, yet anticipating seeing her daughter again.

* * *

Narca-Jane crept along the grounds of Hogwarts from the Whomping Willow, keeping low, Teddy on her left and Riley on her right. Puffball was boundign ahead of them, scampering quickly along the grassy ground. Raine, Adalyn and Rodolphus had hung back at the Shrieking Shack, when they had realised that their was something major going on in Hogsmead. Raine had automatically volunteered to stay back, when she saw that it was Hogwarts students being evacuated, claiming that when she was sure it was safe she would swim across the lake to them, and and Adalyn was keeping an eye on Rodolphus.

Narca-Jane growled under her breath at that thought, yet had no more time to contemplate it when they came to the Greenhouses. Placing her hand on the head of Godric Gryffindor's soword, which was strapped around her waist,she looked at her friends. "Okay, Stella, Riley, I want you to check the Common Rooms, if the painting refuse to give you access, tear them down. I don't care what it takes. If you find the music box, Teddy and I will find Professor McGonnagle. If Cissady has something hidden in the Castle, she'll have hid it somewhere with meaning to her. Or Voldemort."

"How come? She might have just placed it somewhere random. I mean think about it, it's a music box? How evil can that look?" Riley asked, and Stella who had just turned back into her human form nodded in agreement.

"Because the one person Cissady was most obsessed with, the one person with whom she got most her idea's, was Voldemort. And if there was a possibility there was somewhere in the school that had the very essence of Voldemort in it, that is where she would put her Horcrux," Narca-Jane hissed. Riley eyed her suspiciously, wondering how she would know that, before silently agreeing. "Good. Now go!"

Riley and Stella turned on their heel and ran, feet pounding against the ground as they tore away from Narca-Jane and Teddy. Narca-Jane turned in the opposite direction, walking up the stone pathway into the school, Teddy trailing behind her slightly, eyes peering around, waiting for an attack on them.

Hogwarts, for as long as Teddy had known it, was never quiet. There was almost always sound, even in the dead of the night, even when it was just the deep, low snoring of the portraits, and the hooting of distant owls, there was sound. Yet now, it was deadly silent, almost eerily so. The portraits were empty, their cohabitants disappeared from their frames.

The halls seemed endless, dark and daunting. Instead of the once safe, secure feeling the school had used to give them, it was dangerous, terrifying. Teddy's eyes gazed over to Narca-Jane, who was looking ahead with a determined, almost frightening, expression. "Are we going to talk about this?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No."

"Don't you think we should?" he asked, after her short rebuttal, and she glowered at him from the corner of her eye, before saying 'No' sharply. "Narca-Jane-"

"Teddy, I said no! I do not want to talk about this. I want to find Professor McGonnagle, destroy the bloody Horcrux, and then get out of here! Okay? We can talk all you want later, but for now we have a mission!" she shouted, her fists clenching, and Teddy reared back, at the sudden fierceness in her features. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her sudden anger, yet still glaring at him.

"Okay. Let's just find McGonnagle. Any idea where she could be?" Teddy asked, and Narca-Jane immediately became thoughtful, before saying 'The Great Hall'. Teddy nodded curtly, looking around. "It's that way," he stated, pointing down another corridor, and Narca-Jane glared at him again, snapping 'I know!', and marching off down the hall, her wand out.

They walked towards the Entrance Hall, and suddenly the quiet that had flooded their senses disappeared, replaced by low murmuring, urgent chatter and the sound of rushing feet. It looked the same as always, the double oak doors that opened to the west, a ceiling so high it was barely visible to the naked eye. The double doors that led to the Great Hall, flung open, so the couple could see into the busy room. They slowly walked across the flagstone flooring, Narca-Jane coming to a stop just in the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair, nodding as Sirius explained that it was most likely that they would attack through the Entrance Hall. Sirius had already assured him that the creatures in the Forbidden Forest where ready to attack, if necessary, as were the House Elves, who were just waiting for word from him or McGonnagle.

Harry said 'Thanks' for the update, and Sirius nodded, away to say something else, when he sniffed. His eyes widened, and his head turned swiftly to the direction of the Great Hall doors. Harry followed his gaze, and stared in shock, his jaw-dropping, when he saw just who was standing in the doorway.

Sirius raced through the crowds, shoving past the Order members, and pulled a surprised Narca-Jane into his arms, hugging her tightly to him. Harry walked towards them, wondering what they were doing at the school, before a horrifying realisation dawned. There was a Horcrux in the school. That's why they were here.

When Narca-Jane finally got free of Sirius' grip, she looked over at Harry, giving him a soft smile, before frowning. "What's going on here?" she asked, looking between the two men.

"Cissady is attacking Hogwarts," Harry explained. Narca-Jane's eyes widened slightly, before she exhaled heavily, and looked at Teddy over her shoulder, directing their attention to him for the first time.

"Okay... Teddy, stay here with them, help them fight the Blood Hunters off, until I get back. Uncle Harry, do you know anywhere in the castle that Voldemort would have prized above all others?" she asked, ignoring Teddy's protests that he was going to go with her. Harry shook his head slowly, furrowing his eyebrows, before he froze, a thought hitting him. Narca-Jane saw the realization on his face, and nearly collapsed in relief. If Harry, someone who had defeated Voldemort more times than she cared to count, didn't know where he would hide something in the school, then how would it even be possible anyone else would?

"The Chamber of Secrets," he told her, breathily, almost whispering, and Narca-Jane blinked, scowling. The Chamber of Secrets was just a myth. Everyone had said so. Her disbelief must have been clear, because Harry assured her that the Chamber of Secrets was in fact real, and that he did know where it was. "Only a Parseltongue can open the entrance though," he informed. Narca-Jane swore under her breath, before eyeing him.

"You're a Parseltongue, right, Uncle Harry? And you have to show me the way, so you can open it for me?" Narca-Jane half-questioned, half-stated. Harry silently agreed, and she inhaled, shuddering, before smirking up at him. "Well, I say we best be going then. If Cissady is on her way here, all this could end tonight, which is something I would much rather, don't you?"

Not saying anything, Harry just grabbed her hand and began pulling her away. They hurtled up the steps, the sound of an attack starting to brew behind them, just dodging a curse being sent their way as they turned the corner of the stairs. Narca-Jane whipped out her wand, ready to attack anything that came up behind them, when her foot caught on the step. "Ow! Uncle Harry!" she called, when her hand slipped from his and she fell up the stairs, her ankle twisting. She sat on the top step biting her lip at the pain, when Harry rushed back, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her light weight from the ground.

She was half-carried, and half-limping, as they tore down a corridor that gradually got darker the further they went. The bathroom, which admittedly had been one of Narca-Jane's favourite places in Hogwarts when she was there, was still as depressing and as gloomy as ever. The bathroom's wooden cubicles were worn and ill-maintained, and even the stone sinks are chipped. Like many of Hogwarts' rooms, the room was candle-lit, but the candles were in holders rather than a chandelier, and they had all burnt out a long time ago.

He placed her on the ground, and she limped behind him as he walked to the sink with the snake-scratch on it's tap, emerald eyes transfixed on it. It had been so long since he had been in that bathroom. A low hiss seeped from his lips, as he uttered the familiar command of 'open'. Narca-Jane watched, her eyes trained on her uncle's prone form. The tap glowed and began to spin, as the stone sink sunk into the wall and dropped out of sight, leaving a gaping dark hole in its path, down the large pipe that led to the Chamber of Secrets. Narca-Jane limped to the edge, her ankle protesting at any movement.

"Let's go. We don't have long, Cissady is already attacking," Harry said, and she nodded, silent as she looked down into the dark. "Are you going to be able to go own on your own?" he asked, and for a moment, Narca-Jane thought he was going to leave her, when he gestured to her ankle. She flushed, and nodded, responding 'I should be fine'. He gave her an encouraging smile, and she smiled weakly back, before she slid down the pipe, bracing herself for impact. The stench of death filled her nose, and she gagged, as she went flying onto the bone covered ground.

It crunched under her feet, and her hands, and she crawled over to the rock wall, pulling herself up weakly. The sound of water dripping caused her to sneer, and wet dirt clung to her jeans, and green jumper. She heard another person sliding, and turned to see Harry landing on his feet in the bones, looking at her, with a frightfully determined gaze. Narca-Jane followed him down the passage, until they came to a colossal temple-like room, with pillars, and carved snakes. The statue of Salazar Slytherin glowered ominously at them almost as if it was watching them.

She went to step down into the Chamber, when Harry quickly pulled her back. She looked up at him, in confusion. "It could be hexed, or booby-trapped," he whispered, and she went 'ah' in understanding. Harry looked around for something, before bending down to pick up a rock. She eyed him with interest, and then watched as he threw the rock into the chamber. It landed with a clatter, and rolled along the ground slightly, before coming a halt.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, and Harry nearly walked back down, when the Chamber began to shake. Narca-Jane grabbed hold of Harry, who grabbed onto the wall of the passageway to stay steady. The stones that made up the flooring of the ground began to fall away and dissolve, revealing endless pits of snakes. They writhed and wriggled around each other, the only way to the mouth of the statue a thin pathway. You would only be able to put one foot on it at a time, or else you would fall in.

"Well... that could have been worse," Harry said, and Narca-Jane groaned, glaring at him, when the low sound of swishing caused them to look up. Three long blades with axe heads that nearly touched the path swung in opposite directions three metres apart between the path and the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. The ceiling began to crack, and water filter through it from the lake.

"Oh you just had to say it, didn't you?" she hissed, and Harry shrugged, looking at the path.

"That's not going to hold my weight," he stated, and Narca-Jane paled, even more than she actually was. How was she supposed to walk on that thing with her bloody ankle in the state it was?

* * *

"This really isn't going well!" Lily shouted to Jay, as she dodged a hex being sent her way from a Blood Hunter. Jay went to reply, when a Blood Hunter sent curse his way. They had been driven into the castle by the monsters in the Forbidden Forest. Everyone was at battle now, screams of fury, pain and loss echoing in the Great Hall. The Hall was lit up by the firing of curses, the plumes of magic bursting from every direction. Bodies littered the stone floor, of creature, student, and Blood Hunter. Spiders crawled along the walls, attacking the numerous black hooded Blood Hunters, while the Centaurs fired arrows into Blood Hunters that tried to escape, outside in the courtyard.

Jay pulled Lily down behind a fallen table, and kissed her hard. Gasping, Lily pulled back in surprise, her eyes wide. "What was that for?" she gasped, and he just grinned at her. Lily rose her eyebrows, when he hen jumped up, pointing his wand and firing off hexes, pure euphoria on his face as he fought.

"Just like old times! Eh?" Jay called to Sirius, who grinned boyishly, firing a Confundas charm at a screaming Blood Hunter. They stood side by side, turning in circles. "Moony! Mate!" Jay shouted, and the Werewolf, who had been diving from a killing curse looked over at them quickly. He dove for them, twisting as he did so the three friends had their backs to each other, wants trained on the circling Blood hunters. "Think we'll get out of this alive?" Jay asked Remus. Remus replied 'Doesn't look probable' and Sirius smirked.

"We're the Marauders. We can do anything!" he stated, and Jay grinned, before the three friends launched themselves into battle. Lily's eyes flicked over to where Victoire was continuing her assault, her expression fierce as she tore through Blood Hunter after Blood Hunter, constantly clashing with their spells, throwing herself into her attacks. She leaped out from behind the fallen table, her own wand out, sending a bat-bogey hex at a Blood Hunter who was away to attack Victoire from behind. Victoire gasped, spinning, and their eyes met in silent understanding, before they went back to their battles.

Lily felt someone grab her hand, and turned to see Jay looking at her, wand still pointed at a Blood Hunter. She gazed up at him, before swallowing heavily, then continuing her duel, using Jay's hold as a way to keep herself grounded. A scream of 'Riley!' caused her head to spin, and she spun to see Riley writhing on the ground, having been hit by a 'Crucio'. Her eyes widened, and she tore from Jay, shoving towards the fallen woman, while Stella screeched, leaping at the Blood Hunter who had cast the curse, throwing her wand to the ground in blind fury at the pain of her friend.

Lily didn't see the Blood Hunter point his wand at her. Nor did she see the green blast, or hear the words 'Avada Kedavra' slipping from his lips, sealing her fate. Jay did. With agility only benefited before in his Chaser days, he shoved Lily to the ground, out the way of the curse. "JAMES!" Lily shrieked, and Sirius spun, his wand ready, watching almost in slow motion as the green blast roared towards Jay.

"PROTEGO!" Remus shouted, and a shield erected up just in front of Jay, before the blast could hit him, deflecting it back to the Blood Hunter who had cast it..

* * *

Narca-Jane slowly lowered herself onto the path, one foot at a time, arms spread. She placed her weight on her ankle, resisting the urge to fall in agony when she did so, and continued at that pace. She came to a halt in front of the first axe. Harry rose his wand, waiting for the perfect moment, before casting a _Wingardium Leviosa _on it, making it hover long enough for Narca-Jane to get past. She shook slightly, keeping her eyes ahead of her, fearing if she looked at the snakes that were attempting to crawl up her boots she wouldn't be able continue.

When she came to the second swinging axe, Harry was unable to charm it. Steeling herself, she pushed herself forward, just as the axe swung back. It caught her hair, sending the silvery curls tumbling, cutting right through them at the very nape of her neck. She gasped in shock, the weight of her once thick, waist-length hair suddenly gone, cut to her neck in a very un-even bob, the front few strands still long. Her hair...

"Just get on with it, Narca-Jane!" Harry shouted, as a piece of rubble fell from above their heads and landed in the snakes with a deafening_ crunch_. She stumbled, nearly falling on the path, but managed to get her bearings before she could tumble into the snake pits.

She took a deep, steadying breath, and then continued down the path, her eyebrows furrowing after she got past the third axe. What was that tune? It was beautiful... yet... so dark... frightening. It made her feel almost sleepy. No... definitely sleepy. Her eyes felt heavy, and her head started to feel numb. No... she had to stay awake... Narca-Jane swayed dangerously, her body titling. No! The music Box was doing this! She had to make it quiet, get rid of the music! She pulled her wand out of the back pocket of her jeans, and cast a_ Silencio_.

Immediately, everything was quiet. Narca-Jane shook her head clear, and took the final steps towards the mouth of the statue, crawling into it. The floor of it was wet, and slimy, like crawling through a sewer. A rotten stench, worse than off eggs, Uncle George's farts, and Phlegm's cooking, nearly choked her as she crawled down the passage. It started to get steeper, and smaller, until it came to a dead end. Narca-Jane nearly threw up, as the smell got worse, and overwhelmed all her senses.

She couldn't see anything, it was so dark. She fumbled around, trying to find her wand, and grinned triumphantly when she managed to find it. She pointed it in front of her. "Lumos," she said, her voice low, and she automatically wished she hadn't, at the sight in front of her.

The dead body of a student, Slytherin, lay curled up in a ball in front of her, it's skin hanging from its face, the Music Box tight in it's grip. Narca-Jane promptly hurled her insides up on the floor next to it. Groaning, she wiped her mouth, thoroughly disgusted at the combining smells. Trying not to gag, she reached her hand out, going for the Music Box. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pulled at the Music Box. A wet, bony hand encasing around her wrist caused her eyes to shoot open, as the corpse glared up at her with hollow eyes.

Her eyes widened, and she couldn't restrain the scream that tore itself from her throat. It clawed at her, uncurling, advancing on her in the small passageway. She fell backwards, onto her back and pushed herself out its way. It let out a horrifying wail, and she covered her ears, dropping her wand. The bony fingers scratched at her face, tore her jumper and oozed out onto her jeans. Fear gripped her, as it reached for her throat, and she gasped for breath when they began to tighten, crushing her windpipe. Flailing, she kicked her legs out, before her hand hit the hilt of the sword. Without thinking, she drew the blade, and plunged into the corpse, slitting it right up the middle, cutting it in half with a ferocious yell.

It's insides bled out onto her, causing her to gag, and bile to rise in her throat, as either side of the corpse landed on her sides. Shaking, she pulled herself together, and looked down at the Music Box, a feeling of dread, and horror filling her stomach. Shovelling towards it, she gripped the hilt of he sword tighter, and swung it, stabbing it through centre of the Music Box. Blue wisps floated from it. Narca-Jane took a deep breath, and turned crawling back through the passage, grabbing her wand as she did so.

It was time to end this. It was time for Cissady to die.


	70. Just Get On With It!

A/U: Okay, there are only ONE chapters left to the Mudblood's Daughter, and The Hallows Hocruxes, but fear not, for the carry on will be out as soon as possible. Thank you for staying with us on this for so long, you are all so great! Special thanks to darthfiredragon, Miss Troll Queen, CCCookiexC3 and SullieBee, for staying with me through everything, the highs and lows, the annoying and the controversial.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

Narca-Jane limped through the doorway to the Great Hall, her eyes taking in the chaos before her. She gripped the Sword of Gryffindor tightly in one hand, dripping with blood, and her wand in the other. Her eyes were set, dangerous, almost feral. Power radiated from her with every broken step she took. The flames of candles that were still somehow lit flickered. The shouts seemed to die down around her, as she hobbled to the centre of the room, the Blood Hunters and members of the Order who still stood parting to allow her passage.

"Birdy was wondering when you would get here," the sickly sweet, painfully familiar voice of Narca-Jane's number one enemy hissed, and Narca-Jane looked up, to see the dark witch floating above them, wispy, and snake-like. "She knew you were here, she could feel you. In her head," she tipped her head, rolling her neck.

Narca-Jane said nothing, her grip tightening and loosening on the sword and wand. Cissady smirked. "Playing all silent and deadly? Ooh... so scary," Cissady sneered, and Narca-Jane looked at her dead in the eyes, startling blue clashing with violent red. There was no fear, no anger. There was nothing. Her eyes were empty. Cissady felt a slight confusion, yet it was replaced with her own psychotic glee at facing, and hopefully finally killing Narca-Jane.

"I don't hate you," Narca-Jane said, her voice low and devoid of emotion. Cissady laughed, chillingly, and slightly sarcastically, saying 'The little wolfy doesn't hate her?'. Narca-Jane just looked at her. "Really. I don't hate you. I should. You have murdered, and tortured so many people I love. My father. My grand-father. My uncle. People who I love, but will never be the same again, because of you. Yet I don't hate you."

"Wolfy is an idiot," Cissady seethed, yet still didn't attack, curious, against her judgement, where the girl who was fated to be her end, or her greatest kill, was going with her little monologue.

"Maybe. But I still don't have to. And, if I do not have too, I don't want to kill you. In fact, I am going to do something far crueler. I, am going to forgive you," Narca-Jane said, her gaze unwavering. As if to make a point, she dropped the sword, and her wand to the floor, letting it roll away from her. All throughout her speech, she had stayed in the same position, tense, alert yet also defensive. Cissady looked at her, before laughing. It was a harsh, cruel laugh, laced with disbelief and fury.

"Hesitant wolfy. Good little wolfy. Not want to kill the bad little birdy. Well the little birdy doesn't want forgiveness. Not from the wolfy. Gets good little wolfy killed by the bad little birdy," Cissady sang, and she attacked, whipping her wand out her sleeve. "Avada Kedavra!" she shrieked, and Narca-Jane dove out the way of the blast, rolling, and grabbing her wand as she did so.

Her front strands of hair whipped around her face. She quickly sent a stinging hex at Cissady, which she artfully deflected, her duelling style still as graceful, and fluid as ever, no matter what the changes where in her appearance. Cissady responded with a violent Crucio, her features contorted into an almost terrifyingly happy expression.

Narca-Jane cast a shield, her chest heaving, ankle protesting furiously at the movements. Around them, the fighting had restarted, the two warring right at the centre.

"This ends tonight!" Narca-Jane shouted, and Cissady crowing loudly.

"Yes! Tonight! It ends for YOU!" she howled, and Narca-Jane growled. No. It wouldn't end for her. She had too much to live for! Her mother! Her father! Her brothers. Her husband! Her baby! Cissady was not going to take her baby's life away! Not again. Not this time!

"Never! Stupefy!" Narca-Jane roared, any pain, any fear she felt completely dispelled, just the burning desire to survive flushing her veins. She could feel the heat rising, the candle flames burning brighter, larger. Cissady could see the change in Narca-Jane, and pushed harder, sending harsher hexes towards her.

They circled each other, Narca-Jane whipping a sponge-knees curse at her. It missed, hitting a Blood Hunter fighting behind Cissady and causing him to fall, allowing Bill to get a hex in. Cissady fired of another Avada, which Narca-Jane barely deflected. "YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" Cissady screamed, and Narca-Jane dropped her wand, sweeping up the sword.

She was glowing, her entire body alight as she launched herself at Cissady. Cissady's eyes widened, and she tried to send another killing curse at Narca-Jane. Narca-Jane dodged it, and then with a swift swipe of the blade, cut Cissady's wand from her hand, the limb falling the floor with a dull thud. Cissady screeched in agony, Narca-Jane kicked a leg out, knocking her to the floor, the pale skinned woman sprawled out under her.

Narca-Jane pinned her there with the length of the blade, kneeling on her chest with her stomach. Cissady's eyes widened, as Narca-Jane pressed the blade against her throat. "You don't have the guts to kill me. You're too good," Cissady snarled, and Narca-Jane narrowed her eyes.

"I pity you, Cissady. You will never know love. You will never know what it is to have a family, to have someone there for you always," Narca-Jane spat, and for the first time Cissady's front faltered. "And you're wrong. I have all the guts I need to kill you. I can do it without any mercy. Without a care. Because you don't deserve to live."

"What happened to that 'light and good' mentality you Gryffindor bitches always have then?" Cissady said, faintly, as blood continued to gush from her wrist. Narca-Jane sneered.

"I was never a Gryffindor, Cissady. I was always a Slytherin," Narca-Jane hissed, and with that she sliced a clean cut right along Cissady's neck, slitting her throat clean open, blood spraying onto her, into her hair, and down her front. To make sure, Narca-Jane cut right through, not stopping until Cissady's head rolled from her shoulders and along the floor, effectively causing a halt in the chaos around them.

As she stood, she felt a single drop of liquid fall on her face, and she looked up at the now empty overhead. At some point, the roof of the Great Hall had been exploded, or destroyed, because now the night sky was fully exposed, revealing the clouds that had begun to gather, heavy with unspent rain.

Slowly, they began to fall, pit-patting around her, and Narca-Jane closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she felt the cool water sooth her burning skin.

"Narca-Jane!" she heard a voice call through her peace, and she turned to see Teddy racing towards her, pushing past anyone who got in his way. His name barely passed her lips before he wrapped his arms around her, crushing his own against them. Narca-Jane responded instantly, it suddenly hitting her that she could have_ lost _all this. That she could have lost_ him_.

Tears began to flood her eyes, and around them the rain fell, coating the stone floor of the Great Hall. "I love you, Teddy, Merlin I love you," she gasped, and he responded with an 'I know, God, I know'.

* * *

"It's over," Ginny said, her voice slightly shaky, and Harry looked at her, nodding. "It's really over," she whispered. Harry stayed silent, his eyes never leaving her. "How many are... how many have we lost?" Ginny asked, and Harry pursed his lips.

"I'd estimate about sixty of the people here. But we won't know until we have fully counted them," Harry replied. Ginny looked at him, and then she took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his wet shirt. Harry tensed, but then wrapped his arms around her waist, his grip tight on her. His hair stuck to his forehead, and hers had gone stringy thanks to the rain.

"I was scared. I was so scared I would lose you, Harry," Ginny whispered. Harry closed his eyes, kissing the top of her head. "You weren't here when I got here... I thought you were..." Ginny trailed off, knowing if she carried on, the strong front she was so proud of would slip, and she would break down crying on him.

Harry hushed her, squeezing her tighter, pressing gentle kisses onto the top of her head. "No more secrets, okay? I'll tell you everything. Anyhting you want to know, I'll tell you. I promise," Harry breathed, and Ginny looked up at him, her hazel eyes shining. A barely audible 'thank you' passed her lips, when she heard her brother shouting in pain. Her head spun, and her gaze landed on Bill, holding Dominique to his chest, sobbing.

"No..." she whispered, and she wrenched herself from Harry, stumbling over to him, and falling to her knees next to him. Dominique was pale, as white as a sheet, and her entire body was limp. Her eyes were glassy, and rolled back slightly, and her Slytherin robes were torn and charred. Roxanne was crouched nearby, her eyes wide, tears pouring down her face.

"It's my fault... she took that blast for me... it should have been me..." she mumbled, rocking back and forth. Angelina appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, whispering soothing words into her ear. Fleur was watching on with wide eyes, it not hitting her that her daughter was gone yet, while Victoire clung to Remus, crying into his shirt.

* * *

Stella tumbled down next to Riley, searching for a sign of life in the fallen woman. "Plushpaws? Come on Plushpaws, wake up. You can't be dead. You have too much to live for. Please wake up. Riley, please. Don't leave me," Stella whispered, silent tears pourign down her face and onto Riley's. The platinum, wild hair that was Riley's tumbled back, and her eyes were closed. She was unresponsive, lying limp in Stella's arms.

"Narca-Jane!" Stella howled, and the other blond looked over, her happy expression only falling when she saw Riley. She pulled away from Teddy, who looked confused, and started to walk towards them, speeding up as she did so. Teddy's face went pale, and his hair turned white, as he walked towards them. "I... she won't wake up, Narca-Jane, she won't wake up."

"Stella, she's dead..." Narca-Jane breathed, and Stella shouted 'No!', shaking her head defiantly. She began to shake Riley, shouting 'Wake up!' angrily, until Narca-Jane grabbed her, enveloping her up into her arms tightly. Stella broke down, wailing onto Narca-Jane, her grip on Narca-Jane's shirt like a vice. Narca-Jane squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look a Riley, before looking up at Teddy.

He seemed to understand, as he lifted Riley's body, and began to move her to where some of the Order were placing the bodies of the people on their side who had fell. Sirius looked at him, and gave him a curt nod, which Teddy responded to with a sad smile. Sirius' attention was then grabbed by Cleo.

"Sirius, there you are!" she breezed, giving him a tight hug. He smiled and hugged her back, the girl pulling back and looking up at him with a familiar adoring expression she usually had when it came to him. "I'm glad you are okay," she told him, her eyes shining, and he smirked.

"Please. I'm Sirius Black. Nothing can take me down," he told her, smirking cockily. She rose her eyebrows, remembering how the original Sirius Black had died. (Drapery! He was killed by drapery!) and had to fight a snort of laughter.

"Well, that was interesting," a voice interrupted their conversation, and Cleo turned to see Cassie hovering above the ground, looking at her surroundings in fascination and wistfulness. The ghost smiled at her twin, and Cleo felt her heart breaking again. "You're alive," Cassie stated, a thankfulness in her voice, and Cleo nodded. "That's good. That's really good."

* * *

As the hours wore on, and dawn started to approach, the Order began to get everything together, placing the bodies of the Blood Hunters out on the grounds. Narca-Jane burned Cissady's corpse, the flames engulfing her body while Cassie looked on, unblinking, staring at it with a morbid fascination.

They found Professor McGonnagle's body buried under some rubble, and Hermione, who had been bought from the safety of the Shrieking Shack by Adalyn, had been massively overwhelmed and broke down crying because of it. When she had seen Narca-Jane, she had nearly lost it, torn between relief, anger and happiness at her daughter.

But, after a few moments, she had pulled herself back together, and began organising the return of the students into the school, and set the Hall to rights, the tables back in place and creating an Umbrella charm in order to prevent any more people getting drenched because of teh heavy rain.

Soon, the students were seated, and back with their families. They mourned, they cried, and it could be heard of their relief at being reunited with their love ones. After a few minutes, Harry stood, the Boy who Lived grabbing all attention.

"We have all lost someone in this war. Some more than others. But it is over now. Cissady has been defeated, and the war is over. We all know peace is fragile, this war has been proof of that, yet we have to pull together, no matter what our blood, to bring ourselves back. What has been ruined, and broken, can be repaired and mended. We have lost so much, so many, that there is no more point in fighting each other, because there is barely any of us left to fight between," he stated.

The Slytherin's in the group, who's entire basis was on the fact that they were 'Pure' blooded, could barely restrain their winces and glares of disgust at having to work with the others.

"We don't have the choice to choose our friends anymore. We shouldn't want to, not with the events that have just happened," Harry carried on, and Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, looking at Teddy, keeping her head low and close to his.

"Can we just get on with it then?" she hissed.


	71. And So It Continues

A/U: So... the last chapter... wow... it's over... Or is it? Thank you for staying with us on this for so long, you are all so great! Special thanks to darthfiredragon, Miss Troll Queen, CCCookiexC3 and SullieBee, for staying with me through everything, the highs and lows, the annoying and the controversial.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter and The Hallows Horcruxes**

"Cause who is a good little baby? Who's a good little boy," Narca-Jane cooed at the six month old baby boy. He gurgled happily, clapping his hands. Hugo Weasley was born on the Twenty Third of June 2017, with a curly head of red hair that was so dark it was nearly brown, and big, blue eyes. Narca-Jane straitened up, swaying slightly and placing a hand on her bump. Nine months pregnant, and she was nearly over-due. She rubbed her lower back, frowning as another stab of back pain hit it, and then smiled at her baby brothers, who were playing together in the snow-coated garden.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked. Narca-Jane looked at her aunt, and nodded, smiling. Smiling had eventually gotten easier, after the events of March Twenty Third, 2017. For the first few months, the loss and pain of losing their loved ones, Riley, Dominique, had been fresh and raw. That summer was the first that the Weasley family did not have any family dinners. But now that Christmas was here, and they were working past their losses to spend it all together, as a family. Pansy smiled back, before scooping Hugo up in her arms. "Smells like someone needs to have their nappy changed. Again," she stated dryly.

Narca-Jane chuckled, and let her go, before waddling over to where Artie and Abraxus where, Scorpius having abandoned them to play with Rose, Claria-Jane and Cassali. The two boys, with a three month age difference between them, were nearing two years old. Abraxus' eyes lit up when she neared, and he rose his hands. "Nar-see!" he bounced, wanting her too pick him up, and she gae him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Braxie, but I can't," she said, and he pouted, before being distracted by something shiny that Artie was playing with. Sighing, she looked around, observing everyone around her. James hung around in the corner under the stairs of the shabby, yet homely, living room, secluding himself from everyone as he had taken to doing. Occasionally, Cleo or Louis, who were close by, actually sitting on the steps together, would try and talk to him. He would only respond with a series of grunts and shrugs, until they sighed and left him alone.

Remus had Victoire pulled into his lap, leaning against the brickwork of the fireplace, reading her book over his shoulder while pretending to speak to Sirius, who sat on the coffee table next to Jay, under Molly's watchful glare from in the kitchen. Lily Luna, Esmerelda, Elizabeth Bilius and Lucy were all cramped up together on the couch, Bilius asleep on the arm while Esmerelda and Elizabeth talked about the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes products animatedly, Lily Luna listening with avid fascination. Lucy was talking quietly to Kathleen, who as always had her book on her lap, sitting on the floor between Lucy's legs while Lucy braided her hair.

Roxanne and Molly Jr were silent, a sad look on Roxanne's face as she sat on the arm of the chair while Molly Jr was curled up in it. Lucas was standing by the liquor cabinet, talking to Bill. His mother had been killed in the battle, and he had taken it hard, now being an orphan. He and Bill related at that loss. Felicity was struggling in her mothers grip at the dining table, yet giving up, while Charissa leaned on Charlie, her eyes slightly tearing as she thought of her now passed eldest daughter. Draco, Harry and Ron all sat at the table as well, laughing with each other, Hermione perched on Draco's lap. Ginny and Fleur buzzed around the kitchen, doing the washing up and cleaning up after dinner.

George and Angelina had gone on a walk, needing some time to themselves, which Narca-Jane could understand. Lily was in the garden, making a snowman with Charlotte and Callaria, the three red-heads giggling and launching snow at each other. Narca-Jane frowned, ding a quick headcount, on not finding who she was really looking for. She felt two arms, strong, and familiar, wrap round her waist and felt herself grin.

"Looking for me?" Teddy's voice whispered into her ear, heating it up, and she smirked, as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"No, actually, I was looking for my other husband," she joked quietly, and Teddy gasped with mock offence. Narca-Jane turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing a light kiss to his lips. That was all she could do, with her massive bump in the way. He looked down at it, placing his hands on it. As if responding to his touch, the baby inside gave a hefty kick, causing Narca-Jane to wince. "I think she is trying to kill me, Teddy. She won't stop kicking me."

"Nah, she is just excited to meet us all, aren't you baby," he cooed, and Narca-Jane inhaled sharply when she felt her stomach spasm again. She hit Teddy on the arm, telling him to shut up, while Teddy frowned. "Are you sure it's not contractions?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, it's not. even if they were, they would probably be Braxton hicks, like the last four times," Narca-Jane said, starting to get frustrated, It was times like then that she thought she would never give birth. Teddy sighed, and kissed her again.

* * *

"Don't be an idiot! Lily always loved you, mate. Sure she thought you were a little arrogant, and a jerk.. no wait, mate. She hated your nuts. How the hell did you get her to go out with you?" Sirius asked, and Jay grinned, punching Sirius in the arm and running his hands through his hair.

"It was the hair, Padfoot. She just couldn't get enough of it. That, and I am just that awesome she couldn't stay away," he boasted. Remus looked up at him from where he sat, shook his head, and then buried his face in Victoire's neck, smelling her perfume. Sirius chuckled, throwing an arm around Jay's shoulders and taking a swig of his fire-whiskey.

"Actually, I think she just got sick of you sending her love letters, and chocolates and declaring that she was the only one for, and you remember that big display you made in the Great Hall on Valentine's day, right?" he asked, causing Jay to grimace at the memory of all the pink hearts that he had conjured. Sirius sniffed, and turned his head as he saw a forlorn Cleo coming over to them. Letting go of Jay, he pulled her to him, giving her a hug. "You okay, pet?"

"Yeah, it's just the first Christmas without her, you know?" Cleo sighed, and Sirius nodded, before smiling roguishly at her. She couldn't help but smile back at his infectious grin, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Snowball fight?" she asked, and Sirius rose and eyebrow, before shooting up. "Hey! No fair, you have longer legs than me!" she pouted, before chasing after him to the garden. Jay shook his head, looking at Remus.

"How long 'til they realise they should be together?" he queried. Remus furrowed his eyebrows, looking in the direction that the two had just gone in, and then back at Jay.

"My bet is the week after she goes back to Hogwarts," he stated. Jay whistled.

"I dunno, they are both really stubborn... and idiots. I bet three galleons its a full month before he pulls his head out of his arse and realises she is meant to be with him," Jay argued. Remus thought, before sticking out his hand and saying 'Deal'. "Deal. But in five weeks, I'm collecting that debt."

Remus went to respond, when an ear-splitting scream caused everyone to start. "Holy shit! The baby is coming!" Narca-Jane howled, as she crumbled, holding her stomach.


	72. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**NEW STORY! Sequel we have all wanted since the end of The Mudblood's Daughter and the Hallow's Horcruxes!  
****(Two days ago. No one seems that upset, but oh well... I chose to believe you are all busy with other, very important things...)**

From the writer of:

The Mudblood's Daughter  
The Mudblood's Daughter and the Hallow's Horcruxes  
The Scorpion's Rose  
**and  
**Best Friends

**Presenting**

**The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall**

Enjoy, and please, review :)


End file.
